Shadows
by deepoceaneyes
Summary: Three doppelgangers trapped in a web of lies. Two lovers reunited by destiny only to be torn apart again. One maniacal killer who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. In this tale of passion, love and tragedy, will anyone survive?
1. Curiosity Killed the Kat

A/N: So, welcome to my first fanfiction ever! Thank you for embarking on this journey with me, but hold on tight because we are both in for a wild ride! I got this crazy plot in my head and I started just writing away frantically in my little notebook and, tada! A story was born. It's starts off with my own version of current plots and my own spin on different theories but soon it'll completely move away from that into a completely different story itself. It'll be good, I hope! This first chapter is a bit slow; I promise it will get more exciting! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Setting: Takes places right after 2x08 – the day after Damon confesses his love for Elena, and then compels her to forget.

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the Kat**

Elena cautiously steps in through the elaborate doors of the Salvatore House, feeling nervous for reasons unknown to her. As she heads down the hall and turns into the parlor, she remembers the first time she had been in this house. The extravagance of it had completely blown her away. That had been also the first time she had met,

"Damon!"

The blue-eyed vampire, who was in the process of putting on his black leather jacket, looks up at Elena and greets her with a slight nod and casual smile.

As they make eye contact, Elena feels something catch in the back of her throat. Something feels odd. Why is she so impacted to see Damon?

She swallows and approaches him warily, "Are you going somewhere?"

Damon clears his throat.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm meeting up with someone who might give me some information about Katherine's history with Klaus and clues about her past."

Elena opens her mouth, perhaps to argue, but Damon beats her to it.

"Don't worry," he says with a smirk. "I'll be sure to tell you if I find out something important."

Elena gives him a small smile.

"It's like you read my mind."

Damon's lip twitches as he resists smiling.

"Can't do that yet."

Tearing his gaze off her, he turns to leave, but Elena suddenly grabs his arm.

Damon looks at their contact, surprised.

Elena quickly lets go but is openly gaping at him.

"I, um," Elena stutters. Looking right into his eyes, Elena regains her composure. "Thank you again Damon, for yesterday. For risking your life to save mine."

Completely emotionless, Damon replies, "I did it for my brother."

Elena is taken aback. She isn't sure why, but she feels bothered with his comment.

Someone loudly clears their throat behind them.

Damon and Elena both turn to see Rose standing there, giving them a questioning look.

"Ready Damon?" Rose asks with a raised eyebrow.

With one last glance at Elena, Damon nods and heads out with Rose.

Elena is left standing alone and unknowingly fidgets with her necklace.

"Hey, you alright?"

Elena lets out the breath she had been unaware she was holding in and rushes to Stefan's arms.

Stefan soothingly whispers to her.

"It's going to be alright Elena. I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you."

But Elena still feels afraid.

* * *

"Cute place."

Rose glares at Damon from across the table.

"Are you always this annoyingly sarcastic?"

Damon pretends to look offended. "I'm being completely serious! Just as serious as when I tell you that you have incredible eyes."

Rose suddenly feels like she's melting into liquid staring into those eyes.

The sound of feet shuffling and heavy breathing interrupts the moment.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Rose tears her eyes away from Damon and smiles.

"It's no problem. We just got here ourselves."

The man with the baby-face, mousy brown hair and who is wearing an ugly, big bland watch, gives Rose a solemn look.

"I'm so sorry…about Trevor."

Rose hangs her head and for a second, just a mere second, Damon sees the tears well up in her eyes.

But when she raises her head and gives the man a small smile, all traces of sadness are gone.

"Damon," she says smiling. "May I present to you Thomas. Thomas, the infamous Damon Salvatore."

Thomas wipes the sweat off his brow and extends a hand. "I've heard a lot about you Damon."

Damon gives him a menacing look as he shakes his hand. "Oh, I'm sure you have."

Although Thomas looks just the slightest bit intimidated, he confidently sits down.

Damon leans back in his chair, his hands clutched together.

"So, Thomas, why should I trust you? Why should I trust either of you?"

Thomas and Rose look at each other a bit nervously.

Rose leans in and with a wavering voice says, "I didn't and don't want to hurt Elena, Damon. I just want this to end. And even though Elijah is gone…the other originals aren't. When they find out I was involved in his death…"

Rose shivers and Thomas clasps his hand in hers gently.

"It's not just Elena who is in danger. It's all vampires. And…" Thomas glances at Rose.

"It's no fun living in fear."

Damon glances at their clasped hands and Thomas' longing look at Rose.

Damon refuses the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ok, ok. I don't really have much of a choice right now, as I need information. And answers. According to you, why are vampires in danger?"

Thomas takes out his laptop from his messenger bag and sets it on the table.

"The Originals aren't happy that they can no longer control the vampire population. They used to determine who would become a vampire but everything has obviously gotten out of hand. Now, anyone could be a vampire and the Originals don't like that at all. All this chaos they are trying to eliminate began with her, with Katerina Petrova."

Damon gives him a questioning look.

"How do you know all this?"

Thomas sits back and nervously straightens his tie.

"My great-grandfather spent his whole life living in fear that the Originals would come for him and kill him so, he researched. And I have compiled most of his research on this hard-drive."

Thomas takes out the small flash drive from his coat pocket.

"In the wrong hands, this little device here can cause much damage."

"But what exactly did he research?" Damon asked, his voice impatient.

Thomas tries to avoid looking directly into Damon's eyes; it evokes a small fear in him.

"The Petrova lineage. The Petrova doppelgangers."

"Doppelgangers?" Damon's eyes squinted skeptically, "Elena is the only one…"

"No," Thomas interrupts, a serious look on his face, "Not according to my grandfather and Rose herself."

Damon looks intently at Rose.

"Please elaborate."

Rose takes a sip of her coffee before clearing her throat, "Well, I was really good friends with Lexi…"

She takes a pause to glare at Damon who rolls his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No you're not, but it doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, Lexi had taken Stefan to a Bon Jovi concert. And in the audience Lexi saw Katerina."

"So? Katherine stalked Stefan. We all knew that."

"That's not what concerned me. What concerned me is that the same night, half a world away in Germany at the inauguration ball of an ambassador, I saw Katerina also. Now she might be a vampire, but it still would be physically impossible for her to be in two places at once."

Now they had Damon's attention.

"So are you trying to say that there is another…?"

Rose glances at Thomas, who once again, clears his throat and solemnly looks at Damon.

"I'm trying to say that there are three Petrova doppelgangers. Katerina, Elena and the very first one is actually named, Nikolina."

Damon gapes at the two.

"You've got to be kidding me! Is she a vampire also? Well, I guess she must be assuming she was born during Katherine's time…"

Damon's forehead furrows.

Rose quietly says, in almost a whisper, "But Elena is human, is she not?"

Damon stares out the window, concern written all over his face.

"She is."

Rose's eyes linger on Damon for a second before turning to Thomas again.

"Anything else you could share with us Thomas?"

Damon turns his head back around and sees Thomas hesitate.

"No, that's basically everything."

Rose and Damon give each other a knowing look.

Rose grabs Thomas' hand and squeezes it gently.

"Thanks Thomas. So much."

Thomas gives her a sweet smile and Rose stares at him intently.

"You will hand over the flash drive to Damon knowing that it is in safe hands. You will continue to live a normal human life, no longer feeling the need to obsess over your grandfather's research. And you will forget this meeting with Damon and I."

Before leaving a very confused Thomas with a very withered Rose, Damon is able to spot Rose latching back the big ugly watch on.

* * *

"How long has she been out?"

Stefan glances at the direction Alaric is looking at.

Elena is fast asleep, holding the Petrova book tightly in her grasp.

"Ever since we got back from school. She's been waiting anxiously for Damon and Rose to return from their meeting. I'm kind of worried myself. It's been a long time."

Alaric's brows furrow.

"Who is it that they were meeting with?"

Stefan shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm actually not very clear on it either. He supposedly had a grandfather who was rumored to be an alchemist and historian of some sorts."

Alaric and Stefan suddenly hear the door open.

"Speak of the devil." Alaric mumbles, unable to resist smiling as Damon makes his entrance. Damon throws them a wicked grin.

"Miss me brother?"

"Shh!"

Stefan nods toward the couch where the beauty lays asleep.

Damon's eyes linger just a second too long on her silhouette and Alaric catches Stefan giving Damon the quickest of glares.

"So, Damon, Rose, what news do you bring?"

Damon and Rose glance at each other.

"Not good news, that's for sure."

A groan is suddenly heard from the couch. Elena is tossing and turning, the book falls to the ground.

"Help me…"

_Elena is running. She is running as fast as she can. She can still hear their footsteps but she can't let them catch up to her. She is out of breath and turns in a dark alley. She doesn't know how much longer she can go on._

_She leans against the wall panting. Her usually perfectly straight hair hangs limp and wet and she is a complete damp mess. She glances down and notices her right sleeve of her blouse is torn and her light skirt is coated in mud. She strains her ears but doesn't hear anyone approaching._

"_Maybe they are gone," she whispers to the wind._

_She begins to peek around when a hand suddenly clamps over her mouth. Elena finds herself staring into strangely familiar brown eyes. A harsh whisper escapes lips that are eerily recognizable…but from where…?_

_"Твоето любопитство е това, което ще ни убие!"_

_Elena somehow understands the strange language and nods her head begging forgiveness from this girl. The girl gives her a smile that makes Elena shiver. She takes her hand away and reaches into her bodice to pull out a small package. She places it in Elena's hand. Elena is frightened, not because of the package, but because she realizes why this girl is so familiar. The person standing before Elena...is Elena herself._

"Katerina…exactly the same…. Убий!"

Stefan rushes over to calm her while Damon and Rose exchange knowing, worried glances. Damon looks over at Stefan who is comforting Elena and can't help but feel his heart ache. He turns his head and catches Rose looking at him with a knowing glance. He shrugs it off and gapes at her.

"That's Bulgarian right? What did she say…?"

Rose's forehead furrows.

"I think…I think she said 'kill'."

Damon's face turns stony grim and he ushers her out.

* * *

"If there really is another Petrova doppelganger," Damon whispers rapidly, "then she must be looking for Elena and Katherine also. We need to find someway to protect Elena."

Rose is staring at Damon as he is pacing around his dark bedroom. Damon feels her eyes on him and looks at her accusingly.

"What?"

"It must be hard being in love with your brothers girlfriend."

Damon smirks, "Please. I don't believe in love.'

Rose steps closer and glares at him.

"I'm a good 300 years older than you Damon, I think I know when someone is lying to me."

Damon opens his mouth to retort but Rose lifts a finger up to his lips.

"I just saw the person I cared most for in the whole world die, I know what real pain feels like. You don't need to lie to me but you don't need to open up to me either."

She catches herself staring at his lips and pulls back.

She turns to leave but Damon grabs her arm and turns her around.

"No, I won't open up to you. But…help me forget. Even if it's just for a little while."

Rose smiles.

* * *

Elena is reading the Petrova book as Caroline joins her on the couch with two glasses of water.

"How are you feeling?"

Elena sets the book down and takes the glass.

"Thank Care." She takes a small sip before sighing. "I feel fine. It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." She sighs again. "How much longer do you think Stefan will be out on his hunt?"

Caroline shrugs. "Maybe two more hours?"

Elena sets her glass down on the end table and throws the book down in frustration.

"I don't understand any of this."

Her face suddenly lights up.

"Maybe…maybe she knows."

Caroline raises an eyebrow. "She? As in…"

Elena nods. "I need to talk to her. I need to talk to Katherine."

Caroline looks at her in shock.

"No! No way Elena! Besides, she won't tell you anything, not without something in return."

"Yes she will Caroline!" Elena says eagerly. "I know she'll tell me something!"

Elena remembers her dream. "And…there's something I need to ask…"

"I'm sorry Elena but I can't and won't help you. Stefan would KILL me."

Elena stands up defiantly. "Then I know someone who will help me but please Caroline!" Elena grabs Caroline's arms gently. "Please don't tell Stefan where I'm at. Please."

Caroline sighs, "I promise Elena."

* * *

Elena runs up to Damon's room and is about to knock when the door suddenly opens. Damon's eyes open wide, clearly shocked to see her at his door. He remembers the promise he made to himself and pushes away the emotions he feels at her nearness. Elena can't help stare at his exposed chest but quickly catches herself and looks intently in his eyes. His ocean-blue eyes. Something flickers in his eyes…something that makes Elena wonder….

But it disappears as quickly as it flickered as he leans against the doorpost smirking.

"Can I help you with something Elena?"

"Actually yes." She moves forward to step in the room but Damon hesitates to move which confuses Elena.

"Damon? It's kind of a delicate subject…" The smirk disappears off his face and he looks up at her in almost hope.

"It's about Katherine," she quickly adds.

Elena hears movement coming from the room. She looks at Damon but he is emotionless.

"Is…someone in there?"

As if on cue, Damon retracts his arm and Rose appears with a slightly giddy smile.

"Elena!" Rose looks from Damon to Elena.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I interrupt?"

Elena's eyes never leave Damon, as she replies, "No Of course not. I see you're busy Damon so I'll leave now. Sorry for…interrupting."

Elena quickly spins on her heel and leaves.

Rose sees the longing in Damon's eyes.

"You should go after her, ask her what she wanted."

Damon glares at her fiercely.

"You think I don't want to! That it's not killing me inside? But I can't. I won't get in the way. I won't force her between my brother and I. I won't."

* * *

Elena runs back into the main room where Caroline is waiting for her.

"Where is Damon? I thought you were asking him to help you."

Elena's face is grim.

"Damon is…busy." Caroline gives her a confused look.

"With Rose," Elena clarifies.

"Oh. That's…weird."

Elena looks at her oddly.

"Why is that weird? Damon is perfectly capable to woo any girl he wants."

Caroline sighs.

"Really Elena? You know why it's weird. It's so obvious by the way he looks at you and by his actions…He is totally in-"

Elena raises a hand to stop her from saying anymore.

"Caroline, please. We don't have time to discuss Damon's so-called feelings." She glances at the clock.

"I don't have much time left before Stefan gets back. Would you please help me? I have no one else…"

Caroline lets out a heavy sigh but stands up.

"I'm so gonna regret this…"

* * *

It's not long before Elena finds herself staring straight into darkness.

"Katherine?"

Nothing.

Caroline and Elena exchange worried glances.

"Let's just go Elena…maybe she turned into dust…"

"That's what you all wish…but…no. It's going to take more than just a little time shut in a dark tomb to rid of me."

Both Caroline and Elena hold their breath as they watch her emerge from the darkness.

First the brown eyes.

Those eyes. So full of hatred and evil and they look at Elena in a way that makes her shiver.

"Katherine."

Katherine leans against the tomb walls weakly but gives her a snarky smile.

"The one and only honey."

"Maybe I should call you Katerina…"

Katherine's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Well, well…someone's done her research. Obviously, not all your questions were answered hence you coming here. But…. I'm not saying anything with the baby vamp here."

Caroline straightens up and glares at her.

"I'm not afraid of you Katherine."

Katherine just smirks at her.

"Keep telling yourself that newborn."

Elena nods to Caroline.

"I'll be okay. She can't hurt me. I won't take long."

Caroline sighs and with one last glare at Katherine she leaves.

Katherine groans.

"Ugh, new vampires annoy me to no end! Although…. you'd sure be interesting."

Elena finds herself shivering again.

"That's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Not yet at least," Katherine says with a shrug.

Elena lifts up the book Damon had given to her.

"I have your family book, about the Petrova history."

Again Katherine looks merely surprised.

"You continue to shock me Elena. How did you get that?"

"Damon found it…"

Katherine leans back weakly against the wall again.

"Oh Damon. So hot, but such a nuisance."

Elena furrows her eyebrows confused.

"If you never cared for him and really only wanted Stefan, why did you give him such hope and break his heart the way you did?"

Katherine gives a weak laugh.

"I could ask you the same question. But…I'm going to take a wild guess and say we are not here to discuss Damon? At least, I really hope not because I'll be retreating back…"

"No! You're right. It's just…this whole book is written in Bulgarian."

Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Of course it is. We're Bulgarian."

"We…?"

Katherine smirks.

"Yes we. Have you really not guessed it yet? We're related Elena. More closely than you can even imagine."

Elena feels her heart drop.

"What do you mean? How exactly are we related?"

"By blood."

"So…did you have a child…?"

Katherine's outburst of laughter turns into a coughing fit.

"Oh dear God prevent such a thing! No Elena. And don't even worry about translating the book just yet…soon you'll be able to just read it."

"What do you mean soon?"

Katherine squints her eyes and leans as close to Elena as the barrier will let her.

"Твоето любопитство е това, което ще ни убие."

Shocked, Elena steps back.

"Why did I understand that…?"

Katherine grins and claps her hands like a little schoolgirl.

"So your dreams are starting! This is fantastic. I'll be getting out of here sooner than I expected!"

Elena shakes her head fervently.

"No. No one is going to let you out…"

"Oh I think so Elena. And you will be the one to do it…you just won't be able to resist."

"No…"

"Until that time comes Elena…"

Katherine turns.

"No! Katherine wait! Katerina!"

Katherine halts and slowly turns her head around and says with a smile on her lips, "It's so nice to hear you call me that again…."

With one last look, she turns her head back around and fades into the darkness.

"Katherine! Come back! I still have questions! Come back…come back…"

Everything begins to spin and her own vision is becoming as black as the tomb and she is falling.

She prepares herself for the impact that never comes.

Strong arms lift her up and everything turns black.


	2. It's a Mad, Mad World

A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful, positive reviews! This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Shadows**

The past will always come back to haunt you…

**Chapter Two: It's a mad, mad world**

Elena's eyes flutter open.

She feels disoriented, dizzy, confused and…warm.

She sits up and realizes she's in Stefan's bedroom, in his bed to be exact.

"Stefan?" she calls out weakly.

"Nope, just me," says Damon, walking into the room holding a mug in one hand and a small bottle of pills in the other.

"Damon," Elena says in a breathy whisper.

He sets the mug and the bottle down on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Figured you had a headache and well, a nice hot cup of tea is always welcome."

Elena's heart is warmed by his thoughtfulness but doesn't let herself mull over it and reality sets in.

"How did I-? Where's Stefan?"

"Out with the blonde," Damon says. "He went to help her hunt."

"With Caroline?"

Damon rolls his eyes.

"Is there another more blonde?"

Elena glares.

"Well, when is he coming back?"

"I don't know."

"Damon…"

"Elena…"

They silently stare each other down until Damon gives up, rolls his eyes, and turns to leave.

"Damon wait!"

Hands on his hips, he stops and looks at her exasperated.

"Yes?"

"Do you speak or know Bulgarian?"

Damon furrows his brows.

"No, not really…why?"

Elena sighs and leans back against the headboard.

Damon inwardly groans and against his better judgment, sits down at the edge of the bed.

"What happened with Katherine? What did she say to you?"

Elena looks into those deep, blue eyes and she knows, she just knows she can trust him.

"She told me we were blood related."

"Well, we kind of already assumed that."

"Yes, but she made it seem that…we've met before. That we knew each other before now."

More wrinkles appear on Damon's forehead.

"Like…in a past life or something?"

"I don't know! And it's so strange Damon. Before I went to go talk to her, I had a dream with her in it. But it didn't feel like a dream. It was too real, too vivid…"

"What did it feel like then?"

Elena's looks at him through her long lashes.

"It felt like a memory."

Damon is so close to her now, he can see her pupils dilate.

"What happened in the dream?"

"I-I don't even remember much anymore," Elena says scrunching her forehead. "But I remember the emotions. I was scared, so scared Damon. And when I saw her, I was relieved. I felt…safe."

Damon wondered if this was the time to tell her what Thomas had said but Elena interrupts his though process.

"And there was something else…why I asked you if you knew Bulgarian. I don't speak it or know it at all obviously but in my dream, Katherine spoke to me in Bulgarian and I understood her. And when I went down to see her, she repeated the same exact thing again in Bulgarian and again I understood her!"

"What was it she said?"

Her eyes fill with worry and fear as she replies, "She said, "Your curiosity is going to get us killed.""

They look at each other and Elena can see the worry in his eyes.

"Promise me you won't go talk to her again Elena, at least not by yourself."

Elena scowls. "Well you were too busy when I went to try to get you to come with me."

Damon looks away from her gaze.

"Elena, I—"

Elena smiles and grabs his hand. "No, you don't have to explain yourself Damon. Let's just forget it."

Damon looks down at their clasped hands, remembers Rose and Thomas and almost laughs at the irony.

He looks up at Elena's face and is surprised to see her break out in a grin.

"What are you smiling about Damon?"

Damon's little smile turns into a huge grin as well.

"I'm not really sure."

Them smiling at each other with clasped hands is how Stefan finds them when he walks in with Caroline right behind him.

Damon hears Caroline's soft gasp and quickly releases her hand and stands up.

"Stefan! We were just wondering where you were."

"Were you now?" Stefan looks over at Elena who is looking down fidgeting with her necklace.

Damon crosses the room until he is right next to Stefan.

"Of course we were, brother."

And with a last glance at Elena, who gives him a small smile, he exits the room taking Caroline with him.

* * *

As Damon pours himself a drink, he notices Caroline fervently texting away on her phone and groans.

"Why do teens feel the need to waste their lives away on small electronic devices?"

Without tearing her eyes away from her cell Caroline replies, "Why does Damon Salvatore feel the need to indulge himself with excess amount of liquor on a daily basis?"

"Hmmm." Damon raises his glass to her. "Touché."

The handsome vampire sits down next to the blonde bombshell.

One drinking, one texting. Both distracting themselves from the pain that lies underneath their shells.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"Damon."

Damon sees Caroline finally with her eyes off the phone looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Why don't you tell Elena how you really feel about her?"

Without tearing his eyes away from the liquid in the glass in front of him, Damon replies, "Why don't you tell Matt who you really are?"

Caroline looks into the fireplace sadly. "Touché."

Damon refills his glass and resumes his place on the couch next to Caroline.

One drinking, one texting. Both distracting themselves from the pain that lies underneath their shells.

* * *

There is an awkward tension lingering in the room after the two vampires depart.

"So, um, what were you and Damon really talking about?"

Elena gives Stefan a questioning, slightly amused look.

"Are you jealous?"

Stefan's face is emotionless and cold.

"This isn't a laughing matter Elena. This is Damon. He is going to take advantage that we are technically not together anymore to try to get to you, to woo you."

Elena's smile fades. "You should give him a little bit more credit, have a little more trust in him."

Stefan raises his eyebrows in shock. "Trust? In Damon! Look at all he's done to you and to me! First he took Katherine from me, and now he's going to try to take you!"

Elena shakes her head and feels her eyes watering. "I thought it was clear that no one stole Katherine from anyone…that she used you both."

Stefan open and closed his mouth, at loss for a way to take back that comment. "I'm disappointed in you Stefan."

Elena walks past him taking the bottle of pills with her but before completely exiting the room, she looks at him a tear running down her cheek.

"And we aren't technically not together, we ARE NOT together."

And she leaves Stefan there. And he is sure no one can feel more disappointed in himself than him.

* * *

"Leaving so soon?"

Elena quickly wipes her cheek with the end of her sleeve and gives Damon and Rose a small smile.

"Yeah, it's late and I should be with Jenna and Jeremy. Here are the pills Damon, I won't be needing them."

Damon catches the bottle while Rose returns a smile and turns back to the laptop her and Damon had been glued to before Elena had come down.

But Damon doesn't smile. He looks at Elena in concern and softly asks, "Are you ok?"

Part of her wants to rush over to him and sob in his arms. But another part of her knows that would be wrong, very wrong indeed.

So all she manages to say before she heads out the door is "I'm fine."

* * *

Caroline and Tyler find themselves awkwardly sitting across from each other waiting for their food at a small table in The Mystic Grill.

"So, what's the big emergency Lockwood?"

Tyler makes a face.

Caroline smiles. "What?"

"It's not really a big deal I just, don't like when people call me by my last name. Gilbert does that constantly."

"Well, then, how about…pup? How's it going pup?"

Tyler glares.

Caroline bites her lip and tries not to laugh.

"Sorry. I got it!"

Tyler groans. "Is it necessary for me to have a nickname?"

"Beast. Thou shalt be called the Beast."

Tyler opens his mouth to retort but closes it and nods. "Beast. Tyler the Beast. Not bad actually. Has sort of a ring to it."

Caroline shakes her head and smiles. "In all seriousness though, why did you want to meet with me?"

Tyler gazes straight into Caroline's light eyes.

"Well, first, because I don't have anyone else to talk to. And second, the next full moon is in two weeks and…I'm terrified."

* * *

Elena reread the text she had just sent out and sighs.

**Damon, could you come over? I have questions and no one else to ask. I understand if you don't though.**

**-Elena**

It's been an hour since she sent it.

She turns off her lamp and crawls under the covers.

_He's not coming._

And sleep takes over her in a flash...

_Laughing. A child laughing._

_Elena opens her eyes to find herself lying in grass._

_She inhales and closes her eyes again and is overwhelmed with how content she feels._

"_Elena!"_

_Elena eyes pop open and she sees her own eyes looking back at her._

"_Mother will be quite upset if you stain your new dress!"_

_Elena smiles. It's Bulgarian and she understands it!_

"_Come on Elena!"_

_Another girl grabs her arm and tries to pull her up._

"_Katerina, help me pull her up! She's heavy!"_

_Elena giggles and ends up pulling them both down on either side of her._

_All three of them burst into a fit of giggles._

_Katerina smiles wide._

"_I love my sisters so much. No one will ever separate us ever!"_

_Elena smiles as she finds herself replying with, "No, never!"_

"_Girls! Get us from that grass right now! Katerina, your bath is ready! Elena, that dress is priceless! Nikolina, your father wants to see you immediately!"_

_The girls giggle._

_Katerina gets up and pulls her sisters up as well._

"_Well, maybe just temporarily separated."_

_A loud voice booms, "NOW!"_

_And the two of them run off while Elena is left standing there._

_She looks around at the huge garden._

_She never wants to leave this place._

_She never wants to be away…_

_Elena suddenly gasps and turns around. She heard a whisper but all that is behind her are bushes._

_She starts to walk toward the house when she hears it again._

_Just bushes._

"_Elena…"_

_She lets out a bloodcurdling scream as two dark red eyes stare at her through the bushes._

"No, no. Stay away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Elena! Shhh, it's just me! I thought you wanted me to come over!"

Elena's eyes fly open and she finds herself no longer in the light and happiness of a garden, but in the utter darkness of her cold room. Damon is stroking her hair softly as his blue eyes peer into her brown ones.

"Damon," she whispers frightened, "she is my sister. Katherine is my sister!"


	3. The Gravel Road

A/N: I'm loving the lovely reviews, don't hesitate to continue writing them! For all you book readers, see if you differentiate between my words and those of LJ Smith in a scene of this chapter!

(And, I would like to clarify that any book references/quotes completely belong to LJ Smith herself!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter Three: The Gravel Road**

Damon is left speechless as he tries to process in what Elena just told him.

"So you think, Katherine, the crazy bitch whose recent purpose in life was to destroy _your_ life, is your sister?"

Elena nods and bursts into tears.

She throws herself into Damon's arms shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Completely shocked and taken aback, Damon does the only thing he can think of doing: he wraps his arms around her.

He says nothing as he tenderly strokes her hair and gently kisses the top of her head.

For a moment, a sudden wave of Déjà vu hits him but he shakes it off immediately. Never, in a million years, would he have imagined to ever have Elena in his arms like this.

What he is unaware of is that Elena felt the exact same wave of Déjà vu. Like if they had done this before…

But she shakes it off and tightens her embrace on him.

Though this is a grave and serious moment, Damon can't help but let his heart do a little dance.

Elena, his Elena, is in his arms. Pouring out her soul in buckets. He was almost positive she had never broken down as she was now. And he knew she just wasn't crying because of her recent discovery, it was for everything. Everything that was so messed up with her life. And he knew he and Stefan were the ones to blame and somehow, Damon would find a way to make it all right again. One day, he would make sure Elena would be able to live a complete and normal life, even if it was far away from him.

But for now, he was completely willing to be her comfort and her solace. He would be anything she wanted him to be. Because he loved her. And no other women and no amount of liquor could ever erase his feelings for her. He could never love another.

Damon hears the door slowly crack open and a figure approaches them silently.

Concern and fear is etched on Jeremy's face.

Jeremy fears that Damon is hurting Elena, but when he sees Damon's face and all the pain and love that is written all over it, Jeremy knows, in that instant, that Damon was incapable of intentionally hurting her.

The two men look at each other over the woman they both love in different ways and make a silent pact: That they would never speak of this to anyone else.

That this moment of Elena's breaking point would never be known outside of this room.

Jeremy nods to Damon and quietly leaves the room.

Jeremy almost laughs in spite of himself.

He trusted Elena with Damon. Damon! The evil vampire who tried to, no DID, kill him and who everyone was so sure had no redeeming qualities. But he did. Damon loved Elena. And that was reason enough to trust him.

* * *

Matt wipes the sweat of his forehead and stares at the stack of dishes before him and sighs. It was going to be a long night.

His manager comes around the corner and lightly slaps him across the face with his towel.

"Hey Mattie boy, there's still one couple in the restaurant. Go kick them out nicely."

Matt groans.

"Do it and I'll have Johnny here do half your dishes for you."

"Done!"

The scrawny, pale boy's eyes widen in fear.

Matt smiles. "You owe me anyway Johnny! Remember when I stayed late for you the other night!"

Matt leaves the kitchen area with a smile that quickly fades when he spots who the couple is.

It's Tyler…with Caroline.

He swallows the lump forming in the back of his throat as he approaches them.

"Hey guys, it is now past midnight and I gotta close the store."

Tyler flies up from his chair so fast he almost knocks the whole table over.

Tyler runs his hands nervously through his hair.

"Matt! Hey man, I didn't know you were working tonight. I didn't see you at all!"

"Yeah, I um, was in the back kitchen all night."

Matt glances at Caroline who has remained in her seat. She is looking at her hands refusing to make eye contact with him.

"So um, what were you two doing here?"

Tyler nervously looks at Caroline who still refuses to make eye contact with either boy.

"We were just-you know-talking about…"

"Tyler wanted to know how the search for Aimee Bradley was going and figured I would know since I am the sheriff's daughter after all."

Tyler exhales loudly throwing Caroline a thankful nod.

"I genuinely liked the girl."

Matt raises his eyebrows suspiciously. "Right."

"Just because Tyler doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, doesn't mean he doesn't have any."

Caroline had stood up and was looking at Matt right in the eyes. Matt feels his heart throb as he takes in her face. So beautiful. He never thought she could be anymore beautiful that the last time he saw her, but she was.

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her.

Tyler uncomfortably witnesses the silent exchange between the two and glances toward the exit, wondering if he should just take off.

But Caroline breaks the awkward silence by stepping back and grabbing her purse.

"I guess I'll see you at school Matt. Let's go Tyler."

Tyler nods at his friend. "See ya pal."

"Caroline, wait!"

Caroline stops, squeezes her eyes shut and softly says, "Not right now Matt. I'm sorry."

And Matt is suddenly left alone with his heart broken in two.

* * *

Elena's eyes fly open.

She's awake in her own bed, in her own room.

She lets out a huge relieved breath.

Not a dream finally.

But she is alone.

"Damon," she whispers softly wondering if she had just dreamed he had been there all night.

Suddenly there was a rattle at her window and Damon was stepping through.

He had a paper bag in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, and Elena felt unaccountably pleased and homey.

She closed her eyes for a second, as she smelt the sweetness of, "Peppermint spice latte! My absolute favorite!"

She gave him her most adoring smile but he just set the cup in her hand and the paper bag on the nightstand and all the while avoided looking at her.

"Alright then. In the bag are some Danish doughnuts so breakfast is covered. You have school in exactly one hour so I would hurry up a little. I guess I'll see you later."

And with that, he disappeared.

Without even a glance. _Without even a single look_, Elena thought, feeling a strange sensation as if someone had just slapped her in the face.

Sipping her latte, she feels the tears threaten to come down again but she forces them back in.

Why should she even care?

Maybe it was the fact that she had poured out her emotions to him? That she laid out her naked soul for him, and only him, to see?

She shakes her head disappointed in herself.

She should've known better than to trust Damon Salvatore.

Maybe Stefan was right.

But as Elena remembers looking into Damon's eyes and falling deep into its ocean blue, she knows she is mistaken.

She knows that she can trust Damon with her life.

* * *

Damon falls back into his bed completely drained and exhausted. He hadn't slept a wink ensuring that his Elena was kept safe. Too many dangerous predators and she was extremely vulnerable. He hated acting so cold toward her but it was the only way if he was going to keep the promise he had made to himself and to Stefan. They needed to protect Elena, not fight for her love. Elena belonged to Stefan. Maybe in another life, God would allow him his turn with Elena. _A man could dream right?_

And with a small smile on his lips, Damon falls asleep.

And right into the world of dreams.

But no dream is just a dream right?

"_The Petrova daughters are supposed to be gorgeous."_

"_I heard that one look into one of their eyes is enough for you to be completely obsessed for life!"_

"_Well I heard that their father is so jealous and protective of them, that if you're caught looking at them the wrong way he'll have your head in a second!"_

_Laughing, Damon approaches his fellow comrades and joins them around the campfire._

"_Are we sharing ghost stories over here?"_

"_Better, women."_

_Damon's eyes light up._

"_I do love me some women. Please elaborate."_

"_The Bulgarian beauties."_

_Damon yawns._

"_So we are discussing ghost stories. No one has ever seen these girls, I doubt they even exist."_

_Gregory, Damon's closest comrade though he wouldn't dare call him friend, excitedly held up a piece of parchment._

"_It's true Salvatore. My uncle just met them and wrote all the details."_

_Every guy hung on Greg's words._

_Damon rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to get up and find something else with what to waste his time. But there wasn't much else to do so he stayed put and listened._

"_There are three. The eldest, Nikolina has the air of pure royalty. She is the most intelligent of the three and also the most musically talented. She has a way with her hands that Beethoven himself would have envied. The middle sister is named Katerina. Though all three are equally beautiful, there is something about Katerina that makes her beauty outshine the others. Maybe it's her feisty, spunky attitude or just the way she sways her hips as she walks. She is a dangerous beauty indeed. And the youngest, is the sweet Elena. Oh Elena. She is the dreamer, the angel in human form. The one who captures her heart would be a blessed man indeed."_

_The men laugh and sigh with desire._

_Greg laughs as he exclaims, "I would definitely go for Katerina. I like a girl with fire!"_

_Another man retorts back, "No way man. Definitely Nikolina! She has a way with her hands…"_

_They all burst out in laughter._

_Someone punches Damon in the arm._

"_Who would the great Salvatore go for?"_

_Damon smirks._

"_Easy. I'd go for the angel, the sweet, innocent one. Elena."_

Damon wakes up with a start and is coated in sweat.

That was unlike any dream he's ever had.

It was most definitely a memory.

But a false one.

Only the first part of the conversation had happened. Back in 1863, when he had been stationed by New York, he had indeed been sitting around a campfire with his fellow comrades. And he had heard them talk about the Bulgarian beauties. But he had left right after claiming it was a ghost story. He hadn't stayed to hear Gregory read the letter out loud.

"_Definitely didn't happen."_ Damon whispers to the wind.

And Damon swore he heard the wind whisper back, _"It did…."_

* * *

Elijah stands proudly and defiantly in front of an eloquent, gothic-styled mansion.

As he waits for the door to be answered, his eyes take in his surroundings. The whole scene is as if taken straight out of a horror movie.

The mansion with its four stories and large open windows, is tall and menacing and is completely surrounded with nothing but trees. Large, oak and pine trees with branches so long and so twisted, they appear to be reaching for one.

The door creaks open revealing a short, bald man who gives Elijah a twisted grin.

"Elijah, I hope you bring relevant information. His patience has been wearing thin lately."

Elijah curls his lip. "Phillip, not only do I bring information, I bring the answer."

Phillip's eyes grow wide in astonishment but before he can reply, Elijah pushes past him.

"Take me to see him. This can not wait."

"Of course, of course. This way."

Phillip leads Elijah up the most elaborate staircase and stops short in front of two golden French doors.

The brass knocker is in the shape of a demonized face, with bright red gems for the eyes.

Phillip lifts it up and lets it fall back onto the door hard.

After a moment, the doors open wide and Elijah finds himself very pleased with what he sees.

Three drop-dead gorgeous brunettes are lying on the bright, velvet couches in the massive room. The entire floor is made up of hand-carved mosaic tiles and the ceiling is covered by paintings, gruesome paintings, but majestic all at once. The women are covered head to toe in gold jewelry and the lack of clothing makes it that much more appealing.

In the very back of the room, in the very center, is a fireplace that almost takes up a whole wall itself. And in front of it stands a man.

A man tall, broad, and with a stance so proud, it was frightening.

The man has his back turned, with one hand in his robe pocket while the other holds a glass of what appears to be red wine.

"Leave us Phillip and take the ladies with you."

Phillip smirks as he ushers the three women out, inappropriately grabbing them and almost drooling at the opportunity.

The door closes but the man keeps his back turned and the room fills with an eerie silence.

"Please Elijah," the man drawls almost bored-sounding, "don't keep me in suspension. This better be good. I don't like to spend time away from my little vixens for too long."

Elijah smiles wickedly.

"You have good taste Klaus, but they don't compare to the real beauties we both know you sorely miss."

Klaus takes a sip from his glass.

"Don't say anything you'll regret later Elijah," Klaus' voice is tense and impatient. "Say something worth my time fast or I'll make sure next time you are killed…it's for good."

Elijah stands his ground but blinks nervously several times.

"It's about her, Katerina."

Klaus sighs.

"I assumed as much, well, elaborate. Where is our Katerina?"

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore have her locked up in an underground tomb."

Klaus lets out a wicked laugh.

"So the Salvatore brothers enter the plot once again! Our precious Katerina will never learn will she? I warned her long ago to never get involved in them, to not interfere with fate," Klaus shakes his head disapprovingly and takes a sip of his wine. "But, I digress. Is there anything else Elijah?"

Elijah dares to step forward until he can clearly see the outline of Klaus' figure.

"Yes, the third Petrova doppelganger has come back. And she is human."

Klaus makes a sharp turn of his head, showing his perfect profile.

"Impossible…" Klaus says in awe, his voice so low it was almost a whisper.

"I couldn't believe it myself until I saw her, touched her, smelt her…" Elijah grows quiet reminiscing.

Klaus's lips tighten and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Are you positive it was her Elijah?"

"The beauty and the innocence of the young Petrova is unmatched and unmistakable, you know that well Klaus."

Klaus can no longer take the taunts and resists the urge to kill the messenger; He needed him still.

"Very well. I appreciate the informant but remember, she must not learn who she really is. Now get out."

Elijah determined and foolishly, steps even closer to Klaus. "My reward."

Klaus snarls.

"Your life. Now GET OUT!"

Elijah quickly disappears and Klaus is left alone in the massive dark room with only the shadows on the walls made from the flickering of the fire to accompany him.

He closes his eyes and breathes in, remembering.

"Elena…"

He suddenly lets out a maniacal yell and heaves the wine glass into the fireplace.

"YOU WILL BE MINE ELENA! THIS TIME, _NO ONE_ WILL TAKE YOU FROM ME! _NO ONE_!"

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Bonnie is gasping for breath as the class surrounds her.

She is lying on the ground, apparently having fallen out of her chair.

Elena pushes her way through the crowd, pushing away desks in the process, until she gets to Bonnie's side.

"Bonnie!" Elena takes her hand in hers, "What's wrong!"

Tears run down Bonnie's face as she frantically takes hold of Elena's shirt and pulls her close.

"He knows you're back Elena and he wants you. You're in so much danger and I don't know how to help you."

Shocked at the pain in Bonnie's eyes, Elena is left without words.

Shivering Bonnie whispers, "When you return...when you return... take the gravel road. It will save you both." And with that final whisper, her eyes roll into the back of her head as she passes out in Elena's arms.


	4. Make Me Wanna Die

A/N: Thank you so much the beautiful reviews everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter...we're diving deeper into Damon and Elena's relationship! Yay :)

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter Four: You Make Me Wanna Die**

Damon, still pondering over the supposed memory, rolls out of his bed and notices a piece of paper stuck to his dresser mirror.

_Damon,_

_Thank you for everything, for sparing me._

_I'm off to track down Nikolina._

_I will bring her back and I will help protect your Elena._

_I left you the flash drive and I truly feel you should show Elena its contents. She has a right to know._

_Till we meet again,_

_Rose._

Damon lets out a sigh.

He was alone once again.

He pushed the loneliness aside and took hold of the small device.

_What secrets are you hiding?_ He whispered to it.

"Talking to yourself?

Damon swiftly turns his head and is slightly surprised to see Stefan leaning against his doorpost.

Damon's lips curl in a small smile, "Why so glum brother?"

Stefan gives Damon a questioning look. "Did you, say something, to Elena lately?"

Damon turns back around and looks at himself in the mirror admiring his hair.

"No idea what you're talking about Stefan. I thought you two would have returned to _lala_ land by now and back to your oh-so-romantic blood sharing."

Stefan is at Damon's side in a flash.

Damon rolls his eyes and Stefan's turns him so he's looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Did you, say something, to Elena?"

Damon eyes widen and with all seriousness says, "I'm not the obstacle between you and Elena."

Stefan glares at him, his hand still placed upon Damon's shoulder.

Damon pushes his hand off and wipes his shirt off as if Stefan had dirtied it.

"Believe it or not, Stefan, I don't want to fight over Elena, I want to protect her. And," Damon holds up the flash drive, "This might just give us a way to."

Stefan takes a step back and furrows his brows. "What is that?"

"This, " Damon says his eyes twinkling, "could possibly contain all the answers we have been searching for."

* * *

Elena fidgets with her necklace as she solemnly watches Bonnie sleep.

The bedroom door opens and a man's voice says, "How is she doing?"

Elena sighs, lets go of Bonnie's soft hand, and stands up.

"She's been mumbling but still sound asleep."

The man shakes his head, his dark eyes somber. "I don't want this for her. I don't want my daughter involved in any of this."

Elena watches Bonnie's father sit down at the edge of her bed and look at his daughter tenderly.

"Bonnie didn't choose this life, or her gift."

Bonnie's father grunts harshly, "Gift? This is no gift; it's a damn curse! It destroyed her grandmother and it will destroy her!"

Elena's eyes water as she quickly heads toward the door, "I'm so sorry Mr. Bennett. I hope, one day, you can both forgive me."

Mr. Bennett turns his head to throw her a questioning, confused look but Elena is already gone.

On her way out, Elena runs into Jeremy who envelops her in a tight embrace.

Holding back her tears, Elena looks up at him and gives him a questioning look.

"What are you doing here Jeremy? You should be at school!"

Jeremy sighs.

"You texted me saying Bonnie had passed out. You really think I was going to be able to concentrate at all?"

Elena sniffles, "But you belong in school Jeremy, not here in this mess."

Jeremy gently pushes her back and stares her straight into the eyes.

"Elena please, as much as you hate it and as much as you tried to prevent it, I'm as involved in this as you are." He guides Elena to the couch in the living room.

"It's going to be alright Elena, Bonnie is a strong girl," he sighs. "Just try to stay calm and explain to me in detail what happened before he gets here."

Elena looks up confused.

"Who is he?"

Jeremy shifts uncomfortably on the couch. "I um, told Damon what happened."

Elena springs up from the couch, dries her eyes with the end of her sleeve and glares at Jeremy.

"Why did you tell Damon? Jeremy! You actually trust him?"

Jeremy gives her a puzzled look. "Don't you?"

Elena looks down and fidgets with her necklace. "My situation with Damon is completely different. I don't want you around him."

Jeremy stands up and in a confident, strong voice says, "He is honest in wanting to protect our family. He'll never, ever try to hurt me again Elena. You mean too much to him."

Elena's defiant stare softens but Jeremy suddenly notices something odd.

"Your necklace…I thought you said that man had ripped it off your neck? How did you get it back?"

Elena glances down at her necklace, "Oh, um, I just walked out of the bathroom and," wrinkles appear on Elena's forehead as she struggles to remember. "I can't remember…"

The moment is interrupted with a loud pounding knock on the front door.

Elena rushes to it, opens it and there stand Damon and Stefan both looking very solemn.

Elena glares at Damon, who was looking at everything but her and she says sternly, "It's really not necessary for you two to be here. Everything is just fine."

"Elena please," Stefan begs, "I just want—"

"Who are you two?" interrupts Bonnie's dad appearing behind Elena.

Elena rubs her forehead nervously, "This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

Mr. Bennett nods, "Ah yes. Bonnie's told me about you two. Stefan you are Elena's boyfriend right?"

Elena opens her mouth to retort but Stefan cuts in reaching Elena's hand and squeezing it gently. "Yes, I am."

Elena immediately glances at Damon but he is intently staring at his feet.

Mr. Bennett steps back and opens the door wider, "Come on in Stefan, Bonnie said we could trust you."

Elena lets go of Stefan's hand as he steps in and Jeremy immediately leads him to Bonnie's room. Damon is about to follow when Mr. Bennett quickly blocks his entrance.

"You, Damon Salvatore," he says with hatred in every syllable, "you can never enter this house. You are not a friend of Bonnie's and I don't want you near her."

Damon gives him a harsh glare, "I'm not here for Bonnie. I really don't give a sh—"

"He isn't here to hurt her Mr. Bennett," Elena intercedes stepping in front of Damon facing Bonnie's father with a pleading look in her eyes. "Damon just wants to help. I promise you he won't hurt her."

Mr. Bennett's expression stays stiff as he responds to her coldly, "I'm sorry Elena, but Damon will never enter my home."

And with that, he closes the door on them, leaving Damon and Elena standing there awkwardly.

Elena sighs and turns around expecting to see Damon behind her. But as soon as she turns, Damon starts to walk away.

Frustrated of the whole situation, Elena hollers, " Damon! What's wrong with you?"

Damon stops dead in his tracks and turns around. Elena finds herself finding his amused gaze strangely attractive and steps closer to him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

Damon searches her face as he unemotionally responds, "Nothing is going on Elena. But do tell, have you told Stefan about your newfound discovery about your sister?"

Taken aback, Elena, for some reason, feels hurt.

The door is suddenly thrown open interrupting their staring contest and Stefan throws them both an accusing and suspicious look.

Elena sighs, closes her eyes for one second then opens them turning to see what expression Damon has. But he is gone.

Stefan, concerned, steps forward to hug Elena but she moves away. "Elena, what's wrong?"

Elena throws him a glare, "I'm don't want to lie about this too, about us. Was it necessary to say you were my boyfriend?"

Stefan takes a step back and offended says sternly, "I am just trying to protect you. To let everyone know you have someone to be behind you."

Elena heaves a sigh, "I just don't want to lie."

With tears in his eyes, Stefan gently grabs both her hands and kisses them.

"I would do anything to keep you safe Elena. Even if it means lying, it's for you my love."

Elena's harsh looks softens at the love in his voice and leans closer to him wondering if she should tell him about Katherine now, but her thought is interrupted when Jeremy runs to them panting.

"Bonnie is awake!"

* * *

Damon throws his jacket on his bed and grunts in anger. It was so hard controlling his emotions in front of Elena. When she confronted him outside of the witch's house, it took everything he had in him to restrain himself from holding her and kissing her passionately.

Frustrated, he grabs his glass of blood from his nightstand and sits at his desk, opening his laptop. Taking the flash drive out of his jean pocket, he inserts it in determined to get his mind of Elena and focus on finding more clues on who Klaus is. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance to share it with Stefan yet but now anything he finds, he can tell his brother.

There are hundreds of saved folders with endless amount of documents. Scrolling, a folder entitled MEMORIES catches his eye.

Wondering if this would help at all, he begins reading and is immediately intrigued.

_When a human becomes a vampire, all previous vampire compulsion is wiped away enabling them to recover erased memories. But, it is said that when an Original compels a human, you will never recover that memory. The compulsion of an Original is powerful enough to withstand a vampire transformation and powerful enough to even erase several years worth of memories._

Damon leans back in his chair completely stunned. He grabs his glass and is about to just down the rest of the blood when he suddenly feels a prick in the side of his neck. Damon immediately whips around while he rips the thing out. There is no one in the room and no windows open. He looks at his hand and is astonished to see the tiniest dart. He brings it closer to his face to examine it carefully and promptly lets it fall. Clutching his throat, Damon's knees give out as he drops to the floor. "Vervain…." Damon gasps weakly as his eyes shut and gives in to the darkness.

* * *

Elena rushes to Bonnie's side and Jeremy sits at the end of her bed while Stefan and Mr. Bennett just stand back awkwardly. But all four are just as anxious to hear her speak.

Bonnie sits up groggily and squints with the sun coming in from the open gap in her bright purple curtains.

"Sunset already. How long have I been out?"

Blinking back tears, Elena hugs Bonnie tightly. "Oh I've been so worried Bonnie! How are you feeling?"

Bonnie pulls back and gives Elena a small smile. "I really do feel fine but," she furrows her brows looking in the direction of her dad, "I have a massive headache."

Her dad returns her sweet smile.

"I'm on it sweetie!"

As soon as a he leaves, Bonnie begins to whimper.

Fearful, Elena and Jeremy both hold on to one of her hands.

Bonnie's entire body begins to shake and her eyes roll up in her head.

Her voice trembling, Elena cries out, "What's happening? Someone make it stop!"

As soon as the last word comes out of her mouth, Bonnie's body stops shaking and her eyes stare in Elena's so intently, Elena feels as if a hole is being burnt through them. Bonnie's eyes glaze over and she grunts deeply and horribly.

"She's in a trance," Stefan mumbles bewildered.

The entranced Bonnie grabs both of Elena's hands in hers and grips them so tight, Elena fears she is cutting off circulation.

**"Everything looks better when the sun goes down. That's what he always told her, that's what he always said to Elena."**

Elena shivers at the horrific, deep voice and fails at pulling away her hands; Bonnie has them gripped so tight.

**"He once swore to never kill, but he killed to protect her. He is able to control her fire and she can challenge his strength like no other can. No one will be able to prevent the inevitable. Not even Elena herself."**

Before Elena even has time to process what has just been said, Bonnie inhales loudly then starts coughing uncontrollably.

Her father arrives and Elena moves out of the way for him to help her drink her water.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks in between coughs.

Elena looks at Stefan but he is wearing the same confused look as she is.

"You were just in a trance Bonnie…. do you not remember any of it?"

Bonnie looks up at them fearful, "No! What did I say?"

Mr. Bennett gives Stefan a glare.

"I think my daughter needs to rest. You can come see her tomorrow. Please leave."

All three immediately head to the door.

"Yes of course. We'll be back Bonnie." And Elena looks back and gives her friend a small smile before exiting.

Once outside the house, Elena remembers that there is someone she still needs to have a conversation with.

"Stefan? Do you think you could take me to your place?"

Stefan's face immediately lights up in the sweetest smile and Elena feels terrible for crushing his hope, but it was necessary.

"I need to speak to Rose."

As she fully expected, Stefan's face falls but he quickly regains his composure and proceeds to hold the car door open for her.

Elena smiles and gives her keys to Jeremy.

"Tell Jenna I'll be home late, but I will be home."

Elena avoids looking at Stefan's expression as she gets in the car. She had caused enough pain for one day.

* * *

As soon as Stefan and Elena step into the boarding house, Stefan gives Elena a small peck on the cheek and lovingly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rose is in the guest room, upstairs, first door to the left. I'm not sure if she's here as I didn't see her car but you are welcome to wait for her as long as you like."

Elena resists the urge to just drop her plan altogether and follow Stefan to his room but exhaling slowly she simply responds with a quiet, "Yes, thank you Stefan. Goodnight."

Stefan again gives her the saddest smile that makes her heart break and gives her a quiet "Goodnight my lovely love" and walks away.

Elena swallows the lump in the back of her throat and takes a deep breath.

She double checks to make sure Stefan is indeed gone and runs up the stairs.

When she gets up there, instead of knocking on the first door to the left, she walks on to the end of the hall and faces the dark door on her right.

It's the door to Damon's room.

Once again, she checks over her shoulder and when she's sure it's clear, she lightly knocks on the door.

No answer.

Another light knock.

No answer.

"Damon?" Elena whispers as lightly as she could.

No answer.

Thinking he wasn't there, Elena turns the knob and walks in quietly. She'll just have to wait for him. She feels horrible for lying to Stefan when she had just lectured him but he would never let her alone with Damon.

As soon as Elena walks in the room, she gasps loudly and her hand clutches her heart.

"Damon!"

Damon is sprawled on the floor unresponsive and so eerily still.

Elena hastily runs to his side and kneels to him.

"Oh Damon," Elena pleads desperately shaking him. "Wake up!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a tiny dart lying on the ground beside him.

She picks it up, smells it and immediately drops it.

"Vervain! Oh my god Damon. What do I do?"

Damon groans and mumbles in her arms.

"Blood…. need…. now."

Elena bites her lip and glances at her wrist. Would it be wrong? He needed it so bad…

But Damon groggily points toward his desk and Elena notices the glass of blood.

She promptly grabs it and, leaning Damon's head on her thighs, she carefully props the glass to his lips. As the blood enters his body, his face begins to regain color and is able to hold the glass himself. Looking down at him, still supporting him on her thighs, she notices how the blood has made his lips so deliciously red and she finds herself blushing.

Damon peers up at her and is mesmerized by her sweet beauty. When he sets his glass down, he licks his lips sensually causing Elena to turn bright red and look away. Damon smirks in spite of himself but suddenly realizes just how close they are, how he can feel the warmth of her. It's too much, too close.

He swiftly sits up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Elena. I—you should go."

Elena's face loses its color and she shoots him an authoritarian glare.

"I won't. Look at me!"

An eyebrow raised in surprise, Damon looks up at her and cringes at her piercing stare.

"You keep trying to avoid me! I don't understand! After last night, we, I don't know, I feel like you just took advantage of me…"

Damon's mouth drops and he lightly lifts his hand up to softly caress her face.

"I would never Elena! I was just…trying to protect you."

Elena shivers at his cool touch but makes no move to stop the light caress. "Protect me from what Damon?"

His gorgeous ocean-blue eyes peer into hers warmly, "From myself. From Stefan's jealousy. From our feelings…"

Elena places her hand over his and they look at each other deeply, each trying to look into the others soul through their eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me Damon. My actions are my own."

Damon can't help but smile at her courage. "Yes, but I don't want you to be weakened by feelings you could have for me. I will deny my feelings for you Elena to protect you. You being safe and living a normal life is what I most desire for you and I'll do anything to make sure that happens."

Tears well up in Elena's eyes and her heart swells hearing these words coming from Damon's soul.

Damon leans closer to Elena still and she can feel his cool breath on her lips as he whispers in a quivering voice, "I would die for you Elena if that's what it takes."

The tears come freely now and Elena is looking at Damon in awe, amazement and…something else.

Their lips are so close now that they are breathing the same air and Elena start to feel lightheaded. It's all too much for her heart to handle. She begins to lean in and their lips softly, so so lightly graze….

WHAM!

The door to Damon's bedroom suddenly slams shut and they break apart and look at each other in fear.

"Stefan…."

They jump up both feeling dizzy and nervous.

_What are we going to do_? They both think, their heads spinning.

Damon suddenly groans and holds his head in frustration. He begins searching all over his bedroom frantically, muttering angrily.

Elena is afraid, but not for herself.

"Damon? What's going on? What are you looking for?"

Damon looks up at her and responds distressed, "The flash drive. The person who shot me with the vervain, took my flash drive!"


	5. Nothing is Impossible

A/N: Thank you so, so much for the wonderful reviews! I really hope I don't disappoint anyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know how you like the flashbacks!

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter Five: Nothing is Impossible…**

Damon curses under his breath as Elena stares at him completely confused and bewildered.

"Damon, what flash drive? What are you-?"

But another thought suddenly pops into Elena's mind, a horrible thought. Elena's whole body trembles with anger.

Elena glares at Damon, her fists clenching.

"I can't believe it! How could you Damon?"

Damon, who was a mere second away from jumping out the window, whips his head around and squints at Elena.

"How could I what? Why are you looking at me like that Elena?"

Elena takes a few steps toward him and with all the power she has within her, she punches him.

Though Elena's human force is no match for Damon's vampire strength, he is still taken completely and utterly by surprise.

Damon massages his jaw and takes a step back when he looks up at her.

Elena is fuming and her face is bright red.

Her hands are in fists at her side and her chest is heaving.

"I hate you Damon Salvatore!"

Damon looks at her in disbelief.

"What did I do? I—"

Elena fumes, breathing heavily.

"You knew Stefan was listening! You-you said all those things, those beautiful words knowing that I would get all-sentimental! You played with my emotions just to hurt Stefan! I hate you!"

"Are you serious? I don't even know if that was Stefan at the door!"

"Liar!"

Damon has had enough. This always happens when he opens his heart, he always gets crushed.

He and Elena are just inches from each other, each snarling at each other.

The running entrance of a worried Stefan interrupts them.

"Elena! Damon!" Stefan stops dead in his tracks and runs his fingers through his dark locks. "What-um-what's going on? Alaric left in a rush…"

Elena immediately jumps back from Damon and relaxes her wrists. She notices that Stefan's hair is wet, meaning he had just taken a shower.

She meets Damon's eyes. Eyes that are cold and extremely hurt.

Her head is starting to ache.

Stefan hadn't been spying on her; he loved her so much! Even with his fears, he trusted her…

And Damon, oh Damon! He had really meant what he said and she had assumed the worst! He must be so hurt…

Both of the boys are staring at her quizzically.

Stefan steps toward her, holding out his arms.

"Elena…?"

Elena's head is really starting to throb painfully and as she sits down at the edge of Damon's bed, she sees Damon massage his forehead.

Quietly she asks, "Do you feel it too?"

Damon's grunt of pain is answer enough.

"What? What's going on? Elena! Damon! Answer me…what's happening?"

And at Stefan's last word, Damon falls backwards onto his bed with a loud thud and not even a second later, Elena collapses sideways onto Damon's chest.

Both of their eyes closed. Both of them not breathing.

And Stefan knows, he can feel, that he is completely alone in that room.

* * *

Caroline stands in front of her mirror, slowly brushing her soft, blonde tendrils. She examines her face, her beautiful face. It's completely clear. She never has to worry about blemishes, or dry skin, or dead ends on her silky hair. Her appearance has never been more perfect; it's every girl's dream. So why does she feel so miserable?

Her gaze drifts downwards to a picture on her nightstand. She sets down her brush and picks up the frame.

"Matt…"

Tears flow freely from her eyes as she clutches the frame close to her chest.

There is no switch to turn off when it comes to Matt. Try as she may, she can never turn off her emotions for him. He is the only real thing she has, the only one who makes her feel human again. The only one who makes her feel whole.

TAP!

Someone was outside. Caroline tenses up fearing it may be Katherine.

She gently sets the picture down and runs to the window. She cautiously peers out and lets out a huge sigh of relief. She opens her window and looks down.

"Tyler? What in the world are you doing here?"

Tyler drops the other rock he was preparing to throw and looks up at Caroline.

"Can I come up?"

Caroline's eyes widen in shock. "No you can't come up! Are you crazy?"

Tyler shifts nervously. "Well, then can you come down here?"

Caroline looks down at her skimpy, satin nightgown.

"Caroline please, I need to talk to you," his voice shakes, "it's urgent."

Caroline lets out a soft sigh and nods. She hastily throws on her dark, blue bathrobe and gracefully jumps out her window.

"Whoa! That was awesome! Do I get to do that?"

Caroline can't help but let out a light giggle. "I don't really know but tell me, what's wrong?"

Tyler's face immediately turns grim as he takes out a newspaper from his back pocket.

"This is what's wrong. Just read the headline."

Caroline gingerly grabs the paper from him and gasps.

THE MOON IS IN A HURRY! ONLY TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL EXPECTED FULL MOON!

Caroline's jaw drops.

"How can…it wasn't supposed to be for another two weeks!"

Tyler shakes his head frustrated, stuffing the paper back in his pocket.

"It's some science phenomenon or something like that. The point is, I only have two days and I'm totally freaking out right now."

Caroline takes his hand in hers and gives him a small smile.

"I'll be with you Tyler. I won't leave you alone in this. In the morning, we'll go look at those underground tunnels you told me about and we'll figure something out. Right now, let's get some sleep. God knows you need it."

Tyler looks into her warm, sea-green eyes and lets out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Tyler sucks in his cheeks in attempt to contain his laughter. "I don't know, it's just. Your hands…they're so ridiculously soft. Like a baby's bottom."

Caroline playfully smacks him on the shoulder but still keeps her right hand entwined with his. "C'mon. I have some blankets and a very comfy couch in my room with your name on it."

Tyler hesitates thinking of Matt but Caroline offers him a reassuring smile.

"You're my friend and I promised I wouldn't leave you alone with this. Now c'mon!"

Tyler relaxes and follows Caroline towards her back door, throwing the paper in the trash bin on the way.

* * *

Stefan is in shock. His Elena and his brother were still and lifeless. Stefan could hear Elena's strong heartbeat, meaning she was still alive, but neither would respond to Stefan's yells, shakes or tears. It was as if they were in a world of their own…far away. But where? Where were they?

_"Missus Petrova! Missus Petrova!"_

_"Mmm."_

_Elena rolls to her side, pulling the covers over her head._

_The woman gently shakes Elena, "Please missus! The visitor shall be arriving any minute now and your father insists you be downstairs to greet them!"_

_Bright light suddenly engulfs the whole room and Elena has no choice but to stir._

_She opens her eyes and is greeted by the gentle, wrinkled face of her nanny._

_"Nana! Was it really necessary to pull back the curtains? I would've woken with time."_

_Nana smiles as she pulls clothes from the wardrobe._

_"Not quite hastily enough though my dear. Blue or red?"_

_Elena stretches her arms as she gives the two dresses a thorough examination._

_"Red would be a bit much for simple visitors." Elena gracefully climbs out of her immense bed and shrugs out of her lace nightgown. She holds her arms straight up in the air and Nana commences to dress her._

_"Have my sisters risen?"_

_Nana chuckles, "Missus Nikolina is always up at the crack of dawn but, astonishingly, Missus Katerina has been awake for quite a while now," With a slight wink at Elena she adds," Katerina did choose to wear red."_

_Elena softly giggles, "Always the bold one! Why this visitor must be dashing! I suspect Katerina plans to sweep him off his feet!"_

_Nana shakes her head in disapproval, "Missus Katerina's ways will land her in heaps of trouble. You, on the other hand, my sweet missus Elena…"_

_Nana gently places her hand on the side of Elena's face, "You has always been such a good girl." Nana blinks back tears as she takes in Elena's features. "You share your mothers beauty, and her grace."_

_Elena smiles and places her hand over Nana's._

_"Thank you Nana. I wish she were here."_

_"She'll always watch over you little one."_

_A knock on the door interrupts their tender moment._

_"Master Petrova wants his daughters in the parlor in 5!"_

_Nana gasps and rapidly begins running a brush through Elena's long dark locks._

_As Nana brushes, Elena sits still and clutches her golden, heart-shaped locket. It had been her mother's and is Elena's most prized possession. It was the only memory she had of her mother as her father had ordered every trace of her removed from the house. Elena couldn't even remember her mother's face but was always told that she was the spitting image of her. That wasn't really saying much as she and her two sisters were almost completely identical._

_"Ready dear?"_

_Elena startled at the interruption in her thoughts. She sighed and nodded. What she was ready for, Elena had no idea._

_Nikolina groaned as Katerina strode into the parlor._

_"Red? How utterly scandalous sister!"_

_Katerina gave her a smirk as she twirled her long, flowing blood-red gown. Her silky hair rippled down her back in big, beautiful curls._

_"You envy what you could never wear! Brown? How utterly lifeless you look!"_

_Nikolina rolled her eyes and smoothed out her simple earthy dress. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun tied with a green ribbon._

_Nikolina's scowl quickly disappeared as the doors from the study opened._

_"Father!"_

_A tall, heavyset man with dark green eyes and wavy light brown hair greeted his daughters with an approving smile._

_"Darlings! How wondrous are my eyes to behold such beauties!"_

_The girls giggled as they ran to his side, Katerina on his left and Nikolina on the right._

_Aleksander Petrova laughed as he embraced his daughters. "Nikolina, so elegant as always. And Katerina, always dressed to make men cry! Where is our dear Elena?"_

_"Here I am Father!"_

_All three look up at the staircase where Elena is floating down in her soft, blue gown with her long, straight hair pulled partially back by a royal blue, sequined ribbon._

_A look of pain flashes Aleksander's face but it disappears as rapidly as it appeared and he breaks out in a grand smile._

_"And my angel, Elena."_

_Elena smiles innocently and runs into her father's arms._

_Katerina purses her lips but says nothing._

_The butler enters through the parlor and signals Father. "Sir, General Wickham has arrived."_

_Father nods. "Please, have him enter the parlor."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_The butler exits and all three sisters sit excitedly on the couch. It's not everyday when they are allowed to be in the presence of a gentleman._

_A handsome man in a confederate uniform covered in an impressive amount of medals enters and is greeted with a firm handshake by Father._

_"Ethan! Thank you for calling on me and my family. These are my daughters, Nikolina, Katerina and Elena!"_

_General Wickham gives them a slight bow and proceeds to lightly kiss each of their hands. His gaze lingers a second too long on Katerina, an act that fails to go unnoticed by Father and Katerina herself._

_Katerina smiles smugly._

_The General grins at Father. "Delightful daughters you have. Oh, and may I introduce this soldier, come on in here lad!"_

_A soldier cautiously enters the room, a coy smile on his face. He is of medium height, with dark tousled hair, and striking features._

_"This here is our future in this war Petrova!"_

_The young man bows, removing his hat._

_"Damon Salvatore at your service sir."_

_As his piercing blue eyes meet Elena's, she gasps and rapidly stands up._

_"You! How dare you be here?"_

_Her father gives her a perplexed look, "Do you know him daughter?"_

_Elena realizes that everyone is staring at her curiously and that she must look foolish._

_She slowly sits back down._

_"I-uh-no. I'm sorry. I must've confused you with somebody else. How silly of me."_

_But as she sits down, she looks up at Damon and he is giving her a secret smirk. Elena can't help but smile back at him._

_Katerina does not miss the interaction and ideas begin to formulate in her head._

Elena awakes in a coughing fit. Stefan rushes to embrace her and smoothes down her hair.

"Oh Elena! I was so worried! What happened?"

Elena stifles her coughs and looks over at Damon.

After a second or two, Damon's eyes pop open and starts coughing as well.

He sits up and meets her gaze.

Stefan clutches Elena more tightly still.

"What happened?"

Elena searches Damon face and, with worry in each syllable quietly asks, "Did you have the same dream I did?"

Damon shakes his head.

"It's not a dream Elena. This has happened to me before. It's a memory."

A couple tears escape Elena's eyes, "It can't be a memory Damon! I was born in 1992! I met you only months ago, not more than a hundred years ago! It's impossible!"

Damon shakes his head frustrated.

"In this world where vampires, werewolves and witches exist…nothing is impossible anymore."

Stefan exasperated and baffled throws his hands up in the air, "Can someone please explain what is going on?"

Elena and Damon both turn to Stefan, momentarily having forgotten he was there.

"Elena, you explain what you can. I need to go find that flash drive."

And Damon is gone in a flash.

Elena bites her lips as she looks up at Stefan who is impatiently waiting for answers.

"I don't really know how to explain it but…Damon and I. We're sharing memories. I know it sounds completely insane but…it's true. And I have no idea why or what it means."

Stefan sits back down on the bed with Elena wringing his hands nervously.

"There is…something I haven't told you yet. Katherine and I…we're sisters."

Stefan's jaw drops. "That's—"

"Impossible? Yeah, you heard Damon. Anything is possible now."

* * *

"Did you bring the flashdrive?"

"Yes Klaus. I don't believe the young Elena even looked at its contents."

"Excellent. She mustn't know what happened in 1863. She must never remember."

"Damon Salvatore did get to read it. I'm not sure how much, but he did."

Klaus taps his fingers rhythmically on his desk.

"Salvatore. Always in the way. Not this time."

"Would you like me to—?"

"Yes! Kill him! I want Damon Salvatore dead!"

"As you wish Klaus, as you wish."


	6. Fallout

A/N: Even one review is enough to keep me going! Thank so much to all of you who read and to those who take the time to give me a sweet review! I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! Enjoy the simplicity and sweetness of this chapter because the next one will be filled of action!

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter Six: Fallout**

"So…let's see if I got this straight. You were born sometime in the 1800's in a wealthy Bulgarian family and had two sisters, who also happened to look exactly like you. You somehow met Damon when he was still a human in his soldier days and your real mother has actually already been dead for about 150 years. Does that sound right?"

Elena slowly nods.

Stefan grimaces. "So how exactly did you and Damon meet? How does Isobel play in this? Why are you just beginning to remember this? How are you even alive? And why doesn't Damon remember this?"

Elena stands up and begins pacing nervously. "Ugh! I don't have any answers Stefan! I don't know how this is possible; I'm just as confused as you are! I wish Damon knew something but I don't really think he does…I need to talk to _her_ Stefan."

Immediately knowing whom Elena is referring too, Stefan rapidly shakes his head. "No, no way Elena. I don't want you near Katherine! She'll feed you lies; she'll try to negotiate her way out! I won't let her hurt you!"

Elena fidgets with her necklace as she continues her pacing.

"She must know all the answers to these questions! Besides, Damon will come with me! We both need answers that she can provide and Damon will be sure to protect me from her!"

Stefan looks to the ground as he wrings his hands together.

"What's really going on between you and Damon?"

Elena freezes in spot and gapes at him. "Really? That's what you're worried about the most?"

Stefan opens his mouth to retort but Elena speaks first.

"Obviously, Damon and I have some sort of connection because of this whole memory thing, but I'm going to guess that's not what you were referring to right?"

Stefan sighs exasperatedly. "Elena, listen to me, I just…"

"No Stefan!"

Elena kneels down in front of him and pulls his chin up to meet her eyes. "Listen to me. I love you. You must know I do!"

Stefan's gentle eyes water and his bottom lip quivers as he nods. In a shaky voice he replies, "Yes, I know you love me."

Elena wipes Stefan's escaped tears and tenderly caresses his face.

"And you know that now, more than ever, we can't be together."

Stefan somberly nods again.

"I'll always be honest with you Stefan. I'm not Katherine, I don't ever want to be with her, sister or not. But I'm not going to deny that there's something about Damon that makes me care."

Elena's eyes drift to the side and slightly darken. "I hate him, I hate him so much sometimes but yet, I always find myself not hating him enough. No matter what he does, or how horrible he is, I always forgive him and I'm always worrying about him. I've never understood it."

Elena looks back at Stefan who still has tears running down his cheeks.

Elena sighs and envelops him in a tight embrace. In a whisper she says, "I need to know the truth Stefan. I need to see Katherine."

Stefan lets out a shaky sigh and nods. "First thing in the morning, all three of us will go. Now," Stefan stands gently pulling Elena up with him, "you promised Jeremy you'd be home tonight. A couple hours of sleep will do you good."

Elena softly kisses his cheek. "Thank you Stefan. Drive me home?"

Stefan solemnly nods, "Of course."

* * *

Alaric breathes in deeply. Honey. Sweet, sweet honey. And some mint too. Fresh mint. All topped with delicious, mouth-watering chocolate.

He smiles mischievously.

Yeah, Jenna's soft, golden hair smells like all that and more.

He closes his eyes and snuggles closely to his sleeping beauty. So much time wasted in loving and searching for Isobel. So much so, that he had almost missed Jenna. Lovely Jenna. The worry of her discovering the truth about all the supernatural stuff in town, stressed him to death. How he yearned to live a complete normal life with her! To have little kids running around without worrying about them getting bitten by a crazed vampire.

He sighs.

And then he feels it.

The eyes staring at him.

He sits up quickly, prepared to fight, and groans when he sees his "friend" standing at the end of the room hissing at him.

Damon rolls his eyes at Alaric's bewildered expression and motions for him to meet him in the hallway.

Alaric quietly and swiftly climbs out the bed and makes his way out the door.

Damon is casually leaning against the staircase and smirks at him.

"Having a good night I see."

Alaric crosses his arms defiantly. "What are you doing here, you creeper?"

Damon's eyes widen, amused.

"How else was I going to get in contact with you? Your cell is off…now I know why…"

Alaric mutters, annoyed, "Keep it down will you? Now, tell me what you want."

"Well, speaking of creepers, what were you doing spying on Elena and I?"

Alaric places his hands on his hips as he shifts his weight.

"Yeah. _So_ sorry for interrupting. You two were definitely having a moment." Alaric leans closer to Damon and hisses, "What do you want from her Damon? She doesn't deserve to be toyed with or taken advantage of!"

Damon glares at him, resisting the urge to punch his friend.

"I would never take advantage of her! Elena is worth so much more than I could ever give her! I—"

Damon suddenly grows quiet and takes a step back from Alaric. But Alaric knows what he was going to say. Alaric knew what Damon felt about Elena, he might've even realized what he felt for her before Damon knew himself. He just wanted to hear it from his lips. Well, this was as close to a confession as he was probably going to get.

"Have you told her?"

Damon avoids Ric's eyes as he searches the room.

"Told who what?"

Now it's Alaric who rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to deny it anymore Damon. Everyone knows how you feel for Elena. You love her. But, does Elena know?"

Damon looks down and purses his lips.

"No. She doesn't and she doesn't need too. She has enough on her hands. Now, enough of this sentimental crap. I need to fill you in on some…pretty important stuff."

Alaric decides to drop the subject, for now at least.

"Ok, spill."

"Apparently, Elena and Katherine are sisters. Elena was actually born in the 1800's and her and I have actually met before. Oh! Someone stole a flashdrive that contained information about her history and I feel that, that someone, is very dangerous and a threat to Elena."

Alaric strokes his chin thoughtfully and throws Damon a clandestine glare.

"I see…are you sure about this?"

Damon crosses his arms and looks at him sternly.

"I'm as sure as this as you are about me being in love with Elena."

Alaric gulps.

"Crap."

"Yup."

* * *

Elena shuts the bedroom door behind her completely exhausted and drained of energy. Without bothering to turn on the light, she immediately takes off her top and swiftly shrugs out of her jeans. She reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra but hears a loud, sharp intake of breath from within the room.

Elena gasps and looks around wildly.

In the moonlight, she sees the outline of a nervous Damon who is struggling, with all his might, to look at everywhere but her.

Elena blushes, grabs her pillow and attempts to cover her body.

"Damon!" She yelps, doing her best to cover her most revealing parts.

Though Damon tried to skew his gaze elsewhere when Elena began briskly undressing, he couldn't help but get a glance of her creamy, olive skin. He had imagined it many times and knew it would be amazing, but her body was more beautiful and more perfect than anything he had ever dreamed of. Desire swelled in him like a fierce hurricane and his heart throbbed painfully. He took a few deep breaths before daring to look at her again.

Elena felt frozen in place. She wanted to put her clothes back on but couldn't move any part of her body. As Damon inched closer, she felt her whole body ignite on fire. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear it.

Elena swallows nervously before muttering in an unsteady voice, "What-um-what are you doing here Damon?"

Damon clears his throat before replying with, "I have no idea who took the flashdrive but it had really vital information and I feel that whoever took it, is a danger to you."

Elena realizes Damon is only a few inches away from her and she clutches the pillow closer to her body.

"C-close your eyes! I'm going to put my top on…"

Damon smirks.

"Damon I'm serious!" Elena whines.

Damon rolls his eyes and places his hand over them.

Elena quickly throws the pillow down and yanks a tank over her head.

"Ok, you can, um, look now."

Damon dramatically uncovers his eyes. Elena shivers. "I think we should talk to Katherine tomorrow…"

The sweet natural fragrance of Elena's skin is absolutely intoxicating and Damon fights the temptation to just grab her and kiss every inch of her.

"I agree. I, um, I talked to Alaric. He was the one who, well, you know."

Damon was so close, Elena could practically feel the heat radiating off his body. Elena struggled to find an answer…too captivated by his nearness to think rationally.

"Oh. Um, what did he say?"

"He won't tell Stefan, if that's what your worried about. Elena, I'm sorry. I—"

Elena hushed him by covering his mouth with her right hand.

"No, I'M sorry Damon! I said awful things to you. I was just, completely overwhelmed. Do you…did you really mean what you said?"

Damon gently grabs her hand and massages her palm.

"Every single word."

Elena blinks back tears at the sincerity and tenderness in his voice.

Her voice breaking, Elena whispers, "Whatever it is that's happening between us Damon…scares me. Being close to you like this, is absolutely frightening…. I feel like I can't control myself."

Damon kisses the tips of her fingers softly and Elena feels her body shiver.

"Elena," Damon says softly in a husky voice, "I'm utterly terrified of you."

Damon sees the baffled expression on her face and places her hand over his heart.

"Whenever you are near, I no longer have any control of my body. You own me completely. Being near you like this, is horrifying because you have me entirely under your spell."

Elena removes her hand from Damon's grasp and clutches it to her body fiercely. Her body trembles as a sob threatens to escape.

"This is wrong Damon. This can't happen. This can never happen."

Damon swallows painfully and holds back the tears struggling to come out.

"I know. I know it can't. But it doesn't change the way we feel. We can deny it as much as we want but the truth is, there is something going on between us. It's difficult to put a name to it…"

"Then let's not! Please Damon…"

Damon looks at Elena sadly and Elena's heart breaks on seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I know I should avoid being around you and I've tried. I know that you'll never be mine and I'll never be yours. I know it would be easier attempting to shut off my emotions and just run away into the wild. I know all this! But knowing it doesn't change a damn thing. Because no matter what happens, no matter if you push me away with hate, I'll always be here waiting in the night. Protecting you, watching you from the dark."

Elena can no longer hold back her tears and they begin falling freely. She reaches up with both hands to wipe her tears. She looks up at Damon through her long, wet eyelashes and is taken aback at the passion and fire burning in his beautiful, deep blue eyes.

The tension between them is so thick Elena can hardly breathe. She is finding it extremely difficult to think rationally…so she doesn't. She closes the space between them and wraps her arms around Damon's broad body. Her face leans against his chest and she can feel the pounding of his strong vampire heart.

"Damon," she softly mutters, "Just hold me. Help me feel safe tonight, just for tonight please…"

Damon's arms quiver as they make their way around Elena's supple, delicate body. He rests his head on top of hers and the two just stand there, just holding each other; satisfying their need by a simple embrace.

After a short while, Damon notices that Elena is falling asleep in his embrace so he picks up her lithe body and makes their way to her bed. He sets her down gently, tucks her in and turns to go but a small tug forces him to lie down next to her.

Eyes closed, Elena snuggles closely to Damon and a surge of pure love runs through his entire body.

He lovingly caresses her sweet, sleeping face and smiles.

"I love you Elena," he whispers and falls into a deep slumber not even a second later.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Bonnie stifles a yawn as Jeremy enters her bedroom with a breakfast tray.

Her face breaks out in a wide grin.

"Breakfast in bed? I feel spoiled."

Jeremy gives her a sweet smile as he carefully sets the tray on her lap.

"Well, you've been through a lot the past few days. You deserve some special treatment."

Bonnie giggles as her stomach rumbles in anticipation. She was definitely in need of food, and of a laugh or two. Something to distract her, at least momentarily, of the horrible dreams and visions she had been having. As she takes of bite of the strawberry waffle, her eyes meet Jeremy's and she feels herself blush. What was wrong with her? Jeremy was her best friend's little brother! She tries to solely concentrate on her meal but finds her eyes continually drifting toward the boy sitting beside her, just watching her. No, Bonnie acknowledges appreciatively, not a boy. Those warm, dark eyes…his handsome face always so serious…and that body. Definitely not the body of a boy. Bonnie feels her face redden again and groans frustrated. _Bonnie snap out of it!_

"You ok? Toast burnt?"

Jeremy is looking at Bonnie puzzled and concerned.

Bonnie shakes her head and offers him the most sincere smile she can muster.

"Oh, no. Toast is great! It's just, I'm just worried. About everything that's been happening and everything that's to come."

Jeremy tenderly tucks a loose curl behind her ear and in a low voice says, "Whatever happens, you won't be alone. I'll be here beside you no matter what."

Staring into each other's eyes, Bonnie feels her heartbeat quicken and her smile grows even wider.

Who is she kidding?

She can't fake a smile with Jeremy Gilbert.

Every smile with him is entirely and wholeheartedly real.

* * *

_Elena stumbles in clumsily through the window and gasps._

"_Katerina! Sister! What are you doing on my bed!"?_

_Kat gives her a coy smile._

"_Waiting for you of course! So…tell me! How was the rendezvous with your soldier?"_

_Elena's eyes widen in shock and she replies stuttering, "I-you…I do not know what you are referring to!"_

_Katerina rolls her eyes as she stands up to help her sister out of her dress._

"_Do you have any idea to whom you are speaking to? I know when someone is sneaking out to see their lover every night! Please tell me Elena! I'm your sister!"_

_Kat's lower lip trembles._

"_Sisters shouldn't keep secrets from one another…"_

_Elena looks at the ground guiltily and sits down on the bed defeated. Kat smiles slyly and sits down next to her._

_Elena sighs and looks up at Kat fretfully._

"_It's Damon. Damon Salvatore, the soldier from the South."_

_Kat squeals delighted._

"_I knew it, I knew it! So…tell me…what is he like?"_

_Elena smiles dreamily, her face glowing in bliss._

"_Oh, he is so wonderful Kat! He's sweet, tender, though he is sometimes a bit arrogant. He sings heavenly…"_

_Kat groans._

"_I don't mean his personality! I meant…how is he…as a lover?"_

_Elena scrunches her face, "How is he as…?"_

_And as apprehension hits her, Elena gasps._

"_As proper ladies, we aren't supposed to discuss those topics!"_

_Katerina rolls her eyes again; it's becoming a habit for this girl._

"_That little rule doesn't apply to sisters!"_

_Elena fidgets nervously with her necklace._

"_Besides, we haven't done __**that**__ yet."_

_Kat's jaw drops in horror._

"_Are you serious? He is incredibly attractive! How can you resist?"_

_Elena shrugs._

"_I just, I want it to be special. I'd preferably like to be married first…"_

_Kat lets out a contemptuous laugh._

"_Don't be ridiculous sister! Do you really believe Father would permit you to marry a poor, Southern soldier? Never!"_

_Kat sneers._

"_A soldier like yours is just for fun! To spend a few nights here and there…perhaps a summer romance…"_

_Kat stops at the sound of sniffling. There are tears running down Elena's face as she silently sobs. Kat warily wraps her arms around Elena._

"_Don't tell me you have…fallen in love with him?"_

_Elena blinks away her tears as she turns her face._

_Kat lets out a loud, exasperated sigh._

"_Well, does he feel the same?"_

_Sniffling Elena replies, "He's never said it out loud, but I feel that he does. The way he looks at me…. it's so fierce and passionate. Could it be anything other than love?"_

_Kat holds her sister warmly and smoothes down her hair tenderly._

"_No, I suppose not. Don't fret sister. If it's meant to be, you'll both find a way to be with each other always…"_

As Elena's eyes flutter open, she immediately realizes three things.

She, Elena, was wearing a skimpy top.

She, in this skimpy top, is comfortably lying in Damon's arms in her bed. And,

She is lying in this skimpy top, in her bed next to a half-naked Damon, who, at some point during the night, discarded his shirt.

Suddenly embarrassed, Elena attempts to pry Damon's arm from her side but at that moment, Damon rolls over on his stomach partially crushing Elena.

"Damon," she whispers softly, "Wake up!"

"Elena…. my Elena…" Damon murmurs and Elena can't resist smiling shyly. _Is he dreaming about her? Perhaps having a memory about her?_

Elena snaps back to reality and tries to shake Damon awake.

"Damon, please! I can't breathe!"

Damon lazily opens his eyes, rolls off her but keeps his gaze on her and Elena is immediately hypnotized. In the bright morning light, his blue eyes are even more mesmerizing.

"Morning," she whispers.

Damon sighs disappointed and replies in a raspy voice, "I hate waking up from good dreams."

Remembering he had spoken her name, she slyly asks, "Was it about me?"

Damon smirks at her light-heartedly.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I could always, you know, show you…"

Elena's eyes widen and she playfully slaps him.

"C'mon let's get up! We have a long day ahead of us!"

Damon groans and stretches as he stands up. Elena can't resist sneaking a glance at his well-shaped body.

Damon's phone on the nightstand suddenly vibrates and, as he reads the message, his face becomes gravely grim.

Elena, who was in the process of gathering clothes for her shower, asks nervously, "What's wrong?"

Damon bites his lips and grumbles, "Full moon is tonight at midnight."


	7. The Animal Within

A/N: Ok, this is a really long chapter and there is just so much in it! I thought about dividing it into two, but it ended better this way. I am pretty satisfied with it and I really hope you all enjoy it! PLEASE don't be shy! Tell me what you think! Too much of something? Not enough of another thing? I appreciate all of your reviews and I thank you ALL for taking the time to read! Oh, and before reading, I just want to clarify that this plot was written BEFORE the episode _Katerina_! It's MY version of the Petrova's and Elena's history! So, without further ado, Chapter 7...

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter Seven: The Animal Within**

As the water runs down Elena's smooth olive skin, the guilt of her actions the night before hit her like a sledgehammer. Just a few hours before she had paraded herself half-naked in front of Damon, she had reassured Stefan of her love for him. _In all honesty, you did tell him that you cared about Damon, _a small part of her whispers. Elena shakes the thought away as she rinses the shampoo out of her hair. _That doesn't make a difference, _she tells herself, _caring is different than sharing a bed._

Elena sighs, turns off the water and steps out of the shower.

She wipes the fogged mirror with her towel and stares at her reflection. The guilt is written all over her face.

"I love Stefan. I love Stefan. I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan."

_You don't sound too sure about that,_ her heart whispers.

As Elena is staring at her reflection, Stefan suddenly appears next to her.

She gasps and looks to the left. Nothing. She looks back to the mirror and he is there once more, just looking at her. Elena smiles and he gives her the sweetest smile back.

The Stefan ghost suddenly stops smiling as he glances to Elena's right. Elena turns, looks and sees nothing. But, upon returning her glace to the mirror, her heart flutters wildly as Damon appears in the mirror.

Unlike Stefan though, Damon offers her no smile. Pain and sorrow is etched all over his face. His hypnotizing blue eyes were glimmering, as if he was holding back tears. Unknowingly, Elena reaches her hand out to caress Damon's face, to tell him not to worry; that she was here for him. But as her hand hits solid glass, Damon and Stefan both disappear and Elena is left standing alone and wet in a steamy bathroom. She shakes her head frustrated. _I'm going crazy_, she mutters and does her best to concentrate on changing. She has a busy day awaiting her.

* * *

Damon enters the parlor of the boarding house and is austerely greeted by Stefan, who had obviously been waiting for him.

"Hello brother." Noticing the half-empty glass of liquor in his hands, he adds, "Never too early to get drunk right?"

Stefan looks up at his brother gravely. "Where were you Damon?"

Damon purses his lips. "I think it's better if you _don't_ know."

"Where Damon?"

Damon chuckles. "If you MUST know, I was at the Animal Rights Convention. They had some _very_ mean things to say about you."

Stefan shakes his head angrily and returns his gaze to the ground, swishing his drink.

Damon sighs and places his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"I was talking with Alaric, filling him in on current events.

Stefan…"

Damon makes his way around the couch and plops down next to his brother. "I know you're worried about Elena and I. I wish I could promise you that I will try to stay away from her as much as possible, but I can't do that. If Elena needs me, if she wants me near, if she is in danger…then I will be there next to her. If her greatest desire is for me to just leave and I sense no danger, then yes, I would leave. But I would never stop watching her from the shadows."

Stunned at the sincerity of his words, Stefan looks up at his brother. He hasn't heard him speak so honestly since they were human.

Damon pats his brother's shoulder gently. "I'm sorry for that…. and this."

In one quick swoop, Damon takes the glass from Stefan's grasp and chugs the rest down.

"Alright," Damon says standing up, "now let's get to business. Give me 10 minutes to change and shower then we're picking up Ric and Elena at her house."

Damon is halfway up the stairs as Stefan stands up and shouts, "Wait! Where are we going?"

And from the top of the stairs, Damon loudly and clearly shouts back, "To see our ex!"

* * *

Shining a flashlight into the dark, Tyler and Caroline make their way into the musty, rusty cellars.

Caroline accidentally brushes her hand against the side of a wall and pulls away disgusted.

She looks down at the mysterious crust in her palm and wipes it on her leather pants. Tyler is absorbed in his surroundings, shining his light on every spot possible.

"So, did Mason tell you about this place?"

Tyler stops in front of a barred tunnel, hands Caroline the flashlight, and begins searching through his bag.

"No. Mason bolted before I triggered the curse. I accidentally stumbled on this place while I was out for a run. A fortunate accident I believe."

As Caroline shines the light around, she lingers on several marks of fingernail scratches on the walls. She examines them closer and is taken aback when she notices dried blood all around the cellar. She holds in her gasp. "Looks old."

Tyler nods, standing up. He points inside the barred tunnel that was really more like a prison cell.

"See the bolt and chains? The bolts will hold but I wasn't sure about the chains. Which is why I got these."

He reaches down and lifts up the heavy metal he had been carrying.

Caroline can no longer hold her shock in as she gasps loudly.

"Is this where you think that…."?

Tyler nods when she grows silent. "I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons."

* * *

Damon pulls up his blue, late 60's model, Chevrolet Camaro in front of the Gilbert house and proceeds to open the door when Stefan gapes at him.

"What are you doing?"

Damon cocks his head and replies blatantly, "Um, getting Elena?"

Stefan agitatedly shakes his head, "No, I'll get her."

He steps out, slamming the car door in the process, and Damon ensues to roll his eyes.

Jenna answers and her face breaks out in a huge grin.

"Elena! Stefan's here," she looks back at Stefan and gives him a knowing look. Stefan just stares, confused out of his mind.

"So, what are you guys doing your research project on that forces Alaric to leave my side this Saturday?"

Stefan lets out a sigh of relief as Alaric appears in the doorway.

"The Battle of Five Forks. Which is why I'm taking them to Petersburg. We should be back by nightfall but we'll let you know if we end up staying the night somewhere."

Jenna raises her eyebrows as she looks out at the car. "If it's a school project, why is Damon going?"

Alaric and Stefan exchange a glance before Alaric replies with, "I needed a chaperone and you did turn down the offer."

Jenna scrunches her nose, "Being in a stuffy car all day to visit old war sites? Not my slice of pie." She kisses Alaric lightly on the lips as Elena appears. Stefan's eyes light up as he takes in Elena's appearance. Her simplicity is absolutely stunning.

Elena only acknowledges him with a nod as she squeezes by Alaric and Jenna.

"We'll be back Aunt Jenna! C'mon Ric!"

Alaric ends the kiss with a light nibble on Jenna's lip causing her to giggle.

As Elena approaches the car, with Stefan closely behind her, she glances at Damon who is openly staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

She blushes and can't help smiling.

Alaric sits in the front next to Damon and Stefan happily climbs in the backseat behind him, next to Elena.

The short trip to the woods is made in utter silence, each contemplating deep thoughts…

Alaric on his lies to Jenna, Damon on his unrequited love for Elena, Elena on her confounding emotions for the brothers, and Stefan on his green-eyed monster that is just intensifying as he catches the glances between Damon and Elena in the rearview mirror.

All four are completely unaware that someone is following them.

* * *

Katherine opens her eyes and weakly sits upright as the stone blocking the tomb is lifted off.

Her eyes quickly adjust to the dim light and she smirks upon seeing Elena and Stefan standing before her.

"Just couldn't stay away could you sister," Katherine croaks.

She can tell that Elena is stunned by her appearance and Katherine couldn't blame her. She must look absolutely hideous, especially compared to her. Elena. Always so clean, primp and pretty.

Katherine grabs the Petrova book and flips through the pages nonchalantly.

"Here with more questions I presume?"

Elena clears her throat.

"I have compensation."

Katherine's ears perk up at the sound of sloshing and her senses start picking up the scent of deliciousness.

Elena opens the small lunch pail and shows Katherine the contents: a decent pile of blood bags.

Sterilized blood is never as good as the fresh, warm blood but any blood would do at this moment. Even a squirrels'.

Elena throws her one and Katherine urgently begins sucking hungrily.

Elena is slightly shocked at the urgency but Stefan reassures her to go on with a slight grasp of her hand.

"I've been having a lot more of these dreams, these memories."

Katherine licks the blood around her lips and looks up. Seeing Stefan's grip on Elena's hand she replies, "Obviously not enough of them."

Damon suddenly appears, with Alaric right behind him, and wipes his dusty hands on his jeans. Upon seeing Damon, Elena immediately lets go of Stefan's hand and Katherine lets out a harsh laugh.

"Or perhaps you have!"

Stefan gives Damon an accusatory glare and he just shrugs, completely puzzled himself.

Katherine looks over Alaric appreciatively and licks her lips again.

"Now, who is this stud?"

Alaric straightens his back and crosses his arms unyieldingly. "Alaric Saltzman."

Katherine's eyebrows rise in astonishment and she happily squeals.

"Isobel's guilty pleasure! Mmm. The Petrova women always have good taste."

Damon rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. "What did you mean when you said that Elena was in danger?"

Katherine sucks the bag dry and throws it back at them. "I said…that Elena was in danger."

Damon impatiently curses under his breath.

Stefan grabs another bag from the container and chucks it at her.

"Who is she in danger from Katherine?"

Katherine smiles lovingly at him and replies, "You still totally love me."

Damon grumbles, "She's not going to tell us anything…"

"You'll find out eventually Elena. Just sleep more often or," Katherine smirks looking at Damon, "sleep with Damon. You'll get the best memories that way."

Stefan kneels down, goaded by her comments, and looks her straight in the eyes. "Someone has been watching us. Elena was kidnapped and Damon was shot by vervain. And I'm betting that same someone is the person you have been running from all these years."

Katherine tears her gaze away from Stefan's somber green eyes and glowers at Damon. "So they're after you too? I wondered when he would finally try to eliminate you."

Damon's eyes cloud over as he hisses in reply, "But why? Who is HE?"

"Katherine, please."

Katherine is drawn back in by the desperation in Stefan's voice and she sticks her hand out.

"Another bag?"

Elena and Damon exchange a look as she bends down for another bag.

Katherine sips it slower this time, to actually savor it.

She looks up at Elena through heavy-lidded eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to hear this?"

Elena swallows the lump in her throat. "Yes."

Katherine adjusts her position on the ground and grunts.

"Alright. This is what I've learned over the years. But I'm warning you now, this story doesn't have a happy ending."

* * *

"We were born in 1846 to a woman named Rayna. At 16, she was known as the most beautiful girl in all of Bulgaria. It was custom in this culture and in this era, that marriages be arranged and Rayna, faring from a wealthy family, was no exception. She was wed to a man 20 years older than her, Aleksander Petrova. At first, he was a relatively good man to her. He really loved her and treated her like royalty. Rayna came to care for her husband, but she could never learn to love him. At 17, she had our brother and…"

Elena gasps and clasps her hand over her heart. "I have a brother?"

Katherine rolls her eyes. "Yes, don't interrupt. As I was saying, at 17 she had Ivan and less than a year later, she had us."

Without thinking, Stefan blurts out, "So you three are triplets?"

Katherine smiles adoringly. "You are so unworldly handsome Stefan. To answer your question, we were more than triplets. We were our dear mother's doppelgangers. Exact little replicas. Nikolina and I were born five minutes apart, her being older while you Elena, took another agonizing hour for mother.

Four kids by the age of 18 was almost too much for Rayna. She was young, stunningly beautiful, and desired by all. Rayna was desperate for another life. The story varies on this part but this is the one I'm more certain of. Rayna would, every single day, go berry picking with Nana. It was the only way she could get out of the house since Aleksander had her on such a short leash.

One day, as she was strolling in the woods where she picked her fruit, an animal appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed Nana and was about to sink his teeth in when Rayna yelled. The animal froze in place as he looked at her. The animal was, of course, a vampire. This vampire's name was Klaus. THE Original. He had never before stopped in mid-attack but hearing that girl's voice, enchanted him and upon setting his eyes on her, he was stricken. He retracted his teeth and told Rayna that he wouldn't hurt her Nana if she promised to come see him every day. Though at first she was afraid, the curiosity and the thrill got the better of her and Rayna agreed to the deal. And that's how their romance began. Klaus charmed Rayna with his tales of adventure and danger as a vampire and soon, she fell head over heels for him. Nana began to cover for Rayna so she could escape at night to see him. Sort of like you and your soldier Elena."

Elena blushes and Damon looks at her curiously.

"Anyway, Klaus was completely obsessed with her and swore to make her his Queen of the Night. Aleksander, who was the Bulgarian militia leader, soon discovered about the existence of vampires due to the mysterious disappearances in the area and the strange animal attacks. He also began to get suspicious of his wife's odd behavior and of comments of locals claiming they had seen her sneak off into the woods with a man. Aleksander was a prideful man and wouldn't let anyone ruin his reputation, not even the woman he loved. He started treating Rayna harshly and she began to hate him with a passion. One night, desperate and frantic that she would be caught, she gave in to Klaus and he turned her. After a couple nights of being disappeared, Rayna snuck into the house to get her children. She decided we were somewhat important to her. But our father discovered her and as he approached her, she bore her fangs and all his suspicions were confirmed. He was furious and Rayna left in a flash. But Aleksander was ready. He had hundreds of men surrounding the property and Rayna was trapped. She was a new vampire and although she was quick and strong, she couldn't or just wasn't intelligent enough to take them all. Men came at her with stakes and she fought as hard as she could. In the crowd, she noticed that Klaus was there just looking at her. She begged at him with her eyes to come help her but he made no move to do so. Hopelessness took a hold of her and Rayna found no reason to live. So she grabbed a stake from a random hand and stabbed herself right in the heart. And Klaus just watched.

Rayna, mother, whatever; her body was burned and our father ordered every trace of her removed from the house. He only left 3 items untouched. A golden locket, which I'm sure you've dreamt about, this necklace I'm wearing and her wedding ring, which pertains to Nikolina. When we were about 10, Aleksander moved us all to America and…Klaus followed. And now it seems, that he's after you and Damon."

Katherine shrugs dispassionately, "Perhaps you're his new obsession and Damon is in the way."

Elena shakes her head furiously, tears burning in her eyes. "That's not it! You know the real reason Katherine! Why is he after me? What does he want from me?"

Katherine staggers up and looks at Elena defiantly in the eyes.

"You won't know the whole story until you let me out. Remember Elena, we're sisters. Always have been, always will be."

And with that, Katherine retreats back into the shadows.

All four of them are left completely shocked and speechless.

A vibration in Stefan's pocket interrupts the silence and Stefan takes out his phone.

He groans frustrated. "Caroline needs me. Werewolf thing. I'm sorry Elena."

Elena bites her lip and nods.

Stefan kisses her cheek and takes off.

Elena's whole body begins to shake and starts to hyperventilate. Damon steps toward her and envelops her in his arms. Elena blinks away the tears and embraces Damon tightly.

Alaric looks on sadly.

* * *

"So…you plan to chain yourself up and lock up in this cell?"

Tyler glares at Stefan. "I'm pretty sure that's what my uncle did. Ugh," Tyler groans and scowls at Caroline. "Why is he here? I thought you said we were supposed to keep this a secret?"

Caroline opens her mouth to retort but Stefan quickly replies with, "I discovered your uncle Mason that night in the woods when he almost attacked Caroline. You can trust me Tyler."

"He knows about me too Tyler," Caroline adds.

Tyler squints scrutinizing Stefan, "Fine. So, like I was saying, at sunset Caroline will chain me up…"

"Uh, No. I will chain you up."

Tyler rolls his eyes leaning against the cellar.

"Caroline is a vampire, therefore stronger."

Stefan and Caroline exchange glances.

"I think I'll make do. I don't want Caroline near this cellar when the transformation happens."

Caroline smiles.

* * *

"Could you drop me off at Bonnie's?"

Damon looks over at Elena. She looks so small and fragile. Damon just wants to pull the car over, take her in his arms and never let go.

"Of course."

As they pull up, Elena notices her car in the driveway. "Jeremy must be here. That's weird."

She's about to open her door, but Damon beats her to it and holds the car door open. Elena gives him a small smile.

"Thanks."

Damon nods and closes the door behind her. "I'll um, just wait here."

Elena remembers the confrontation they had with Bonnie's dad last time.

"It's ok Damon. I'll be fine. Jeremy 's here after all."

Damon hesitates. "I don't want to leave you unprotected."

Elena sighs. "Damon…"

Damon crosses his arms and leans his back on the car.

"I'm staying."

Elena shakes her head slightly chuckling. "You are as stubborn as an ox."

Damon tilts his head smirking. "And as strong and sexy as one too."

Elena rolls her eyes and turns to leave.

But before she takes another step, she turns around and softly places a kiss on Damon's cheek.

She blushes at his shock and runs toward Bonnie's house.

Damon touches his cheek and smiles fiercely.

"No one will hurt you Elena. Not while I'm still around."

Damon is completely unaware that someone is nearby, watching his every move.

* * *

The embers in the fire flicker in his royal blue eyes as he listens to the wood crackle in the elegant fireplace.

Klaus looks down at the portrait of an attractive girl.

"Rayna…the power was too much for your weak spirit. Your daughters proved much more worthy. All three have fire but none as much as Elena. Elena…."

Klaus hurls the portrait into the fireplace and watches the flames engulf it in satisfaction.

"Elena will be my queen. She is the REAL Queen of the Night."

* * *

"Hey Bon-Bon."

Bonnie grins at the childhood nickname and pats the empty space on the couch next to her.

"Elena! I've missed you!"

Jeremy appears holding a mug of tea. "Elena?"

"Hi Jer. It seems Bonnie's been doing good under your care."

Bonnie smiles, blushing. "He's been very kind."

Elena smiles a little bewildered.

Jeremy wrings his hands nervously.

"Should I um, leave you two alone for 'girl talk''?

Elena giggles. "Damon's outside."

"Perfect! I'll go have some man time with him…"

And he's out in a flash.

Elena's laugh stops at Bonnie's expression.

"What?"

"Damon?"

"He's watching out for my safety. Stefan's helping Caroline with Tyler. He transforms tonight."

Bonnie slumps down on the couch. "I wish we had normal lives."

Elena sighs and leans back with her. "Me too Bonnie. Me too."

* * *

"Alright," Stefan says locking the bolts, "All secure."

Tyler pulls forward and struggles to take the chains off.

"I can't even budge."

Stefan nods satisfied at his work.

"It should hold and if you somehow come loose, these cell bars should be enough."

Tyler nods then suddenly groans loudly as Caroline appears.

"Caroline!"

Stefan turns and looks at her abrasively. "You shouldn't be here Caroline! You're supposed to be with Elena!"

Caroline looks sadly at Tyler.

"I know! I'm sorry! I just wanted to give Tyler some support before, you know, it happens."

Caroline reaches out her hand to stroke Tyler's face, but changes her mind and gives him a full on embrace instead.

"Everything will be ok Tyler. Stefan and I will be here bright and early in the morning to unchain you."

Tyler swallows his fear and roughly whispers, "Thanks guys. I guess this is, bye then."

Stefan gently pulls Caroline away and securely bolts the cell closed.

"Be strong Tyler. You can pull through."

Caroline glances one more time toward Tyler before allowing Stefan to lead her out.

And Tyler is left alone.

* * *

Bonnie wipes her eyes with the corner of a tissue and holds back a sob.

"Wow, that is such a tragic story!"

Elena heaves a sigh. "It really is. I don't know who I feel worse for, Aleksander or Rayna."

"Your father and mother."

Elena looks at her and shakes her head. "I have so many fathers and mothers now. It's getting a bit ridiculous."

Bonnie lets out a hiss. "No kidding. The Petrova's, Isobel and John and your adopted parents."

Elena slumps back sadly. "My adoptive parents will always be my real parents to me."

As Bonnie opens her mouth to agree, she begins coughing.

Fearful of another attack, Elena grabs on to Bonnie's arm.

"Bonnie, Bonnie! Stay with me! Bonnie!"

Like the time before, Bonnie's eyes roll to the back of her head, exposing the frightening whites of her eyes, and her voice comes out in a hoarse crackle.

"**Your Damon is in danger! Damon is about to meet the eyes of death!"**

Elena furiously shakes Bonnie. "What! Damon what? Bonnie wake up!"

"**Only you can save him Elena. Only you can save your soldier!"**

Bonnie lets out a loud gasp and her eyes are normal again.

She looks up at Elena and in a quivering whisper asks, "Did I predict something again?"

Elena nods slowly. "I think you did."

Jeremy suddenly bursts through the door, fear engraved all over his face.

"Elena! Bonnie!"

Elena's eyes widen, Bonnie's words ringing in her head.

"Oh my god…Damon!"

And Elena runs out the door in a flash.

"Damon! Damon!"

Elena runs to him and embraces him tightly.

Damon, completely baffled, clenches her closer.

"Well…. I knew you'd eventually come to your senses. I didn't know it would be this soon…"

Elena pulls back and examines him. "You're not dying."

She doesn't ask, she just states.

More puzzled by the second, Damon simply nods.

Elena detangles herself from his arms and they stand there looking at each other in awkward silence.

* * *

Tyler exhales in and out loudly, trying to calm his nerves. He was going to transform in any second. He could feel it in his bones. He hangs his head down, feeling absolutely defeated. He suddenly hears footsteps approaching him.

He looks up and sees nothing but blackness.

"Who's there? Caroline? Stefan?"

Nothing.

More footsteps. The fear increases in Tyler.

"If someone is in here, you better get out fast! You don't want to be here!"

"Oh I think I'll be just fine."

A tall, intimidating man abruptly appears in front of Tyler's cell.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man smirks as he smoothes his fine coat.

"Where are my manners? I'm known as Elijah and I'm here…for the very same reason you are."

Tyler glares at him through narrowed eyes.

"What? Are you a-?"

Elijah lets out a harsh laugh. "Am I a werewolf? No. Try again."

Tyler inhales loudly. "Vampire."

Elijah smirks demonically.

"Correct. Now, on to business. Where oh where is your Uncle Mason?"

Tyler scrunches his forehead.

"He's out of town, he-," Tyler looks up menacingly. "What did you do to him?"

As Tyler speaks, his body begins to shake. His head begins to twitch.

Elijah looks at his watch and smiles. "Won't be long now."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY UNCLE?"

Elijah points at himself innocently. "Me, nothing. But someone did do something. You know where your uncle is? He's dead. Heart ripped out."

Tyler furiously blinks back tears as his body continues to quiver painfully.

"No! YOU'RE LYING!"

Elijah throws open the cell bars and grabs Tyler by the throat.

"I don't lie! Damon Salvatore killed your uncle! For no reason he just ripped his heart out!"

Angrily, Tyler hisses and spit dribbles down his mouth.

Elijah steps back and lets go of his throat.

"Damon Salvatore is a vampire! Damon Salvatore killed your uncle! He showed him no mercy and now you must do the same! Damon must pay!"

Tyler's hands begin to grow thicker, longer…hairier.

He throws his head back, snarls and angrily yells, "DAMON SALVATORE MUST PAY!"

And in one burst, Tyler breaks through the chains and Elijah quickly disappears…a satisfied grin on his face.


	8. Death is the Road to Awe

A/N: Just to warn you, I am not very good at writing action so I hope you don't hate this chapter too much. Next chapter will be longer...I wanted to leave you all with a little cliffhanger of my own! Again, thanks so much for the reviews and keep them coming! Love you all! Enjoy!

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter 8: Death is the Road to Awe**

Caroline and Stefan somberly walk through the woods. Caroline begins bombarding Stefan with questions about werewolves and the curse and he is short with his responses. Caroline may be a vampire but she is still Caroline. She knows when someone is not giving her full attention and right now, Stefan was not giving her any attention at all.

"Stefan!"

Stefan continues walking with his hands in his pockets. Caroline stops and slams Stefan against a tree.

That gets his attention. "Caroline! What are you doing?"

Caroline scowls. Stefan doesn't even try to fight back; he just lets her hold him against the tree.

"No Stefan, what are YOU doing? You've been completely moody and cold lately. And way more broody than usual."

Stefan hangs his head. "I'm not really in any disposition to argue with you Caroline."

"Yeah, of course you're not. Stefan, please. We're friends now aren't we? I want to know what's wrong?"

Stefan looks up into her twinkling eyes and gives her a small smile.

"We are friends. And I'll talk but could you let go of me?"

Caroline giggles and steps back.

Stefan sighs. "It's Elena. She claims she still loves me but she's not making any effort to fight for our love. I feel like I'm losing her more as each second goes by."

Caroline bites her lip. "Losing her…to Damon?"

Stefan nods soberly. "Her and Damon apparently share some kind of connection."

"A connection?"

"Yeah, they share memories and dreams and they're bonding because of it. She swears she doesn't love him but I feel she cares for him way more than even she realizes. I don't want to lose her Caroline…"

Stefan's voice breaks and Caroline feels emotion rise in her throat.

"Oh Stefan…you won't ever lose her."

"The day she completely falls in love with Damon, will be the day I lose her forever. And I don't know if I'll be able to handle that Caroline…"

"I'll be here for you Stefan, no matter what."

Caroline gently squeezes his hand and Stefan smiles at her through his tears.

Suddenly, they hear a loud, distant, howl coming from behind them. They look at each other in utter shock and fear.

"Tyler…"

* * *

"Just admit you were scared for me."

"No."

"Then you could care less if I actually died."

"Exactly."

"Liar."

"A liar calling another person a liar…hmm? You hypocrite."

"Now I'm a hypocrite? What did I lie about this time!"

"What don't you lie about?"

Elena and Damon are scowling at each other in front of the Bennet house staring each other down angrily.

Bonnie and Jeremy are sitting down on the front steps, watching them, trying to contain their laughter.

"You were a lot more fun in the 1800's!"

"And you were actually a gentleman back then!"

Damon steps back with a shocked look on his face.

"What! When have I disrespected you? I've always been a gentleman!"

"Oh don't even get me started! I mean, just look at you!"

"I do. Everyday. And I happen to think I'm a stud. And I know you think I am too."

Elena narrows her eyes.

"Do not."

Damon smirks and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Just admit you think I'm hot."

Elena gulps but keeps her glare.

"No. I think you're…. ugly."

Jeremy bursts out in laughter and Bonnie punches him playfully.

Damon frowns.

"That's something I've never been called before."

Elena smiles proudly.

"Just goes to show that not—"

Damon suddenly places a finger over his lips and shushes Elena. She immediately becomes concerned.

"What is it Damon?"

Bonnie wrinkles her forehead and looks at Jeremy worried.

Damon's ears perk up and he hears it. The howl. The frantic running in the woods. The rustling in the trees. The yell of a man.

"Stefan…"

Elena starts shaking Damon frantically.

"What about Stefan? Where is he?"

Damon looks at her, his eyes clouded with worry.

"Tyler turned and he's loose. Caroline and Stefan…"

Elena gasps.

"They're in the woods! We have to go save them!"

"I know," Damon says nodding his head, "Stay here."

Damon begins to turn but Elena pulls him back.

"What, NO! I'm going!"

Damon grabs Elena's arm and begins pulling her towards the house.

"You are NOT coming."

Elena struggles to pull away.

"This is Caroline and Stefan we're talking about! Two of the people I care most for in this world! I'm going and that's final!"

Damon pulls her towards him until she's just centimeters away from his body.

Their faces are so close, almost touching, and they can feel each other's hot breath on their lips.

"Get in that house before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you in myself."

Elena narrows her eyes angrily and crosses her arms defiantly.

"No."

Damon glares. "Then you leave me no choice."

And in one quick motion, Damon picks Elena up and well, throws her over his shoulder.

Elena pounds furiously on his back yelling at him to let her down. But Damon unflinchingly carries her onto the Bennett's porch. Bonnie had heard everything and is waiting by the door.

Elena is completely furious and continues hitting Damon.

Damon gently, but firmly, sets her down and holds her by the shoulders.

He looks into her beautiful face that was contorted fiercely and stares into her brown eyes that were shedding angry tears.

"I won't let any harm come to you Elena. I swore I would always protect you and that is why I can't let you come with me. I promise you, look at me Elena, I promise you that I will bring Stefan back. Him and Caroline will be safe. But you can't come."

Elena stares into those sincere blue eyes, sighs and nods her head in agreement. "I'll stay."

Damon gives her a small smile and wipes her tears.

He looks up at Bonnie and Jeremy.

"I'm trusting you guys to keep her safe. Don't let her leave, please. Bonnie?"

Bonnie grabs Elena's hand. "I promise I won't let her out of my sight."

Holding back a sob, Elena whispers, "You will bring them back…?"

Damon nods gravely. "On my life, I swear no harm will come to them."

And with that, Damon leaves.

Jeremy silently pushes Elena towards the house and with a last glance in the direction of the woods, Elena closes the door.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan sprint through the trees attempting to find their way out.

The wolf had chased them in various circles confounding them…. confusing them.

They crouch behind a large tree and furiously try to hear where he might be.

"I think we lost him," Caroline whispers fearfully to Stefan.

Stefan shakes his head. "He's playing games. Trying to mess with our heads. He's near…. I can sense it."

Stefan and Caroline look around frantically and then they see it. Bright yellow eyes peering at them through the tall grass. It's snarling and foaming at the mouth. Its fur is black and if it stood on its back legs, it would stand a good 2 feet taller than Stefan. Caroline shakes her head sadly. She was so sure Tyler wouldn't break through the chains. He was going to be so upset with himself.

Stefan steps in front of Caroline and straightens up, ready to fight. They bare their fangs and snarl back at the wolf, who is steadily approaching them. But, he suddenly stops. The wolf throws his head back and lets out a loud, earsplitting howl.

* * *

Damon arrives at the property and immediately begins searching for his brother and Caroline. He hears the howling and feels his skin crawl. He, Damon Salvatore, was afraid. But not for himself, no. He could welcome death. But his brother didn't deserve to die. And Elena didn't deserve to suffer that pain. She had already lost so many and had been through so much. If Damon could prevent her any more pain, then he would. He had sworn to save them and he will.

He catches the scent of the vampires and sprints towards them.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?"

Elena stands by the window looking outside, fear taking over every other emotion in her body.

Though the howling was loud and clear, Bonnie and Jeremy glance at each other and shake their heads.

"It's just the wind Elena."

AAAOOOOOOOO!

It's louder and clearer still and leaves an eerie echo in the house.

Elena begins pacing…again. "You can't tell me you didn't hear that!"

"Elena…shhh! I really don't want to wake my dad up…"

Elena ignores Bonnie's pleads and fidgets with her necklace still pacing. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. A werewolf bite KILLS vampires! And who are outside running around with a werewolf? THREE VAMPIRES!"

Jeremy rubs his forehead frustrated. "I wish there was something we could do Elena but there isn't. We go out there and try to help, we'll just end up making it worse. Damon swore nothing would happen to Stefan and Caroline. He's going to keep that promise Elena."

Elena stops pacing and sits next to Jeremy on the couch.

Her mouth quivering she whispers, "I know. And I trust that he will do anything to keep that promise. But I don't want anything to happen to Damon either because…"

Elena looks down at her hands in her lap. Jeremy places an arm over her shoulders, "Because you care about Damon too. You can admit it Elena. It's ok. Elena, listen to me. I know you're trying your best to not have any feelings for Damon after he tried to kill me but…stop trying."

Elena looks up at Jeremy, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Damon knows he made a mistake and he's truly sorry Elena. I know he is. And you know he is too. If I've forgiven him, you can too."

A tear rolls silently down Elena's face.

The moment is interrupted by Bonnie slamming a book on the coffee table.

"I think there might be a way to keep them safe."

* * *

"Keep running Caroline! He's still fast on our tail!"

The tears fall freely down Caroline's face as she dashes behind Stefan. She can almost feel the wolf's teeth in her, as he is so close. Her heart feels absolutely crushed. She thought perhaps Tyler would recognize them or know not to hurt them. But, this wolf wasn't Tyler in any way. This was a monster. A ferocious killer.

The fear is rising in Stefan and he believes for sure he will die tonight. The wolf is just too fast. Looking behind his shoulder, he can see the yellow eyes just inches away from Caroline.

"CAROLINE! SPEED UP! IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Caroline begins to hyperventilate and the tears are falling fast. It's so close…too close.

She suddenly feels something extremely sharp hit her leg. She cries out in agony and falls face first on the ground.

Stefan hears her yell and turns.

"NO!"

Caroline is on the ground, the tears burning from the pain. The wolf had clawed her in the back of her leg and knocked her over. She can feel the wolf standing over her and she knows the end has come. She shuts her eyes tightly and braces herself for the bite…

A bite never comes.

Someone collides with the wolf pushing him to the ground just seconds away from the wolf sinking his teeth into Caroline's flesh.

She quickly stands up, wincing in the process and her jaw drops.

Stefan freezes in place, utter shock and horror on his face.

It was Damon.

Damon manages to battle with the wolf for a full minute before the first impact comes and he is knocked on the ground. The wolf howls in victory, raises its giant paw and with all its force, strikes Damon. Damon cries out in agonizing pain.

"NO! DAMON!"

Stefan rushes to him but Caroline holds him back.

"We have to go! He'll kill us too!"

Damon is struck on his stomach with such a forceful blow, the cracking of bones is heard. Caroline winces and the tears come down Stefan's face like a waterfall.

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM CAROLINE! HE'S MY BROTHER!" Stefan's voice cracks and his face is twisted in pain. "HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Damon looks over the wolf and sees his brother and Caroline. The pain clouds his thinking but he knows one thing…

"GO! I'M NOT WORTH DYING OVER! GO!"

And then the wolf sinks his teeth in. Hard.

Damon lets out an excruciating yell that rings throughout the entire woods.

"NO!"

Stefan gets out of Caroline's grasp and runs to Damon but before he gets there, a bright light blinds him. The wolf lets Damon drop and snarls. The light is coming from a giant sphere of fire that is floating in mid-air. The wolf, with blood dripping from his snout, lets out a cry and sprints off.

Bonnie, Jeremy and Elena appear and with their arrival, the sphere disappears.

All three gasp in shock at the horrifying scene in front of them.

Stefan is kneeling by his brother sobbing and afraid to touch him. Damon's entire body is coated red and is convulsing horribly.

Elena lets out a heart-wrenching sob and runs to Damon's side.

"No! This is exactly what I was afraid of!"

She kneels on his other side and throws her body over his clutching him tightly to her.

"Damon! Oh Damon what did you do!"

Elena shakes as she caresses his face tenderly.

"Damon please stay with me! Damon why! Oh God. Oh Damon!"

Her clothes are now completely stained with his blood.

Caroline, with tears in her eyes as well, approaches Stefan and pulls him away from the scene. "She needs to be with him right now…"

Stefan just leans against a tree shaking uncontrollably just watching the scene in front of him. Bonnie is sobbing quietly into Jeremy's arms. The image of Elena holding a dying Damon in her arms and pleading for him is utterly romantic but so heartbreaking.

"Elena…" Damon croaks weakly.

Elena pushes the hair out of Damon's face and softly shushes him.

"Don't exert yourself Damon. Just please, please stay strong. You're going to be ok. Bonnie! There has to be something we can do! Some spell!"

Bonnie shakes her head sadly, "I'm so sorry Elena! I don't know anything!"

Elena shakes her head frantically, "There has to be something! We can't let him die! **I** can't let him die!"

"Elena," Damon hoarsely whispers, "Stefan and Caroline are safe. Everything will be alright…"

Elena leans down closer to his face and strokes his lips.

"Nothing will be alright if you die Damon. You can't leave me Damon. You swore you'd always protect me."

Damon coughs, sputtering blood.

"Stefan will protect you…."

Elena's tears fall furiously and she replies harshly, "I need YOU to protect me…always."

Damon's eyes take in all of Elena's face for the last time. Her stunning eyes, her cute nose and her delicious lips.

He smiles and softly whispers, "You're beautiful."

And his head falls back onto her lap.

Elena shakes him frenziedly.

"DAMON! DAMON NO! DAMON!"


	9. My Love

A/N: Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for the love for the last chapter! Sorry for the brutal cliffhanger but it was necessary for Elena to get that last push to come clean with her feelings! I promised you all a long chapter and here it is! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to let me know what you thought in a review! Love you all!

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter 9: My Love**

_**My love, leave yourself behind**_

_**Be inside me, leave you blind**_

_My heart, you're the fair breeze_

_You were searching for a lead_

_**You gave it all**__, gave into the call_

_You took it dancing, __**you took the fall for us**_

_You came thoughtfully, at me faithfully_

_You taught me honor, __**you did it for me**_

_To let you will sleep away_

_**You and I**__, pouring my love_

_Now I am strong, you gave me all_

_**You gave all you had, and now I am love**_

"DAMON!"

Elena shakes Damon body hysterically as Stefan rushes over. He kneels down and presses his ear to Damon's chest.

"He isn't dead yet."

Elena croaks through her sob, "What? How can you tell?"

Stefan picks Damon up and turns toward the crowd, tears flowing freely.

"Although vampires technically don't have a steady heartbeat, the blood flows through our veins and when we're in a heated or an intense situation, our body temperature goes up and the rush of the blood enables the heart to rhythmically pump. And his blood...I can hear it flowing still..."

Elena lets out a loud gasps as blood suddenly protrudes out of Damon's chest and Stefan cringes.

Elena grabs Damon's hand and presses it to her cheek.

"We need to save him Stefan! We have to save him!"

Stefan feels his heart drop slightly at the desperation in her voice but nods and says, "We need to take him to the boarding house. Bonnie! Go get the grimoire and meet us at the boarding house! There must be something in that book to help Damon! Caroline, go with her! Jeremy, take Elena home and—"

"NO!"

Stefan meets Elena's angry glare and is slightly taken aback.

"I AM COMING WITH YOU! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"

Everyone gasps in shock but Elena stands firm.

Stefan nods and he, along with Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy, rush out of the woods. They will do everything to save the person they each swore they'd always hate. To save Damon.

* * *

Stefan gently sets down a convulsing Damon on his bed and Elena sits on his other side, never once letting go of Damon's hand.

Bonnie flips frantically through the grimoire as Damon lets out another harsh cough, spewing blood. Elena shushes him gently, wiping his mouth with a towel and Stefan looks up at Bonnie desperately.

"Is there anything? Any cure?"

Bonnie's voice cracks as she replies, "It says WEREWOLF BITE =no cure. But above it, the word SHADOWS is written in!"

Stefan's brow furrows. "Shadows? What does that mean!"

Bonnie shakes her head distressingly, "I'm sorry Stefan! I don't know what that is! It doesn't give any other description!"

Stefan looks over miserably at Damon and shakes his head. He looks over at Jeremy, who is scrunching his forehead, holding in his tears and asks, "Where's Caroline?"

Jeremy grimaces, "She said she needed to go with Tyler and to not go after her."

Before Stefan responds, Damon renews moaning and quivers on the bed. Elena lets out a wretched sob and looking up at Stefan, she lifts up the soaked towel. "We need more towels Stefan! He won't stop bleeding!"

Stefan nods through his tears and ushers Bonnie and Jeremy out of the room with him.

Damon tosses and turns, his face graying more by the second.

"Elena…Elena…blood."

Elena gasps and almost smacks herself at her stupidity. Blood!

She frantically looks around and can't spot a blood bag. She hesitates to leave the room…she doesn't want to leave him but he needs it. She spots an empty glass on the counter and without an ounce of doubt, she breaks the glass on the counter. With the sharpest piece, she cuts her palm and holds it up to Damon's lips.

"Drink it Damon! You need it!"

Damon moans and pushes her hand away.

"No…. I won't take…not…yours…"

Elena pursues her lips frustrated. He needs it. She won't let him die. So she does the only thing she can think of…

She raises her palm to her lips and sucks on her own blood. She leans over to Damon and hovers her lips over his.

A drop of blood escapes her mouth and it lands on his lips and when he licks it, color instantly returns to his face.

She crashes her lips down on his and forces his mouth open with her tongue. He resists at first but the thirst is too great. He sucks her mouth hungrily and when it got dry, Elena sucks her palm again and repeats the procedure. As Damon's tongue plays around with her mouth, Elena can't help but feel a shock of electricity run through her body.

Damon suddenly coughs and pushes Elena away. He moans and spews blood from his mouth once again.

"Elena…."

Elena attempts to contain her wails and replies hoarsely.

"I'm here Damon. I'm right here."

Damon slightly opens his eyes and weakly utters, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Elena pushes Damon's hair out of his face.

"You don't need to be sorry Damon! You kept your word, you saved them! Now live, please live!"

Damon holds out his hand fumbling to find Elena's and she grasps it tightly.

"Don't…. don't ever leave me Elena! I'm so alone. Stay with me…please. Promise me…that you'll stay with me forever…"

Tears cloud Elena's vision as she caresses Damon's face.

"I'll be with you forever Damon. I won't ever leave you! I promise."

And as she speaks those words, Elena spots Stefan at the end of the room, watching them silently.

They make eye contact and Elena can hear Stefan's heart shattering. Part of her wants to run over to him and reassure him that she'll be his forever; that it's Stefan who she'll never leave. But another part of her, the stronger part, forces her to look away and continue to graze Damon's face softly. Stefan somberly sets a towel on the bed then turns, and walks away.

* * *

Caroline sprints throughout the Lockwood Property, frenetically searching for any sign of Tyler. The sun was rising, meaning Tyler was no longer in wolf form. She arrives at the cellars and cringes at the trace of blood leading down to them.

"Tyler…?" She calls out cautiously.

She spots him sitting in the fetal position at the very edge of the cell. She gasps and runs to him

"Oh my god, Tyler! I was so worried, I—"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME CAROLINE!"

Stunned at the menace in his voice, Caroline halts a few feet away from him.

Tyler looks up at her, his eyes fuming and his expression livid.

"Tyler, I."

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU SAID THERE WERE NO OTHER VAMPIRES! YOU LIED! YOU DISGUST ME CAROLINE FORBES!"

Caroline winces at the severe words and tears sting the back of her eyes.

"I only did it to protect them…Damon threatened me…"

Tyler stands up rapidly and Caroline averts her eyes from his naked form.

"I HOPE DAMON GOES TO HELL! HE KILLED MY UNCLE AND NOW HE IS PAYING THE PRICE!"

Caroline catches her breath. "You attacked him on purpose?"

Tyler narrows his eyes angrily and shakes his finger in Caroline's face.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME CAROLINE! YOU AND ALL YOUR VAMPIRE BUDDIES! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Caroline pushes his hand away from her face and with one last dismal glance at Tyler, she speeds away.

* * *

Elena leans onto the chair at the end of the room, looks over at Damon, and lets out a heavy sigh. Though the blood had subsided, it was still horrible to see Damon covered in bandages and look so helpless. When he had been hallucinating earlier and he had begged her to never leave him, Elena was unable to hold back her sob. Damon had been so vulnerable, like a lost and lonely child. Damon had always been so strong and so cold and to see him cry out like that, had broken her heart. She feels her eyes water and blinks away the tears. She won't cry for him again. She shouldn't cry for him again. He was just Damon after all. He was the brother of the man she loved. That was all. She was just like his sister…. she couldn't be more than that. She would never be more than that.

And with one last look at Damon's still state, Elena dozes off.

_Elena opens her eyes to complete brightness. She squints her eyes as she opens her embroidered parasol that compliments her gorgeous ivory gown._

"_Much better. Oh but how marvelous would it be if this parasol could also block the heat radiating from the sun! I don't know long I will be able to stay in this searing dress!"_

_Nana lets out a short laugh as she helps Elena onto the carriage._

_Elena pushes a sweaty curl off her face as she scoots down to make room for her._

_As soon as Nana gets in, the carriage driver takes off abruptly and Elena is almost thrown back in her seat._

_She frowns and scorns, "Be more gentle please! I'm as impatient as is with this scorching heat!"_

_The carriage driver merely grunts in reply and tips his black top hat. Elena notices that the man is in fact, clothed all in black and she is shocked. She brushes it off and turns back to her Nana._

"_Why didn't either of my sisters want to join us on this journey to purchase fabric and ribbons?"_

_Nana lightly laughs and fumbles with her basket._

"_Actually, I did not ask them if they wanted to come."_

_Elena furrows her eyebrows confused._

"_That is odd. You always ask each of us to join you when you go out."_

_Nana nods and serenely smiles"Don't be so curious child. Perhaps I wanted some alone time with my favorite granddaughter."_

_Elena smiles and shakes her head, "You are not allowed to have favorites Nana! You would break Nikolina's heart if she heard you!"_

_The carriage comes to a sudden halt and Elena groans in frustration._

"_Who employed this man? He is simply the worst!"_

_Nana hurriedly scurries off the carriage and before Elena can open the door, the carriage takes off hastily. Elena looks out her window and sees her Nana waving with a secretive grin on her face. Elena's eyes widen and yells, "Nana! Why are you leaving me!"? She turns to the driver and shouts at him, "Stop at once! I order you to stop this carriage and let me off!"_

_But the man fails to cringe at her words and only grunts in reply without ever turning back._

_Elena leans back in her seat, her chest heaving up and down in fear._

"_I'm being kidnapped. I'm going to be sold into slavery and I'm going to have to spend the rest of my days working in a cotton field."_

_Elena notices that the man is shaking and she gasps angrily._

"_Are you laughing at me? How much are you getting paid to do this? How did you bribe my Nana to subject to such extremities!"?_

_The man lets out a loud laugh and Elena feels her heart skip a beat. That laugh…it's so familiar._

_The carriage makes another sudden stop but instead of complaining, Elena leans forward and yanks off the man's hat. He turns and Elena's face erupts in a wide grin._

"_Damon! What are—how did—what!"_

_Damon lets out a wholehearted laugh and jumps off the carriage. He opens her door and lifts her up into his arms. Elena excitedly kisses him and laughs._

"_You are absolutely insane!"_

_Damon tickles her side and she continues to laugh uncontrollably._

"_But yet, you are wild for me!"_

_Through her giggles, Elena manages to reply with, "And you for me! Don't deny it!"_

_Damon swoops her up and twirls her around. As he spins her, Elena finally begins to take in her surroundings. They are somewhere unrecognizable to her. They are standing in tall grass, under several grand trees and in the far distant, she can spot some farmhouses._

"_Where are we?"_

_Damon sets her down gently and gestures all around him._

"_We are everywhere yet, nowhere at all! We are under the sun, encircled by nature and we are together, alone…you and I."_

_Seeing Elena's raised eyebrow he adds, "And we are on a deserted plantation, miles away from any angry fathers or anything that even remotely resembles a war."_

_Elena smiles and looks around in awe. The scenery was breathtaking and the wind blowing through her loose hair was peaceful and gratifying._

"_It's so amazing here."_

_Damon envelops her and breathes in her ear, "__**You **__are amazing Elena."_

_His lips caress Elena's skin and she feels her entire body tremble. As he makes his way up her arm to her neck, Elena can't hold in her soft moan and her eyes close. Damon hands make their way to her back and he pulls her closer into his body. He begins untying the strings on the back of her dress and Elena's eyes startle open. She holds both her arms in front of her bodice and looks into Damon's light eyes. They are clouded with desire, passion and something else…something soft. He softly strokes her cheek and huskily whispers, "Do you not want me? Do you not desire me also?"_

_Elena shivers at his touch and replies in a timid, soft voice, "I do. So much. But…I'm afraid Damon."_

_Damon shakes his head and begins furiously kissing her face. Her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips. He looks her straight in the eyes and says in a soft, velvet tone, "You never need to be afraid with me Elena. I'll always be gentle with you. I only want to show you how much I-"_

_He stops and blushing, looks down._

_Elena's eyes water as she places both of her hands on either side of his face, desperately searching him. Her voice quivering, she pleads, "How much you what Damon? Please, don't hesitate to tell me."_

_Damon breathes a sigh and, with tears escaping his wondrous blue eyes, he says, "I love you Elena. I've never said those words to anyone because I've never had anyone to whom to say it too. But you aren't just anyone, you're my Elena. You're my everlasting love."_

_At his confession, silent tears cascade down Elena's face and her face breaks out in a wide smile. She knew he loved her but hearing him say it was another story._

_Damon wraps his arms around her tiny waist and whispers across her lips, "Now that I have you, I'll never let you go Elena. You were meant to be mine, my princess of darkness. Love…it doesn't come easily to me. But somehow, you hypnotized me…everything about you enchanted me and I'm completely under your spell. I love you, only you, always you. I will never love another. It will always, eternally, be you."_

_Elena's lips meet his in a harsh, frantic kiss and she sighs, her body shaking with emotion._

"_I love you too Damon. I love you so much it hurts. My heart physically aches when I'm away from you for even a minute. It's unhealthy how much I love you. We aren't just meant to be together…we belong to each other. I belong to you."_

_She leans on her tiptoes and seductively whispers in his ear._

_He scans her beautiful face, her warm, brown eyes looking into him makes him melt with love._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Elena's lips twitch in a slight smirk and replies, "Are you going to make a girl beg?"_

_Damon smiles lovingly. And they experience heaven. _

_They lie there, on the grass, just relaxing into each other's bodies. They both smile blissfully and as Elena listens to Damon's strong heartbeat, she begins to weep. Damon lifts her face up and kisses every one of her tears._

"_What's wrong my angel?"_

_Damon feels the smile on Elena's lips as she replies through her tears, "Oh Damon! I love you so much! I never want this love to end!"_

_Damon laughs and pulls her closer to him. "No one says it has to Elena. I will spend the rest of my lifetime making you happy. I promise."_

Elena startles awake and quickly sits up. She slowly turns to look over at Damon and she feels her face burn up and her heart pound wildly. She stands up and cautiously approaches his sleeping figure. With each step she takes, various images flash in her mind. As she nears him, she remembers.

I_ just have to say it once._

_You just need to hear it._

_I love you Elena._

_It's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you._

_Why you can't know this._

_I don't deserve you, but my brother does._

_God, I wish you didn't have to forget this._

_But you do._

When she reaches his bedside, she remembers everything.

She remembers the tear he shed before compelling her and Elena clutches her chest.

It's almost too much for her to handle.

Her tears spill onto the bed as she tenderly strokes Damon's face. Her mind, her body…her heart can't take this. It's too much.

Damon's hand suddenly claps hers and Elena gasps, surprised.

Damon eyes flutter open and Elena feels her face redden at his loving gaze.

"Elena…" He murmurs lightly. "You stayed. You stayed with me."

Elena holds back the sob in her throat and roughly asks, "Why did you do it Damon? Why did you sacrifice your life for Caroline?"

Damon fights to keep his eyes open, stroking her hand softly, and replies gruffly, "Because I swore to you that I would keep them both safe. I owed you."

The tears pour down Elena's face and her body begins to tremble. "Why did you make me forget Damon?"

Damon blinks surprised and lets go of Elena's hand.

In a quiet voice he asks, "You remember?"

Weeping, Elena nods and clutches her chest, where her heart is throbbing painfully.

"I remember everything."

Damon is unable to prevent the tears that run down his face and the next words that escape his mouth, change Elena's world forever.

"Everything I said is true Elena. I love you. I've always loved you. It's always been you."

Elena clasps her gasp with her mouth and they both stare at each other in silence, both feeling each other's inner turmoil, pain and love.

Stefan suddenly enters the room and is shocked at the scene before him. Elena and Damon are both weeping and there is so much pain radiating from them, Stefan instantly becomes worried.

"Elena? What's going on?"

With a last longing look at Damon, Elena whips around and rushes out the room, sprinting out of the house.

Stefan turns to follow but Damon harshly yells, "DON'T!"

Stefan looks at him puzzled and Damon winces as he sits up.

"Have Jeremy follow her from a distance just to make sure she is safe. She needs to be alone."

Stefan notes the sincerity and honesty in Damon's voices and nods in agreement. He instructs Jeremy to do just that then goes sit next to his brother.

Damon, slightly embarrassed, wipes his tears with his bedspread and clutches his side wincing.

Stefan clutches his hands together and clears his throat before huskily saying, "You had me worried Damon. Thought you were going to leave me for real this time."

Damon twitches his mouth and replies, "You'll never get rid of me brother. Our bond…is unbreakable."

Stefan looks up and Damon is astonished to see tears in his brother's eyes.

"I know we have our differences and that we've spent the last century hating each other but you're my brother Damon. Nothing will ever change that."

Damon heaves a sigh and places his arms on Stefan's shoulder.

"I'll always have your back little bro."

And for the first time in 146 years, the brothers give each other a sincere smile.

* * *

Elena makes it halfway to her house before she can run no more and she collapses on the sidewalk. She is shaking and weeping uncontrollably.

Damon loves her.

He had loved her always.

And she had loved him too.

Does she love him now?

Elena groans into her hands and yells in frustration.

Did she, Elena Gilbert, love Damon Salvatore?

How could she love someone like him? He was a ruthless, cold-blooded killer. He was an evil vampire who had no heart…no emotions. He had no regard for human life. He made her so angry, so wild…so alive. He touched something within her that scared her and made her shiver. Her heart skipped at the pure mention of his name and it fluttered whenever she heard him speak her name in his rich, velvety voice. Her body would ignite whenever she looked into those twinkling ocean-blue eyes and she'd feel herself melt when he touched her skin.

She didn't love him.

She wouldn't love him.

She couldn't love him.

Elena lets herself fall backwards onto the cement and as she looks up into the darkening, blue sky she whispers something she is afraid to admit out loud.


	10. We Are All Fools In Love

A/N: I love each and every one of you! Thanks so much for the beautiful reviews! They mean so much to me! And now...this chapter. It is crazy long. I am biting my nails on this one. I'm really nervous on what you all will think of it. Things are becoming more complicated and more confusing. I promise everything will be made clear as the chapters go on but feel free to ask me any questions in a review and I will gladly answer them! Please, please tell me what you think about this because I'm seriously nervous about this chapter! Bah, enough stalling on my behalf. Read on!

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter 10: We Are All Fools In Love**

Jeremy rushes over to Elena and helps her to her feet.

"Are you ok Elena?"

Elena bites her lip and shakes her head miserably.

"No Jer, I'm not ok! My life is a complete mess. An evil, obsessed vampire is after me, everyone I know is in danger and my stupid heart is messing with my emotions! Nothing is ok! Nothing."

Jeremy sighs and hugs her close, letting her sob into his shirt.

He tenderly strokes her hair and mutters, "Everything will be alright Elena. In the end, everything will be alright."

* * *

Stefan shuts the door to Damon's room quietly as to not wake him up, and heads down to the parlor. He needs a drink. On the way down the stairs, he nearly collides with a winded Elena.

"How is he?"

Stefan clears his throat and resists the urge to grab her, hold her, kiss her and prevent her from going any where near Damon.

"He um, he's going to be alright."

Elena lets out a long sigh of relief.

"Is it ok if I see him? I want to see for myself that he is going to be fine."

Stefan hopes his eyes don't reflect the pain he is feeling at the urgency in Elena's voice. He never thought Elena would plead to see his brother.

"He was sleeping when I left him but I'm sure he would appreciate your visit in any form."

Elena smiles lightly and Stefan steps to the side so she can get around him. As she walks past him, Stefan inhales her sweet scent and feels his heart drop knowing he may never again wake up in the morning to her smell on his pillow. He blinks back his tears and continues down the stairs. He really needs that drink now. Entering the parlor, he is greeted by a sniffling Caroline who is sitting on the sofa gazing miserably into the fireplace.

Stefan hesitates for a second between pouring himself a glass of vodka or sitting beside Caroline and, heaving a sigh, decides on the latter. Stefan places his arm around Caroline comfortingly and she buries her face into his chest.

"What happened Caroline? Tell me."

In between sobs, Caroline manages to stutter, "T-T-Tyler hates m-me! Somehow he figured out th-that you and Da-Damon were vampires and he a-attacked him on p-purpose!"

Stefan does a sharp intake of breath but doesn't let go of Caroline.

"How did he find out?"

"I-I don't know! But he is so, so a-angry!"

Stefan lightly kisses the top of Caroline's head and holds her tightly still.

"Sssh, ssh Care. I'm here with you. I'll make this right somehow, I won't let him hurt you."

Caroline lifts her head and looks into Stefan's light green eyes.

"That's the problem Stefan. **I** was the one who hurt **him**."

* * *

Elena takes a deep breath and wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans before turning the knob and entering Damon's room. Her breath immediately catches in her throat as sees him. As her eyes rake over his beautiful features and his perfect chest, she suddenly becomes aware of her appearance. She tears her gaze off him and nearly sprints to his bathroom, which was adjacent to his room. After she had sobbed in Jeremy's arms for several minutes, he had taken her home in which she proceeded to shower and freshen up. No more crying, she had firmly decided. As Elena looks into the mirror, she groans. Apparently, she had also decided not to brush her hair or put on any make-up. She fervently runs her fingers through her damp hair and pinches her pale cheeks to give herself some color. After a few minutes, she sighs and lets her arms drop defeated at her sides.

"There is no hope," she mumbles to herself.

"Elena? Is that you?"

Elena feels her heartbeat quicken at the sound of his voice and finds herself stuttering for a coherent response.

"Uh, yeah. Just um, just a second."

Elena looks back at the mirror to see if by some miracle, she had become prettier. No such luck.

Sighing, she steps out of the bathroom and is met by Damon's curious gaze.

"Talking to your reflection?"

Elena bites her lip and lets out a nervous giggle.

"Something like that. It didn't say anything nice to me though."

Damon's face softens and his eyes look her up and down.

"Impossible. There is nothing negative to say about you. You're so beautiful."

Elena feels herself redden and she fidgets with her necklace.

Damon lets out a hearty laugh and pats on a spot on the bed next to him.

"Will you sit next to me?"

Elena nods shyly and warily makes her way to him.

They sit in silence, just looking at each other.

Elena can see the love in Damon's blue eyes and the more she stares into them, the more she feels like she's falling deeper and deeper into an unknown abyss.

And she doesn't mind that feeling at all.

Damon feels like weeping at her proximity. She smells absolutely intoxicating, like sweet roses and rich honey.

"This look suits you. Au naturel."

He smiles and Elena timidly smiles back.

Damon softly strokes her cheek and lets out a heavy breath.

"God you're pretty."

Damon's cool breath on her lips makes her shiver and before he kisses her, she asks, "Damon…how did we meet?"

Damon pulls back but keeps a firm grasp on her soft hand.

"You haven't remembered it yet?"

Elena shakes her head and scoots closer to him on the bed. She rests her head gently on his shoulder and sighs.

"Please tell me Damon. How did you trap me?"

He laughs wholeheartedly but nods.

"I'll tell you but you have to close your eyes. As I tell you, the images will come to you and you'll remember everything just as clearly as I do."

Elena smiles and nods in agreement. She closes her eyes and relaxes her breathing.

"It was May of 1863 and my confederate unit was stationed near New York as we were preparing to claim it as part of the South. Tales of the beauty of the Petrova sisters were always popular between the men. You girls drove men crazy without even meeting you! In the middle of May, your family threw a masquerade ball to commemorate the brave leaders of the war or something like that and me, being me, decided that I had to crash it."

Elena giggles but keeps her eyes firmly shut.

"So, a couple buddies and I investigated all the details and planned our party crashing pretty well. There were several servants in your house that were capable of doing anything, and I mean anything, for some coins. Through them we got some elaborate masks and a few invitations. We had to steal some fancy coats - I just needed to catch a glimpse of the famous Bulgarian beauties.

The day of the ball arrived and my pals and I looked good in our 'borrowed' suits and masks. We showed the greeters our invites, and entered your massive house. We wandered around a bit but it wasn't until I first set my eyes on you, that things got interesting."

_Aleksander Petrova stood proudly next to his two gorgeous daughters and Damon examined them appreciatively. The rumors certainly did justice. They were extremely beautiful. Aleksander was once again gesturing toward the top of the stairs and introduces his last and youngest daughter._

"_There is no match for the grace and gentleness of my sweet, Elena."_

_As Damon looks up at the young beauty commencing down the stairs, he feels his heart skip a beat._

_There was…something different about her. She had something that her sisters didn't have._

_Maybe it was the way she blushed at having so many people look at her, whereas her sisters did not mind the attention. Perhaps it was the way she radiated warmth or the way her pale blue gown clung perfectly to her body's curves._

_Whatever was the reason, Damon knew he couldn't leave tonight without having met her._

_The ball goes on for a couple hours and Damon begins to get restless. He was tired of dancing with random, flirtatious women; he wanted to talk to Elena but others always surround her. He finally gets his opportunity when he spots Elena escaping outside to the gardens._

_Elena needed some fresh air. The ballroom was stuffy and she had begun to sweat. She hated sweating. She politely excused herself from her current dance partner, a clumsy and slightly drunk elder man, and pushes her way through the crowd until she gets outside. Elena closes her eyes as she feels the wind blow on her face and she sighs in relief._

"_Juliet, Juliet…wherefore art thou Juliet?"_

_Elena's eyes pop open and she rapidly turns around._

_A masked stranger is lazily leaning against the banister, gazing at her and twirling a rose in his hands._

"_Excuse me? Were you addressing me sir?"_

_Damon cocks his head and smirks._

"_Would thou like to be my Juliet?"_

_Elena rolls her eyes and crosses her arms._

"_I see what game you are attempting to play with me. Do you seduce many women with your Shakespeare lines? Well, you won't trap me. Firstly, because I'm no dimwit and I can see past this charade and secondly, I would never want to be like Juliet! She was a selfish and foolish little girl."_

_Damon laughs and approaches her. Elena steps backward with every step he takes and soon finds herself trapped between the man and the banister._

_He lifts up the rose to her face and softly caresses her with the soft petals. Elena's body shivers from the light touch and finds herself looking into the stranger's eyes. They were so, so blue. As blue as the sky after a rainfall. As blue as the ocean right after the storm. They were mesmerizing._

_As he strokes her face with the rose, he softly whispers, "Aren't we all fools when it comes to love?"_

_Elena gulps and whispers back, "I wouldn't know sir, as I have never been in love."_

_Their bodies are so close, they can feel the heat emit from each other and Elena's heart begins to beat wildly._

_He smiles, leans in and breathes in her ear causing Elena to tremble from the electricity that runs through her as his touch._

"_I've never been in love either. But seeing you tonight, right now, is the closest to love I've ever felt. Forswear it, sight. For I never saw true beauty till this night…"_

_Elena feels herself melt at his words and find herself leaning into him…their lips are almost touching._

_WHACK!_

_Stunned, Damon stumbles backwards and massages his jaw. Elena glares at him and chucks his rose to the ground._

"_You thought you were so smooth with your Shakespeare. My apologies sir, but choose another girl from whom to take advantage of."_

_And with a spin on her heel, Elena returns to the ballroom._

_Damon grins, with his hand still on his cheek._

_Not only was she beautiful, but she also had fire and spunk._

_He had to have her._

"And that is how we met."

Elena opens her eyes and turns to look at Damon. After a second, they both burst out laughing.

"You were soooo romantic….such a charmer!"

Damon lets out a huff.

"How can a woman NOT fall for Shakespeare? He was the ultimate romance expert!"

Elena rolls her eyes.

"You quoted Romeo and Juliet of all things! That's the worst love story ever written! Two 14 year olds, who had barely hit puberty, killed themselves for their so-called love!"

Damon's mouth drops open.

"And that's not romantic? I know I would die for the woman I loved any day!"

Elena is astounded by his words. She lifts up her hands and places them on either side of his face. She leans in so that their noses are lightly touching.

"But I don't want you to die for me. Ever. I'm not worth it."

Damon's breathing hitches as he replies, "Yes you are. I love you so much Elena."

Elena sighs deeply. "I know you do."

They stare into each other's eyes which both reflect sorrow and pain and fear of what's to come.

* * *

Katherine sucks the last of the blood bags dry and slumps miserably against the tomb wall.

Is this where she was to spend the last of her days?

Rotting.

Wasting away.

With no one to even miss her.

She blinks back the tears that threaten to fall but she won't let herself cry, she won't!

She closes her eyes and sees beautiful leaf-green eyes twinkling at her. She starts to smile before she jolts herself awake and slaps herself.

She can't afford to think about Stefan.

Stefan.

The only man she had ever loved.

The only man she will ever love.

The man who never loved her back.

No one ever loved her back.

It was always desire they felt for her, never love.

Elena was the one men fell in love with.

Always Elena.

Elena would one day get her happy ending but Katherine?

Katherine would never.

And with that final thought, she closes her eyes and remembers…

_All eyes are on the stunning woman that is strutting around the room in a gorgeous, black velvet gown, which accentuates her bust appreciatively. Gold designs are embroidered on the dress and are complimented by an impressive gold pendant. Her hair flows over her shoulders in big, glossy curls. Her brown eyes sparkle mischievously and her bright, red lips are twisted in a smug, playful smile._

_Katerina knows she is beautiful and she knows how much men desire her, especially right now. She scans the room to see which young suitor she might be able to lure to the gardens. She feels a nudge and Katerina turns in annoyance at Nikolina._

"_I'm occupied at the moment sister."_

_Nikolina rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips. Katerina is surprised to realize that Nikolina isn't wearing one of her usual drab dresses. Nikolina is standing elegantly in a rich purple gown made of shimmery satin and her hair is set in tiny curls in a crown around her head. Katerina nods, pleased, and compliments saying, "Finally decided you wanted to trap a man? I didn't think nunnery suited you."_

_Nikolina lets out a small grunt. "I could care less about trapping any men, you know that well. And I'm only wearing this dreadful gown because, it's a special occasion."_

_She says this with a wink at Katerina, which causes her to furrow her brows._

"_We have dances all the time, it hardly counts as a special occasion."_

_Nikolina straightens up and brushes past her sister murmuring, "You'll see…"_

_Katerina rolls her eyes and resumes to scan the room. She teasingly smiles at a young man who is eyeing her through his mask, his mouth practically hanging open at her attention. He's handsome, with broad shoulders, defined cheekbones and startling green eyes. Contrary to her sisters, Katerina did not have an affinity for blue eyes. She found green eyes much more appealing. And these green eyes were dripping with desire for her. She smirks, flips her hair and starts to walk towards him, swaying her hips. Before she can reach him, a hand grabs her arm and pulls her back. Katerina looks up scornfully and is met with her brother's grim expression._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Ivan shushes her and gently pulls her toward the center of the ballroom. He takes off her mask and whispers in her ear, "Please keep calm sister."_

_She looks up into his dark, black eyes and is shocked to see his concerned expression._

"_What's going on?"_

_Ivan presses a finger to his lips then points ahead. Her father was standing proudly next to Governor Richmond McCarthy and was gesturing for her to come forward._

_Ivan squeezes her hand comfortingly, "It's for the best Kitty."_

_Still puzzled, Katerina walks to her father and notices the music had stopped playing and everyone was silently looking at her. From the corner of her eye, she spots Elena looking at her curiously with a mysterious masked man standing beside her, and who is admiring Elena with a smile on his lips._

_Her father reaches out for Katerina and she places her small, delicate hand in his wide, broad one._

_He grins and twirls her around._

"_Everyone," He announces to the crowd, "My gorgeous daughter Katerina." The onlookers clap accordingly and Katerina smiles smugly. She always appreciates attention._

_Aleksander places an arm around Katerina and sighs. "I want to thank all of you for coming and for supporting our soldiers. This masquerade was to commemorate our generals whose troops are bravely fighting in the name of the South. Gentlemen," He raises his wine glass, "New York will be behind you every step of the way. To the South!"_

_Everyone raises his or her glass and shouts back, "To the South!"_

_Aleksander takes a sip before sighing again and gesturing for Mr. McCarthy to step forward._

"_But this masquerade was also to celebrate one more thing, something dear to my heart. My beautiful daughter Katerina,"_

_Katerina smiles and does a small curtsy._

"_Has been betrothed to Governor McCarthy!"_

_Elena gasps and covers her mouth while Ivan hangs his head avoiding eye contact with Katerina._

_The next few minutes pass by in slow motion._

_Katerina is in complete shock._

_She hears the room erupt in applause and cheers and she feels her body being thrown around and embraced._

_Her father is being congratulated and has a huge, idiotic grin on his face. Governor McCarthy, a stocky and balding man three times her age, is wearing the same proud expression he had worn when he had won his election._

_After several speechless minutes, the governor suddenly stands in front of Katerina and pulls a small box from his coat pocket._

_Katerina looks up completely disgusted at his wrinkled, old face. The smile never erases off his face as he opens the box and reveals a ring. Usually, Katerina is delighted to receive jewelry but the anger within her refuses to even falsify any joy. She sticks her arm in front of her lifelessly and toasts are made all around as his grubby, sweaty hands slide the ring up her finger. It's a heavy, gold and ruby-encrusted ring and Katerina can feel it burning into her skin._

_She mumbles her thanks and looks over at her father. The tears sting the back of her eyes and she politely asks, "Can I be excused Father? The excitement has completely exhausted me!"_

_Her father nods and after announcing her departure and getting her hand slobbered on by her oaf of a fiancé, she sprints up the staircase to her room. She slams her door and throws herself on her bed. Absolutely livid, Katerina yells into her pillow and slams her small fists on her bed._

_How could her Father do this to her?_

_What did she ever do to deserve this?_

_Angry tears soak her pillow and she glares, fuming, at her ring._

_Her door is thrown open and Kat immediately wipes her tears, composing herself._

_Elena rushes to her and puts her arms around her._

"_Oh Kat! I'm so sorry! To be betrothed to that icky man!"_

_Katerina roughly pushes Elena's arms off and stands up._

"_There's no reason to be sorry! Why should I be upset? I'm marrying a wealthy man with a great status, isn't that a woman's ultimate goal in life? I don't know any better match for me."_

_Elena looks at her sadly._

"_But you don't love him Kat."_

_Katerina gives a bitter, harsh laugh._

"_Love is a joke Elena. And you are a fool if you believe that 'loving' someone will get you anywhere!"_

_Elena bites her lip and mumbles quietly, "Love is everything Kat."_

_Katerina begins pushing Elena towards the door._

"_That word means nothing to me. Now…get out! I'm tired!"_

_After closing the door on her, Katerina leans against it and slumps to the ground._

_The tears gush from her eyes spilling onto her dress._

_In a broken voice, she whispers to herself…"Don't be a fool Kat…Love means nothing…. nothing…"_

* * *

Rose sits down inconspicuously at one of the round tables near the front of the meeting hall. She smoothes out her satin, light pink skirt and adjusts the nametag pinned to her cardigan.

ÉMILIE CHENART

_Le Société_, Journalist

She smiles satisfied. She would have liked to be a journalist but she enjoyed reading much more than writing itself. Rose glances nervously at the clock. _When was this event going to begin?_ She wasn't sure how long the real Emilie would be knocked out in one of the locked hotel rooms upstairs. Of course she had compelled her, but she also didn't want her wandering around and accidentally stumbling into the convention. That would be very inconvenient indeed.

Rose blinks as the media flash their cameras and she moves her body away from them, avoiding to be caught on tape at all means. She pulls out her journal from Emilie's handbag and sets it down in front of her; might as well play the part of a young, eager journalist.

People around Rose suddenly stand up and ecstatically begin applauding. Rose follows suit and that's when she sees her.

She is just as beautiful as the other two but the differences are evident immediately.

She possesses an elegance and style that Elena hasn't quite developed fully and that Katherine lacks completely.

The woman's hair is in a tight perm and is cut short, not falling past her shoulders.

Her navy suit dress clings to her curves and makes her look impressive and highly important.

Her brown eyes shine and her lips are curved in a proud smile as she makes her way towards the front.

"Bienvenue à tous! Mon nom est Nikolina Arquette et je suis fier de lancer ma fondation!"

Rose hoped the time passed by quickly so she could somehow corner Nikolina and see how much she knew about Klaus and Elena.

* * *

"Wake up Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!"

Katherine moans and massages the side of her head. She looks down at her hand and sees it coated in red. A large rock lies next to her. She looks at the entrance of the tomb and lets out a loud gasp. She hastily stands up, using the side of the tomb for support and clutches her chest fearfully.

"Elijah…what do you want from me!"

Elijah cocks his head and laughs.

"Oh my sweet Kitty Kat. Klaus is not very happy at all. Want to know why? Your dear Damon got bit by a werewolf last night and…shockingly enough…he failed to die."

Katherine can't help smiling at the news, feeling immensely proud of herself.

Elijah glares at her.

"Would you care to elaborate on how he managed to survive? I am fairly positive you know."

Katherine smirks, gaining courage. "You think you were the only ones with a witch on your side in 1863? Tsk, Tsk. Seems I was able to outsmart you after all. It's a difficult spell, not many witches know of it."

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF THE SPELL?"

Katherine smiles, "**Shadows**. C'mon, you remember Elijah. When I learned that Klaus planned to permanently bind himself to Elena on her 18th birthday, I found a way to bind her to Damon before Klaus could get his hands on her."

Elijah lets out a harsh laugh. "You did it for selfish reasons. You desired to become a vampire and were jealous that Klaus chose Elena and not you. You fooled Elena into thinking you were helping her when really, you only led her to her death."

Katherine purses her lips. "It was the only way to help her. It was the only way to save her while at the same time, getting what I wanted. What I rightfully deserved."

Elijah again lets loose and evil, booming laugh. "You deserve what Klaus has in store for you, for ruining his plan. But no one will get in the way this time. Elena's 18th birthday is a mere two weeks away and by that time, Klaus will have sought his revenge with you."

The fear arises in Katherine again and she threatens in a quavering voice, "Klaus will fail again! Damon and Elena grow closer every day! That's how the **Shadows** spell works. The stronger their love becomes, the less meaning death has to them. Once their love is strong enough and you kill one of them, either their love will save the other or they'll come back in the future and fall in love again."

Elijah grunts. "Klaus knew this was the spell but we had to confirm. He knows how to break it."

Katherine's jaw drops in shock.

"What? No! It's unbreakable. They've already been bonded…"

"In 1863, in Elena's past life they were. But not in her current life. When Klaus turns her in two weeks, every memory of Damon shall be permanently erased from her mind and she will belong to Klaus and she will rule with him as his Queen of the Night."

Katherine shakes her head frantically. "No…"

"Yes my lovely Katerina. Oh and, has Elena remembered exactly what you did to her in 1863?"

Katherine slumps against the wall helplessly.

"She's going to hate you. She will despise you and she'll spit on you. Since we are going to let Damon live for now, perhaps he'll kill you when he finds out what you did."

"They need me," Katherine murmurs weakly.

"No one has ever needed you Katerina. No one has ever even loved you."

Katherine looks away from him, blinking back tears.

"You played with fire Kitty Kat, and it's time you got burned…"

He disappears in a flash and Katherine falls to the ground.

This pain is almost too much.


	11. The Weight of Us

A/N: Wow! Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts and who enjoys my story! I love you! Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter 11: The Weight of Us**

Rose cautiously approaches Nikolina, who had finally been left alone by the media and supporters and was pouring herself a drink from the punch bowl.

"Pourrais-je vous dire un mot, Madame Arquette?"

Nikolina looks at Rose over her cup and, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the eager journalist, nods.

She sets the cup back down on the table and crosses her arms.

"Je vais répondre à une question…"

Rose sets down her notebook on the table and looks at the emerald-diamond ring on Nikolina's slender fingers.

"Belle bague Madame Arquette, ou devrais-je dire, Madame Petrova."

Nikolina's jaw drops but she quickly, after scanning the room, sets it firm and glares at Rose.

"Excusez-moi?"

Rose swipes Nikolina's drink and sips it in one gulp.

"I'm here on behalf of Katerina and Elena — your sisters."

Nikolina's nose flares and, in a heavy accent, says, "Wait here."

She goes over to a man, whispers something, and then motions for Rose to follow her.

They inconspicuously make their way to the staff kitchen and as soon as they are alone, Nikolina roughly grabs Rose by the shoulders and throws her onto the wall.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Rose, unfazed by the violence, simply smiles.

"I told you. I'm here because of your sisters."

Nikolina snarls, "I don't have any sisters!" and she throws Rose on the ground, but Rose quickly recuperates and stands up baring her fangs.

Nikolina's eyes widen in astonishment and Rose smiles smugly.

"I know who you are and I happen to be older than you. And you do have sisters, Katerina, or Katherine as she is called now, and Elena."

Nikolina straightens her blazer compulsively.

"Elena died when she was 18 and Katerina…. Katerina is no sister of mine."

Nikolina spits out those last words with such hatred and disgust, that Rose almost feels fear. Almost.

"Well, Elena is alive and she is actually a human 17 year old. I'm not clear on all details. All I know is that she is in danger and she needs your help."

Nikolina whispers, in awe, "Shadows…."

Rose narrows her eyes, "What?"

Nikolina shakes her head, "Nothing. Who is she in danger from?"

"Klaus."

Nikolina gasps loudly and clutches her hand with the ring.

"Klaus! That _bastard_ will never cease until he gets what he always desired…."

Rose, still fuzzy on the situation, nods and says, "Katerina's life is in danger also as she is currently trapped in—"

Nikolina whips her head around and harshly says, "I don't give a – about her life! I'd be more than happy to hand her over to Klaus on a silver platter if that's who he wanted! This is that bitch's fault! She destroyed Elena's life back then and she will do it again! I remember how happy Elena was with Damon and Katerina ruined their happiness before it even fully began…"

Rose blinks her eyes, startled.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore?"

Nikki looks at Rose curiously.

"Yes…you've heard of him?"

"Heard of him? I know him."

* * *

Bonnie grins and hugs her cousin tightly.

"Oh Lucy! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Lucy gives a small chuckle as she pulls away from the embrace.

"I told you we'd meet again little cous'! And I always keep my promises!"

Bonnie tugs Lucy to the couch and they sit down.

"My dad's not home yet…long day at the hospital. But I'm sure he'll be delighted to meet you! We don't see relatives much mainly because…we don't really know any. My dad…prefers if we keep to ourselves."

Lucy nods and says, "I'd understand if he didn't want to see me. Somehow, I get the feeling he's not a fan of witchery."

Bonnie shakes her head, "No…but you are my cousin. And I need someone to talk to…I have so many questions!"

Lucy leans back against the couch and crosses her legs comfortably.

"Well then, ask away little Bennet."

* * *

Elena falls onto her bed exhausted.

She just wanted to sleep forever and just forget about all the chaos around her. She still didn't have a clue on what she was going to do about the Klaus situation or Katherine and much less…on her feelings for the Salvatore brothers.

She closes her eyes and tries to imagine how life was like a year ago. She still had her parents (the people she will always consider her parents) with her, Jeremy hadn't tried a single drug and she was a happy, carefree teenage girl living a completely normal life.

When had everything become so messed up?

She groggily lifts herself up and stares into her dresser mirror. Her straight hair suddenly becomes a stylish updo tied with a pale, white ribbon, and her vervain necklace is replaced with a beautiful golden locket. Elena gasps loudly and clenches her eyes shut tightly.

When she opens them a few seconds later, she is back to regular Elena.

She sighs and whispers softly, "Which Elena is the real me? Who am I?"

"You're the woman I love."

Elena swiftly stands up and puts a hand to her heart. "Stefan! You scared me!"

Stefan, who had just appeared through the window, approaches her cautiously with a saddened expression. "I didn't mean to scare you. I've just…I've missed you."

Elena furrows her brow and replies, "I've been over at your place all yesterday and today…"

Stefan looks up at her with watery eyes, "You weren't there for me…"

There is so much pain on his face that Elena can't resist the tear that starts to run down her face. "Oh Stefan!"

And, out of impulse, she embraces him tightly and Stefan begins to weep into her arms.

"I love you so much Elena! I can't stand not being able to hold you or kiss you!"

Through sobs, Elena manages to reply, "We can't Stefan…we can't do this! All this mess…we need to figure out what to do with Klaus! And…I'm just so confused!"

Stefan pulls back and holds her face gently in his arms.

"Why are you confused Elena? I love you and you love me. I'm here with you no matter what! You do still… love me… right?"

Her body suddenly gets goose bumps and she notices that her curtains are dancing rapidly with the wind.

Elena takes a step back from Stefan, puts her hands behind her head and lets out a loud groan of frustration.

"I do Stefan! I love you! I love you so, so much but I also…"

Stefan grabs her hands and looks at her with bloodshot eyes.

"You also what-Elena? Tell me…tell me!"

Elena bites her lip and tastes her salty tears.

She shakes her head and says, exasperated, "I don't know what I'm feeling! All I know for sure, is that I love you but—"

Stefan interrupts her by holding her by the waist and saying, "That's all you need to know…"

And then, he kisses her.

* * *

"Shadows you say?"

Bonnie nods her head as Lucy furrows her brows.

"Yes, I've heard of it. It's a spell of old magic that no living witch or warlock would be able to perform. But it's not a cure for a werewolf bite…."

Bonnie wrinkles her forehead and confused asks, "It's not? Then why was it written by it? What does it do then?"

Lucy runs her fingers through her hair and looks at Bonnie with a grave look on her face, "It's a bonding spell."

Still puzzled, Bonnie asks, "Bonding? Like between two people?"

"Exactly. It's an old, powerful and dangerous spell. The Shadows spell basically binds two lovers for all eternity. Meaning, that when one lover dies or is dying, the other can either save them or wait to see them in another lifetime."

Bonnie's mouth parts open mystified, "Another lifetime?"

Lucy nods solemnly. "You won't remember that you loved them or even know anything about that life, but you'll be reborn with different parents in a different century and live out a completely different life. You'll be but a mere shadow of what you were in your original life but you'll still be alive. And somehow, along the way, you'll meet up with your lover and you will have another chance of being happy together."

Bonnie smiles. "That sounds terribly romantic."

Lucy shakes her head. "If you love them sure…but not if you're bonded against your will. Imagine being bonded to someone you utterly despise for the rest of your life. The Shadows spell _can_ be overrun by the same spell, only by a more powerful witch. There's only two ways the spell can stay absolutely permanent: _death…or new life_."

Bonnie lets out a small gasp. "I still don't quite understand…"

But she is suddenly interrupted by the door suddenly being thrown open and a weary-looking man stepping in.

"Dad!"

Bonnie runs up and hugs her father warmly.

He gives her a quick peck on the cheek and startles upon seeing Lucy.

"Dad, this is Lucy. My cousin."

Mr. Bennett narrows his eyes and shakes her hand apprehensively. "Pleasure…what have you two been talking about?"

Lucy and Bonnie give each other an amused glance and simultaneously reply, "Boys."

Mr. Bennett rolls his eyes.

* * *

At first, Elena tries to resist but the familiarity and comfort of Stefan's touch, softens her and she begins to kiss him back. As they kiss, Elena realizes something is missing. Something was gone and Elena was afraid it was lost forever. But what was it?

She gingerly breaks away from the kiss and takes a couple steps back.

Stefan lets out a quivering sigh. "You felt it too didn't you?"

Elena nods silently.

Stefan wipes the tears from his face with the end of his sleeve and says softly, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Elena."

He gives her a small kiss on the lips before disappearing through the window.

She watches the curtain flail for a few seconds before sitting back on her bed. She takes off her necklace, remembering how happy she had been when Stefan had given it to her, and sits it on the nightstand. She feels a gust of wind and turns toward the window.

Damon is sitting on the sill, staring at the ground, and unnaturally pale. His black shirt is unbuttoned halfway, exposing his bandaged chest, and his dark hair is far more tousled than usual.

Elena feels her heart pick up pace and she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Damon! What are—why-? You shouldn't be out of bed…your wounds haven't completely healed."

Still avoiding her eyes, he picks off a piece of lint from his dark pants as he replies with, "Just wanted to make sure you were safe. You know, you should really close your window at night…"

Realization dawns on Elena and she has the sudden urge to slap herself for being so stupid. "You saw me and Stefan…didn't you?"

Damon stands up and turns so that his back is facing Elena and he is looking out the window. "I think it's great you two are back together. Foolish to think that there could be something between you and I. I'm always making that mistake. We, obviously, are just part of the past. Your present and future…is him. Just him. Sleep well, Elena."

He lifts a leg, getting ready to jump out, but Elena rushes to him and grabs his arm tightly.

"Don't leave! Please…"

Damon slowly turns and looks at her. When he faces her, Elena lets out a soft gasp and feels her heart stop for a second or two.

The moonlight shining on Damon's face delicately defines his unique features, casting shadows, and contrasts marvelously with his bright, deep blue eyes.

_He is so beautiful._

_He takes my breath away._

Damon's fierce expression immediately softens as he stares into Elena's warm brown eyes. The moonlight hits her face perfectly, reflecting her beauty and her face appears to be glowing with millions of tiny little diamonds.

_She is so beautiful._

_She takes my breath away._

Elena, trembling, lifts a hand and caresses his cheek.

He sighs at the touch and his breath on her face, causes her to blush.

But it also encourages her.

"Kiss me Damon," she whispers. "Kiss me."

Damon's eyes widen in shock at her request and he begins to step back, but Elena grabs his arm and places it on her waist.

She leans up and breathes into his ear, "Please…just one kiss."

Her lips lightly graze his ear as she pulls back and Damon shudders.

He stares at her sparkling eyes and into her perfect, red lips that are slightly parted…just for him. Waiting.

He gently clenches her closer and leans down. His lips hover over hers and he can hear her heart beating wildly in anticipation.

And then he kisses her.

Immediately, they both feel something explode within them. Something powerful…. something incredible. Elena feels as if her body is on fire but it's a burn that she never wants to end. His lips, his kiss, is exactly what she needed. His taste hydrates the extreme thirst she didn't realize she was desperately craving. She doesn't see fireworks or sparks…no. She just feels. She feel the heat from his body, the desire from the roam of his hands on her back, and the love…the intense love that radiates from his kiss. His sweet kiss.

They break apart and stare into each other's eyes…both completely stunned by the occurrence. Damon is shocked to see Elena's eyes clouded with desire and knows his eyes must be echoing the same. Elena opens her mouth and hoarsely whispers, "I need more. We both need it."

And she catches Damon off guard as she pushes him into the wall and begins furiously kissing him.

Damon instantly responds, running his fingers through her long hair and caressing her body through her thin tank.

Damon tips her head back and grazes his lips along her slender neck.

Elena throws all rational thought out the window and lets her body do all the thinking.

And her body wants Damon.

And, if she would listen to her heart for one second, it wants Damon too. Desperately.

She wraps a leg around Damon and he fervidly runs his hand up, feeling her smooth skin. In her passionate frenzy, she roughly hits his bandaged wound and he slightly winces.

Elena notices and in a flash, steps back into reality.

They both do.

Breathing hard, they take a small step back from each other and Elena blushes deeply.

_What did they just do?_

_Why did she kiss him like that?_

_How could she?_

But Damon's next words completely erase any regrets or doubts from her mind completely.

"I've been longing for a real kiss from you…for so long. And…it was perfect. Right now, in this very moment, I feel happy. God, the last time I felt this content, was when my mother sang me to sleep the day before she died. That was the last time I had actually felt loved."

Tears are running down both of their faces and Elena feels her heart breaking. Damon attempts to hold back his sobs as he chokes out, "Then she left me. And I was alone. I've always been alone…"

Elena shakes her head and embraces him tightly. "I'm here now Damon. I'm here…and you'll never be alone ever again. I'm here…"

She grabs his face in her small hands and sweetly kisses him.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

Damon nods through his tears and lets Elena lead him to her bed.

Once comfortably situated, Elena places several loving kisses on his lips before nestling into his arms.

Before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber, Elena mumbles, "You need never feel alone again Damon…. my sweet Damon…"

One last tear escapes Damon's eye as falls asleep with a tender smile on his face.

And they both have a sweet memory….

"_Wow! This is…extraordinary!"_

_Elena looks up in awe at the millions of twinkling stars above her head and also, at the handsome man lying next to her on the grass._

_Damon had one hand behind his head and the other, resting on his abdomen._

_He felt eyes on him and tore his gaze off the sky to look at his own precious star next to him._

"_What are you looking at my princess of darkness?"_

_Elena shyly smiles and lets out a tiny giggle._

"_Now you laugh! Is there something on my face?"_

_Damon rubs his face, pretending to be terribly offended._

_Elena gently punches him on the shoulder._

"_No, you silly! I was only remembering our first kiss! Not the almost one, where I slapped you hard, but our first real one."_

_Damon caresses her face tenderly and kisses her softly on the lips._

"_I remember. It was here, in this very spot under the trees. We had a few encounters after our initial meeting but you refused to speak to me so…I sent you a dove to your window and tied a note around his leg."_

_Elena smiles._

"_I still find it remarkable that the dove actually let you do that."_

_Damon smirks._

"_Even animals can't deny me."_

_Elena rolls her eyes but the grin doesn't erase off her face._

"_I am grateful you didn't quote Shakespeare in your note. I definitely wouldn't have went to meet you that night if you have."_

_Damon strokes her curly locks._

"_Why did you go? I was almost positive you weren't going to…but I desperately hoped you would."_

_Elena snuggles into his arms._

"_I surprised myself into going. The note was simple enough… Dear princess, let's start over. I'll be waiting under the giant oak tree at the edge of your property at exactly midnight. I swear I won't attempt to kiss you. Sincerely, a distressed soldier._

_I suppose I wanted to take a chance. Be bold for once in my lifetime. I didn't want to spend my days wondering what could've been. And now I know it was the best decision of my life because…I'm in love with you. And I couldn't be happier."_

_Damon grins and kisses her lightly._

"_And we did end up kissing that night anyway. But, YOU were the one who attacked me!"_

_Elena playfully slaps his hand._

"_I did NOT attack you! After you showed me the stars and talked so sweet, I merely didn't want to end the night without thanking you. So grabbing you and forcing a kiss seemed like the proper way to do it."_

_Damon smiles smugly._

"_It was perfect."_

_Elena rests her head on his chest and feels herself dozing of to its steady heartbeat. Damon kissed the top of her head and softly whispers, "Do you think your father will ever let us marry?"_

_Elena opens her eyes and bites her lip._

"_Father can be difficult. He believes wealth and having a respectable social status is important. Katerina is being forced to marry the governor and she finds him horrid. She won't admit it but I know she's suffering. I don't want to be auctioned off to the highest bidder…I only want to be with you!"_

_Damon clutches Elena possessively._

"_I won't let anyone else touch you! You are mine, and only mine. I promise Elena, we will get married someday. I'll move us to my hometown in Virginia and I'll build you the most beautiful elaborate house you ever did see! And my little brother Stefan, can watch over our 10 children while we travel the world together!"_

_Elena laughs then sighs dreamily._

"_If only that could come true Damon…. if only…"_

* * *

Lucy sets down plate of a stack of waffles in front of Bonnie and laughs at her bewildered expression.

"C'mon Bonnie! A witch needs her strength!"

Bonnie shakes her head laughing. "I agree…but I think this many calories would only slow me down!"

Her cell buzzes and Bonnie excitedly grabs it. Lucy notices the happy smile that takes over Bonnie's face.

"Ooooh. Is that a boy?"

Bonnie blushes and Lucy lets out a girly squeal.

"Oh my god, it is! What's his name?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"You sound like Caroline!"

Lucy glares as she grabs the milk out of the fridge.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughs and sets her phone down.

"It's actually Elena's brother. Jeremy Gilbert."

There's a sudden loud thump as the milk slips from Lucy's grasp and she looks at Bonnie in shock.

"G-Gilbert? As in…he's from THE Gilbert family?"

"Lucy what! Yeah, what's wrong?"

Lucy promptly grabs Bonnie's hands and looks her straight into her eyes. "You have to stay away from him Bonnie! He's cursed!"

Bonnie pulls back and shakes her head exasperatedly. "What? What are you talking about? Jeremy is just a normal guy…"

"Listen to me Bonnie! Jeremy is cursed! All the men in the Gilbert family are! Anyone who falls in love with a Gilbert man…. dies."

Bonnie's jaw drops. "What! That's…. that's not true!"

"Bonnie…it's true. If you fall in love with Jeremy…you'll die."

* * *

Tyler angrily ignores Caroline's millionth call and paces his bedroom. He doesn't know what to do with all this…this hate inside of him. All this rage.

He irately puts on his tennis shoes and after grunting at his mom, goes off for a run on the property. After awhile, he pauses for a breather and that's when he hears it.

A rustling in the bushes.

He hastily pulls out the Swiss army knife he carried with him at all times now, and holds it out in front of him.

A blur runs by and the knife shakes in Tyler's hand.

"Show yourself!"

"I'd put that knife away before you hurt yourself."

Tyler jumps, startled, and comes face to face with none other than…

"You! You're the one who came to talk to me right before I transformed! What do you want from me?"

Elijah looks at the little angry boy in front of him and smirks. In one move, he quickly grabs the knife form Tyler and knocks him to the ground. Holding him down by the shoe, Elijah looks down at him and snaps the knife in half.

"You failed in killing Damon Salvatore."

Face turning red, Tyler unsuccessfully attempts to pry Elijah's shoe of his chest. "I…tried…"

Elijah puts down more weight on his foot. "Shut up, you idiot. Trying is not good enough…it's never enough. Either you succeed…or you fail. I would usually just kill you but…my master is willing to make a deal."

Tyler, face completely bright red, croaks out, "Master? What deal?"

Elijah removes his foot, causing Tyler to rapidly gasp in air, and lifts him up by the shirt collar.

"My master, Klaus, is not a man to be dealt lightly with. In exchange for your life, he is prepared to offer you a deal. That you work for him and do everything he commands you too."

Tyler narrows his eyes and harshly replies, "Work for a vampire? I'd rather die."

Elijah smirks.

"Along with letting you live…he'll remove the curse from you. If you agree to work for Klaus, you might never again transform into a wolf."

Tyler gapes at him.

Elijah sticks his hand out.

"Do we have a deal Mr. Lockwood?"


	12. Opposite Direction

A/N: A reminder for everyone reading - I started writing this story near the beginning of S2 so I had no idea what Klaus looked like. So my Klaus in this story, is completely different than the Klaus on the show. Hope it's not too confusing! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Shadows**

_The past will always come back to haunt you…_

**Chapter 12: Opposite Direction (The Knife Cuts Deep)**

_Katerina smiles wide._

"_I love my sisters so much. No one will ever separate us ever!"_

_Elena smiles as she finds herself replying with, "No, never!"_

_Nana calls Katerina and Nikolina into the house and Elena is left standing there._

_She looks around at the huge garden._

_She never wants to leave this place._

_She never wants to be away…_

_Elena suddenly gasps and turns around. She had heard a whisper but all that is behind her are bushes._

_She starts to walk toward the house when she hears it again._

"_Elena… You will be mine…"_

_She lets out a bloodcurdling scream as two dark red eyes stare at her through the bushes._

_Elena wakes up and she's in the garden again only…its night and she's older._

_She's wearing a twinkling, midnight blue dress and her hair is slicked back in a fancy updo._

_She's also wearing her golden locket! It's so beautiful. She starts to pry it open when someone suddenly grabs her from behind._

_She gasps and lets the locket go._

_The man whispers her name in her ear, causing her to shiver, and begins lightly kissing her neck._

_Elena lets her eyes close. _"_Mmm…Damon…."_

_His hands begin to roam over the front of her dress and Elena feels her body begin to respond._

_He turns her around abruptly so she's facing him and she grins._

"_Oh Damon…" She begins saying as she opens her eyes._

_His eyes…they are blue, so blue. The same rich ocean blue as she had grown to love but…these eyes are different._

_They don't reflect love and desperate longing; they reflect menace and possession. His face…it's so similar to the one that provokes her to grow weak in the knees…but this isn't that face. This man has an evil smirk and Elena begins to tremble out of fear._

"_Elena…you will be mine…"_

_Elena pushes him back and lets out a horrific, agonizing scream._

Elena sits up with a loud gasp.

She wipes the sweat off her brow and struggles to catch her breath.

She had seen Klaus. That was Klaus!

He looks so, so similar to…

Elena looks down at the warm, sleeping body next to her.

Damon looks so peaceful…so serene.

Did he know? Was he aware of the similarity between him and….

Elena didn't even want to think about him.

She leans down and presses her lips to his cheek and gives him a light peck.

_He smells so good._

_How can anyone smell so heavenly this early in the morning? _

Elena pulls the covers back and as quietly as she can, begins to get out of bed to brush her teeth and just freshen up a bit. As she reaches for her vervain necklace on the table, she realizes that it's gone and in its place…is a note.

Her hands are shaking as she unfolds it and reads…

_My dearest Elena,_

_Now that I have found you again, you shall never escape me. You're not fit to be a princess…you were always meant to be my Queen._

_You will be mine._

And at the bottom of the note, it is a signed in an elaborate, cursive…

**K**

A bump at her window causes her to drop the note and she begins to scream hysterically.

"Elena!"

Damon rushes over to Elena and clutches her body to him.

Elena is shaking in his arms and gripping his back so tightly that her nails are digging into his skin.

"He knows where I am Damon! He was here! He was here in my room!"

Damon shakes his head baffled, "Who was here Elena? Who—"

He notices a crumpled piece of paper on the ground and, not letting go of Elena, picks it up.

**K**

He throws it against the wall and holds Elena closer to him.

"I won't let him near you Elena! On my life, I swear that-"

Elena suddenly hushes him, holding her fingers to his lips. "Don't swear on your life Damon. Not again. I don't want to lose you."

A surge of pure love rushed through Damon and he lifts her face up. Slightly expecting her to resist and pull back, he smiles when she lets her eyes close and he kisses her tenderly.

Elena pulls back smiling and clears her throat, "I—um, my vervain necklace is gone. Klaus must've taken it when he left the note. What are we going to do?"

Damon, hiding disappointment, strokes her hair as he moves away from her and grabs his cell from his pants.

He gives a tight smile as he reads something on his phone then looks at Elena.

"There's someone we need to go talk to. It's important and they will be able to provide us with answers. Go and shower…call the school, friends…it'll probably be all day. I mean, if you want to come…you don't have to, of course…"

Elena nods. "I do. I need to figure out what I'm going to do but…while I'm in the shower…will you please stay here. I'm…scared."

Damon gives her a real smile and places a hand over his heart.

"You are what makes my heart beat Elena. I won't let any danger come to you…I'll protect you, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Katherine twirls the dull, dusty moonstone in her hand and stares at it with a puzzled expression.

Elijah had come but had left the moonstone.

Yes, she had been keeping it hidden but she had been sure he was aware of its location.

Maybe he really didn't know.

Katherine smirks. Maybe I can still outsmart them after all.

But as soon as thinks the thought, Elijah's words begin echoing in her head.

_No one has ever needed you Katerina. No one has ever even loved you. Elena is going to DESPISE you! She's going to spit in your face! No one has ever loved you! No one, no one!_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Katherine…?"

Katherine's eyes pop open and she realizes she had let go of the moonstone and her hands were now clutching the sides of her head. She probably looked like a lunatic.

She feebly stands up on her feet and wipes the dust from her worn, black dress.

"Stefan," she croaks out, "Come to watch me wither away? It's absolutely free of charge. Sit down wherever you like."

Stefan kneels down at the entry of her cave and looks off to the side with a faraway expression.

Something tugs at Katherine's heart and she finds herself kneeling down opposite him. She observes the way his fingers tap nervously on his knee and the way his eyes are glazed over, deep in thought. She longs to reach her hand out and softly caress his beautiful face. After all these years, after all this time, he was still as striking at the first time Katherine had laid eyes on him. The first time he had completely mesmerized her with his dancing leaf-green eyes.

Eyes that used to reflect so much innocence and love.

Eyes that now reflect only hatred at her and…why were his eyes watering?

Oh how Katherine wished she could kiss all his pain away.

If he would let her, she could make him forget all about her; all about Elena.

"She's with _him_, isn't she?"

Her voice takes Stefan aback and he turns sharply.

He expected to see a smug grin on her face but Katherine looks…. sad?

"Why do you care? You've never cared about me…"

Katherine narrows her eyes. "Yes I did! Why do you insist on believing that our love was false? I always loved and always will love you!"

Stefan rolls his eyes and says in a mock tone, "Keep on repeating that for another two centuries and maybe I'll believe you. But I doubt it."

Tears sting at the back of Katherine's eyes but she refuses to cry. She won't show weakness in front of Stefan.

Stefan looks at her directly and intently in the eyes and points his finger at her.

"You know what I KNOW Katherine? I KNOW you don't really UNDERSTAND what love is! You don't know what it MEANS to love someone!"

Fire blazes in Katherine as she rapidly blinks her eyes and glares at Stefan.

"Maybe I don't love the same way Elena loves you and Damon…but I DO LOVE YOU STEFAN! I love you!"

Stefan, somewhat astounded by the fierceness in her voice, mumbles, "Well, the way you love…frightens me."

A tear escapes from each of her eyes and Katherine internally curses but mutters, "It's the only way I know how to love."

She says the words with such honesty and her face appears so miserable, that Stefan can't help but feel sorry for her.

Her appearance is horrid and Stefan remembers her days of glory…back in the 1800's when not a single hair was ever out of place and she looked like the epitome of perfection.

Now, Katherine looks like a drowned rat with her scraggly hair and torn dress.

For a fleeting second, Stefan wants to grab her hand and pull her out of there. He wants to take her to his house, wash her and restore her to her former beauty. If he does that, if he shows kindness, perhaps there would be a chance that she would be the same Katherine that he had first met so many years ago. With her sweet and playful attitude and her curious nature. Stefan shakes his head sadly. _Who was he trying to kid?_ Katherine had always been the same self-serving, psychotic bitch. She could never change…not even for him.

Katherine sighs and scoots away from the edge of the invisible wall and leans back against the tomb.

"Elijah came to talk to me."

Stefan is abruptly taken away from his thoughts and he looks up at her, shock written all over and face.

"Elijah? But…he's dead. I saw Damon kill him…"

"He is an ORIGINAL Stefan. They are a bit more difficult to kill than your average, friendly neighborhood vampire."

Fear begins to cloud Stefan as he replies, "But…what did he say? What does he want with Elena?"

Katherine's lip gives a slight twitch.

"HE personally doesn't want anything with Elena. It's all Klaus. Klaus will do anything to have Elena and will kill anyone who gets in the way. He would have succeeded in 1863, but Damon ruined his plans. Oh Damon. I saved his life you know? He's never given me thanks but then again, he probably still doesn't remember."

Stefan gives a harsh guffaw and says, "Saved his life? It was probably your fault he needing saving in the first place."

Katherine gives him a grim smile. "Hmm. You know me so well Stefan, love. But this time, I assure you, I have nothing to do with. Klaus will probably be here any day to kill me and get his revenge…and then he'll kill you and Damon and he'll run off with Elena."

Almost hysterically, Stefan says, "But why?"

"Klaus is the 'king' of all the vampires. He is the ORIGINAL vampire and he used to rule them all, like a kingdom. But, chaos erupted and more vampires were created. So many in fact, that it was impossible to keep track of. Klaus wishes to establish order again but for that to happen, he needs someone reigning beside him. That's why he wants Elena; to make her his Queen of the Night."

Stefan shakes his head, trying to process al this information, "But why Elena? Why HER?"

Bitterly, Katherine replies, "I never understood exactly why he chose her and not…I never will understand. He was obsessed with our mother but when he no longer found her suited to be Queen, he let her kill herself. Shortly after her death, when he first set eyes on Elena, she became his new obsession. Even from an early age, Klaus deducted that she would be the one that would rule with him. And I never knew why. He kept an eye on her, stalking her throughout her entire childhood. One time I swear I saw his face reflecting through the golden locket she used to have. The point is…she's doomed. Elena has always been doomed. She wasn't able to escape death last time…and won't this time either. Only this time, she won't awake in a new lifetime…. she'll awaken to discover that she has been bonded to Klaus and will have to spend all of eternity with him."

"Bonded?" Stefan whispers fearfully.

Katherine shakes her head gravely.

"The Shadows spell. It's a powerful spell that bonds two people for eternity. Damon and Elena were bonded permanently back in 1863 due to…well, they are still bonded but it can be broken. Klaus can break it and bind her to himself. I'm sure the witch can fill you in on all the details."

Stefan croaks out, "When does he plan on bonding with her?"

In almost a whisper, Katherine says, "It can only be on one day and one day only. On her 18th birthday."

* * *

Bonnie slams her locker shut and sighs loudly.

Only a few more hours and school would be over and it would be spring break.

Who was keeping up really?

Certainly not Elena. She texted Bonnie letting her know that she would be out with Damon all day. Researching. Right.

Elena had missed so much school, she was sure to have to repeat senior year.

Bonnie wouldn't even be here if it weren't for her dad. She would prefer to be searching through the books Lucy had brought her for something…anything to help protect Elena from Klaus. Just thinking about him made Bonnie shiver…and she had never even seen him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bonnie jumps at the interruption and finds herself standing face to face with Jeremy.

He gives her an amused smile. "Didn't mean to scare you. Must have been some deep thoughts."

Bonnie clears her throat and attempts to resist looking directly in his brown eyes since that would surely make her melt.

"Yeah, um. I'm worried about Elena."

Jeremy sighs and leans against the lockers. "Yeah, me too. But at the moment, she's with Damon and I don't think she could be safer with anyone at the moment."

Bonnie looks down nervously at her shoes. "Do you really think so? I mean, it's Damon we're talking about."

"Trust me Bonnie, "Jeremy says firmly, "Damon would do anything for Elena. It's almost frightening how much he loves her. But I can't blame him…some girls are impossible to resist…"

Bonnie looks up and notices that Jeremy is slightly blushing and she realizes that the last part was directed at her.

Bonnie blushed, "Jeremy I—"

"I have something for you."

Jeremy suddenly retreats his hand from his back and Bonnie gasps.

He is holding out a large and perfect sunflower. Bonnie's favorite flower.

She reaches out for it and gently takes it from him. "It's…beautiful Jeremy. Thank you."

Jeremy gives her a cute, lopsided grin, "You're welcome Bonnie."

And then he leans in.

Bonnie feels her heart pounding loudly and she lifts up on her tiptoes…slowly letting her eyelids close….

_He is cursed Bonnie. You will die…_

Bonnie's eyes pop open and she stumbles back.

"I can't! I'm sorry Jeremy! I can't!"

And she runs out of the building leaving Jeremy in the dust, his mouth open and a puzzled expression on his face.

* * *

Elijah walks into Klaus's parlor, where Klaus is taking off his coat and straightening his tie.

"Master Klaus, returning from an early stroll?"

Klaus smirks at his single cohort and replies, "Something like that." His face turns serious and he asks, "Did you bring him?"

"Of course."

Elijah exits the door, returning shortly and gripping a struggling Tyler by the collar.

Klaus lets out a harsh laugh, "I knew the wolf wouldn't resist. It does suck to be a wolf…I'd rather be dead to spend the rest of my life having to run on all fours."

Tyler glares at him through narrowed eyes and roughly grunts, "And I'd rather die than spend eternity as a filthy vampire!"

Klaus suddenly smacks Tyler causing him to fall on the floor and Elijah takes his cue to leave.

"Never disrespect me you disgusting mongrel. You are working for me and in order for our little deal to work…you have to be very aware of who is in charge here."

Tyler glowers fiercely up at him but huffs out, "I beg your pardon…_Master_."

Klaus grins evilly and sits at his elaborate desk.

He points at the chair opposite him and spits out, "Sit!"

Tyler groggily stands up and makes his way over.

"Now, tell me about Elena. What is her relationship with the Salvatore brothers?"

Confused wrinkles appear on Tyler's forehead. "Elena? What does Elena have to do with anything"?

"Just answer the question!"

"Uh, ok… Well, Elena was dating the younger brother, Stefan but Caroline mentioned that they had broken up. Caroline also said that Damon had feelings for Elena or something but I'm not really clear if Elena and Damon have anything to do with each other."

Klaus furrows his brows. "Stefan? Hmm. Who is this…Caroline?"

Tyler wrings his hands nervously. "She's one of Elena's closest friends and she…well she used to be…my friend too. She's a vampire."

Klaus groans. "Ugh, Katherine. Just one more to add to the list."

Tyler looks up fearfully. "You're not going to hurt her are you?"

Klaus rolls his eyes. "Not if you keep to your side of the deal."

"I will," Tyler responds immediately.

"Hmm…well we will see about that. I need you to be friends with the Caroline girl again. Get close to her and find out what the relationship between Damon and Elena is."

"What's so important about Elena? What is she to you?" Seeing Klaus' expression he quickly adds, "Master."

Klaus lets his fingers graze over the vervain necklace.

"Elijah will contact you in two days to bring you back. You better bring back some relevant information. Now GO! GO!"

Tyler stumbles out of his chair and runs out where Elijah is waiting to take him back.

Klaus grunts and leans back in his chair.

Everyone has always questioned his motives for wanting Elena. _Why her? Why Elena? Why not Katherine?_

Elijah grasps the necklace tightly.

Katherine.

Yes, she was feisty and fiery, but she was selfish. She had proved that ever since she was younger. Always taking what wasn't hers and always so jealous.

Letting her be Queen and give her equal amount of power as he had would only erupt in hell. She would waste no second on destroying Klaus and overthrowing him. No. She was no fit for royalty. Only for scum.

Elena was pure. And innocent.

Only she could be his queen. Only Elena.


	13. Deadly Meetings & Deadly Memories

**Shadows**

**Chapter 13: Deadly Meetings & Deadly Memories**

Damon is at Elena's door in a flash and opens it before Elena even has a chance to take off her seatbelt. She smiles up at him in thanks and he grins. Elena looks around and notices they are standing in front of a luxurious hotel. The parking lot is full and bustling with people. She looks at Damon with eyebrows raised and he chuckles.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to trick you into staying a night in a fancy hotel with me…although if you want…"

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Elena punches him on the shoulder. "Why are we really here Damon?"

Damon's face grows serious and sighing he replies, "There's someone you, well, that _we_ need to talk to."

He gently ushers her into the lobby, which is crowded with tourists.

_Ahh! It's the beginning of Spring Break,_ Elena realizes sadly. She had completely lost track of dates with everything that was happening.

Taking advantage of the chaos in the main lobby, Damon and Elena sneak into the elevator and make their way to their destination. Elena follows Damon closely behind until he finally halts in front of a door at the very end of a hall. He knocks on it 3 times, pauses and knocks on it twice more. As the knob turns, Elena feels her breath hitch and she grabs onto Damon's hand. His lips twitch suppressing a smile.

The door opens and Elena gasps. "Rose?"

The pretty English vampire gives her a grim smile and hastily ushers them inside. Before closing the door, Rose looks up and down the hall and, after convincing herself that the old man with the walker coming out of a nearby room was no danger, she shuts the door and turns around to acknowledge her guests. Elena had let go of Damon's hand and was giving Rose a slight glare. Damon was staring at Rose with a confused and curious look on his face.

Understanding the unspoken question, she says, "I feel we have been followed from France. I don't know for sure or who it could have been for that matter, but I'm being extra cautious."

Damon nods comprehending. "Well you can't stay here. You'll be safer at the boarding house, both of you."

Rose sighs. "That's what I told her but she's stubborn. You have no idea how hard it was to convince her to come to America in the first place. She still doesn't really believe any of it."

Elena looks back and forth between Rose and Damon and says exasperatedly, "Who are you two talking about?"

Rose doesn't miss the evil eye Elena had been shooting at her since she entered the door and grimaces.

"I'll go get her now."

She exits through door leading to a connecting room and Elena is left with Damon in an awkward silence.

After a few quiet seconds, Elena mutters, "I didn't know you were still in touch with her."

Damon, surprised by the bitter tone in her voice, turns to look at her. Elena had her back turned to him and is swaying lightly on her feet. Damon walks up behind her and places his hands around her waist. Her back presses upon his chest and he breathes into her ear lightly whispering, "You're the only one I want Elena, the only one I will ever want. You are the only one I will ever love."

He kisses her neck softly and Elena lets her eyes flutter close. She lifts her hands up behind her and runs her fingers through his dark hair. Damon swiftly turns her around and Elena opens her eyes and find herself staring straight into a midnight sky. Feeling his cool hands on her back sends shivers through her body…amazing shivers. She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls his head down to hers to fiercely kiss him. The moment their lips meet, Elena feels her knees grow weak but Damon has her clutched tightly and close to his body, preventing her from melting to the floor. Elena smiles. She wants so much more. She wants to feel him closer…. so much closer…

They hear a loud, shocked gasp and they pull apart hastily.

A woman who looks almost exactly like Elena, minus the permed hair and business attire, has her hands over her mouth and her eyes are wide emphasizing her shock.

To everyone's astonishment, the woman bursts in tears and almost falls to the floor but is saved by Damon's quick reflexes. He slowly stands her up and she starts apologizing in between sobs.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stammers in a heavy accent. "I'm usually much better composed but…seeing you two…it's a miracle. It's really a miracle."

She fans her watery eyes with her hand, "I didn't believe Rose, I mean, how could I? It seemed impossible but you two are here! You're alive and together!"

She suddenly rushes to Elena and embraces her tightly. "You look so beautiful! And so happy! To be reunited with your love…it's so wonderful! Oh dearest sister!"

Elena's own eyes tear up and she clutches her sister. "Nikolina! You're still alive!"

Nikolina chuckles shakily, "I'm hanging in there but please sis, call me Nikki."

Elena grins as they pull away. Nikki extends her arms to Damon. "Damon Salvatore! I can hardly believe my eyes! You haven't aged a day! Still as devilishly handsome as always!"

Damon embraces his long-lost friend resisting the tears. "To be honest, I don't remember much about you but I get a good feeling about you…as if we were partners in some mission or something."

Nikki gives him a grave smile.

"We were something like that."

Nikki takes a step back and looks at the pair curiously. "So…you two don't remember anything about what happened back in 1863?"

Elena, out of habit, reaches up to her neck to fidget with her necklace and ends up grabbing air. She sighs and replies, "We have memories that come to us at random times, usually when we're asleep, and sometimes they come jumbled and out of order. I have a feeling that something horrible happened but we both haven't remembered it but…you know don't you?"

Elena grasps her sister's thin hand and looks into familiar brown eyes. "Nikki, please tell us about Klaus."

* * *

"Where is she? Where is the girl?"

"Is it true she has reunited with Salvatore? How is this possible?"

"What? Why haven't you killed him?"

Klaus abruptly stands up, knocking his velvet cushioned chair over, and glares around the rectangle table.

"Settle. Down. NOW!"

The insolent men immediately close their mouths and lean back in their chairs. But one, a man with sandy blonde hair and a handsome chiseled face, blurts defiantly in a German accent, "We are getting impatient Klaus. How many more centuries must we wait before you come through with your promise? At first, we were waiting for the girl to come of age. And then she died. Now that she has returned, what the devil are we waiting for?"

Klaus looks into the man's eyes intently.

"I. Said. SILENCE!"

The man, without flinching an inch, grunts and begrudgingly sits down.

Elijah creaks the door to the meeting hall open and swiftly makes his way to his seat at Klaus' right.

Klaus folds his hands on the table and casually asks, "Did you confirm my suspicions Elijah?"

Elijah, his face lacking expression, replies, "Indeed. She has returned and they have been reunited."

Klaus clenches his fist tightly but keeps his voice steady.

"I should have eliminated her when I first discovered she was alive. Well, no matter now. She will be dealt with."

Realizing 5 other pairs of eyes were glaring at him, impatiently waiting for answers, Klaus reaches into his burgundy coat's pocket and pulls out the vervain necklace.

"Any of you know who this belongs to?"

He places it in front of his face and sniffs the aroma.

"Mmm. The sweet smell of innocence. Mixed with some vervain of course."

Comprehension dawns on the faces of the vampires and the one called Phillip says quietly, " It's hers! It's Elena's!"

Klaus throws him a piercing glare. "YOU, ALL of you, better start addressing her as QUEEN Elena for shortly, in a mere 6 days, she shall become our Queen!"

Phillip and the redheaded man to his left, Victor, drop their jaws in astonishment and surprise. But the others, excluding Elijah, narrow their eyes at Klaus skeptical.

The sandy-blonde haired German, Josef, shakes his head.

"I won't fall for more false promises Klaus! If you have found her, why haven't you brought her here! Locked her up until her 18th?"

Klaus tightens his grip on the necklace.

"I HAVE found her. She's closer to us than any of you know. But the same rules apply as they did in 1863! I can't make a move until THE day and I cannot force her to join me! With Salvatore in the way, it is impossible to woo her, but there is a way. There is always a way."

Josef waves his hands exasperatedly.

"Why don't you just end Salvatore already! I completely offer myself for the job!"

Klaus pounds his fist loudly onto the mahogany table. "NO! I want him to watch! I want him to suffer the most unbearable grief as Elena becomes mine! And only mine! And then, and only then, can he be murdered. And you, Josef, can have the honor."

Josef smirks, apparently satisfied.

Klaus stands up and stridently addresses the men.

"THIS is finally happening! All of our dreams and wishes are a mere 6 days away from becoming a reality! When we finally have our Queen and we receive our power, remember who made you! Remember who made it come true! It is because of ME, that each and every one of you are standing here alive, full of wealth and eternal life! Now, all I am asking in return is for patience…just a little more patience and…. we shall have our queen!"

Klaus holds his right arm in front of him and conjures a glass of dark, rich wine out of thin air.

"To Queen Elena!"

The men follow suit and all raise their glasses.

"Queen Elena!"

* * *

Nikki looks into those pleading brown eyes full of desperation and turns away.

"I mustn't Elena. I mustn't!"

Images, horrible images fill up her mind and Nikki clenches her eyes shut.

Elena grabs her arm and turns Nikki around to face her.

"Please! You are our only hope! We don't know where else to turn!"

Nikki keeps her eyes shut tightly and she hears it.

The gunshots. The yells. The crying.

And she can see it.

The blood! All the blood!

"Make it stop! Make it end!"

Damon and Elena stare at Nikki in shock as she crumples to the ground covering her ears with her hands and letting out pitiful whimpers.

Rose shakes her head sadly and whispers, "She's had several of these 'attacks' since we left France…"

Elena looks down poignantly at her sister and kneels in front of her.

"Nikki," she says in soft murmur, "I don't remember what happened in the past but I know something terrible happened, something you have obviously been haunted with! Whatever it was, it's going to happen again!"

Nikki had stopped shaking but still had her eyes shut. Elena tucks a curl behind Nikki's ear and places a hand on her wet cheek.

"If you know anything that could help us, please…please tell us sister!"

Nikki opens her dark eyes and look up into Elena's heartrending expression.

"If he discovers me, if he knows that I helped you…he will kill me! He will kill me!"

"He won't. I'll keep you safe," Damon says blatantly.

Nikki blinks several times before taking Elena's hands in her own and grazing them lightly.

"Klaus once sought to make you his Queen to rule with him and govern all vampires. He planned to bind with you using an old ancient spell but you and Damon made a fool of him by permanently bonding yourselves to each other beforehand. Now that you have returned, I can only assume he plans to do the same but this time, he will make sure he does not fail."

Elena and Damon share the same puzzled expression as she asks, "Bonded? How were Damon and I bonded together?"

Nikki looks at the pair, her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't believe it could be true but seeing you now, it is. You two are eternally bonded. The bonding spell is difficult and confusing; it is called Shadows. I honestly, don't know much about it. All I know is that you two share a bond; a bond that is the reason you are here today Elena. The bond you share right now…can be broken unless you seal it permanently for this life. And it must be broken before you turn 18 Elena…for that is when he will strike."

Damon stares at them in horror.

"That's in 6 days!"

Elena gasps.

"How do I seal the bond!"?

Nikki shakes her head miserably.

"You can't! It's impossible! It's impossible. I'm sorry Elena! I'm so sorry but I just don't see how you can escape again. Klaus is too powerful! He will win and we will all die…"

Elena places a hand over her trembling mouth and feels strong arms stand her up.

Damon embraces her tightly and murmurs in her hair, "Nothing is impossible remember Elena?"

Elena silently nods.

Damon sighs.

"Is there anything else you could share with us Nikki?"

Nikki rapidly stands up and begins composing herself. She wipes away her tears and dusts off her skirt.

"No," she replies firmly, "Nothing. That's all I know."

Damon shakes his head, disappointed.

"Alright. We better get moving. Give me your keys Rose and I can sneak your car into the underground garage then you—"

"I'm not going."

Damon, Elena and Rose gape at Nikki in disbelief.

"You're not safe here Nikki! We're safest with Damon right now…"

Nikki grunts. "He couldn't save either of us in 1863…I doubt he will be able to do it now. Besides, if I stay away from you all perhaps he'll spare me. After all, I'm not the one he wants."

Elena feels a lone tear escape her eye and Damon grips onto her hand.

Nikki exhales loudly. "I'm sorry sister. I'm happy you are alive and with your love…but I simply could not take watching how he destroys you two once again. I could not. Forgive me."

And with that, she exits into the room she had come out of and slams the door shut.

Damon heaves a sigh before saying in an undertone to Rose, "Please, stay here for awhile. Try to convince her to come with us. Return with her…or without."

Rose nods.

Damon gives her a small smile and wraps his arms around her giving her a small hug.

After pulling apart, he grabs Elena's small hand and tugs her to the door.

"Let's go love."

Before exiting, Elena can't help throwing Rose another accusing glare.

Rose chuckles in spite of it all as she closes the door behind them.

* * *

The meeting was over and the house mostly empty. Klaus couldn't wait for the moment when he would finally be free of those atrocious men and that included Elijah. Yes, he was loyal now but once given the power, Klaus was sure he would turn against him. They all would.

He lets out a callous laugh.

"Stupid fools! There shall be none more powerful than I! When I finally have my queen, they will be the first to go! Well…"

He grins malevolently.

"After Damon Salvatore of course. He'll watch his 'beloved' as she becomes united to me eternally and permanently and then…I'll end him myself. This time, there is absolutely nothing he can do to prevent it."

Klaus takes out Elena's necklace and walks over to the long, bright window throwing off the royal blue curtains shielding the sunlight.

He closes his eyes as he grasps the necklace tightly and basks in the warmth.

He remembers those brown eyes. Those pleading brown eyes that brimmed with tears and that had burned a hole into him with the intensity of her stare. Klaus curls his lips back in anger.

Rayna had been weak.

A fool that had so much potential and threw it all away.

Klaus remembers how furious he had been…

"_I can't leave my daughters Klaus! I'll go with you to the ends of the Earth but I can't leave them behind!"_

_Klaus stares at Rayna in disbelief._

"_And how exactly are we supposed to travel with three infants! Your children are nuisances and will only get in the way!"_

_Rayna's dark eyes fill with tears as her heart in suddenly conflicted…torn in two._

"_You simply can not ask me to choose! They are my daughters!"_

_Klaus roughly grabs her arm and pulls her to his body, his face only a mere inches away from hers._

"_You swore you would do anything for me, Rayna dearest!" Spit lands on Rayna's face. "You swore I was your love, the one you cared for most in the entire universe!"_

"_You are Klaus, you are but—"_

_Klaus loosens his grip and strokes her hair._

"_Oh my Rayna, oh my sweet! Forgive me. My urge to be with you is so terribly overwhelming! Go get your children tonight! I shall be waiting just outside your property. Make haste!"_

_He lets her go and Rayna exhales loudly._

"_Oh Klaus! How I love you so!"_

_She places a moist kiss on his lips and hugs him tightly._

"_I shall get my children and we shall leave to start a life together! The four of us!"_

_She exits the tiny cabin and Klaus waves his hand after her._

"_Goodbye…Rayna."_

She had blubbered like a completely idiot about her children and it was that moment, when Klaus knew just how undeserving she was of the title of Queen.

So, he had sped to Aleksander and exposed his wife. Klaus, himself, had been the one to lead the mob that had led to the death of Rayna.

Klaus had been fuming. He needed a Queen and because of her damn children, he was left without one.

When the chaos had broken out after Rayna's death, Klaus snuck into her chambers to get his revenge.

_The three infants lay asleep in their individual iron cherry cribs._

_The overwhelming resemblance to Rayna shocks Klaus to the core._

_All three have the same pert nose, the delicate soft olive skin and the same plump lips._

_One of them is wide-awake and staring at Klaus curiously with large, round eyes. Klaus gives the baby a disgusted look but is taken aback when the 1 year old giggles._

_Klaus begins to wonder._

_Perhaps…_

_Klaus reaches his hand out and hovers it over the smiling girl's crib and she happily grabs onto one of his fingers._

_Klaus grins, the wheels turning in his head._

_Perhaps, not all hope was lost._

_He pulls away from the little girl and begins searching around the room._

_He can hear the crowd dissolving outside and makes haste._

_He grabs the three items that were the most significant to Rayna: her wedding ring, her lapis lazuli necklace and her cherished golden locket that Klaus himself had given her._

_He makes his way to one of the sleeping babes and holds the ring in front of her._

_He places the empty hand gently on the girl's head and whispers," Pergere coniunctim…"_

_After a couple seconds, he places the ring over one of the baby's fingers and the ring immediately shrinks size to fit perfectly._

_Klaus heads over to the next sleeping infant and performs the same incantation and the same action only with the necklace._

_He hears commotion coming from inside the house and quickly heads to the last baby…the one who is still wide awake but has not made so much as a whimper._

"_You get the most special piece of jewelry…. MY locket."_

_He does the same procedure as previous and, as soon as he clasps the locket, the door is thrown open and he disappears._

_Once safely outside, he walks over casually to the sight where several onlookers where witnessing the burning of Rayna's body._

_As she burns and the smoke rises above the town, the crowd cheers and youngsters dance._

_No one notices the malicious smile and the absolute glee on Klaus' face as he eagerly awaits the future._

_With the charmed jewelry, Klaus would be able to track the girls wherever they went._

_He would watch and wait in the shadows until he could decide which one of those three girls was the one; the one who would be his Queen of the Night._

Klaus opens his eyes, the menace reflecting in the window.

He stuffs the vervain necklace back in his pocket and conjures a fresh glass of the rich, dark wine.

He had left town shortly after Rayna's death but continued to keep a close eye on the girls.

When they were 7, Aleksander moved them to the United States and Klaus followed.

He observed them closer still and knew it was time to choose his future queen.

Klaus takes a sip from his wine and remembers how he would watch the young girls playing in their enormous green backyard.

The three were the most beautiful 7 year olds, with long flowing hair and silky, olive skin.

Just by watching, he learned a great deal about them…almost everything in fact.

Nikolina was the most mature of the three and often preferred to be left alone. Although she was intelligent and talented, most notably musically, Klaus found her incredibly boring. But it was her lack of imagination that eliminated her as a candidate for Klaus.

Katerina, on the other hand, was the most exciting to watch! She was fierce, loud and definitely the most stubborn. She was never standing still, not even for a second, and was most entertaining. She was a little mischievous devil and Klaus' favorite contender. But, as the days passed, Klaus noticed…other behaviors.

Katerina was selfish and incredibly manipulative (mainly towards Elena), even at her young age! She was capricious and fickle but when she attempted to trick Elena into giving her the golden locket, Klaus knew she was completely unsuitable to be Queen.

Now, Elena…Elena was a dreamer.

She spent her days playing imaginary games and pretending she was a princess, something that amused Klaus greatly.

Elena was the sweetest and most innocent but Klaus was wary of her thinking perhaps she was too naïve.

He was proved false when, the day Katerina attempted to manipulate her to give up her locket, Elena took a firm stand and flat-out refused stating it was a gift from her mother and she would never give it up.

And that was the day, Klaus made up his mind.

He remembers, with a grin, how he made his way into Nikolina and Katerina's room and removed the enchantment from their jewelry. There was only one girl to follow now.

And everything would have worked perfectly if it hadn't been for _him_.

Damon Salvatore.

He ruined everything.

He ruined him.

But Klaus was much more powerful and much more intelligent.

This time, Klaus will get his revenge…and his queen.

* * *

Elena gives a heavy sigh as she and Damon walk in silence to the Camaro. Instead of getting in, she leans on the trunk and closes her eyes. She feels Damon's eyes on her but she tries to push that out of her mind; She tries to put all of her thoughts out of her mind. She just wants to feel the suns rays and the light cool breeze on her face. She just wants to feel peaceful for once and it works…for a moment.

Elena groans and, still lying on the car, covers her face with her hands.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why?"

Damon's heart painfully throbs seeing his Elena so distressed and it kills him to not be able to offer her a solution. He simply did not know one. How do you escape from the most dangerous, vicious and oldest vampire that ever existed?

"Elena?"

Elena ignores him and continues her despondent chant.

Damon leans his body over hers and Elena immediately stiffens at the nearness.

He holds her arms up behind her head and she opens her eyes, startled, to find Damon's face a mere inches from her own.

As he searches her face, Elena flushes realizing the scandalous display they were surely giving the public.

As if he was reading her mind, Damon gives her a wide grin showing off his perfect set of pearly whites.

"No one is out here, they're all inside fighting for a room."

Elena, heart beating wildly, stammers, "Damon, please!"

He leans closer and his cool, peppermint breath, makes her shiver.

"Please what, my princess? You know I'd do anything for you so what will it be? A kiss? A diamond ring? Or perhaps, my life? I offer it all to you."

The edges of Damon's lips curve upward as he extends his arms to pull Elena off the car.

He places a tender kiss on her lips and Elena groans when they break apart.

"How do you do that?" She asks breathlessly.

Damon wrinkles his forehead.

"How do I do what?"

She sighs. "I have so many things clouding my mind, so many worries. My life is, literally, coming to an end and I feel like I'm completely hopeless. But one kiss from you, and suddenly, I forget about everything and everyone else. For those few minutes that you have me in your arms, my mind is clear of everything horrible and all I can concentrate on is you. Just you and your wonderful kisses!"

Damon chuckles, his enthralling blue eyes glimmering.

"My kisses are THAT good?"

Elena traces the outline of his lips with her slender fingers.

"They're intoxicating."

Damon feels the emotion catch in the back of his throat but before he can respond, Elena nuzzles out of his embrace and crosses her arms dejectedly.

"But your kisses are also like a dream; unreal and deceiving. They attempt to make me forget about reality, but it's still there; hanging over me like a dark cloud. A cloud of impending doom."

Damon places his hands on her shoulders making her face him directly.

"Always remember Elena, that none of this is your fault. You don't deserve for this happening to you! And we WILL find a way to save you and everyone else whose lives are threatened. TOGETHER we will find a way."

Elena merely nods sadly and Damon furrows his brow.

He suddenly brightens and grasps her hands excitedly.

"You know what you need? You need to have some fun!"

Elena lets out a grunt.

"Yeah, totally. Like I could really have fun with everything that's going on."

Damon spins her around.

"C'mon Elena! We still have a few hours of daylight left and everyone back home is safe for now! It is Spring Break after all!"

Elena rolls her eyes. "Yeah, if safe is the right word to use. I might just have a week left to live! I don't think I can really afford to have 'fun'."

"That's EXACTLY why you NEED to! Forget about all your problems and all this we have on our hands just for a moment! We'll go party, enjoy the sun, and we'll head home tonight! Please, Elena! Just for now!"

He sticks out his bottom lip and Elena can't help but give him a small smile. "A timeout for five minutes?"

He grins. "Maybe a few more this time."

Her soft laughter warms his heart and he rushes to open the car door before she can change her mind.

As she sits down, he teasingly asks, "Perhaps I should invite Rose…she could use some fun too…"

Elena whips her head and narrows her eyes into tight slits.

He chuckles and closes the door.

"Or not."

* * *

"Oh, mom! Your hair is absolutely DISGUSTING in this photo!"

Liz Forbes leans down on the dusty attic floor and takes the photo from her daughter's hands. She lets out a bellowing laugh.

"This was taken at my high school graduation! Oh wow! That next to me is Kelly Donovan and—"

Caroline gasps and points to the girl standing to her mom's right.

"That's Elena's mom isn't it? She looks so pretty!"

"Miranda and I were really close back in the day."

Caroline's eyes widen in surprise. "You were! I never knew that!"

Liz gives her a faint smile. "Yes, we were. Kind of how you and Elena are now."

Liz lets out a shaky sigh. "Unfortunately, when you were about 4, Miranda and I had a bit of a falling out and we, well mostly I, stopped talking. I just regret never being able to make it right before she died…"

Liz hangs her head sadly and Caroline is left completely stunned.

Her mom had never opened up to her like this before! And, to add to the amazement, they hadn't had a single argument at all since they began going through boxes in the attic!

Caroline cautiously reaches her hand out and places it on her mom's shoulder. "If she was anything like Elena then I'm sure she never held a single grudge against you. And, you know what further convinces me of that?"

Liz looks up at her daughter's bright face.

"She was always so sweet to me whenever I went over to the Gilbert's! Once she even told me I was like another daughter for her…"

Liz's lips curl up slightly and Caroline smiles.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Liz stands up and brushed herself off.

"I'm thirsty. Would you like anything to drink Caroline?"

Caroline shakes her head as she too stands up.

Before Liz turns to leave, she holds out the picture to Caroline.

"You should, um, give this to Elena…"

Caroline takes the picture and smiles. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Liz exits leaving Caroline alone in her thoughts.

The single bulb lighting the dark room suddenly turns off and Caroline whips her head around.

She doesn't hear a sound but suspicion grows within her.

"Who's there?" She whispers harshly.

"It's me."

She rapidly turns around and comes face to face with Tyler.

She stuffs the picture in her back jean pocket and holds her hands in front of her.

"I don't want any trouble Tyler!"

Tyler holds his hands up in the same way and says firmly, "I don't want any either. I, actually, came to apologize…"

Caroline's forehead creases as she lowers her hands.

"Apologize? But, I was the one who lied to you! If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me!"

Tyler shakes his head.

"No, no Caroline! You were just trying to protect your…friends. I get it now. I was completely unfair in not wanting to hear the whole story and that's why I'm here now. I'd…really like it if we could all talk. You, Stefan, Damon, and I. Perhaps Elena too, as I'm assuming she's in on all this."

Caroline, still shocked by Tyler's switch in attitude, nods slowly.

"Yeah, we do need to talk. There is…so much we need to talk about. But…we can't do it here. How did you get in here anyway?"

Tyler points behind him to a small round window.

"Oh."

It grows silent for a few moments. Well, silent for human ears. Tyler can clearly hear Caroline's quickening heartbeat (vampires have heartbeats?), the grinding of her teeth and…. her breathing…low and shallow.

Caroline feels Tyler's eyes on her and can hear her mother climbing up the stairs.

"Be at the Salvatore Boarding House tonight at 8! Now, go before my mom sees you!"

She ushers him out and Tyler climbs down the side of the house.

When his feet finally sets foot on the plush grass, he looks up at the window where Caroline waves at him smiling, before shutting it.

He suddenly hears his own heart thumping wildly in his own heart and smiles, in spite of himself.

Klaus's menacing words fill his head and his grin is wiped off his face.

_Why did he agree to this stupid deal?_

_Because she deserves it! She was one of them…. she deceived me! They all deserved to suffer…. even her…her…_

Tyler shakes his head angrily before walking away from the girl who, inadvertently, was making her way into his heart.

* * *

"Another bar Damon?" Elena scorns. "Really?"

Damon flashes her favorite wicked smile, "You seemed to enjoy it enough last time!"

She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, until I was snatched by a vampire who, may I remind you, tried to kill you and would have succeeded had it not been for my intervention!"

Damon opens her door and offers his hand to help her out. "And I will be eternally grateful…"

As soon as she gets out, he pulls her close to him and leans his head on her shoulder.

"Your scent is heavenly Elena. You drive me crazy…"

Elena feels herself blush and immediately hates herself.

_Why does he always make her feel like such a foolish, giddy teenager?_

Damon inhales her delicious, sweet rose scent and hears Elena's heartbeat quicken.

She looks up at that instant, meets Damon's stunning blue eyes and smiles.

Damon's mind nearly implodes as her beauty penetrates him; she was so warm and beautiful. A tiny part of Damon feels fear. Fear that this was all a dream or just too good to be true and once they arrived back home, Elena would rush into Stefan's arms once again.

As if reading his mind, Elena places a soft kiss on his lips and murmurs against them, "Forget everything Damon…right now, it's only you and I. No one else exists…just for now at least."

Damon returns her kiss and they stay intertwined for a long while, just feeling the cool breeze around them as they dissolve into each other's sweet kisses.

Their romantic moment is interrupted by a loud, grumbling sound made by Elena's tummy.

Elena blushes as they pull apart.

"There is REAL food in there right?"

Damon chuckles and clutches her hand pulling her toward the building.

"Let's go find out!"

And both laughing, they run to the bar.

Both are unaware that someone, who has been watching them all day long, enters the bar...right behind the blissful couple.


	14. Calamity

**Shadows**

**Chapter 14: Calamity**

Bonnie lets her book bag slide onto the floor and lies back on her bed. She lifts up her right hand and stares at the beautiful, vibrant sunflower. She had never seen one so bright and so just, full of life! Where had Jeremy found it at this time of year? It was gorgeous.

She brings it up to her face, closes her eyes, and inhales the flower's sweet, fresh scent.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie quickly sits up at the sound of her cousin's voice and she hastily hides the flower behind her back.

But it was too late.

"That's a pretty sunflower! Who gave it to you?" Lucy gives her a puzzled look.

Bonnie sighs, knowing she'd figure it out eventually; she was a witch after all.

Bringing her arm back around, she answers in a small voice, "Jeremy…"

Lucy's mouth opens in shock. "Bonnie! I don't know how to be clearer hun? Any romantic feelings between you two CAN NOT exist! Nothing can ever happen between you two—ever!"

Bonnie's voice quivers ever so slightly as she replies, "I know what you said! And I'm doing my best to stay away from—but I can't really control what he does or how he feels!"

Lucy roughly grabs Bonnie's arm and stands her up. Glaring intently into her eyes, she sternly says, "Well you must Bonnie! You must do whatever it takes to prevent him from falling in love with you…and you with him. Because if one of you falls in love with the other…. you will be doomed."

Bonnie, wincing slightly at her cousin's grasp, glares back and shouts, "How do you know this is even true? How are you so sure!"

Lucy shoots her an incredulous look. "Think about it Bonnie! Look at the lineage of Gilbert men! Look at Jeremy's own love life! He's cursed and I won't let you be cursed with him!"

She lets go of Bonnie's arm and callously snatches the flower from her hand and crushes it, scattering the petals onto the floor.

Seeing the pain in Bonnie's eyes, Lucy's face softens.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I really am. I just want to prevent a catastrophe…"

Before walking out of the room, Lucy looks back at her cousin who was staring silently at the ground and reminds her, "Whatever it takes Bonnie."

As soon as Lucy's out of sight, Bonnie kneels down and begins to pick up every petal from the carpet. She feels a tear fall from her cheek and realizes she is crying. She holds back a sob and wipes her eyes angrily.

She won't permit herself to be weak.

She won't.

Bonnie lifts herself off the ground and walks over to her open window. She throws the petals out and watches as the wind takes them away…far away.

That's how Jeremy needed to be; far, far away.

Bonnie had to ensure he didn't fall for her and she would.

Whatever it takes, her cousin had said.

As the petals blow out of sight, Bonnie whispers, "Whatever it takes…."

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Damon chuckles. "Patience is a virtue dearest."

Elena swipes at him but misses by quite a few inches.

"Keep those eyes shut tight missy!" Damon repeats for the fiftieth time.

Elena pouts but clenches them tighter still. She crosses her arms to emphasize the fact that she is annoyed though, secretly inside, she's beaming with joy.

The past couple hours they had spent in the bar had been full of nothing but laughs, playful banter, stolen kisses and, well, she was having fun with Damon! Real, genuine fun!

Elena feels the car come to a stop and resists the urge to open her eyes.

She hears Damon open his door and, a second later, she hears the passenger door open.

"Keep them closed." Damon says quietly as he grabs her warm hand and helps her out of the car.

Elena feels a jolt of electricity as his cool touch and feels heat rush to her face.

When he lets go, she releases the breath she had been holding in and intakes a deep breath of air.

The air.

It smells fresh, yet salty.

She slightly parts her lips, wanting to taste the delicious air.

"What are you doing?" Damon whispers sensually in her ear.

Startled, Elena jumps. She hadn't felt him approach her.

Her body shivers as he wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her close to him.

She sighs feeling her body trembling.

He kisses the top of her head and covers her eyes with his palm while Elena feels his cool breath by her ear.

"Walk straight. I'll be right behind you, leading you."

Elena drowns out the many voices around her and cautiously begins walking forward.

"Don't worry," Damon whispers, "I won't let you run into anything, I won't even let you stumble."

Elena feels her body relax and walks with more confidence; more than anything, the feel of Damon so close comforts her.

They walk for several minutes, until Elena can no longer hear any voices.

She hears silence.

No, it's not silent.

She hears…crickets chirping, birds flapping their wings above and the rushing sound of water.

The ground becomes softer, her Converse sink into it.

The air around is cooler, windier.

Her hair blows around her face and her face becomes slightly misted.

"Damon? Where-?"

Damon smiles and they both come to a halt.

"Elena," Damon breathes into her ear, "Open your eyes…"

He removes his hand and Elena's dark eyes flutter open and immediately grow large in astonishment.

"Damon," Elena says in awe, "this is incredible!"

Damon follows her eyes to the gorgeous sunset in a dramatic sky of golds and purples. The wonderful arrays of colors reflect in the endless ocean and the sounds of calm ocean waves lapping against the shore was exhilarating yet soothing.

"It's like paradise…" Elena mutters.

Damon feels his heart jump seeing the peace in her expression.

"Why is there no one else here?" Elena says looking around. "It's Spring break and we're on a gorgeous beach!"

Damon smirks.

"This particular section of the beach is private property—there's a sign several feet away."

Elena raises her eyebrows.

"Private property! Are we allowed-?"

Damon gives her his wide trademark grin.

"I own this property. Used to come here a lot to think."

Elena is thoughtful for a moment and then bursts out laughing. She sits down on the warm sand pulling Damon down with her.

Damon smiles and holds Elena tenderly. She leans her head back into his chest and Damon feels a sudden chill clench around his heart; it was uncomfortable yet, at the same time, the most comfortable feeling he's ever felt.

Elena feels Damon tense and she tilts her head up.

She furrows her brows and, with concern in her voice, asks, "Damon? What are you thinking about?"

Damon clears his throat and croaks out, "Nothing, just admiring the surroundings. Just trying to enjoy this moment with you, as it may be the only one I ever get."

Elena, taken aback, sits up on her knees facing him.

"What do you mean?"

Damon huffs and rolls his eyes.

"I mean, what I said Elena. Do you really think I was so stupid to believe that this-you and I- would continue when we get back home?"

Elena's jaw drops and she stutters, "Damon? I-I never wanted t-to-"

Damon shakes his head and stares at the darkening sky.

"What Elena? You never wanted to hurt me? Don't worry. I'd be an idiot to feel hurt-to think that even for one second today you were thinking of me! You told me very clearly that it would always be him and I understand. He is someone worth loving—"

Tears well up in Elena's eyes. "How can you say that you aren't worth loving Damon?"

She reaches out her hand to caress his face but he turns away and stands up.

"Because I'm not HIM! I can NEVER be HIM!"

Elena doesn't wince at his shouts and merely stands up, clenching her fists tightly.

"I LOVED being with you all day Elena! I LOVE feeling you near me, feeling you so close to my body! But all of this—of this day—has been but a dream for me. As soon as we get back home, you'll rush to the arms of HIM and I'll be left watching on the sidelines again. I don't know how much more I can take Elena. It's KILLING me inside to know that this whole time, you've been thinking about HIM…"

Damon feels his eyes burn but he refuses to let the tears fall; he wouldn't show more weakness in front of Elena. He wouldn't show her how much it hurt him to have her so close…yet so far away.

Elena can feel the inner struggle Damon was feeling and the desire to comfort him was overwhelming her. Doing so would hurt him, but not doing it, would hurt her.

So Elena did what her heart told her to do.

Elena walks cautiously to Damon and holds out her hand to him.

He looks at her, his lips trembling, and he tenderly grabs her hand.

Elena gives him a small shaky smile as she rubs his palm.

"You can do many things Damon but there is one thing you can't do—"

Damon tilts his head confused.

Elena closes the space between them and jumps onto his chest.

Although surprised, Damon holds her firmly and curiously looks into Elena's dark mischievous eyes.

She hovers her lips over his and whispers, "You can't read minds."

And she kisses him.

Elena didn't know if this act would further complicate things or if she would regret it later but for now, it feels right.

She needs him to feel like she cares. She needs him to feel like he is the only one. Elena's kisses are fierce and passionate and Damon feels his head spinning.

Damon grabs her hand, stopping her, and shakes his head.

"No Elena, " he says roughly, "we can't. You love Stefan!" And he adds in a sad whisper, "Please don't do this to me…"

Elena, breathing heavily, sits up and stares at Damon in awe.

Her tears run down her face as she realizes just how strongly Damon loves her. To have her so close and then push her away for her sake!

She places her hands on either side of her face and, with her tears streaming down, she says, "I don't want to hurt you anymore Damon—but I can't be without you! I'm the one who doesn't deserve you to love me so much!"

Damon's blue eyes water as he stares into the eyes of the woman he has always loved.

"Damon," Elena says in a shaky whisper, "I lo—"

KABOOM!

A sudden explosion startles Elena and she jumps back slightly.

The fireworks illuminate the sky above and Elena tilts her head up to see the wonderful display of colors fall.

Damon feels his heart tighten as he gazes at Elena; her beauty is impeccable. Her eyes shine in wonder and her lips curl in a small smile of satisfaction.

Damon shakes his head, angry with himself for thinking that she—well it didn't matter anymore.

He turns around and begins making his way across the sand.

"It's getting dark," he mutters, "We better get you home."

Elena sadly looks at Damon's retreating back, and runs up next to him.

She reaches for his hand but he pulls away, avoiding her glance.

Elena blinks back tears, knowing she deserves his indifference, and silently follows him.

* * *

Tyler pulls on his earlobe, a nervous habit he had developed when he was toddler, as two vampires scrutinize his every move. One mistake and his charade would be discovered.

He glances at his watch—8:02 pm.

"In a hurry Tyler?"

Tyler's knees shake as he shakes his head. "No, of course not! It's um, just been a long day."

Stefan narrows his eyes. "Yeah, I bet."

Caroline places a hand on Stefan's shoulder, gives him a relaxed smile and calmly says, "You promised to not get angry."

Stefan replies, without taking his glare off Tyler, "I'm just waiting for HIM to explode on me the same way he did on you! You didn't deserve that treatment!"

Caroline grabs Stefan's right hand, which was clenched in a fist, and squeezes it gently. "His anger was completely justified. I lied to him, we all did. And a relationship built on lies leads to destruction."

She turns to look at Tyler but he quickly averts his gaze.

Stefan lets out a loud sigh and squeezes her hand back.

Tyler doesn't miss the small smile they exchange and he feels his stomach turn.

In a tense voice he says, "Look, Stefan, I apologized to Caroline earlier. And you are completely right, nothing justifies the way I treated her. But I feel, like I deserve some answers here."

Stefan wrings his hands and glances at Caroline who is staring intently at Tyler.

"You can both trust me. I don't know anyone else like me and there's no one else I can talk to about what I am. If you keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

Stefan straightens up and extends his right hand. "No lies? No secrets?"

Tyler, feeling completely disgusted with himself, shakes Stefan's hand. "Like Caroline said, a relationship built on lies only leads to destruction."

Stefan, though still cautious, nods his head in agreement.

As they let go, Tyler makes the terrible mistake of looking over at Caroline.

He regrets meeting her eyes the second he does so.

Those bright, vivid grey-blue eyes looked at him in a way he has never been looked at before—they seemed comprehensive.

But Caroline didn't understand anything about what he was going through. If she did, those beautiful eyes would be reflecting a completely different emotion—pure hate.

Tyler wasn't stupid. He knew that Klaus wanted information about the vamps because he was planning to hurt them, perhaps even kill them.

And Tyler didn't care. He would be normal again and he would never again suffer that gruesome transformation.

No, he didn't care at all.

But looking at Caroline, his heart wanted to scream something different. His heart wanted to yell that he would care and that he didn't want any harm to come to Caroline; that he would protect her.

Tyler shakes his head.

Stefan looks at him curiously.

"Sorry, headache."

Stefan raises his eyebrows but presses no further.

"So," the demon in angel form said in her sweet deceiving voice, "What exactly do you want to know Tyler?"

Tyler looks up at the pair stiffly sitting on the leather sofa directly across from him.

"Everything. I want to know everything."

* * *

A tall dark- haired man kneels behind a Dodge Ram and answers his vibrating phone.

"They are headed your way Josef. Yes, it's just the two of them, no sister in sight. My part is finished; I will not be involved in whatever else happens. Yes, agreed."

The man shuts the phone with a loud snap and disappears.

His job is done.

The pair had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

_Elena shivers as she pulls her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She looks around at the darkness, the only light being emitted by the bright moon, in hope that he will be around in the trees._

_Her ankles tremble violently as another gust of wind blows around the bottom of her skirt._

"_Blasted dress! Oh how I wish sometimes that I were a man!"_

_She is suddenly grabbed from behind and moist lips graze along the nape of her neck._

"_Mmm, no! I would suffer terribly if you were a man since I do so love your womanly self."_

"_Damon," she says smiling. "Well, I would get to wear men's trousers and wouldn't get so chilled!"_

"_When we get married and have our own little house," he murmurs in her ear, "you can run around in my trousers whenever you like."_

_Elena lets out a small giggle as Damon's hands tickle her back. _

"_Your beauty…it's overwhelming Elena! It captivates me every time. I can't contain myself around you! I love you my sweet darling!"_

_Elena's body shivers in Damon's arms as he tenderly lies her down on the quilt._

"_Relax my love," he murmurs into her lips, "Let my kisses rid your cold and let my love fill you up with warmth."_

_And soon, Elena is cold no more. _

_Damon holds a content Elena close to his body as they rest on the quilt._

_He plays with a strand of her hair as she nuzzles into his warm chest._

"_I always want to be like this Damon, I always want to feel you close."_

_Damon's heart sinks and he struggles to hold back his tears._

_Elena feels Damon tense up and she leans up on her elbows to look at him._

_She gasps to see tears welling up in his eyes._

"_Damon! Oh Damon what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"_

"_No, of course!"_

_Elena softly caresses his face._

"_Damon…?"_

_Damon clears his throat and places his hand over Elena's on his cheek._

"_Elena, there's something I need to tell you. It's not easy to say…"_

_Elena feels her own eyes welling up with tears._

"_You're scaring me Damon," she says in a quivering voice, "Are you leaving me?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Elena gasps and Damon quickly realizes his error._

"_No! Yes, but no! Just, let me explain my sweet."_

_Damon, looking straight into her eyes, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and sighs._

"_My squadron is leaving for battle tomorrow and there is no way to get out of it, especially since I'm trying to rise in rank to assure your father's approval."_

_Elena's lower lips trembles._

"_Tomorrow?"_

_Damon nods sadly, rubbing her shoulders._

"_When will you come back?"_

_Damon kisses her tears on her cheeks and says, sighing, "I'm not sure. You can never be sure with war. But I will come back Elena. I'll come back and marry you."_

_Elena heaves a sob and Damon wraps his arms around her small, delicate body._

"_I don't want to be away from you Damon! I don't know how I'll survive."_

_Blinking back tears, Damon replies, "Oh darling, it absolutely kills me that we have to separate! But it's only temporary my love! I'll always come back to you as long as you are waiting for me!"_

"_Always Damon! I'll always be waiting for you!"_

_Damon rests his head on her warm shoulder and whispers, "As will I. I'll wait for you forever Elena."_

Elena wakes up with a loud gasp and finds herself in a warm, citrus smelling car.

"You okay?"

Elena rubs her forehead as she turns to face the driver's seat. Damon's own brow was wrinkled as he looks at her full of concern.

"Yeah, um, just another memory."

Damon nods in understanding.

"Any important information?"

Elena blushes remembering how much she and Damon had loved each other.

"Um, nope. Just one of my normal daily life."

Damon gives her a questioning look but doesn't press the subject any further.

After a few minutes of silence and stolen glances between the two, Damon says, "I'm sorry—about earlier—I had no right to yell at you like that."

Elena extends her hand to place it over his but he quickly moves it away and she sighs.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who is always making things more complicated between us."

Damon can't stand to hear the pain in her voice; can't stand knowing that he, in large part, is causing so much conflict in her.

"Reach into my coat pocket…"

Elena is shaken out of her thoughts and looks at him.

Damon gives her a humorous smile. "Go on! I swear it's nothing painful."

Elena rolls her eyes and reaches into the pocket of his black leather jacket.

She gasps as she pulls out the wonderful gift; a glimmering blue, red and purple shell.

"Wow! It's the most perfect shell I've ever seen!"

Damon beams at her joy and emotion, once again, rises in his throat. "I'm glad you like it. I found it for you."

Elena looks up at Damon through her long, wet eyelashes and gives him a wide smile.

"Damon, thank—"

And then, it all happened so fast.

One second, Elena and Damon were sharing a cute, intimate moment and the next—Damon was yelling and shielding Elena with his body.

Something heavy and with great force had hit the back of the mustang with such impact, that they spiraled in circles several times before Damon grabbed Elena and jumped out.

Elena barely had time to stuff the shell in her messenger bag before being hauled out of the vehicle.

Damon holds her close as they stand in the middle of the deserted road as he strains his ears to hear the nearby danger.

"Is it a vampire?" Elena whispers fearfully.

Damon nods, "Or vampires. Stay close behind me."

Elena clutches tightly to his waist as Damon's eyes search the perimeter.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Damon yells. "WHO ARE YOU?"

A shot is fired from behind the trees and grazes Damon in the arm. Damon lets out an animalistic growl and bares his fangs.

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER!"

Elena yells as another shot is fired and the wooden bullet hits Damon square in the knee.

"STAY BACK ELENA!" Damon growls. Elena steps back a couple feet from Damon, her arms shaking.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Damon roars menacingly.

And, as if on cue, five men surround the pair completely encircling them. All of them vampires and all of them staring at Elena hungrily.

Damon crouches in a pose ready to fight and eyes his rivals. He's taken more but perhaps, none as strong. But they won't touch Elena. He'd make sure of that, even if he died trying.

"NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON THE GIRL!"

The vampires scoff and erupt in laughter invoking cold fear in Elena.

Damon rushes to the nearest demon and, taking him by surprise, rips his heart straight out of his chest. He grabs the vampires' gun and throws it to Elena.

She catches it and holds it straight out in front of her, her arms slightly shaking.

Furious at the loss of one number, three of the vampires gang up on Damon piercing his body with sharp wooden stakes.

Damon wrestles one of the stakes from the shorter, redhead and stabs it straight into the heart.

The other two are slightly awed at the skill of the young vampire—but not enough to spare him.

Over on the other side of the road, Josef approaches Elena with an amused grin.

"Stay away from me! I have a gun!"

Josef lets out a loud, deep bellow.

"You don't really think that little gun could harm me do you?" He tells her mockingly.

"One more step and I will shoot!"

Elena gulps but holds the gun steady in front of her.

Josef takes one more dramatic step and Elena fires.

He doesn't even flinch as he continues walking towards her.

She fires twice more and the gun is out of bullets.

Josef grins and Elena does the only thing she can do—she throws the gun at his face as hard as she can and runs.

Damon grins as he stabs the last of the three vampires straight through the heart.

"I totally still got it." He says to himself proudly.

A loud screech brings him back to reality.

"Elena…"

He turns around and sees a sandy-blonde haired man advancing on Elena—the gun shattered on the road.

Damon picks up two of the dead bodies and chucks them at the back of Josef's head.

He turns around furious and Damon growls at him, both of their eyes glowing red.

Josef pounds Damon in the abdomen with a loud thud causing Elena to wince.

Elena watches the two vampires' wrestle, feeling completely and utterly useless.

She has faith that Damon can win…Damon is strong enough.

But this vampire is different than the others—he's powerful. He has powers that Damon has probably never even heard of before.

Damon feels himself getting weaker and weaker with each blow to his face and stomach.

He feels a sickening crush in his skull and Damon falls to his knees.

Elena lets out an ear-splitting yell and she rushes to him.

Josef pushes her before she can get to Damon and she falls painfully on her back.

Josef towers over her and laughs.

"No mere vampire can match the skills of an Original!"

Damon manages to speed over to Elena and hovers in between Elena and the Original.

His breathing comes out in short shallow gasps and blood protrudes from his various wounds.

Elena's tears spill onto the pavement as she leans up on her elbows to touch his face.

Damon holds her close in his arms and sighs, preparing to meet his fate at Josef raises the stake above him.

Elena shakes her head gasping.

"No! Don't kill him! Please! I'll go with you wherever you want—just don't kill him!"

Josef grins.

"Sorry My Queen, but I've been waiting many lifetimes for this moment!"

And time slows down.

As Josef lowers the stake, Damon caresses Elena's face with a bloody hand and Elena shakes her head in disbelief.

This can't be the end.

Damon can't leave her just when they had been reunited.

He can't leave without knowing…

"I love you Damon."

Tears fall from Damon's blue eyes and Elena lets out a heart-wrenching sob.

The tip of the stake touches Damon's back and then….

Nothing.

Josef lets out a yelp and collapses onto the ground, a stake pierced through his back.

Elena blinks several times in disbelief. Damon is lifted off her by a pair of strong arms and Elena gasps at her rescuers.

"Nikolina! Rose!"

Nikolina grimaces as she helps her sister up.

"I couldn't stay away—I never have been able to."

Elena weeps in her arms but quickly looks around. "Damon!"

"Don't worry," Nikolina says soothingly, "Rose is taking him to the car. We'll take you both home. Now, rest…everything will be alright…"

Nikolina picks her up as if Elena were as swift as a feather and heads to the vehicle.

Once she's settled in and buckled, Elena spots Damon sitting next to her and she rests her head on his shoulders.

"I love you…" She whispers once more before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Elena slowly walks out of the bathroom feeling unnaturally faint and queasy._

_As she makes her way toward her bed, there is a light knock on her door before it opens and Nana shuffles in, her arms full._

"_I brought you fresh sheets Missus Elena, just as you had requested." Nana suddenly notices Elena sitting quietly on the edge of her bed and immediately becomes concerned._

_She rushes to her and places a hand on her clammy forehead._

"_You look awfully pale my deary. Should I call upon the doctor?"_

_Elena gives Nana a weak, reassuring smile and grabs a sheet to wipe the sweat from her brow._

"_I've just been feeling slightly under the weather; I'm certain it's nothing to be concerned about."_

_Nana wrinkles her forehead and slightly narrows her eyes at Elena._

"_Missus…I had thought you requested the sheets due to your flow?"_

_Elena shakes her head, her brow furrowing. "Oh no, although, I believe I'm overdue for it's visit…"_

_Nana gasps and places a trembling hand over her chest._ "_Oh my sweet girl! Heaven forbid you be expecting!"_

_Elena looks up at the elder woman baffled and asks, "Expecting? Expecting what?'_

_Nana grasps one of Elena's small, delicate hands and squeezes it gently._

"_Is it possible, my girl, that you are with child?"_

_Elena mouth drops open and, in shock, replies, "Me? With child? No! I mean, it's not entirely impossible, but I can't be! I just can't! Can you imagine what my father would say? Oh Nana! Pray, it simply cannot be!"_

_Nana strokes Elena's long, dark locks and attempts to calm her down. "Hush now my girl. It wasn't my intention to alarm you. You might just simply be late this month. Now, attempt to get some rest. You're going to need it."_

_Nana gives Elena a small peck on the cheek before exiting the room._

_Elena lets out a deep breath and takes off her white, satin robe, placing it over her armchair._

_As she walks around her bed to close her bedroom window, she pauses in front of her dresser mirror._

_She stares curiously at her reflection and, after looking around to make sure no one had snuck into her room, lifts up her the skirt of her flowing, white nightgown._

_Staring at her flat abdomen, Elena wonders if soon it would begin to bulge._

_She laughs silently to herself and lets go of her nightgown, letting it flow over her again._

_Elena walks over to the window, and before shutting it, looks out into the stars. She misses him. Damon. He had gone off to battle and Elena misses him sorely. Sometimes, she has the greatest desire to just join Damon on his horse and ride off together into the sunset, leaving the pressures of this social life, and living happily ever after with the love of her life. But, Elena could never do that. She could never abandon her family and break her father's heart the same way her mother's death had. She loves her sisters too much to leave them. Especially Kat. They always had the closest bond and even though lately Kat had distanced herself, Elena would still do anything for her. She would die for her sister…her best friend._

_Elena sighs loudly and places her hands over her belly._

"_If you are in there little one, I want you to be aware that your mommy already adores you. My heart is already bursting with love for you and, if you are in there, I can't wait to hold you in my arms. You will be so loved by your father and I! Oh your father!"_

_Elena's eyes water as she looks out into the night sky that was glowing orange from the fire in the faraway distance. She hastily shuts the window but it only barely drowns the sounds of cannon and gunshot fire._

_Her tears soon cloud her vision and she presses her face to the window, leaving wet smears._

"_Your father can't be with us now and he might not be with us for a very long time. He's fighting a war, a horrible and brutal war…but something tells me…that there's an even greater and more dangerous war ahead."_

_Elena's voice drops down to a whisper and she throatily mumbles, "Don't fret though, my baby. One day, all three of us will be together and we will live…happily ever after…"_


	15. Loving You Tonight

A/N: Hope you enjoy this short chappie.

Song used is "Loving You Tonight" by Andrew Allen.

Listen to it to get the mood of the chapter! :)

* * *

**Shadows**

**Chapter 15: Loving You Tonight**

Jenna sighs and looks around the room, her hands on her hips. There is popcorn kernels coating the living room floor, the throw pillows are scattered, and she is pretty sure that there's a soda spill on the couch's armrest.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. For her and Jeremy—there was no way she was going to clean up this mess all by herself.

"But for now", she whispers to her nephew's sleeping form on the couch, "I'll let you off the hook. "

She throws a fleece blanket over Jeremy, pushing his hair back in the process.

Jenna stretches her arms in the air letting out a long yawn. She glances at her watch; it was way past 9.

She shakes her head disappointed.

Where in the world is Elena? She had missed family movie night—again.

Jenna has had the growing suspicion that Elena was hiding something for a while now; it was a suspicion that grew more every day.

Elena acted so mysterious all the time and just yesterday, Jenna had received a mid-term report that showed that Elena had been absent an average of 3 times a week! Jenna never remembered excusing those absences!

She needed to have a serious talk with her niece.

Granted, Elena wasn't her daughter but Jenna loved her and cared for her as such.

She didn't even know which Salvatore brother she was dating for crying out loud!

Jenna lets out a frustrated sigh and suddenly gives a little jump when she feels cold arms around her.

Alaric laughs by her ear and holds her close.

"Just me Jenna-bug."

Jenna squirms out of his arms and turns to look at him.

"Shh. Whisper…Jer's asleep."

Alaric looks over her shoulder at Jeremy and his eyes suddenly brighten.

With a mischievous grin, he grabs Jenna's hand and begins pulling her upstairs.

"Hurry before he wakes!"

Jenna quickly wriggles out of his grasp, containing her shock and laughter.

She swats his arm playfully but her expression quickly turns solemn as the grandfather clock marks 10.

"Where's Elena? I'm really starting to worry!" Alaric rubs her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, she's with Damon—she couldn't be in safer hands. If he said she'd be back tonight, she's going to be back tonight."

Jenna groans, frustrated.

"But WHY is she with Damon? Why isn't she with Stefan? I'm completely, 100 percent confused."

Alaric grimaces, scratching the back of his neck.

"I-well-it's not really—"

Jenna narrows her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Do you know something Ric? Sometimes I feel like you and Elena both know something I don't. If you know something please tell me! I, as her legal guardian and as the closest thing she has to a mother, have a right to know what's going on with Elena!"

Alaric's eyes widen at the sudden outburst and takes a step back.

"Look Jenna—there is something you should know—I just don't know if this is the right time to tell you."

Jenna wrinkles her forehead and opens her mouth but before she can retort, Jeremy stirs immediately drawing her attention to him.

"Ugh. I don't want to wake up Jer. Ric, let's go outside and—"

Alaric interrupts her by giving her a small peck on the lips.

"I really have to go Jenna. Elena should be back soon and you need sleep. Call you tomorrow ok?"

And with that last word, he disappears out the door into the night.

Jenna closes the door lightly and slumps against it closing her eyes.

Alaric and Elena were both hiding something, something big. And Jenna feels, deep in her heart, that it's nothing good.

* * *

Alaric makes his way to his car, his fists tightly clenched.

He hated, no, he DESPISED lying to Jenna.

It was a wedge that kept them apart and he had deceived her for far too long.

Frustrated and angry with himself, Alaric forcefully opens the car door…only for it to slam back shut immediately.

He grunts and opens it calmer this time but, once again, it shuts close.

This time, a slender pale hand is resting on the door handle.

Alaric feels his heart drop and he swallows a strange lump in his throat.

"Isobel," he croaks out.

He whips his head around and Isobel greets him with a sly smile.

"Hello Ric."

* * *

Elena stirs awake, back to reality and away from her dream.

Because it wasn't a memory-it was a dream.

It could only be a dream.

There was no way she…

No way she was pregnant!

It's impossible.

Humorous to even fathom!

A soft cough disrupts her thoughts and Elena realizes she is still resting her head on Damon.

Damon!

The father of her—NO!

_You weren't pregnant Elena! It was a dream!_

Damon is just—

"Oh my god Damon! How are your wounds? How are you feeling?"

Elena sits up, concern written all over her face and Damon chuckles.

"I feel…great. Just an hour ago, I thought I'd never see your beautiful face again and now, you're sitting here with me. So close. I feel amazing."

Elena shivers as she looks up into his eyes—they were glowing a bright blue and bore into hers so intensely, Elena feels paralyzed.

There is so much emotion and yet, so much pain on his face.

Elena wants to take away all his pain—but she doesn't know how.

_And you are there_

_On my heart, at the start_

_of my every morning_

_and i cant deny, by the end of the day_

_that im runnin' on empty_

_But you make it full, Steal my breath_

_You're so unpredictable,_

_**That's what I'm coming home to.**_

Rose begins singing along to the upbeat, cheery song in the background, distracting Elena from her overwhelming emotions.

The peppy tune oddly relaxes both Elena and Damon as they both slouch against the leather seat and exhale loudly.

_Oh I'm dreaming about a romance,_

_slow dancing with you,_

_when I got you in arms, I don't care what we do_

Elena lets out a loud guffaw causing Nikki to turn around from the passenger seat with a raised eyebrow.

Elena shakes her head and turns to Damon.

He beams.

"You remembered our horrendous first attempt at waltzing!"

Elena holds her sides fighting an extreme case of giggles.

"It wasn't TOO horrible! I mean, you only stepped on my foot three times!"

Damon lifted a hand up to his heart, feigning to be offended.

"Hey! I've had quite a few years to practice. Must I remind you how spectacular I twirled you around at your Miss Mystic Falls dance?"

Elena's face softened. "Yeah, you were pretty spectacular. I never did thank you for rescuing me."

Damon hushes her by placing a finger to her lips.

"You'll never have to thank me for anything Elena. If anything, I should be thanking you for allowing me to dance with you. That dance is definitely up there on my top 10 favorite moments with my Elena."

Elena smiles, her face immediately reddening.

"What's your number one?" She asks shyly.

Damon softly caresses the side of her face. "It happened just a little over an hour ago—when you told me you loved me."

Elena feels her heart thump wildly as their faces inch closer to each other.

She can smell his sweet, cool breath on her lips and is desperate to feel them….

_And I'll say hey, you'll say baby, how's your day,_

_I'll say crazy, but it's all gonna be alright_

_You'll kiss my smile, I'll pull you closer,_

_spend a while just getting to know you,_

_but it's gonna be all alright_

_I'm loving you tonight_

_Loving you tonight_

The car comes to a sudden halt and Elena is thrown backwards into her seat.

"Uff! Sorry guys!" Rose says, running her fingers through her short locks.

"I'm pretty exhausted."

Damon lightly squeezes her shoulder. "Thanks for everything Rosebud. And you too Nikki."

The girls nod as Damon opens the car door. "I'll be back shortly."

He rushes out to open the door for Elena—a gesture that always comes as a surprise for her.

They walk up to her porch, feeling the slightly awkward tension hanging in the air between them.

They reach the door and Elena turns around before entering.

The two star-crossed lovers stare at each other lovingly, each awaiting the other to speak first.

Damon extends his hand and gently grabs Elena's.

"Did you mean it Elena? When you said, those words, did you mean it?"

Elena's eyes twinkle under the moonlight and she squeezes his hand.

"Of course I did Damon…"

Her voice falters as she looks to the ground.

Damon nods his head in understanding. "But you still love Stefan. I get it. It's always going to be—"

Damon is suddenly thrown backward as Elena pounces on him meeting their lips in a frenzied kiss.

Damon immediately melts into the kiss and relishes in the soft, warm feel of her.

They both pull back flushed and Elena smiles up at him shyly.

Damon looks at her sadly. "I guess our five minutes are over huh?"

Elena gives him a soft peck on his willing lips. "No. They are just starting Damon."

_Every day is just the in-between,_

_the hours separating you from me._

_I know you'll be waiting,_

_I know that you'll be waiting…_

_**That's what I'm coming home to**__._


	16. Prisoner of History

A/N: This chapter here marks the BEGINNING OF THE END! After this chapter, things are going to get crazy! Oh man, you guys have NO IDEA what I have in store for you. Hope you love! Happy reading**!**

* * *

_**Shadows**_

_The End is Near..._

**Chapter 16: Prisoner of History**

Two pairs of eyes watch Tyler, waiting for a response.

"I know it's quite a bit to take in…" Caroline says softly.

Tyler exhales loudly and leans back on the couch.

"No kidding. Elena has an evil doppelganger who's a vampire and who also happened to kill you."

Caroline bites her lip, nodding in accordance.

Tyler runs his hands through his thick, midnight-black hair. "This is all just…too weird."

Stefan leans forward on the couch opposite him and stares intently into Tyler's eyes. "We do have your absolute discretion right Tyler?"

Tyler feels Stefan's eyes burning a hole through his head and for a moment, he feels Stefan is reading his mind; as if Stefan could see right through this act.

But his furrowed brow and wary expression reassure Tyler otherwise.

"Of course. Us supernatural beings have to stick together."

He looks over at Caroline who smiles at him and Tyler feels his heart drop to the ground.

_Why did she have to be so beautiful?_

Tyler abruptly looks away and stands up with his hands in his pockets. "It's getting pretty late, I should go."

He starts to turn but Stefan speeds in front of him and places his hands on Tyler's shoulders.

"Be careful Tyler. Living this life, this supernatural life of a werewolf or vampire, is dangerous. It's hard to know who to trust especially when you have to keep your identity a secret. Caroline and I, we want to be your friends. We want to help you."

Tyler stares uncomfortably at his feet.

"You can trust us Tyler." Caroline says warmly, every note she speaks piercing Tyler straight in the heart.

Tyler looks up at her tentatively and finds his gaze drifting toward her lips.

They look so soft, so red and so sweet.

_Oh, what he would give to taste them just once…_

At that precise moment, the front door is thrown open and a weary-looking Damon steps in. He notices Tyler and freezes with his mouth open.

Tyler's eyes widen.

"Oh crap."

Damon rushes toward him, pushing Stefan away in the process, and holds Tyler against the wall.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" Damon hisses, his fangs protruding. "The dog that nearly murdered me!"

"Damon, no! Let him go!" Caroline shrieks.

Damon ignores her pleas and Tyler feels his shirt begin to tear with the strength of Damon's grip.

"Damon, please! He came to apologize, isn't that right Tyler?" Stefan attempts to pry Damon off Tyler to no avail.

"Really?" Damon spits out, his eyes carefully examining him.

Tyler winces as Damon's grip clutches at his skin.

"Yes-yes!" Tyler stutters out. "I'm sorry Damon! It was all Elijah—he provoked me to get to you! He wants you dead…both him and Klaus!"

At the mention of Klaus' name, Damon's fangs retract and his face regains it smoothness.

"Klaus? Did you see him? Do you know where he is?" Damon asks taken aback at the news.

Tyler frantically shakes his head.

"I never saw him—only the Elijah guy. I swear I have no idea where Klaus is!"

Damon lets Tyler drop and Caroline rushes to help him up. Tyler quickly straightens himself off, feeling slightly humiliated.

Damon rubs the back of his neck and lets out a sigh of exhaustion.

Stefan, without taking his eyes off his brother, pulls Tyler toward the door.

"You should leave Tyler and could you please take Caroline home?"

Tyler nods. Caroline gives Stefan a warm hug and whispers something in his ear.

Tyler narrows his eyes; when did they become such close friends?

Caroline exits the door and as Tyler closes it, he hears Stefan call out in an almost desperate tone, "Please don't forget what I told you Tyler…"

* * *

"I like what you've done with the place. The décor suits you perfectly."

Alaric furrows his brows as he closes the front door behind him. He turns on the light and stares at the whitewashed blank walls and practically, vacuous space.

"Are you saying I'm…boring and empty?"

Isobel sits her bag down on the couch and turns to him with her hands on her hips.

"It was a joke Ric, lighten up." She rolls her eyes. "Being with that Jenna girl has certainly left its mark."

Alaric glowers at her. "Don't insult Jenna! I swear Isobel, if you do anything to harm or endanger her in anyway, I—"

Isobel takes a step toward him.

"You'll do what? Kill me?" She smiles seductively. "Somehow, I don't think you're capable of putting a stake in me. Deny it all you want but there will always be a part of you that will love me."

Alaric shakes his head and steps away from her. "I'd never fall into your grasps again! I'd never return to you—"

"Whoa! Relax love! I don't plan on settling with you again either but," Isobel bites her lip as she begins unbuttoning her coat. "I wouldn't object to a little fun."

Alaric roughly pushes Isobel's hand away from his face and turns around.

Isobel huffs and flips her hair.

"Oh I get it. You're 'only Jenna's.' I wonder if she'd still give in to you if she knew how much you've lied to her in the last several months. Or better yet, if she knew that I am still alive!"

Alaric spins around, his eyes burning.

"You wouldn't!"

Isobel smirks. "Are you willing to put me to the test?"

He glares at her. "Why are you here?"

Isobel smiles sweetly at him. "For you of course!"

Alaric sighs and asks again, this time softly and almost desperately.

"Izzy, please, why are you REALLY here?"

The use of his old nickname for her, throws Isobel backward and the smirk is wiped off her face.

She looks up into Alaric's face, her dark eyes wide and sincere.

"I'm here for my daughter. I'm here to save Elena."

* * *

Elena falls backward onto her bed, sighing loudly. She rubs her eyes wearily, yawning in the process.

She was too exhausted to change into her pj's or even go under her covers. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

_In just about 5 days_, her brain tells her, _you'll be sleeping for eternity_…

Elena rolls over on her side facing the window. "Yeah, or bound with Klaus as his queen. Dead either way."

Elena shivers and wraps her arms around herself. Her leg kicks her bag down onto the floor and the beautiful, multi-colored shell rolls out. Elena sits up reaching over the edge of the bed and holds it up against her chest.

_Damon…Oh my precious Damon…_

Elena closes her eyes and with one hand caresses her lips remembering his touch…his sweet breath….

She loves him, oh how she loves him!

Elena will never forget the fear she felt when Damon was on the brink of death. Part of her had always loved Damon, but it was at that moment where Elena realized that she doesn't just love Damon—she NEEDS Damon like she needs the air to breathe. She NEEDS him because, simply put, she can't exist without him. There was no world for Elena if there was no Damon.

_And he loves me too_, Elena thinks slightly giddy.

She presses the shell against her cheek and shivers at its cool touch.

_What about Stefan? _A tiny voice whispers in her ear.

Elena's eyes pop open and she gingerly sets the shell down on the bedspread.

Stefan! Oh Stefan…

Yes, they weren't together at the moment but Elena still loves him. There is not even the slightest doubt about that but…is that love stronger than the love she has for Damon?

"I love them both," Elena whispers to herself. "I can't choose…I just can't. I can't hurt them…"

_Then you'll become just like Katherine…forcing the brothers to share…_

"No! I won't! But…how can I choose when they both mean so much to me?"

But Elena's heart knew who she would choose—who she already chose long ago.

Elena heaves a sigh raising her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

If she didn't figure out a way to keep everyone safe from Klaus, including herself, then none of this would matter anyway.

She needs answers and the only person who can give her the exact answers she needs, is the one person who wishes her dead—Katherine.

The door is suddenly thrown open and Elena swiftly stands up.

Jenna stands at the end of her room with her arms crossed and a very stern expression.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I had no clue where you were but I was constantly reassured that you were all right because you were with Damon. How exactly was that supposed to comfort me? You need to tell me these things Elena!"

Jenna uncrosses her arms and sighs at Elena's silence.

"I know I can never replace your mother so I don't try to. But I love you Elena. You aren't just a niece to me—you and Jeremy are the reasons I get up in the morning. You two are the reasons I love going to work and that I live here in Mystic Falls. I do it for you because you two are my family—you're all I have."

Jenna's voice quivers and Elena feels tears well up in her own eyes.

"When I lost my sister, I lost the only family I had. Before her death, I was just this crazy party girl. Just drifting around the earth making stupid mistakes and your mom was always there for me; encouraging me and offering comfort. When she was gone, I lost that and I felt my world literally crash down before me and there was nothing I could do about it. The day I was made your legal guardian, I felt that I could breathe once again—my life suddenly had purpose. I changed my lifestyle and I swore to my sister that I would watch over you two as if you were my own children. And now…I feel like I'm utterly failing."

Elena wipes her tears and asks shakily.

"No, you're not failing Jenna…"

"Yes!" She replies sharply. "Yes I am! I feel as if neither you nor Jeremy trusts me—you both are so secretive! What can I do Elena? What can I do to earn your trust again?"

Elena shakes her head and extends her arms.

"Just hold me, please…"

Jenna crosses the room and envelops Elena's tiny frame in her arms and the two girls hold each other and weep.

The tears run down like a waterfall and their hearts sob of the ache they feel.

* * *

"Well, here we are."

Those were the only words that had been uttered the whole trip to Caroline's house and they did nothing but add to the unbearable tension in the jeep.

Caroline looks over at Tyler who looks away hastily and fumbles with the keys in the ignition.

"I'm happy you're willing to work with us Tyler. And again, I swear I only kept the truth from you because I was trying to protect my friends."

Tyler nods and slowly turns to look at her.

Her eyes were open wide and her mouth set in a slight pout.

"I'm just sorry I was so harsh with you. I'm surprised you wanted to speak to me at all considering I'm a danger to all your friends…"

Caroline's expression softens and she places her hand over his.

"I wanted to protect you also Tyler. We are still friends right?"

Her touch sent waves of warmth throughout Tyler's body sending fire straight to his heart. It was a feeling he had never before experienced but it was wonderful.

Caroline squeezes his hand before reaching for the handle of her door.

"Hey Caroline?"

"Yes, Beast?"

Tyler smiles at his pet name. "I'm curious. Are Elena and Damon dating?"

Caroline hesitates a second before sighing and responds.

"It's really complicated and I wouldn't exactly call it dating. But they love each other—it's more than love. She hasn't exactly acknowledged it but she loves him, more than life itself. Elena and Damon's love has extended lifetimes. It's a beautiful story."

Tyler, although, completely confused, nods. "Thanks for telling me."

Care smiles and right before getting out, she spots a figure sitting on her porch steps and a wide grin forms on her face.

"Matt…" She whispers, her features lighting up at the sight of him.

Matt stands up and puts his hands in his pockets, shifting uncomfortably.

Caroline jumps out of the jeep and beams at Tyler.

"Thanks so much for the ride Tyler! I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

She closes the door lightly and cautiously approaches Matt.

"Hey stranger…" She halts a couple feet in front of him.

"Hey Care…" Matt scratches the back of his head. "Um, no one answered the door."

"Yeah, um, sorry you had to wait out here in the cold. My mom is working graveyard tonight." She bites her lip nervously.

Matt suddenly looks behind her at the parked jeep.

"That was nice of Tyler to give you a ride…where were you anyway?"

Caroline turns and glances at Tyler who was watching them intently through the window. She tilts her head curiously at his expression.

"Let's go inside. It's pretty cold out here."

Caroline ushers him inside and watches as Tyler drives away before shutting the door.

"We were at Stefan's…" She says turning back to focus at Matt. "We were studying for that test in history we have after Spring Break…Bonnie and Elena were there too. And um, well, I didn't invite you since—"

"Since I was going to be working."

Caroline gives him a wary smile. "Exactly. But um…I miss you…"

Matt rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did. Tyler seems to be filling any void I might have left…"

Caroline raises her eyebrows.

"Tyler? What?"

Matt sits down on the couch and looks down at his feet. And he looks…. sad. It all suddenly clicks in Caroline's brain.

"Oh my god, you think Tyler and I—No! Not ever!"

Matt remains somber and unconvinced. Caroline hesitates for a minute before making her next move. She had to think about what she was about to do—was it wrong? Yes, it was wrong. It was very wrong. After all, being here in the same room as Matt put him in grave danger. But she didn't feel any temptation. Maybe she could handle this. _That's what you thought before_, a little voice tells her. That was true, but Caroline knew better now. Stefan had been constantly helping and mentoring her. If she didn't make up her mind quick, she was going to lose Matt and she didn't know if she could handle that. He meant everything to her.

Caroline grabs both of Matt's hands and pulls him up off the couch.

"Matt…I love you. I've only been in love once with one guy and that guy is you!"

Matt's mouth drops in shock and Caroline's eyes fill with tears.

"But Tyler…"

"Don't you get it Matt? I love YOU! I CARE for Tyler but only as a friend. He will always just be a friend. No one or anything could ever change what I feel for you. You being alive and holding my hands, is what keeps me from going completely crazy! I need you Matt, I need you to keep me sane."

Matt's lip quivers and he lifts a hand up to caress the side of her face.

"You're completely insane already Care—and that's why I love you. I never really know the right words to say but all I know is that I love you and all I want is for you to stop pushing me away. Let me love you."

The tears roll down Caroline's face, her mascara running. But even with the black smears, she is still the most beautiful creature Matt has ever set eyes upon.

They smile lovingly at each other and lean in so their foreheads are touching.

"Matt, I –."

She is cut off as Matt sweeps her off her feet into his arms and giggling, he carries her up the stairs.

Tyler's fists clench tightly as he stomps away from the window.

Why had he cared enough to watch the whole 'lovey-dovey' scene play out? Clearly he had been fooling himself into thinking the blonde had any sort of feelings for him beyond friendship.

"I hate her," he whispers sorely to himself as he approaches the jeep he had parked around the curb.

"I detest her. She's just like the rest of them—a filthy, disgusting and treacherous monster."

Caroline Forbes would pay.

* * *

Stefan slumps into the leather couch as Damon pours himself a drink.

"How's Elena?" Stefan asks carefully watching Damon's facial expressions.

Damon swallows uneasy but keeps his face blank and emotionless.

"She's…exhausted. It was a hell of a day."

Stefan narrows his eyes but before he can retort, there is a racket as the front door is thrown open.

Stefan rushes to his feet and runs to the scene but Damon blocks his path.

"Calm down Speedy Gonzalez. That must be my, well, _our_ visitors."

Stefan arches an eyebrow.

"Visitors?"

As if on cue, Rose walks into the parlor looking absolutely beat.

"I wasn't too sure where you wanted me to park but whatever, it's done."

Stefan looks at her curiously and Rose finally notices him.

"Hey Stefan. Sorry to intrude—again—but it's alright if I just use the same room as last time?"

"Yes…. um, I don't mean to offend you in anyway, but why are you back?"

"Because she brought me."

Stefan looks up at the new figure standing in the parlor's entrance.

Damon's mouth twitches, amused by the conflicting emotions in Stefan's face.

And for a moment, Stefan really does think the beauty standing before him is Elena. They are exactly identical. Then his brain immediately flashes to Katherine but no, this woman wasn't displaying the infamous Kat-smirk. But then, Stefan notices the differences; the permed short hair, the expensive attire, and the curious expression on her face that was clearly seeing him for the first time.

"Brother," Damon drawls dramatically, "May I present to you, Nikolina Petrova."

"Please, call me Nikki," she states shaking his extended hand.

"I can hardly believe it," Stefan says shaking his head completely baffled. "So are you a…"

"Vampire?" Nikki sighs. "Yes, unfortunately."

Stefan suddenly crosses his arms sternly.

"How do we know we can trust you? I know you're Elena's sister but, so is Katherine and she wishes nothing more than to see her dead."

Nikki nods her head as she sets her bag down on the floor.

"You can trust me for two reasons. I desire with all my soul to save Elena and the second reason, I absolutely, downright DESPISE Katerina Petrova."

* * *

The sun is warm on Elena's face, tinting the insides of her eyelids red-orange. She opens her eyes and comes face to face with Jenna. She was lightly snoring and the tiniest drabble of drool emits from her lip causing Elena to smile. But the smile is quickly erased as Elena remembers Jenna's heartfelt confession. What will be of her quirky, cool aunt if Elena dies?

She feels the tears well up again but hastily wipes her eyes and quietly gets out of bed.

There is something she has to do. A favor she needs to ask Bonnie. A favor that was going to change everything but was absolutely necessary.

* * *

The whip cracks down again on the bare man's back leaving a deep welt of red.

"Please! Stop! Master Please! MAKE THEM STOP!"

Klaus walks across the dungeon floor, each step he takes resounding in the large space.

He pulls the man's face up by his hair and spits directly into his eyes.

Josef blinks, completely disgusted, but keeps his face rigid as he stares into those dark, soul-less eyes.

"I've learned my lesson, Master, I swear I HAVE!"

"You have learned NOTHING!" Klaus smirks. "Besides, hearing you beg like a bitch brings me…oh so much pleasure!"

Klaus turns to the guards and motions with his hands. "I HAVE NOT ORDERED YOU TO STOP! CONTINUE! CONTINUE!"

Josef lets out another antagonizing scream as the whip is cracked on his already healed wounds and the blood drips onto the steel floor.

The other vampires look away at the pleading eyes of their comrade and stare intently at Klaus.

"This is what happens when you disobey Klaus! When I ask for patience, DO NOT PUT ME TO THE TEST! I WILL destroy you! NO ONE IS TO LAY A FINGER ON SALVATORE AND MUCH LESS, ON MY QUEEN! DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND!"?

The vamps nod then turn to face the entryway where Elijah had just walked in.

"Master, the boy is here."

Klaus's lips curl into a conniving smile.

"Bring him down here, for his sake, he better have brought me something worthwhile. I'm in a bit of a bad mood."

Elijah returns a minute later dragging a frightened Tyler by the collar.

Klaus grabs his arm and looks at him closely in the eyes.

"So, boy, anything relevant you'd be willing to share?"

Josef lets out an anguished cry and Tyler looks over at him, his eyes growing in fear.

"SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE JOSEF!" Klaus yells annoyed.

He turns back to Tyler.

"Just ignore him…now…SPEAK! How's my precious Elena?"

Tyler swallows nervously.

"She's in love with Damon. I didn't really understand it all…but her and Damon share lifetimes or something? I'm a little fuzzy…"

Klaus lets out a growl.

"She remembers… ALL SHE REMEMBERS!"

He lifts Tyler up harshly by the neck.

"If you utter a single word about where I am or what we are doing, THIS," he points to the chained up and bloody Josef, "WILL happen to you—and I will make sure you suffer till the last drop of blood leaves your body!"

Tyler narrows his eyes.

"I won't betray you Master. In fact, I've decided I want the Salvatores dead. And her. I want Caroline Forbes dead."

* * *

Kat looks down at her raggedy, shredded dress. Her hands are bony and graying. She disgusts herself.

She's a prisoner trapped in a tomb for the rest of her life. Klaus will arrive and either kill her or point at her laugh like the maniac he is.

Elijah was right. No one cares about her. No one ever has.

Everyone has forgotten about her, even Stefan hadn't come to visit. Everyone was too busy worrying about _her_.

God, how Katherine hates her.

Kat lets out a heavy sigh.

_Oh Stefan…oh my precious Stefan!_

If she could feel his lips, his touch, just once more, then she would accept death gratefully. She was tired of being held captive, of having others push her around and step all over her, and having no one to rescue her.

She's tired of running…tired of it all.

Her thoughts are suddenly disrupted when she hears footsteps.

She swiftly stands on her feet and takes a valiant stance.

"Hello Katherine."

Kat rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"You! What do you want?"

* * *

Matt yawns widely, stretching his arms above him. He sits up and turns to find the other side empty. On Caroline's pillow is a pure, white rose lying on a piece of paper. Matt sniffs the rose, inhaling Caroline's sweet scent, and grabs the note.

_Elena crisis._

_Call you later._

_I love you so much._

_Thank you for staying my prince._

_Love, your Belle._

Matt laughs remembering their short discussion on Disney movies as he jumps out of bed, hoping to escape the house before Liz Forbes came back. But the bladder had other plans and Matt rushes to Caroline's bathroom.

After washing his hands, Matt turns to go but accidentally stumbles into the small, metal tin trashcan knocking it, and all its contents down.

Matt scrambles to his knees and begins picking up all the trash, ignoring the fact that is was, in fact, trash.

And that's when he spots it.

He couldn't believe what his hand was touching at first…he didn't want to believe it.

Why would she—why on earth did Caroline have…an empty blood bag?

* * *

It's a bright and early morning and the Salvatores have a full house.

Stefan paces while Caroline whispers reassuring words to him to no avail.

Jeremy stares at Bonnie longingly while she determinedly avoids his glance and makes small talk with Lucy to distract herself. Rose has her nose immersed in a Gilbert journal, absolutely fascinated by the contents.

Damon sits next to her, straining his ears, eagerly and anxiously waiting for his Elena.

After several agonizing minutes, the door is thrown open and Elena walks in carrying a large stack of books. Damon rushes to her, with Stefan close behind, and takes them for her, earning Damon an adoring, blushing smile. Damon's heart swells and Stefan feels his drop.

Elena makes her way into the parlor and everyone is astounded by the serenity in her face; as if her life wasn't hanging by a thread.

"Please," Elena speaks firmly. "Please don't panic and just…stay calm."

The crew looks at each other confused. Elena steps to the side and grabs hold of Damon's leather jacket tightly.

They all hear the clicking of the heels before they see her.

_Her_.

"YOU!"

Anger flares in Nikki and rushes to her but is held back by Lucy. Nikki brushes her off harshly and straightens her blouse.

Katherine is standing tall and proud before them looking as beautiful and sexy as always with dark jeans and a black top—as if she hadn't spent endless amounts of days trapped in a tomb—rotting away.

Katherine curls her lips into a twisted smile.

"Am I just in time for the family reunion?"

Damon glares, disgusted.

"The bitch is back."


	17. Standing on Ghosts

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry if this chapter is confusing...lots happens! LOVE you all!

* * *

**SHADOWS**

**Chapter 17: Standing on Ghosts**

"How could you let her out? How could you agree to this Bonnie!" Damon groans and turns to Stefan. "Don't you have anything to say about this Stefan!"

Stefan opens his mouth but Bonnie cuts in, offended.

"Hey! Don't go blaming me! Trust me, I would be happy letting her rot in that tomb! But Elena insisted she needed answers and for that, she needed _her_ out."

Jeremy shakes his head apprehensively.

"Don't you think you should have discussed it with all of us first Elena?"

"It's her life Jeremy." Bonnie spits out harshly.

Kat coughs loudly and everyone snaps their heads around to glare at her. She is leaning casually against the wall, twirling a dark lock around her finger.

"I'm standing…right here." She struts a few steps over to Bonnie. "You think you're **so** high and mighty. Don't worry, I'll knock you off your pedestal."

She grasps Bonnie's throat, lifting her up off her feet. Jeremy rushes to her as Stefan grabs Kat by the waist, pulling her away from Bonnie and Kat drops her with a loud thud.

Jeremy attempts to assist Bonnie up but she shrugs him away.

"I don't need you to play hero Jeremy. You'll only get yourself hurt."

Bonnie shakily stands up and stares daggers into Kat's eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Lucy appears at her side and takes hold of her niece's hand.

"She's a true Bennet isn't she Katherine?"

Kat squirms in Stefan's arms and narrows her eyes at Lucy.

"She's a fool."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone snaps their head to the other side of the room where Elena stands, hands crossed and wearing a fierce expression.

"I KNEW you would all be against freeing Katherine…that's why I didn't discuss it with anyone!"

Nikki stirs from her rigid position on the couch.

"She's NOT going to help! That woman doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself! She'll be the death of you Elena! You don't know what she's done!"

"Then tell me!" Elena says, her voice desperate. "You keep telling me that there's more to the story—well, I need to know! I turn 18 in 5 days. I don't care so much about living as I do protecting every single person that I love here in Mystic Falls! I need to know the rest of the story!"

Elena looks pleadingly at Nikki, but she lowers her gaze and looks down at her feet.

Elena blinks back tears.

No one would tell her the truth. She needs to know. Not only what happened with Klaus and Kat in the past but also….Elena needs to know if she had a baby.

Without realizing what she was doing, Elena gingerly places her right hand over her tummy and rubs it. Her left hand is clenched tightly, turning it dark red.

Kat is still being held back by Stefan, an act she does not disapprove of in the slightest. She notices everyone in the room looking down gravely. _They all felt bad for her. Of course they did. Everyone always sympathizes with poor little Elena._

Kat glances over at Elena and prepares to mock her but is left speechless by what Elena is doing.

_She's rubbing her belly! Did she know? God, she knows!_

But by Elena's confused and solemn expression, Kat realizes that she doesn't know. That she's not sure.

Kat closes her eyes for a second and exhales loudly.

_I'm going to regret this._

"I'll tell you Elena. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Inhale. Inhale._

Jenna shakes her head and scolds herself. "Get a hold of yourself woman!" There was no reason she should be this nervous; after all, she had visited Alaric's house many times before. But never a visit quite like this for Jenna had come completely prepared to confront him. She had the feeling he knew what was going on with her niece and she had the right to know. He couldn't NOT tell her.

She reaches the front door, takes in a huge breath and raises her hand to the doorbell.

_Exhale._

The door clicks open almost immediately and the serious, semi-composed expression on Jenna's face turns into one of shock and disbelief.

It can't be. No. Impossible. The woman standing before her in the white bathrobe, that Jenna herself had worn not too long ago, could not be mistaken for anyone else.

Isobel cocks her head curiously with an amused smile and possessing a sultry look that Jenna could never compete with.

"You must be Jenna," Isobel says in a false tone of cheerfulness. "I'm—"

"I know who you are," Jenna snaps, swallowing hard. "I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Isobel lets out a harsh laugh. "Is that what Alaric told you? Sorry to disappoint honey but, there's more life in me than you can even imagine."

Jenna blinks her eyes fleeting. _He had lied to her! Why?_

"Aww, is poor little Jenna about to cry?" Isobel sets her lips in a pout mocking her. "Did you really think you were worthy enough to replace me? I mean, just look at me and look at you! I exude sexy, wild and fun. You, on the other hand, are boring as hell. You're nothing but a plain, ordinary Jane."

A lone tear runs down Jenna's pale cheek.

"But," she speaks in a quiet voice. "If you weren't dead, where were you? And why have you returned?"

Isobel smiles.

"Let's just say, my life with Ric wasn't—how do I say this—it didn't excite me anymore. So I left him. And he mourned me, so to speak, after my departure. Now I'm back to get what's rightfully mine."

Jenna narrows her eyes. "You left him because you got bored? He's not some toy to be tossed around with! He deserves better!"

"Hah! Please tell me you don't mean yourself! He'd be better off alone…"

Jenna opens her mouth enraged when Alaric suddenly appears behind Isobel on the threshold.

"Isobel? What are—Jenna!"

His eyes widen in fear as he moves by Isobel to approach her.

"Stay away from me Ric! How could you? How could you lie to me like this?"

Angry tears fall rapidly from Jenna's eyes.

"Please, you have to listen to me Jenna. I need to explain!" Alaric cries desperately grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Let go!" She yanks her hand out of his grasp and stumbles backwards. "I think your 'wife' told me all I needed to know!"

Alaric curses under his breath and turns his head around to throw Isobel a glare.

Isobel, who had been watching the scene quietly, looks at him solemnly before turning around and going into the house.

Alaric returns his attention to Jenna who is standing unsteady on her feet.

Golden tendrils cling to her damp, pale cheek as she attempts to regain her balance.

Before she can comprehend what's happening, Alaric rushes to her and catches her by the waist, pressing her tight against him.

"No…" She murmurs weakly, pounding her small fists against his chest. "Let me go…you lied…"

Her eyes flutter close and Alaric clutches her tighter still, smoothing her fair hair back.

"I know Jenna. I hope one day you can forgive me…"

* * *

The room is dead silent.

Stefan, out of shock, releases his grip on Katherine and stares at her with his jaw almost hitting the floor.

Damon's eyes narrow suspiciously; he knew Katherine. She always has something up her sleeve.

He searches Kat's face carefully to see if anything gives her away but her face is stony grim.

Elena and Kat hold each other's gaze, both attempting to read the other's mind and both arriving at the same conclusion.

"Could everyone please leave my 'sisters' and I alone? They have some questions to answer…"

Caroline and Rose immediately nod their heads in agreement and begin ushering the rest of the crew into the dining room. Jeremy starts to approach Bonnie but she, upon noticing, brushes by him to join her cousin.

Stefan and Damon linger behind, warily eyeing the three sisters.

"Elena," Stefan says as he hesitantly moves toward her. "Maybe I should stay—" He reaches his hand out and squeezes her shoulder.

Elena shakes her head fervently. "I appreciate your concern Stefan but I need to speak to them alone. Please understand." She gently pries his hand off and gives him a small smile. Stefan nods his head and is suddenly pulled to the side by a soft, but strong, hand. Katherine envelops him in a tight hug and lets out a dramatic sigh.

"Aren't you worried about my safety? After all, I am the most hated in this house at the moment therefore, the one in most danger."

Stefan squints his eyes at her and pushes her hands away. "I hope you're actually here to help Elena. I swear Katherine, if you plot anything against her I—"

Katherine rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across the front of her black halter.

"I'd be more concerned about what's going on behind your back than with me Stefan dearest…"

Kat responds to his confused expression by lifting a hand and pointing behind him. Stefan turns and instantly feels his heart drop.

Damon is lightly stroking Elena's right cheek with the back of his hand; both of them looking tenderly into each other's eyes.

Swallowing, Stefan pushes by Katherine and exits the parlor.

Katherine watches him go with a longing expression on her face, one that does not go unnoticed by Nikki.

The girls somberly watch the tender scene unfolding before their eyes.

Damon and Elena are completely wrapped up in each other, momentarily forgetting about the world around them.

Sighing shakily, Elena leans into him and their foreheads lightly touch.

Elena feels her head spin as she breathes in the familiar scent of citrus and mint and she exhales softly.

Damon's soul stirs as he feels her sweet, hot breath on his lips.

"Elena," he whispers. "Let me stay with you. I don't trust her…"

"Shh," Elena places a finger over his delectable lips, caressing them. "I'll be okay," she murmurs.

"I don't want to leave you alone…" His voice falters as Elena's hands wraps themselves around the nape of his neck and he suddenly finds himself in a warm embrace.

As they pull away, Elena looks up at him and her heart tightens with emotion. Her eyes stare into his in wonder and she, unable to resist any longer, leans up and kisses him. Damon melts into the kiss as he feels a strong jolt of electricity run through him. Elena's heart pounds fervently.

"Do we need to leave the room too?" Kat says loudly, clear annoyance ringing in her voice.

Damon and Elena break apart and Elena blushes a bright red.

"No! Sorry, um Damon?"

Damon is beaming down at her, pure love reflecting in his shining, blue eyes.

"I'll be listening for trouble." Damon gives her one more quick peck before whispering, "I love you," and dashes away.

Elena lets out a deep sigh and turns to face her sisters. Nikki is grinning at her dazed expression whilst Kat plays with her own curly locks.

"Start asking questions before I regret agreeing to this deal," Kat says in a bored tone. Nikki throws her a glare.

"God, give her time to breathe!"

"When did you become such a romantic sister? You used to cringe at the word** love**…"

Nikki's jaw drops.

"I did! You were the unselfish, uptight bitch that would rather betray her own family than even dare listen to her heart! And don't call me sister! You killed any significance that word might have held long ago!"

Pain flashes in both of their eyes before Kat regains her smirk.

"I guess sister wouldn't be the right word to describe you, after all, you're not even a real woman…"

"STOP!"

The girls, who had inched closer to each other their noses almost touching, jump back and gape at Elena.

"Look, I get it. Nikki, you despise Kat; I'm not a great fan of her either. But she's promised to tell me what exactly happened in the past in exchange for her freedom from the tomb and, no matter what Katherine is and what she's done, something tells me she'll keep her word."

Kat breaks eye contact with Elena as her gaze makes her oddly uncomfortable.

"I may be a bitch, but I'm a bitch that keeps her word. Sit down Elena and be prepared. This trip to memory lane will be a rocky one."

* * *

_Kat runs a bristle brush through her long, dark curls as she stares at herself in her handheld mirror sitting on the edge of the four poster bed._

_Flawless olive skin._

_Twinkling brown eyes._

_Endearing rosy cheeks._

_Luscious red lips._

_She is perfect. She is the ideal woman. So why is she getting punished? What did she ever do to deserve such misfortune? Her wedding to that repulsive man is in three days…three!_

_While she prepares for her ill fate, Elena is off in the woods somewhere with her beloved soldier._

_Kat throws the brush down in fury and walks over to the window. She peers outside, angry tears stinging her eyes._

_It isn't fair._

_Why did Elena get to be happy with the man she loved while Kat had to spend the rest of her days condemned with a man who viewed her merely as a trophy?_

_If truth be told, Kat didn't care for Damon in the least minimum but, he's young, extremely attractive and…loves Elena. He loves her in a way Kat can't fully understand. She's seen the way he looks at her—as if she was a precious treasure—not as a piece of meat. No one had ever looked at Kat that way._

_Love._

_Love._

_Will she ever know what it feels to love? And be loved?_

_What would it feel like to be kissed with love and not lust?_

_Kat shakes her head miserably and lets the mirror slip from her hand, letting it crash to the floor._

"_It doesn't even matter. Even if I did want to fall in love, it's too late now."_

_Kat wraps her arms around her thin body that is barely covered by a light, white camisole and walks over to Elena's nightstand. Kat picks up the shiny, golden locket and rolls her eyes._

_It was just like Elena to be so careless with her possessions; if the locket hadn't belonged to their mother, Elena would never bother wearing any jewelry. Kat, on the other hand, relished in it._

_She carefully takes off her own necklace and replaces it with the locket. Kat had always wanted to wear it—it was much more beautiful than hers._

_Kat twirls around with the locket passing by the mirror and laughing happily._

_Suddenly, a cold rush of air fills the room and she shivers. She eyes the window suspiciously. She warily steps toward it and peers her head out._

_Nothing._

_Elena sure is taking her precious time._

_Kat locks the window, turns and gasps loudly._

_Before she can let out a scream, the man standing before her in the room covers her mouth with his hand and leans toward her._

"_Shh," he breathes in her ear. "I'm not here to hurt you. Trust me." Kat nods her head violently in agreement._

_The man grins and steps back, releasing his hand._

_Heart thumping loudly, Kat looks the man over. At first glance, she had thought it was Damon._

_But no, there was something different about this man—something darker._

_He's not much older than her though his eyes look aged._

_His eyes were a magnificent, dark blue; they were so dark, they appeared black._

_His smile chilled her to the core but, at the same time, excited her every being._

_He was so handsome._

_So incredibly handsome._

"_Pardon me for entering this way. I feared you wouldn't receive me."_

_Noticing Kat's baffled expression, he smiles and bows._

"_Let me introduce myself, my name is Klaus and I'm here…to make your dreams come true."_

_He gently grabs Kat's hand and gingerly touches his lips to her skin._

_Kat ignores the excitement she is feeling and roughly pulls away._

"_How dare you enter my chambers this way? What do you want with me?"_

_Klaus smirks._

"_I only want to give you what you desire, my sweet."_

_Kat narrows her eyes._

"_And that would be-?"_

_Klaus puts his arms behind his back and searches her carefully._

"_I've been watching you my sweet…I've been watching you very closely. I know you don't know me, but I know you better than anyone else. When you were but a child, I singled you out to rule beside me as my queen."_

_Kat crosses her arms and leans back, staring at Klaus suspiciously._

"_As your queen? Sir, either you are a lunatic or…I'm dreaming."_

_Klaus steps toward her excitedly._

"_I know everything you dream of my queen—you dream to be wild and be free of this place with its structure and laws! You dream of love!"_

_Kat feels her heart race as Klaus reaches his hand out and softly strokes her cheek._

"_I know that your favorite jewel is a sapphire. I know that you wish your mother was still alive and I know that, although you won't admit it, you find the story of Romeo and Juliet terribly romantic."_

_Kat looks down at the floor—her heart drops and her jaw locks._

"_You just have to trust me. We are meant to be together, Elena."_

_Kat takes in a deep breath, blinking back tears. The weight of the locket has become definite._

_Elena._

_It was always Elena._

_But Kat won't give up this opportunity, she mustn't._

_Kat lifts up her gaze and stares at Klaus with her eyebrows raised._

"_Why should I trust you sir? Simply for the fact that you've been watching me for who knows how many years? How exactly did you slip into my chambers?"_

_Klaus gives her a wicked smile._

"_I have secrets that shall become yours as well."_

_Kat narrows her eyes, stepping towards him._

"_Who are you…really?"_

_As she approaches him, she steps onto one of the broken glass shards from the hand mirror she had broken earlier. Drops of blood ooze out through her stocking._

"_Oh dear," Kat says, looking at Klaus feeling like a foolish schoolgirl._

_But his face shocks her._

_He appears to be anguished…in pain._

_And suddenly, his face completely changes._

_Kat gasps loudly._

"_Your face!" She opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out and she slowly backs away from him._

"_The stories are true! You're a v-v-vampire!"_

_Kat makes a sudden run to the door but Klaus grabs her firmly by the waist._

"_I'm not going to hurt you my sweet," he whispers. "It wasn't my intention for you to know about me so soon."_

_Kat's eyes widen._

"_You want to make Ele—me—one too! To be your mate!"_

_His lips curl seductively._

"_Something like that." He caresses her face with the back of his hand. "Imagine Elena, to be eternally young and beautiful. To do whatever you like. We'd travel all over the world and you'd see things you've only ever dreamed of!" His lips graze her ear, making Kat's eyes flutter close. "I'll give you whatever you desire—riches, passion, love—it'll all be yours."_

_He pulls back and Kat stares deep into his eyes._

_They're chilling, yet, mysterious._

_Images of her grotesque fiancé run through her head._

"_I desire nothing else than to be your queen Klaus," Kat whispers._

_Klaus is taken aback, his face appearing astounded._

_The bedroom door is thrown open unexpectedly and Klaus vanishes in thin air._

_Nana walks in, carrying a steaming mug. Kat bites her lip nervously._

"_I beg your pardon for entering without knocking my dear! I've brought my dearest Elena a hot cup of her preferred tea." She looks up and her eyes widen._

"_Oh, Katerina! I heard voices and believed Elena had returned! Oh dear! What has happened with your foot?"_

_Nana sets the tea down and rushes to Kat who roughly pushes her away._

"_I'm FINE Nana. Please leave me."_

_Nana ignores her tone and scurries toward the door._

"_I'll return with some fresh linens to clean this at once!"_

_As soon as the door closes, Kat makes a run for the window but she is harshly thrown onto the bed._

_Klaus grabs her into a chokehold and grunts angrily._

"_My, my Katerina! You truly believed you could outsmart Klaus? You fool! Where is Elena? TELL ME!"_

"_She's out with her lover!" Kat says hoarsely._

_Klaus throws her across the room, his eyes glowing red._

_Kat, massaging her neck, quickly stands up._

"_You don't need her! I will keep your secret! I want you to choose me instead of her!"_

_Klaus glares at her, fury all over his face._

"_You're not suited for the life of a queen! You never will be worthy!"_

"_I can be!" Katerina runs to him and throws herself at his feet._

"_Take me, I beg of you! Elena will NEVER go with you, especially when she discovers who you truly are! She's in love with a soldier and she'd rather die than be without him! Unless…you force her…" She ends sadly._

_Klaus clenches his fists tightly._

_For the spell to work, Elena has to choose him willingly. He looks down at Kat—she looks a sorry mess with her tear stained face and with dried blood on her stocking. She absolutely disgusts him._

"_Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you," Klaus says through his teeth._

_Kat's eyes widen in fear._

"_I—I—I can bring her to you!"_

_Klaus lifts her up roughly by the front of her camisole._

"_Elena trusts me with her life; she'll believe anything I say!"_

_Klaus keeps a strong grip on her wrist as Kat explains her idea._

"_You have three days."_

_Kat nods, wincing at the pain in her wrists._

"_I do desire something in return…"_

_Klaus let out a laugh._

"_You're negotiating with me? With Klaus? You're already getting spared…that is…if all goes accordingly."_

_Kat's eyes brighten._

"_That's the issue—I don't covet life…I long to become a vampire. Give me eternity and you shall have Elena and I shall leave this place forever."_

_Klaus rubs his chin thoughtfully, releasing his hold on her._

"_We have a deal. But if you dare betray me, I will assure you, the consequences will be dire."_

_He smirks at her before vanishing as swiftly as he arrived._

_Nana rushes in with a basin of water and immediately tends to Kat's foot—completely oblivious to the treason that has just been planned._

* * *

"And that was the first time I met Klaus."

"And plotted my death!" Elena's eyes are brimming with tears. "How could you Katherine?" She crosses the parlor to where Katherine is standing and strikes her across the face.

Kat looks away from her glare and softly whispers, "You don't understand. You had it all."

Elena slowly drops her hand, her expression softening and sadly looks at her.

"But I was your _sister_ Katherine," she says softly. "and you put my life in the hands of evil."

"Tell her the rest of the story," Nikki spits out. "She needs to know.

Kat purses her lips.

"Is that not sufficient for one day?"

"Katherine…Nikki…" Elena whispers. "What happened to my baby?"

* * *

_Ding-dong_

_Ding-dong_

Tyler pulls up the covers over his head, attempting to drown the sound out.

_Thud-thud_

_Thud-thud-THUD!_

Tyler groans, throwing off his covers and jumping out of bed.

"I'm coming!" He shouts as he throws on a shirt from the pile of clothes on the floor. "I swear," he mutters under his breath. "If it's just a girl scout I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. It's only 11am for crying out loud…"

He scampers down the stairs and throws the door open revealing a very distressed looking Matt.

"Hey," he says looking uncomfortable. "Mind if I come in? I really need to talk…"

Tyler, a little bewildered, moves aside and gestures for Matt to enter.

"Yeah, definitely pal, let's go into the study."

Matt follows Tyler, his hands in his jean pockets and his feet scuffing.

"So, what's going on? Didn't get things patched up with Caroline last night?" Tyler keeps his tone steady but inside, his heart lurches hopefully.

Matt shakes his head.

"No, the opposite actually." His mouth breaks into a giddy smile. "Caroline is just, amazing. She told me she loves me and that she needs me to keep her sane! Can you imagine?"

It takes everything in Tyler to resist pummeling Matt's stupid grin right off his face.

"Yeah, Caroline sane? Hard to imagine…" Tyler says with a shaky laugh.

"But…" Matt says, his face turning serious. "There's something…_off_…about her—something different."

Tyler furrows his brows. "Um, what do you mean? Like a new haircut?"

Matt shakes his head, laughing slightly. "No, I wouldn't notice that. It's something…_more_." Matt pauses.

"Well," Matt continues. "She's stronger, like physically and she has an amount of energy that seems to never run out! I accidentally smacked her in the face and she didn't even flinch…"

The anger Tyler's feeling instantly changes into bewilderment. _Did he suspect?_

Matt sits down in a chair and lets out a deep breath.

"And, I know this is going to sound crazy but stay with me here. This morning I found…an empty blood bag in her trash can…"

Tyler gulps. "An empty, um, blood bag? That's um, that's pretty weird."

Matt nods his head, his eyes widening. "I don't even know what to think of it! It's so bizarre! Do you have any idea why the heck she would have that?"

Excuses rapidly run through Tyler's head.

_C'mon Tyler, make up something good. Um, she was ill and needed a blood transfusion…in her home? No, no. Um, she found it in the middle of the road…? Bah, c'mon Tyler._

But suddenly, one clear image runs through his mind—a memory of Caroline with Matt; holding him, kissing him….

Tyler's face turns grim and he stares at Matt with a dismal expression.

"Matt man, I don't even know how to tell you this. But…you have a right to know."

Matt leans forward in the chair, his hands wringing together.

"What is it? What's wrong with Caroline?"

Tyler exhales loudly. "Caroline—is not what she seems Matt. She's been lying to you."

Matt blanches. "Wha—what do you mean?"

"Everything you know about her Matt, is a lie."

* * *

Nikki and Kat look at each other, fear etched on their faces.

Elena feels her heart begin to ache.

"What happened to my baby? I need to know!"

Nikki shakes her head.

"I can't do this. I can't stand here and hear how you destroyed her life."

Kat crosses the parlor to where Nikki is and clutches her arm.

She looks at her desperately. "Don't leave me! I can't tell her."

Nikki stares daggers into her eyes and violently pushes Kat down. Kat lands on the coffee table and her expression turns ferocious.

Elena feels her head spin and suddenly, hits the floor.

The others, having heard the crash, come running in. Stefan immediately intervenes, holding back Katherine by the waist once again.

Damon rushes to Elena and holds her tight against his chest.

"Go to hell Katherine," Nikki exclaims before speeding upstairs.

Everyone is shocked to see the sincere hurt written all over Kat's face—everyone but Stefan who is staring at Damon and Elena in agony.

Elena has tears streaming down her face and holding on to Damon so tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Get me out of here Damon, please! Just get me away from here—I can't breathe!"

Damon nods and swiftly stands up.

He looks over at Stefan, who nods sadly.

"Please Damon," Elena murmurs. "Take me away…"

Damon wipes a tear from her eyes and places it to his lips.

"Don't fret my love….don't fret."

Damon speeds out the door as Kat collapses in Stefan's arms.

Caroline rolls her eyes.

Lucy hesitantly makes her way up the stairs while Jeremy follows Bonnie onto the porch.

* * *

Bonnie sits on the porch step staring up into the ominous clouds.

"Go away Jeremy. Don't have the energy to talk to you."

Jeremy ignores her jeer and sits down next to her.

"What's up with you Bonnie? I thought, well, that things were going good between us. I thought you…well…I thought you felt the same way…"

Bonnie snorts.

"You thought what? Awww…" She laughs, scoffing. "Poor little Jeremy thought I liked him!"

Jeremy bites his lip and stares at her in disbelief.

"Please Jeremy," Bonnie says standing up. "Look at you! You're a little boy—barely hitting puberty. I could never fall for someone like you. It is entertaining to see you try so hard though."

At that moment, Lucy comes out and nods to Bonnie.

Bonnie lets out another harsh laugh at Jeremy and leaves with Lucy, leaving Jeremy feeling hurt and dumbfounded.

Bonnie blinks away tears as they turn the corner.

"Did you do what I asked?" Lucy questions with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Bonnie replies, her voice hoarse. "I hurt him…and myself…just like you asked."

"It's for your own good." Lucy replies gravely.

* * *

Kat takes the glass being offered to her by Stefan and scoffs.

"Water? Really?"

Stefan glowers. "Just take it."

Kat rolls her eyes and grabs it. Stefan sighs heavily and sits down at the edge of his bed. Katherine sets the glass down on his nightstand and crawls over to him on the bed.

"What's wrong lover?" She mutters seductively in his ear.

Stefan turns his head, seemingly unaffected by her touch.

"She's with him. She's with Damon, " he says in a monotone. "I've lost her. She doesn't want me anymore. I've lost my Elena."

Katherine purses her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm still here. I'll always want you Stefan…always."

Stefan pushes her hands away, standing up.

"I don't want you Katherine! I want Elena! It's always going to be ELENA!"

Rage fills Katherine's veins and she leaps off the bed. "You want Elena? Well, be a man for once and go get her!"

Stefan's eyes glow red. "Don't you understand? She doesn't want me—she wants Damon!"

Kat places her hands on her hips. "You're right. I mean, who would choose you over Damon. He's just so…you know," she says with a wink.

"Shut up Katherine!"

"No! I won't! Elena is with her lover! She'll never leave him! She's always been his!"

Stefan knocks over his dresser maliciously, surprising Katherine.

"Don't hide your emotions love," Kat encourages.

Stefan lets out a roar of rage and suddenly, leaps out of the window and out of sight.

Caroline bursts in through the door and looks around the room.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?"

Kat throws Caroline her most innocent look.

"Oops…"

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Damon kisses the top of Elena's head as they kneel in front of her parent's headstones.

"No. I probably never will feel okay again." She says shakily, holding out the picture Caroline had given her earlier.

"My mother was beautiful," Elena whispers.

"Yes, she was." Damon murmurs softly.

"Part of me wishes I could remember my first mother—Rayna—but another part of me simply doesn't care. Miranda will always be my real mother." She lets out a small laugh. "I have three sets of parents. There is not enough therapy in this world that could help me. Not like it matters…I'll be dead soon."

Damon squeezes Elena's hand. "Don't talk like that. I will save you, Elena. I will."

"What if I don't want you to?"

The thought chills Damon to the core and the passion in his eyes terrify Elena.

"I don't care. I won't let you die. First, we need to force the rest of the story out of Katherine."

Elena sighs and looks back at the headstones. "Yes. I also NEED to know what happened to my…"

She stops abruptly. Damon raises an eyebrow.

"What happened to your…what?"

Elena's eyes widen.

_Should she tell him….or should she wait?_

Before she can decide, Damon's cell buzzes in his pocket.

"It could be important," she says when Damon makes no move to answer it. He sighs and answers.

"What is it Caroline?"

Elena furrows her brows, anxiety overtaking her.

Damon hastily stands up and runs his fingers through his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Elena paces around the parlor, nervously biting her fingernails.

Rose feels anxious just looking at her from the couch.

"Sit down Elena. I'm sure they'll find him soon."

"You don't understand Rose!" She says exasperatedly. "Katherine must have said something horrible to make him react like this! It's not like Stefan to just…disappear this way! The last time he was in a craze like this he…." Elena feels the tears burning behind her eyes. "No, no. He won't. He won't."

Rose stands and makes her way next to Elena, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Elena, trust in Damon. He'll find him, don't worry."

"I know he'll find him," Elena replies. "I'm just worried it will be too late."

* * *

"Do you smell that?" Caroline whispers, round-eyed, to Damon.

He nods, his nose scrunching up.

"Blood."

Caroline gulps.

"Do you think he-?"

"Let's just find him ok?"

She nods and they both speed, inconspicuously, through the town alleys.

Damon comes to a sudden halt, holding his hand back to stop Caroline.

"He's here…."

"There!" Caroline shouts, pointing to a dark mass down an abandoned alleyway.

"Stay behind me," Damon mutters under his breath as he slowly inches forward.

The mass begins to form a figure—the shape of a man—who is making a loud slurping sound.

"Stefan?" Damon questions tentatively.

The man throws his head back and growls loudly.

"Oh my god…" Caroline gasps.

Stefan lets the limp body in his arms fall to the ground, blood dripping from his lips.

As the scene becomes clearer, Damon notices the various puddles of blood and the numerous bodies surrounding Stefan. All drained dry.

"Hello brother, care to join?"


	18. Drink the Fatal Drop

A/N: Here is Chapter 18! It's so long! If I ever write another story-I'll try to keep chap lengths consistent. I love you all for staying with me and continuing to support me in my story writing!

ENJOY! And please review! :)

* * *

**SHADOWS**

**Chapter 18: Drink the Fatal Drop**

"So what do you say brother," Stefan snarls. "I think this one here still has blood in her." He kicks the lifeless body over with his foot.

Damon's stomach turns and growls in response to the strong, sweet smell of iron.

It seemed like a lifetime since he had tasted human blood.

But Elena's face flashes through his mind and all desire he has, disappear in an instant.

He swallows thickly and cautiously approaches his brother.

"Stefan, this isn't you. Remember who you are…" He places a hand on Stefan's shoulder but Stefan pushes it roughly away.

He turns to Caroline and smirks.

"I know you crave it sweetie. I can see the hunger in your eyes."

Damon's head snaps to the side to look at Caroline.

Her eyes are glazed over and the blood vessels in her face are slowly starting to show.

"Caroline! Don't think about it!" Damon steps in front of her and holds her squarely by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Resist! I know you can, you're the strongest newborn I've ever known…I need you right now!"

As Caroline stares into his blue eyes filled with faith, she remembers another pair of eyes that had showed the same faith and confidence in her not too long ago. But those eyes had been a beautiful shade of green.

She closes her eyes and begins the technique that had been taught to her by that same special person.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

She opens her eyes and nods at Damon. "I'm okay," she whispers.

Damon gives her a small smile and turns back to Stefan. The sight before him shocks him.

Stefan is on all fours licking up the blood on the pavement.

"Stefan stop! Think of Elena!"

Stefan promptly looks up at him with a callous expression on his face and swiftly stands up.

"Why would I think of her? She doesn't _care_ about me, not anymore…"

Damon shakes his head and reaches out his hands to him again.

"You're wrong Stefan! Come on, let us take you home."

Stefan brutally grabs Damon and pushes him onto the alley wall.

"I have NO HOME! NOT ANY—"

He is suddenly cut off with a slight groan.

Damon looks over Stefan's shoulder and sees Caroline back away warily after plunging a vervain dart in Stefan's back.

Stefan lets Damon drop with a loud thud and lets out an angry grunt. He yanks out the dart and cruelly pushes Caroline down before speeding away.

Damon and Caroline look at each other fearfully as Damon helps her to her feet.

She wipes her bloody hands on her jeans and lets out a quivering sigh.

"What do we do now?"

Damon pulls the blonde into an awkward one-armed side hug.

"We keep on searching until we find him. I'll bring him back to where he belongs—to his home and to Elena."

The sadness in his tone stirs something in Caroline. A realization that this Damon is no longer the same Damon that used her and humiliated her. This is a Damon that has changed for love…for Elena.

As Damon looks miserably into the distance, Caroline silently wraps her arms around him turning the awkward hug, into a full-on embrace. And it's no longer awkward.

* * *

Stefan stares at his reflection in the still water of the quiet lake. Red coats his face and clothing almost completely.

He looks like a monster.

"I'm the devil himself," he mutters.

But, not for much longer.

In a few hours, his pointless existence will end.

Stefan pulls his ring off and with a loud, almost maniacal yell, hurls it into the lake.

Thunder booms and lightning crashes overhead.

Come morning, the world will be minus one monster.

Stefan feels the blood run down his face as the rain fiercely showers him.

His body suddenly tenses up as the sky continues to roar.

"What are you doing here?" he asks through his teeth.

"Why do you think I'm here Stefan?"

Stefan's eyes fill with hatred and rage as he turns to look at her.

Katherine stands before him, her large brown eyes blinking away the rain that's pelting down furiously.

Her skin glistens with the raindrops and her clothing clings to her tightly, emphasizing her perfect body.

Only she could look like a drowned rat and a stunning model at the same time.

She pushes her wet hair away from her face and looks down to his ring less finger.

"Why?" She questions softly.

Stefan rolls his eyes, continuing to give her the ruthless of glares.

"Why do you even care? You wanted to see me off the deep end? Well, here I am!" He extends his arms wide and spins around. "You spent your whole life torturing me! Are you satisfied now?"

Katherine's lips quivers and she shakes her head back and forth frantically.

"No! No Stefan! I never wanted to hurt you! Not you, never you!"

Stefan lets out a bellowing laugh.

"You're joking right?" He grabs her sternly by the shoulders and roughly shakes her. "You ruined my life the moment you stepped into it! I had a perfect life! My father loved me, my brother was my best friend, and eventually, I would have married a nice human girl who would've have loved me with all her heart! And it would've have been an honest and true love!"

Kat lets out a loud sob. "Our love was true Stefan! My love was real! It still is! Remember how it was, how beautiful our love was?"

Stefan growls and throws her down into the mud. "Leave me Katherine. I don't want anything to do with you."

Katherine inhales deeply and mutters something quietly under her breath.

Stefan sharply looks down at her.

"What did you say?"

Katherine lifts up her shimmering eyes and Stefan feels something in his unbeating heart stir.

She looks so vulnerable.

"I'm…sorry."

For a second, Stefan's expression softens and Katherine's eyes light up in hope.

But it's only for a second.

"Saying sorry doesn't change a thing."

Katherine swiftly stands up and grabs his arm.

"I know it doesn't," she says hoarsely. "But I don't know what else to do. You have no idea how it is to have the entire world despise you. You have no idea how it is to go to sleep knowing that no one cares whether you wake up the next day or not. I've lived my entire life looking after myself because if I didn't do it, no one else would."

"What about Elena? You were her sister and she loved you…"

"And then I betrayed her and that love turned into hatred…"

"But Damon? He loved you desperately and you treated him like dirt…"

Kat shakes her head sadly. "Damon never loved me. He only believed he did but in reality, he was searching for something he had lost."

Stefan's mouth parts in realization. "You had him compelled to love you?"

"Something like that," she whispers. "But no one compelled you Stefan. Our love was real, it was. I know it was and I know that deep down inside, there's a part of you that still loves me."

Katherine desperately grabs his hands and places them to her lips.

"Tell me something Stefan. In all honesty," she whispers. "If I had been that sweet, human girl that you believed me to be, and I had never lied to you or compelled you, would you have eventually married me?"

Stefan sighs and pushes back a loose strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"I would've given you the most beautiful wedding Katherine. We would have had lots of little children and we would've have lived happily ever after until both of us died a natural, human death. I would have loved you forever."

Katherine lets out a heart-wrenching cry, her tears mixing in the raindrops falling on her face.

"Do I have no hope?"

Stefan holds her small face by his hands and tilts her chin up. Katherine's eyes flutter shut and Stefan gently presses a kiss to her blood-red lips.

Katherine immediately melts into the kiss-She runs her fingers through his hair and presses closer to him, staining her own clothing with the blood on his shirt.

Stefan breaks away and pushes her back gently.

"I'm sorry Katherine. There was a while when it was you I loved, when it was you forever but now…"

Katherine lifts a finger up to his lips. "Shh. You don't need to say it."

She smiles sadly before reaching into her jean pocket and taking out a small object.

"It's never too late to start over and when you're ready…I'll be here. I'll always love you."

She places the object in his hand and gently squeezes it before letting go.

Stefan looks down and opens his hand.

It's his ring.

He looks up but she's gone.

He can still taste the salt from the tears on her lips.

* * *

Rose enters the guest bedroom in which she's staying.

No more sharing that amazing, giant bed of Damon's.

She smiles. She's not jealous of Elena. She's actually incredibly happy for Damon. As his friend, Rose wants Damon to be happy.

And happy he can only be with Elena.

That is as clear as crystal.

She lies on her bed in an attempt to relax her body but is met with a sharp pain in her back.

She quickly sits up and notices an old, leather-bound book on her covers.

She blows the dust off and carefully opens it.

Upon opening it, a small piece of parchment falls out.

"I figured you might like this. Miss you Rose. Love, Thomas."

Rose smiles.

She's glad to see Thomas really has given up his obsession with his great-grandfather's old belongings to the point of giving them away.

Rose begins to casually flip through the pages when the words on one catch her eye.

"Impossible!"

Before she can fully react and take in what she has just read, Rose hears a door slam downstairs. Damon and Caroline must be back with Stefan!

Rose places the book under his pillow—she'll come back to it.

* * *

Elena knocks lightly on the wooden door.

"Can I come in Nikki?"

"Oui."

Elena opens the door of the guest room and lets out a loud gasp.

She immediately shields her eyes as a bright light engulfs the entire room.

"Nikki?" She says hesitantly. "Why is it so bright in here?"

"Uncover your eyes," a voice whispers.

Elena takes her hands off her face and is surprised to find the light gone.

Completely gone.

It's dark and raining.

Wait…raining?

_The wind blows harshly on Elena's face and suddenly, in the center of the room, Elena can make out a few figures…that appear to be struggling._

_She squints her eyes. One of them is…_

"_Damon!"_

_He lets out a grunt in response as one of the other men viciously punches him in the face. Damon is dressed in his confederate soldier attire unlike the other men around him, who are dressed in pure black clothing._

_Damon looks up at her and Elena feels her heart throb painfully._

_Blood is dripping from his nose and both his eyes are black and swelling._

_She lets out a loud sob. "Stop! Stop hurting him!"_

_She attempts to run to him but, to her horror, she can't get through the doorway._

_Elena looks down at herself and lets out another loud gasp. She's wearing her favorite pink gown…from 1863. Her hair is hanging in ringlets in the front and she's wearing her golden locket._

"_I'm sorry Elena," Damon yells weakly. Elena's attention is immediately drawn back to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you—both of you. I tried…I tried…"_

_Elena feels her tears dripping onto her chest and desperately tries to get past the barrier—to hug him and comfort him._

_A soldier suddenly pushes through the crowd and stands face to face with Damon. He pulls out a gun and shoots him in the chest three times._

"_No!" Elena yells, her hand clutches her chest over her aching heart._

_The man turns and looks over at Elena, pointing his gun at her._

_His eyes…those eyes…so familiar…_

"_It's for the best," he says coldly._

_The man pulls the trigger and Elena looks down at the scarlet liquid that seeps through the front of her gown._

_She falls down to her knees and looks around._

_Her murderer was gone as was Damon and the other men._

_She was alone._

_Dying alone._

"_Elena…"_

_She coughs and weakly whispers, "Damon? Is that you?"_

"_Elena…he's here…"_

_Elena's eyes flutter close. "No he's not…he's gone."_

"Elena! Wake up! Damon's back with Stefan!"

Elena wakes up with a start.

She is met with a pair of round, concerned eyes.

"Rose?" She sits up groggily, rubbing her eyes. "It was just a dream…"

"Quite a dream I must say! You were sobbing and slobbering all over the place…"

Elena gasps and quickly stands up off the couch.

"You said they were back! Where are they?"

She heads out the parlor but is quickly intercepted by Katherine, who is just entering the house.

Elena is slightly taken aback by her appearance. Katherine's hair hangs limply and her clothes are dripping wet. Her eyes are slightly swollen with mascara running down her face. But what shocks Elena the most is her expression. It's twisted in agony mixed with an extreme sadness that Elena feels at that moment, even she could not fully understand.

"You have no idea how much I envy you," Katherine says. Not evilly, not bitterly. She just states it like a simple fact. "That is why I hate you Elena."

Before Elena can even think of something to respond, Kat disappears upstairs.

At that moment, Damon and Caroline appear before her.

"How's Stefan? Where did you find him?" Elena immediately questions.

Damon and Caroline look at each other warily.

"He's…going to be alright I think," Caroline responds. "He's still definitely on edge."

"Katherine actually found him for us, can you believe it?" Damon says surprise ringing in his every word. "He's hating himself of course but my baby bro is strong."

Elena nods solemly then begins walking forward.

"I want to see him. Where is he?"

Damon holds her back. "No, no. He isn't stable right now Elena, give him some time."

Elena stares at him aghast. "Are you serious? You can't stop me from seeing him!"

She attempts to push by Damon again but again, he stops her—wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're not going down there!"

"Damon! LET-GO-OF-ME!"

Caroline inches towards the front door slowly.

"I think…I'm going to just…go." Seeing that Damon and Elena were too caught up in each other, Caroline yells, "Let me know how he is the morning," before exiting the house rapidly.

Angry tears form in Elena's eyes. "You don't OWN me Damon! Just because I give you a few kisses here and there doesn't mean you have ANY right over me!"

Damon lets go of her-shock all over his face.

Elena runs her hands through her hair, her chest still heaving angrily. "You think I don't care about Stefan anymore? Who do you think I am?"

"Elena—I"

She cuts him off by pushing by him, making her way to the basement cellars. Sensing him following her, she stops and harshly snaps.

"I'm seeing him. ALONE. "

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Elena immediately regrets her painful words but doesn't take them back.

"Stay with me Elena…" He whispers taking hold of her hand and Elena understand his concern…his REAL concern.

"It's Stefan I need to be with right now," Elena says sternly.

Damon swallows thickly and lets go of her. "I get it. Go with him. Be where you need to be."

He quickly disappears and Elena sighs deeply.

"Oh Damon…my Damon…you still don't understand how much I love you…"

* * *

Katherine enters her room, freshly showered and clean.

She looks through the drawers of the guest bedroom and finds a large pair of gray sweats and shudders in disgust.

She sighs and reluctantly puts them on, along with the black t-shirt she had taken from Stefan's room.

Katherine can't remember the last time she had worn sweats—perhaps she had never worn them.

She sighs again.

She walks over to the bed and lifts up the mattress. She pulls the white stone from underneath and plops herself on the bed.

Yes, it wasn't the safest place to hide it but…was it in any danger of being taken?

Elijah had the perfect opportunity to snatch it but he hadn't.

Kat turns the moonstone over in her hands.

What is so special about this? Is there anything special about this rock?

It feels so light…and so cool.

She presses it to her forehead and suddenly, images begin flashing in her mind.

She starts to get light-headed and small beads of sweat start to drip down her face.

Images of her life, of her past, flash rapidly before settling on one.

Kat sees herself sleeping next to Elena, in Elena's room.

She remembers that moment.

They had stayed up all night talking and sharing their deepest, darkest secrets. Katherine had confessed to Elena her fears of getting married and being unhappy for the rest of her life. It had been a special night of bonding. It had been nights way before Katherine had agreed to betray her.

Katherine smiles at their sleeping forms as tears threaten to fall. Her and Elena had been best friends, the best of sisters. Now…they were mortal enemies and Katherine has no one to blame but herself.

Suddenly, Katherine sees the door to Elena's room creak open. Their white-haired Nana lights her way using a candle and quietly approaches the side of the bed where Elena lays asleep.

She begins to recite a strange incantation over Elena's body and a light glows from her abdomen.

Kat squints trying to understand what's going on, but the memory fades and another one begins to form…a memory that haunts Katherine to this day.

"_I abhor it." Katerina pouts as she stares at her reflection in the full-length mirror._

"_Oh, but missus, it is utterly impossible to despise this dress!" Nana says cheerily as she fluffs out the train from the white gown._

_Kat scowls at her and crosses her arms across the bodice._

_In all reality, the gown IS beautiful. Stunning. Visionary._

_It's the gown she had always dreamed of—imported from France with lace trim and a slim fit. It sparkled with the shine of the woven sequins and accentuated her finest features with the low cut bodice and the rise on her backside._

_In any other circumstance, it would be the perfect dress._

_If she were marrying Damon for example, she'd be ecstatic._

_She could grow to love someone like him—even if he was a poor, good-for-nothing soldier._

_Kat sighs wistfully as the door cracks open._

"_Mind if I come in?" Ivan asks with a grin on his handsome face._

_Kat breaks out in a huge smile._

"_Brother!" She reaches her arms out, laughing, and Ivan lifts her up into the air._

"_Master Petrov! Put her down this instant! Her dress mustn't get ruined!"_

_Ivan sets Kat down gingerly as Kat throws her Nana a dirty glare._

"_Nana, please leave me and my brother alone. NOW."_

_The little, old woman scatters away and Ivan wags an accusing finger at her._

"_Always so cruel with the servants?"_

_Kat sticks her tongue out at the tall, dark-haired man. "Who was the one who showed me how?"_

_Ivan laughs then grows silent, caressing her cheek._

"_You look splendid sister, you are a sculptor's dream."_

_Kat smiles but suddenly, as she stares into his light, brown eyes, she feels a surge of hope run through her._

"_Ivan," she whispers urgently, clasping his hand in hers. "Please help me! You are my only hope!"_

_Ivan squeezes her hand. "Hope for what sister? What anguishes you so?"_

_Klaus' evil smirk and red eyes flash through her mind and Kat is instantaneously filled with fear at his menacing words._

"_End this lie! Please, I can't marry the governor!"_

_Ivan untangles his hand from hers._

"_May I ask why not?"_

_Kat wipes her sweaty palms on her dress._

"_He's old, and wrinkly and…he is just grotesque!"_

_Ivan rolls his eyes. "Just wedding jitters my Kitty…"_

"_No! They are not! I…I do not LOVE him!"_

_Ivan stares at her in shock, his eyes narrowing._

"_Love?" He spits out harshly. "When have you believed in love? You're starting to sound as insane as Elena."_

_Kat blinks back tears._

"_I just…I feel like I deserve better than this. I want to be happy…"_

_Ivan lets out a loud snort._

"_One does not need love to be happy. I married Carlina when I was 17 and she was only 15. Do you really think love was the reason we wed?"_

_Kat cocks her head, this news coming as a surprise._

"_We have respect for each other and she's given me two beautiful sons. That alone is enough reason for me to be happy."_

"_But my scenario is different," Kat protests. "You and Carlina were both young and good looking. The governor and I—"_

"_Do you know the controversy that will occur?" Ivan interrupts. "I will not have you brining shame upon this family any longer! It took me awhile convince Father this was for the best. It is so difficult to let his dear daughters go. I would have married all three of you 3 years ago!"_

_Kat's jaw drops and she takes hold of her dresser to keep from falling._

"_What?"_

_Ivan rolls his eyes and fiddles with a brush on the bed._

"_Father has never stopped mourning your mother…"_

"_She's your mother also!"_

_Ivan throws the brush down to the floor._

"_That fool almost destroyed our family name! You will marry the governor tomorrow and that is final! And don't you dare go crying to our father or I will personally make sure you never see him again!"_

_He turns to exit but Kat holds his arm back._

"_No! Ivan please! Don't make me marry him, please!"_

_Ivan harshly shoves her arm off and slams the door behind him._

_Kat slumps to the ground, her dress in bunches around her._

"_You will pay for this Ivan!" She says, weeping hysterically. "You will pay!"_

Katherine lets the moonstone drop with a soft clang and notices her arms coated in sweat.

She angrily wipes her face with her shirt and wraps her arms around herself—trying to calm her heaving.

She still can't believe Ivan had betrayed her so. She had loved him so much. She had been so angry with her father when all along, it had been all Ivan's doing.

"But I got my revenge," Kat whispers. "I always get my revenge…."

* * *

Elena shivers as she makes her way down to the cellars below the Salvatore house; She had completely forgotten how cold it was down here.

Elena feels a twinge of guilt with the way she left Damon upstairs and can almost feel his anxiety. But he didn't follow her. He was allowing her to freely make her choice and Elena feels her heart warm; Damon had come a long way from his previous notion of "Snatch, Eat, Erase."

As Elena stands before the cellar, which contains Stefan, she feels herself torn.

Her heart feels so incredibly heavy; it weighs her down and physically pains her.

This was it.

She has to make her choice.

She already knew what it would be; part of her had always known.

But it was hard.

There was only one man she is meant to be with; the one she was always meant to be with.

Holding back the tears that were threatening to erupt, she rises up on her tiptoes and looks through the bars.

Stefan was sitting on the ground, his back to her, and his head in his hands.

With an aching heart, Elena unlocks the door and slowly walks toward him.

"Please go away Elena. I don't want to hurt you."

Elena hesitates for a second…but only for a second.

She places a trembling hand on his shoulder and softly replies, "You would never hurt me Stefan… no matter how hard you tried."

Stefan abruptly stands up and harshly grabs hold of her hand.

"Don't put me to the test Elena," he grunts roughly.

Elena narrows her eyes and firmly replies, "I've been put to the test every day since I first met you."

Stefan tightens his grip and though Elena winces, she stands her ground.

Suddenly realizing what he's doing, Stefan releases her hand and his expression softens.

He places his hands on either side of Elena's face and begins a stream of apologies.

"I'm so sorry Elena! I'm sorry my little love! It's the blood…it's still leaving my system. Oh my lovely, forgive me please!"

Elena sighs as she pulls away from his caresses, "I forgive you Stefan, I do. I just hope you can do the same."

Stefan freezes as he looks at Elena's somber expression.

"I love you Stefan, " Elena hoarsely whispers.

Stefan grins grimly, taking hold of her hands, and kissing them lightly.

"And I love you Elena. I love you so much! I knew you still loved me…"

He leans down to kiss her but Elena pulls back.

"Yes, I love you but…I love Damon also."

Stefan swallows thickly but doesn't hinder. "I know you do. It's difficult to compete with someone who is ahead of me by a lifetime, but has my love for you in this lifetime not been sufficient? Have I not loved you more immensely than any other?"

Elena blinks back tears and resists the urge to run away from the pain she is afflicting.

"Our love is epic, remember Elena? We met and we talked and it was epic."

"But then the sun came up and reality set in…" Elena says in a soft whisper.

Stefan and Elena look at each other and each see their own pain reflecting in the other's eyes.

Elena gently wipes a tear from Stefan's cheek.

"Our love WAS epic and it was amazing but…it was never meant to be Stefan."

Elena feels her own tears begin to run down.

"I was always destined to be with Damon. It was always Damon. Our happiness was short-lived the first time around and life decided to give us another chance. And it was because of you, Stefan, that Damon and I reunited. I want to…. thank you for that."

Stefan hangs his head down hiding his agony and Elena gently tips his chin up.

Her brown eyes burn into his and Stefan feels his fists clench.

"You were there for me when I most needed someone. You loved me when I most needed love and there's a part of me that will always love you for that. But now it's Damon who needs me and I…I need him too. I hope, one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive us; to forgive me."

She kisses him tenderly on the cheek and exits the cellars finally leaving the weight behind.

And rushes toward her beloved and her future.

* * *

He's been in the shower far too long.

There's so much steam from the hot running water that Damon can barely see what's in front of him…and that was saying something considering he happened to be a vampire who had perfect vision.

He sighs and, reluctantly, turns the shower faucets off and steps out.

He wipes the steam from the mirror with a towel and stares at his bare form.

He's a sad sight.

He feels unmotivated.

He feels discouraged.

He feels angry. Yes, he feels angry more than anything.

He swallows back the lump in his throat.

"Elena," he whispers roughly.

The thought that she was with Stefan at this very moment made him feel….

"Lost…"

At this stunning realization, Damon releases the tension in his fists that had been turning his knuckles white.

Lost.

He feels lost.

And alone.

Being with Elena had made him feel so alive…so complete.

She spun his emotions out of control while at the same time, keeping him balanced.

It made no sense but then again, love made no sense.

Damon shakes his head.

Wrong.

Love did make sense, to him at least.

There was nothing more real and more rational than his love for Elena—his love for her is the only thing that made sense in his messed up, tragic life.

And now…she's gone.

Possibly in the arms of another- his brother nonetheless.

It had been too good to be true.

Too good.

Too wonderful.

He angrily yanks a white towel from the rack and wraps it tightly around his waist. There's he's going to get any sleep but he needs to lie down…desperately.

He walks out into the bedroom and immediately freezes.

There she is.

Sitting on his bed, looking down, with her legs dangling over the edge.

She's still wearing her bloodstained shirt with a slump in her shoulders emphasizing the stress of the day.

Her long brown hair is flowing gently around her shoulders framing her perfect little face.

Hearing his breath hitch, she looks up at him with her beautiful, chocolate doe eyes and her succulent lips part ever so slightly.

Her eyes widen round as she takes in his partial nakedness and her cheeks flush a bright red.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful?_

Damon feels his soul stir.

This can't be happening.

He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear the words that had the ability to shatter him. He didn't.

"Can I help you?" He snaps, harsher than he intended.

Elena's face contorts into something he can't quite read and his expression immediately softens. Slightly.

Elena bites her lip as she gets off the bed and warily approaches him.

"Yes, yes you can."

As she walks toward him, Damon takes steps back and Elena halts, hurt all over her face.

Damon sighs and runs his fingers through his wet hair.

"Look Elena. I get it. I understand."

Elena narrows her eyes, visibly confused.

"I knew it was coming. I knew having you was too incredible to be real but I understand."

Elena opens her mouth to speak but Damon cuts her off.

"This love I have for you has completely messed with my mind and my heart and…it's made me feel alive again. I have something to live for Elena—you. Saving you. Ensuring that you get to live and that you get to find your true happiness."

He slowly walks to her and gently takes hold of her small hands.

"Stefan loves you," he says looking straight into her sparkling eyes. "He will get better and you will be happy with him. I know you still think that you're going to die but you have to be aware by now that I will do absolutely everything to save you. If I die trying to save you, so be it. It wouldn't be a sacrifice for me because Elena, you are the only thing worth dying for."

Elena's eyes fill with tears and she tightens her hold on his hands.

"Damon, just stop—"

"No," he lifts both her hands and places them to his heart.

"Let me finish. I may never have another opportunity to tell you everything I've ever wanted to say—everything I feel!"

He feels his own eyes begin to water and he blinks back any tears.

"You know I love you. I didn't know it was possible to love so much. I know that loving me…isn't worth it. But you loved me once and…. I couldn't ask for anything more."

The warmth of her so close is too much.

Damon's heart cries out in aguish and he knows he can't go on anymore.

He lets her hands drop and he wipes her tears from her cheeks.

"No more tears for me Elena," he whispers. "I never deserved a single one."

He turns to walk away but Elena grabs his arm to pull him back.

"Don't leave me Damon," she says shakily. "Now it's my turn to express how I feel."

Damon slowly turns around and his bright blue eyes peer deep into hers.

"You're wrong Damon," she says in a low voice as she slowly closes the space between them. "You deserve every single tear I shed…you deserve everything you desire."

Damon inhales deeply, completely speechless as Elena's hands begin to travel up his arms.

"So tell me Damon, what is it exactly you desire at this very moment?"

Damon's eyes widen in astonishment and his body shivers at her touch.

"Elena? Wha-?"

Elena's arms wrap around his neck and she lets out a small laugh—the smile on her face contrasting with the dried tears and the bloody clothes.

Damon resists the urge to kiss her like a madman and furrows his brows.

"Going to be completely honest—don't understand the humor in this situation."

Elena lets out a deep sigh as she caresses his face with her hands.

"Damon…my Damon…I want us to stop trying."

Damon covers her hands with his and whispers, "That's what I was trying to tell you. I promise I will never get in between you and—"

"I want us to stop trying to be apart."

Damon's mouth drops. "What? I thought you made your choice—to be with Stefan…"

Her face breaks out into a wide grin as the tears escape from her excited brown eyes.

"I never had a choice Damon—don't _you _understand? You were always meant to love me and I was always meant to love you. Yes Damon, I LOVE YOU. I've always loved you it just took a little longer for me to realize it in this life than in the last."

Damon shakes his head, bewildered and confused. Elena smiles and snuggles into his chest, wrapping her arms around his bare waist.

Damon's entire body aches in pain due to the beautiful creature in his arms. In HIS ARMS!

Was this a joke? Was she delusional? Why the hell would she choose him over his brother?

Elena looks up at him, hypnotizing him with her wondrous eyes.

"Will you let someone love you? Will you let me love you?"

Damon runs a hand through her hair and softly says, "I don't deserve your love. I'll only destroy it until there's nothing left."

"I don't believe that…" Elena mutters.

"I'll destroy you." Damon locks his jaw and his eyes stare fiercely into hers but Elena doesn't back down. She leans up and breathes seductively into his ear. "Then I want to be destroyed."

Elena pulls back, smiling sweetly at him.

"We don't have much time left Damon, and we've already wasted so much of it. Let's not waste anymore…" She pulls away from him and begins to lift up her shirt. Damon places his hand over hers, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

Elena looks up at him, her face reddens and her heart pounds furiously in her chest.

"I-I'm sorry…I want to show you how much I love you Damon—convince you of my love." She bites her lip and looks down at her feet.

Damon smiles and lifts her chin up gently. "You don't need to convince me of anything Elena. You don't need to do anything either and…don't you want to shower?"

Elena throws him a furious glare. "Do I look that gross?"

Damon's amused expression immediately softens and changes into one of pure and tender love.

"You could never be gross Elena. Your beauty…it kills me. Having you this close…absolutely murders me. You're my everything Elena."

Elena blinks back the ever-flowing tears and places her hands on either side of his face.

"I don't want to murder you Damon…I just want to love you."

She closes the space between them and tenderly kisses his lips. He surprises her by immediately pulling away and at her shocked expression, he laughs. He speeds to the door and shuts it, locking it.

Elena laughs and rushes to him, jumping onto his chest and passionately kissing him.

And that kiss—sets off a bomb that had been waiting to explode for what seemed like a hundred years.

She was so perfect.

Damon breaks the kiss and just stares at her. His ocean-blue eyes roam over her perfect, little face.

"I love you Elena. Stay with me forever," he whispers, his voice breaking with emotion.

"I will Damon. Forever," Elena says with a smile, before pulling his head down for another kiss.

* * *

Jeremy's head is spinning and lying on his bed isn't helping one bit.

Migraines suck.

Scratch that.

Life sucks.

He's about to lose the two women he cared for most in this life.

Elena's in danger from some psycho vampire and Bonnie has something troubling her.

Jeremy just can't accept that she has no feelings for him whatsoever.

He can see it in her eyes—she cares for him. He knows it.

So what is it that's holding her back? What is she afraid of?

Something horrible must be threatening her or forcing her away from him—something so horrible that she couldn't even tell him what it is.

Elena is his sister, nothing can change that, and he loves her and would do anything for her but the truth is, _everyone_ is willing to put his or her life on the line for her. Damon, especially, would do anything and everything to save her.

But, who would be willing to sacrifice themselves for Bonnie?

It's sad but true. Anyone would sacrifice Bonnie before Elena.

Jeremy's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of crashing glass downstairs.

He bolts out of bed, migraine forgotten, and rushes to the source of the sound.

Jenna is slumped on the couch, her eyes bloodshot and a bottle of vodka in her hand.

Jeremy raises an eyebrow. "Couldn't bother to use a glass?" He points to the shatters of a broken wine glass a few feet away.

Jenna takes a swig from the bottle. "Why bother? If I'm gonna get drunk, I might as well do it right!"

Jeremy shakes his head and lets out an exasperated sigh. "That statement doesn't even make sense and…. it's a little early to be drinking!" He cocks his head, confused at the sad sight of his aunt. "Is everything ok?"

Jenna takes another swig, continuing to stare straight ahead at nothing.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok with knowing that I've been dating a lying, cheating - UGH!"

Jeremy furrows his brows, leaning on the armrest, and opens his mouth but before he can retort, Jenna turns to look at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"Jer," she says softly, "Am I ugly?"

Jeremy's eyes widen as he takes a cautious step back. "Um. No?"

"Are you lying?" Jenna asks, her lower lip trembling.

Jer scratches the back of his head confused. "No…who said you were ugly?"

Jenna lets out a hiccup before shrugging her shoulders. "Not directly but she definitely implied it with her perfect hair and perfect body…I mean, why in the world would Ric stay with me when he can have that?"

"Ric?" Jeremy narrows his eyes. "Jenna, what did Alaric do to you?"

Jenna lets out a sigh and leans back into the leather couch.

"She's back Jer. He said she was dead but I saw her and she is not dead at all! He lied!"

Jeremy's jaw drops. "Isobel? Isobel is back?"

Jenna nods sadly. "Yup."

Jeremy swiftly grabs a jacket from the coat rack and runs out the door.

Jenna rubs her eyes. "Wait Jer, where are you going?"

* * *

"No…No…. Not him! Please don't hurt him!"

Damon is awoken by the shouts of his love beside him. He sits up and rubs Elena's arms softly.

"Elena…Elena…"

Elena's face is scrunched up in agony, tears rolling down and her chest heaving.

"Don't! Don't hurt him! NO! NO!"

Damon begins to panic at the fear and desperation in Elena's voice.

"Elena! Please wake up! You're dreaming! It's just a dream!"

Elena opens her eyes and sits up with a loud and painful gasp.

"D-D-Damon! D-Don't leave me!"

Damon wraps his arms around her and kisses her face comfortingly.

"I'm right here Elena! I'm not leaving you…you're alright!"

Elena looks at him, her lower lip trembling.

"No, I won't! I won't ever be all right ever again! He k-killed him Damon!"

Damon furrows his brows, smoothing the back of her hair.

"Who killed who Elena?"

Elena's eyes fill with tears. "Our son Damon. Klaus killed our son."


	19. The Game Has Changed

**Shadows**

**Chapter 19: The Game Has Changed**

"S-Son? We had a son?" Damon shakes his head fervently. "I don't—it's not—are you sure?"

Elena covers her face with her hands, her body shaking. "I th-think so! It felt so real," she croaks through her sobs. "I had him in my arms! I-I-"

"Elena, it was only a dream," Damon clutches her body closer to him and rubs her shoulders.

Elena shrugs out of his embrace and looks up at him, her eyes blazing. "It was more than a dream! You don't understand!"

Damon notes the panic in her voice and the fear in her dark eyes. He clutches her hand and places it over his heart.

"Then make me understand. Show me your dream."

Elena tilts her head, her eyes suspicious and her breathing finally calm. "Show you? How do I show you?"

Damon reaches over to the nightstand, turns on the lamp, and then looks back at Elena. The light reflects in her eyes, making them sparkle brighter than usual.

"I've been going over theories in my head, perhaps they are silly, but worth a try." He lets go of her hand and rubs the back of his neck. "Remember when I shared with you the story of how we first met? I had the memory, not you, but I helped you retrieve it."

Elena still appears wary. "You told me to close my eyes and as you started to tell me, the images came to me."

Damon nods excitedly. "Exactly! There's also been a couple times where we've had the same memory come to us at the same time. Maybe we share more than just memories…we share a connection - some deep connection…"

A look of realization hits Elena. "So you think if we do the same technique, eyes closed and minds focused, we can share thoughts and images also? That's brilliant!"

Damon nods his head in agreement. Elena smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. Damon takes advantage of the position to lightly kiss her ear. Before his lips can reach hers, she shakes her head.

"Let's try this out…." Her expression again saddens. "It's not a pretty dream…"

Damon rubs his hands up and down her back soothingly. "I need to know."

Elena nods her head in agreement and softly says, "Then close your eyes and focus…"

His eyes slowly close and Elena leans her head into the nook of his shoulder. "I'm standing in a field of grass. Beautiful, lush green grass. The sun is shining bright and there is not a single cloud in the sky. I can hear the birds chirping, the rustling of the flowers with the wind and the sound of rushing water—perhaps there is a river nearby. I look down at myself and I'm wearing a simple, yet comfortable, yellow sundress with my hair hanging loose in waves. My feet are barefoot and I dig my toes into the grass, delighting in the way it tickles. I appear to be in some sort of valley surrounded by mountains with not a single building in sight—except for a small, wooden house. It's modest in appearance but I feel something special for it. I run toward it excitedly…."

_Elena carefully throws open the front door and looks around. Everything is so cute and homey. She walks around, peering into every room. She loves this place already but something is missing._

_She suddenly hears a faint voice—someone is calling her name!_

"_Elena, come," it whispers. It's coming from outside, she realizes._

_She finds the backdoor and exits the little house. The sun warmly greets her, almost blinding her, and she immediately spots a figure in white standing under an orange tree a few feet away._

_He turns only his head and beams at her._

_Elena smiles at him. It's him, Damon, her love._

_She sprints to him laughing, her heart racing in anticipation_

_Once she reaches him, she extends her arms to jump on him from behind but he turns around, and Elena clasps her hands over her mouth, gasping loudly._

_Damon smiles at her, and then looks down in his arms. He is holding the most beautiful and perfect creature Elena has ever seen._

"_What took you so long to come to us?" Damon asks grinning. "I've been missing my wife and this little one has been missing his momma."_

_Elena blinks back tears and gingerly raises a hand to stroke the dark locks of the baby boy._

"_He's my son," she says, her voice full of emotion._

_Damon gives her an amused smile. "Of course he is! Here, hold him, he's getting hungry I believe."_

_Elena quickly wipes her hands on the side of her dress and extends her arms. Damon carefully places the baby into her arms and Elena's heart begins to race zealously._

_The little boy is wrapped tightly in a white blanket with only his tiny hands and face visible. He purses his lips and moves his eyebrows up and down as his round, sapphire eyes stare at her curiously._

_Elena smiles through her happy tears. "He looks just like you Damon!"_

_Damon beams proudly and places a soft kiss on Elena's forehead. "He's the perfect combination of us. I can already tell he's going to be quite the heartthrob!"_

_Elena laughs and nuzzles into her husband. Damon wraps his arms around his perfect little family and sighs. "You two mean everything to me—absolutely everything…"_

_Suddenly, Elena feels something wet hit the tip of her nose. She looks up into the sky and is surprised to see the sun gone and the clouds settling in rather quickly._

"_We should go inside before it starts raining," Damon says rubbing Elena's shoulders. "We don't want our little prince here getting sick." Elena nods and begins walking toward the house, Damon following close behind._

_After only a few steps, Elena hears a slight groan followed immediately by a loud thud. She spins around and she instantly feels her heart drop. Damon is lying facedown on the grass, a gold arrow sticking out of his back and a pool of blood forming around him._

_The rain, along with her falling tears, begin to cloud her vision as she frantically looks around, clutching her baby close._

_She squints her eyes in the distance and sees a dark figure walking towards her, carrying a bow at his side and dangling another arrow in a hand._

_Fear overcomes Elena and she hastily begins to sprint towards the house, yelling at the man to stay away._

_Elena runs a few feet then turns around—the man is nowhere to be seen._

_Confused, she decides to keep running and upon turning forward, she is met by the man._

_He is grinning wickedly, his handsome features twisted evilly._

"_Klaus," Elena whispers, her voice breaking. She tightens her grip on her baby. "Don't hurt him! I beg you, please! Haven't you done enough harm?"_

_Klaus gives a booming laugh that matches up with the thunder roaring in the sky._

"_You don't need them in your life Elena! Not in your new life—with me!"_

_Elena attempts to run by him but Klaus is too quick and he pulls her back by the hair. Elena lets out a yell, a hand instantly lifting up to her head. In the second Elena's hand lifts up off the baby, Klaus snatches the baby out of her other hand and pushes Elena down into the ground._

"_NO! DON'T HURT HIM! KILL ME INSTEAD!"_

_But her pleas are lost with the howls of the skies and Klaus spares them no thought._

_He pierces the arrow into the baby and Elena wails, her nails clawing at Klaus' back._

_He throws the baby down and Elena lets out a desperate, heart-clenching sob and her legs grown weak under her. She falls to the ground and struggles for air._

_Klaus picks her up into his arms and strokes her cheek._

"_Now there is no one in our way my queen," Klaus murmurs, a satisfied smile growing across his face. "Now…we can live together forever…"_

Damon's eyes pop open and he reaches a hand up to his face—it's completely covered in sweat and tears.

Elena sits up and stares at him, her eyes bloodshot with tears.

"I had another memory in which I felt ill and was suffering from morning sickness," Elena whispers. "I think it's very possible that I was…"

"Pregnant," Damon mutters.

Elena bites her lip. "Yes. Nikki and Katherine wouldn't confirm or deny it, but something in their voices told me the fate of our baby wasn't…wasn't…"

A sob rises in Elena's throat and Damon squeezes her tightly.

"They'll have to tell us everything now. And I swear Elena, if Klaus had anything to do with our baby's death, the tables will turn and it will be Klaus who will fear for his life. If Klaus as much laid a finger on you or our baby, I swear I won't rest until he is completely drained of his blood and his body burnt to a crisp. I swear it Elena."

* * *

Stefan wakes with a start and rubs his bleary eyes. How long had he been asleep, he wonders.

He slowly stands up, his legs a bit wobbly and his head slightly spinning. He limply walks forward to exit this blasted cellar when he comes to an abrupt stop.

Katherine is lying across the entryway, fast asleep.

Stefan rubs his eyes again to make sure he isn't hallucinating.

He's not.

Katherine is there, in his white t-shirt and old sweat pants he thought he had lost. Her hair is tied back in a simple braid, her face free of make-up and she looks so…. human.

She could almost pass for Elena…but Stefan knew better. And the lapis lazuli necklace also gives her away.

Stefan kneels down beside her and scoops her up into his arms carefully to not wake her up.

As quietly as possible, he opens the cellar door, which Katherine had left unlocked, and makes his way upstairs.

The sun is just beginning to shine its rays through the cracks of the curtains and the house is peacefully quiet.

He enters his room and shuts the door slowly. He gently lays Katherine on his bed and covers her with the warm blankets.

Already exhausted, with his veins crying out for blood, Stefan lies down beside her and lets out a loud sigh.

Katherine stirs and turns on her side, wrapping an arm around his chest.

She feels so warm and looks so vulnerable and innocent.

Stefan is paralyzed for a moment—unsure of what to do.

He warily grazes her soft cheek with the back of his hand and he feels his heart suddenly relax.

He leans his head back and lets his eyes close.

Another couple hours of sleep wouldn't kill him.

* * *

She leaves everything behind in a blur.

Trees.

_I look around but I can't find you_

Fences.

_If only I could see your face_

Houses.

_Instead of rushing towards the skyline_

Buildings.

_I wish that I could just be brave_

People.

Everything is a blur.

Bonnie comes to a sudden stop and leans her hands on her knees, panting. She presses the pause button on her IPod and pulls the headphones out of her ears, wiping the light sheen of sweat from her forehead in the process.

This run isn't helping Bonnie distract her from the impending doom that awaits only a mere 4 days from now.

She didn't sleep a wink the night before.

Her mind was too focused on everything but sleep.

Elena's safety.

The safety of all her other friends.

Her father's health.

Klaus.

And Jeremy.

She sighs.

A buzzing in her chest shakes the thoughts of Jeremy away from her mind and she reaches into her bra to take out her cell. Nestled in her bra was the only place her phone would stay put and not fall out during a run.

Call from…oh, speak of the devil.

"Yes, Jeremy," Bonnie answers rather coldly.

"Bonnie, where are you? I'm outside your house…"

Bonnie lifts her eyebrows in surprise as she stares up into the sky—the sun was barely peeking out.

"Why are you at my house this early in the morning?"

"I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't important Bon," he says rather impatiently. "Do you remember Isobel…?"

Bonnie's lip quivers in a struggle to keep from smiling. Jeremy could be so endearing.

She shakes her head, frustrated with herself, and clears her throat.

"Of course I remember Isobel. She's Elena's biological mother…"

"Yeah her. Well…she's back in town and I don't think Elena knows yet and she wasn't at the house when I woke up…"

Bonnie rubs her temple. "She's probably at the boarding house. Just stay put, please don't wake my dad—he hasn't been feeling too well lately. I'll be there in a—-"

Out of nowhere, a large hand clamps over Bonnie mouth and she lets the phone drop were it lands softly on a patch of weeds on the sidewalk.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you there?"

Bonnie bites down on the man's hand and lets out a scream.

"Bonnie? Answer me! What's happening?"

The man smacks the side of Bonnie's head so hard that she immediately grows limp and the man quickly disappears with her body.

Her IPod falls down beside the phone and resumes playing.

_I must become a lion-hearted girl._

_Ready for a fight._

_Before I make the final sacrifice…_

* * *

Caroline squints her eyes at the bright rays shining in through the window blinds in her room.

She groans and covers her face with her blanket. She had a long night and could really use the extra sleep. God only knows when she was going to have the privilege of sleep again. It's coming close to the day—only 4 more days to be exact.

Before she can drift off again, the most delicious smell drifts in her room.

It's a heavenly smell.

The perfect blend of sweet and meaty.

Pancakes and Bacon.

Her stomach grumbles loudly and Caroline giggles, hastily jumping out of bed.

She sprints down the stairs and is greeted by the smiling faces of her mom and Matt.

The kitchen table is set up elegantly with all of the nice silverware out. Balloons are floating all around and streamers hang from wall to wall.

"What's the occasion?" Caroline asks laughing.

Her mom playfully rolls her eyes as Matt picks her up and swings her around.

"Did you really think we would forget Care?" He places a sweet kiss on her lips before setting her down and helping her to her chair.

Her mom places a beautiful, chocolate cake with lighted candles in front of her and together with Matt, says "Happy Birthday Caroline!"

* * *

Kat's eyes flutter open and she is surprised to find herself in a comfortable bed and not the hard, cellar floor. She sits up and lets out a soft gasp upon realizing exactly where's she's at—Stefan's room and Stefan is sleeping right beside her!

She smiles and leans in to him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. She jumps off the bed and exits the room, as quietly as possible.

As she turns a corner in the hallway, she is suddenly pushed against the wall, knocking her head back painfully.

She lets out a growl and looks up at her attacker.

"Damon! What do you want?"

Damon narrows his eyes menacingly and his grip on her shoulders tightens. "In this very moment, you're telling Elena and I everything you know about our past!"

Kat pushes him off, throwing him to the ground.

"I won't! The memories will just come to you!"

A pair of strong hands takes hold of Kat by the neck from behind.

"They don't have the luxury of time Katerina," says Nikki through her teeth. "I don't know the full story so it's up to you!"

Kat's eyes grow round with fear as Damon and Nikki drag her down the stairs to the parlor where Elena is pacing nervously.

"What's going on? What are you two doing with Katherine?" Stefan asks as he sprints down the staircase.

"It's time for Kat to reveal to us all what happened all those years ago on my birthday…our birthday I guess," Elena adds looking at both Nikki and Kat. "Let her go," Elena says, looking at the red marks on Katherine's arms. "She won't run, not anymore."

Katherine rubs her arms and straightens up. "You'll despise me when you find out, you might even kill me" she says looking down.

"I think you've already given me a million reasons to Katherine. You killed and turned my best friend, you messed with the lives of two special men in my life, and you sold me out to Klaus back in 1863. If I don't completely hate you right now is because part of me still holds on to the hope that deep down, you're still that giggling little girl who used to be my best friend." Elena cautiously grasps Katherine's hand in hers and squeezes it.

Katherine bites her lip and feels something tug at her heart.

"Last night, in a dream or some kind of vision, I saw Klaus kill my baby."

"Baby?" Stefan murmurs.

"I need to know what really happened," Elena continues. "The images from that dream will haunt me forever if I don't know! If there's anyway to kill Klaus, anyway at all, these memories might give us a clue! Please Katherine, I'm begging you! As a sister…"

The brown, pleading eyes touch something deep within Katherine that she thought no longer existed. She lets out a sigh and squeezes Elena's hand back.

"You should all sit down…it's a long story…."

* * *

"That was a delicious cake Liz," Matt says, happily licking off the frosting from his fingers.

"I agree!" Caroline says happily.

Liz smiles. "I'm glad you liked it! I haven't baked a cake in so long so it's good to know I haven't lost my touch! I wanted to make sure we had at least a little celebration for my little girl and since I work all evening, I figured you wouldn't mind a breakfast party!"

"Not at all," Caroline replies helping Liz take the dishes back into the sink.

"You go sit down mom, Matt and I will wash them!"

Matt groans but walks toward her.

"Yes, I do happen to be the expert on dish-washing!"

Liz laughs and gives Care a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll go get the present your dad sent you, wash them good!"

As soon as she exits the kitchen, Matt wraps her into a tight embrace and nibbles her neck.

"Matt stop!" Caroline says giggling. "We have to wash the dishes!"

Matt pulls away pouting.

"Save that for when she leaves to go to work," she says with a wink.

They spend a few minutes in silence. Matt washing and Caroline drying.

Suddenly, blots of red fill the drain and Matt gives a little wince.

"Blasted knife! Caroline?" Her face had blanched and she was staring at the blood almost…hungrily.

Matt furrows his brows. "Is something wrong?"

Caroline turns her head sharply.

Inhale.

"No, no I'm ok just…"

Exhale.

"I don't really like blood."

Inhale, Exhale.

Matt narrows his eyes. He doesn't remember Caroline being grossed out by blood. She had been the one to organize every blood drive since freshman year.

"It stopped…"

Caroline turns back around, a wide smile on her face.

Matt can't help but remember the blood bag he had found in her trashcan.

Nothing made sense.

He has to talk to Tyler. Maybe he knew what was off about Caroline.

* * *

Stefan, Nikki, Damon and Elena sit on the couch opposite Katherine.

Katherine lets out a shaky sigh and wrings her hands nervously.

"It was the day of my wedding to Governor McCarthy. All of New York was excited but I…I was dying inside…"

"_There she is!" Aleksander bursts into a wide grin and extends his arms. "The most beautiful bride New York ever will see!"_

_Katherine fakes a smile as she carefully walks down the staircase, her right hand sliding down the railing and her other hand holding up her white gown._

_Her father's happiness contrasts with the solemn stare on Elena's pretty face._

_Now that Kat knew of her father's innocence in this charade, she can excuse his behavior of glee but Elena…she understands all._

_And you're going to hand her over to the devil today… a little voice whispers._

_Kat swallows back the growing knot in the back of her throat._

"_You really do look gorgeous sister," Elena says in her sweet, quiet voice._

_She is dressed in her favorite pink gown and her curly locks are held back with her favorite white ribbon—Kat assumes she's trying to uplift her spirits on this simply horrible day._

_After Aleksander squeezes and cries over her beauty- blubbering something about Kat looking more stunning than her mother on her wedding day—Elena embraces her gently._

_As she pulls back she lifts up a small white flower she has in her hands and places it carefully in Kat's hair._

"_You'll find happiness sister, I'm sure of it. You deserve it."_

_Elena places a soft kiss on Kat's cheek and Kat feels it burning into her skin…down into the core of her heart._

_You can't do it…you won't…that evil little voice whispers again._

_I must, Kat whispers back in her head. There is no turning back…not anymore. It's either Elena's life or mine…_

_After a few more gushing over from the servants, they finally make their way to the wedding carriage and take off to the church._

_The entire way there, Elena keeps her hand over Katherine—squeezing it every now and then for comfort._

_Before they even arrive, Kat spots the huge crowd in front of the building—all of New York really did show up._

_As she is helped out and escorted inside, Kat notices Elena discreetly make her way over to a man in the crowd._

_It's Damon._

_Elena leans up on her tiptoes and whispers in his ear._

_Kat strains her ears over the noise of the people to hear…_

"_Meet me at the end of the gravel road by the orange tree after the wedding…I have a surprise to tell you…"_

_As Elena pulls back, she gives Damon the sweetest of smiles—emitting a special glow. As she drifts back into her place in the procession, Damon longingly looks after her._

_Elena returns to Kat's side and before entering the church, Kat asks tentatively, "What was that about?"_

_Elena bites her lip, absolutely beaming._

"_Oh sister! I have the greatest of news to share-but I shall inform you later. Right now…it's time for you to get married!"_

_And the wedding begins._

_The Governor is every bit as monstrous as Kat remembered him to be._

_How she hates him so._

_She looks over to the audience._

_Elena isn't even paying attention to her—her and Damon lovingly daze at each other from across the room._

_Anger swells up inside of Kat._

_No one deserves happiness more than Kat. No one._

"_Does anyone have a reason why these two individuals should not be wed?" The priest asks in his monotone voice._

"_I do."_

_The entire church gasps in unison as they look over to the sound of the voice._

_It's Ivan._

_Katherine smirks. It's time to really get this party started._

_Aleksander stands up furious. "Are you mad?"_

_Ivan reaches into the side of his slacks and pulls out a gun._

_People immediately begin to run for the exit but the doors instantly shut with a loud clang._

_Ivan lets out a horrible, bellowing laugh._

_He points the gun around the room, aiming at random people._

"_Don't worry my fine guests, there will still be reason to celebrate today…" He swivels the gun and aims it at the governor._

"_The death of this bastard!"_

_He fires straight into the governor's heart and he falls with a loud thud. Katherine hides her glee and drops down with him and begins a convincing wail._

_Several men pounce on Ivan, ready to force the again away…but he disappears._

_Suddenly, gunshots are fired from all directions and the church erupts in mad chaos._

_Kat sees Damon frantically pushing through the crowd, hysterically yelling Elena's name._

_Kat tears off her veil, kicks the old man aside and runs to Elena. She grabs her hand and pulls her towards the back entrance._

"_Come with me quick Elena!"_

_Elena looks back, searching for Damon._

"_He'll be fine," Kat urges as they make it outside. "It's us He is after!"_

_Elena's eyes widen in fear. "He? Who is HE Kat?_

_Kat stares at her solemly, "The devil."_


	20. The Past, Revealed

A/N: I'm actually writing to you from my grandmother's house in southern Mexico and I can hear the rats racing on the roof above me...it's a little creepy. Anyway, this chapter is entirely a flashback but it's key in that it finally reveals what happened so long ago...

I hope you enjoy it! Read on! :)

* * *

_**SHADOWS**_

_**Chapter 20: The Past...Revealed.**_

"_The d-devil? I don't understand!"_

_Katerina pulls her behind the church and in a hushed tone replies, "I can't explain it to you just now…just follow me…"_

_Elena looks over her shoulder, her eyes filling with tears at the sound of the distant, ongoing gunshots._

"_Damon…" Elena whispers shakily. The sky booms overhead—loud with thunder and rain begins to fall heavily._

"_Don't worry about him sister! Come on! We mustn't delay!"_

_Katerina grips Elena's hand tightly as they sprint into the forest behind the church and Elena soon finds herself lost in a blur of green and brown._

_Elena is running as fast as she can but exhaustion is taking over her body quickly. She's out of breath…but she can't let them catch up to her. She can no longer see Kat…she opens her mouth to yell her name but no sound comes out…_

_Her stomach begins to throb with pain…_

_Her baby!_

_Gasping, Elena falls to her knees and leans against a tree panting._

_Her hair, which had been arranged perfectly just a couple hours prior, now hung limp and wet. She glances down and notices her favorite pink gown is torn and coated in mud. Her head begins to spin as she strains her ears to hear behind her…_

_All she hears is the raindrops hitting the trees and the thunder booming overhead._

"_Maybe they are gone…" Elena whispers to the wind._

_She places a hand over her aching belly and rubs it soothingly. "There, there…" she coos. "I know your father is safe…he'll find whoever is chasing us and stop him…."_

_Elena's eyes slowly begin to close when she suddenly hears footsteps running towards her._

"_Elena! Why did you fall so behind? Get up sister! Get up!"_

_Elena finds herself staring into eyes so similar to her own._

"_Katerina…" she says weakly._

_Kat sighs and helps her sister on her feet._

"_It's not much longer now…we still aren't safe here…"_

_Elena struggles to walk through the mud and the pouring rain._

"_Damon…where's Damon….? I need to tell him something….something…he needs to know…"_

_Kat leans Elena against a tree and holds her up by the shoulders._

"_He's going to be waiting for us Elena…just a little bit longer."_

_Kat gives Elena a smile that for some reason sends a cold shiver down her spine._

_Katerina reaches into her bodice and pulls out an object wrapped in a leather cloth. She places it in Elena's hand and fear arises anew in Elena._

_Elena looks up and stares into her sister's brown eyes. "Wha-?"_

_With a torn expression, Kat looks away from her sister's innocent wide eyes. "Keep it hidden in your bodice…just in case."_

"That was the first memory I had!" Elena suddenly exclaims, interrupting. "Well, not exactly like that but I remember being afraid…so afraid."

"As you very well should have been," Nikki retorts glaring at Katherine, who looks down at her feet.

Elena turns to Damon, who hasn't muttered a single word during the tale, and squeezes his hand lightly. He looks up and Elena immediately feels herself melting into the blue pools of liquid staring at her.

He gives her a sad smile. "As soon as I saw Kat pull you out of the church, I knew something was wrong. I tried to follow but…there was so much chaos…"

"_ELENA!" The breath was knocked out of him as several people pushed by him. Gunshots were still being fired—but Damon could not see who was firing them. People were frantically pushing against the church doors attempting to break it down. Children were crying, women were yelling and the men were doing their best to fight back—but what were they fighting against?_

_Damon could no longer see Elena—she had disappeared with Katerina and Damon felt a sick knot in his stomach. She was in danger…but from what?_

_The gunshots abruptly cease and confused murmurs fill the church._

_A sickening scream suddenly erupts and an uneasy silence soon fills the entire church._

_As people crowd around the woman who had screamed, loud gasps and sobs can be heard all around._

_Women clutch their children tightly and even the men had their eyes widened in fear._

_As Damon approaches the crowd, he catches sight of the woman sobbing on the ground and he feels his heart drop. It was Nikolina—Elena's sister._

_Fearing the worst, Damon increases his speed and pushes through the crowd—what he sees, is a sight he never could have imagined._

_Aleksander, Elena's father, is lying face-up in a growing pool of blood. But what shocks Damon—and all the guests—is that the blood was coming out of a large tear at the side of his neck from what appears to be a bite from an animal._

_Damon kneels down and grabs Aleksander's wrist._

"_He's still alive," he says loudly, looking at Nikolina._

"_He needs a medic!" She exclaims, frantically searching into the crowd. "Please! My father needs a medic! He was attacked by an animal!"_

"_No…" Aleksander mutters, stirring._

_Nikolina strokes her father's hair, "Father! Oh Father!"_

_Aleksander ignores her grabbing Damon roughly by the collar and pulls him down. "Not an animal…"_

_Damon gulps loudly. "Sir?"_

_Aleksander coughs, spluttering Damon's face with blood._

"_An animal didn't attack me…it was a man…"_

_Damon looks up at Nikolina—his fear and confusion reflecting in her eyes._

_Aleksander tightens his grip and weakly, in a voice filled with fear, mutters, "It was a vampire…"_

_The church doors suddenly fly open, revealing the rays of the setting sun and bringing in a huge gust of wind and rain._

_Squinting his eyes, Damon can make out several outlines of men standing in the doorway. As people cheer and run out, the mysterious men suddenly grab and ferociously bite them on the neck._

"_VAMPIRES! RUN! RUN!"_

_Panic erupts anew and Damon quickly grabs a shaking Nikolina by the hand. As he runs toward the back of the church, Aleksander's voice yells out loud and clear…."Save them! Save my daughters!"_

_Damon and Nikolina find themselves trapped at the back of the church and stare in horror at the bodies falling in piles before them. Damon shields Nikolina with his body, determined to protect her but a strong hand suddenly pulls him and Nikolina through a hidden back door. He lands face down with a loud thump into the mud. He sits up quickly, wiping the mud from his eyes and his face fills with shock._

"_Nana!" Nikolina exclaims, sounding as surprised as Damon feels._

_Damon gets up on his feet and helps Nikki to hers._

"_Where's Elena? Where did Katerina take her?"_

_Nana's eyes grow wide and quietly whispers, "No..Oh God no. It might already too late…"_

_Damon grabs the older woman by the shoulders and shakes her, gently, but desperately._

"_Too late for what? What's happening?"_

_Nana looks up at Damon, blinking away the rain from her eyes and in a tearful voice says, "I fear Katerina has led Elena straight into the grasps of death…"_

Elena gasps. "But how did my Nana know this?"

Damon shakes his head, wrapping his arm around her. "I don't know—I don't remember. I just remember feeling so scared…I thought I had lost you then…"

"No," Katherine's cold voice interrupts. "You hadn't lost her at that moment…but you would lose her very soon after…"

"_We're here Elena." Kat whispers to Elena, who is still struggling to keep herself up. "We are here!" Kat repeats, louder this time._

_Elena looks around and realizes they're standing in a middle of a clearing. The rain had stopped but the darkness had taken over completely._

"_Who are we waiting for Katerina?"_

"_Me."_

_A broad, muscular man steps out of the shadows and grins majestically._

_He bends over in a gentlemanly bow and lightly kisses the back of Kat's hand._

"_Katerina. So lovely to see you again…and I am pleased you have kept your side of the deal."_

_Katerina's face scrunches in disgust as she pulls her hand out of his grasp._

"_I just hope you and your master have kept yours."_

_The man chuckles and turns his attention to a frightened, and confused Elena._

_He again resumes his bow extending his hand to Elena. "My lady…I've waited so long to meet you."_

"_Wh-who are you?" Elena says fearfully, inching closer to her sister. "Wh-what do you want with us?"_

_The man smirks. "My name is Elijah and I don't want anything to do with your sister…just you."_

_Elena gasps and turned to Katerina—but Kat stares straight ahead…refusing to look at her sister for fear of expressing her remorse._

"_With me?"_

"_My Elena dear…have you ever heard of vampires?"_

_Elena furrows her brow. "Well yes. I've heard stories since I was young…but they are only myths. They don't exist."_

"_Oh yes they do my innocent angel," Elijah exclaims happily, his dark eyes boring into hers._

"_All those stories you've heard…are true. Every. Single. One."_

"_No…" Elena shakes her head in disbelief._

"_Oh yes and you, little Elena, are wanted by the most powerful vampire of all. His name…is Klaus."_

_Elena's eyes widen with recognition at the name._

"_I've heard that name before…I heard it whispered among the servants several times along with the name of my mother…"_

_Elijah smiles a wide smile, exposing his bright, white teeth._

"_I bet you did."_

"_But why does he want me?" Elena says, her voice wavering._

"_It's a long story my dear but right now, the priority if to take you somewhere safe. Katerina here has brought you to me so that I may protect you from Klaus."_

_Elena turns to Kat who, swallowing her guilt, nods. "Elijah has promised your safety. You must only go with him."_

"_But what about you sister?"_

_Kat wraps her arms around Elena and clenches her tightly._

"_I'm in no danger little sister. I'll be safe. You must trust me—go with Elijah."_

_As they separate, Elena's lip trembles and tears run down her face. "I do trust you sister. Always have, always will."_

_Elena suddenly smiles through her tears and gives a small laugh._

"_Remember that time we were kids and were playing in the garden. We swore to each other that nothing would ever separate us…"_

_Katerina smiles weakly and wipes the tears from Elena's eyes. "This separation is only temporary. We'll be together again soon, I promise."_

"_Will you do something for me Kat?"_

_Katerina blinks the threatening tears away._

"_Anything."_

"_Will you let Damon know that his greatest desire has been fulfilled?"_

_Confused, Katerina simply nods._

_Elena gives her another tight hug. "I love you sister."_

_With her jaw tight, Katerina replies, "And I love you too."_

_Elena turns to Elijah and, taking a deep breath, reaches out her hand._

"_I'm ready."_

_And before Elena can take a last look back, her and Elijah disappear into the dark._

_Panic and fear immediately fill Kat and her eyes finally spill over, tears streaming down her face._

"_No! I change my mind! I don't want this anymore! Bring her back! Bring her back!"_

_After running a short distance through the trees, Katerina drops to her knees and sobs wildly into her hands._

"_I'm so sorry Elena! I'm so sorry!"_

_She falls into the mud, guilt filling every inch of her being and her heart feeling completely crushed._

_Her hand suddenly hits something hard and round._

_She sits up, her chest still heaving, and lifts the object—a small, glass vial of blood._

"_I'm sorry Elena—you'll never know how much…and I don't have to know either. I can erase my guilt, I can erase my hurt, I can erase it all."_

_With only the slightest hesitation, Katerina unscrews the top and downs the entire vial of red liquid._

_And the life of Katerina Petrova is changed forever._

"And that's how we found her, lying in the mud, staring up into the skies victoriously," Nikki states with a deep anger in her voice.

"_Katerina! Where is she? Where is Elena?"_

_Kat's eyes fly open as she stands up to face the beloved of her sister._

"_She's gone," she states flatly._

"_Gone…?" Damon repeats, his voice breaking._

"_What have you done Missus Kat?"_

_The tears begin to run down the older woman's face but Kat scoffs at her._

"_Oh please Nana, don't be such a hypocrite. After all, I only played the same part you did with my mother. You led her to her death!"_

_Nikolina gasps in shock at the revelation and turns to her Nana._

"_My mother? What in heavens are you talking about Katerina?"_

"_Tell her Nana!" Kat shouts, her face turning a bright red. "Tell my sister how you used to help my mother cheat on father with a vampire!"_

"_No." Nikki's lip quivers violently as she stares at her Nana. "It can't be true."_

_Nana grabs Nikki's hand and pleas, "I believed he loved her! Truly, I did! I only wanted my missus to get the happiness she deserved but now I know better than to trust in a vampire. I made a mistake that I shall always regret. But you missus Katerina, to betray your own sister!"_

_Damon grabs Kat by the shoulders and shakes her violently._

"_Where is she?"_

"_I gave her to him. You'll never see her again…at least, not alive."_

_Nikki roughly pulls out of the old lady's grasp. "You mean as a vampire?"_

_Kat refuses to wince from Damon's tightening grip and smirks. "Klaus is going to make Elena into his Vampire Queen. Before the strike of midnight, Klaus will bind her to him for eternity…"_

_Damon lets out a loud growl and pushes Kat into the ground._

"_What did you get in return—you never did do anything unless there was some benefit for you," Nikki snarls._

_Kat proudly holds up the empty vial._

"_I don't belong in this mortal world. I was always above it. Oh and Damon dear, Elena did tell me to deliver one last message. She said, 'that your greatest desire has finally been fulfilled,'whatever that means."_

_Damon's eyes suddenly glaze over as he backs up into a tree._

"_No, it can't be…" He places his hands over his face and begins a loud sob. "They can't die…they can't…"_

_Nikki and Katerina share a confused glance._

"_They?" says Nikki._

"_His greatest desire…was to be a father." Nana whispers sadly._

"_Elena…is pregnant?" Kat feels her heartbreak like she never thought it could. A baby. A baby._

"_It's not possible…she can't be…" The vial drops to the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces._

"_What have you done Katerina!" Nikki shouts, commencing to hit her with her tiny fists._

"_I-I didn't know. I didn't know!" The tears escape her eyes and her head begins to spin wildly._

_Damon rushes to Katerina, puts his hands on either side of her face and his blue eyes stare straight into her soul._

"_You have to tell me where she is! You have to help her! She's always been there for you, always! Elena was always so worried about you…she always loved you! She was probably the only person who truly, really LOVED YOU!"_

"_I loved her too…" Kat whispers shakily._

"_And this is how you demonstrate your love?"_

_Kat places her hands over Damon's and removes them from her face. Squeezing them she firmly states, "I think I know how to save her…"_

"You wanted to…save me?"

Katherine looks up into Elena's shocked, round eyes.

"Why did me being pregnant make such a difference?"

Katherine shakes her head.

"I don't really know. I guess, the guilt of being responsible for the death of two…"

"Or was it perhaps," Stefan says lightly. "The fact that as soon as you found out Elena was pregnant, you immediately loved that baby as much as you loved Elena."

Elena's lip trembles as she leans in closer to Damon.

"I wasn't very far along…but I could feel him. I knew he was a boy…he would've looked just like his father…"

_Elena groggily opens her eyes—her head pounds brutally in her skull._

_As soon as Elijah had taken her hand, everything had gone pitch black. Where on earth is she?_

_Elena looks around and realizes she is unable to move her arms or legs._

_She looks down and sees that she's tied with a rope to a wooden post in some sort of underground tomb._

_She had been stripped out of her gown and is wearing what appears to be a black, lace nightgown._

_Her hair had been washed and combed and it hangs down in waves down her back._

_Several torches light the tomb and there are various symbols marked around the post Elena was tied to._

"_Welcome to our very own wedding ceremony my love."_

_Elena looks up fearfully at the approaching figure._

_He looks so…so much like him. So much like Damon. The eyes…even the eyes are almost the exact shade of ocean blue._

_But they express a menace and cruelty that her Damon was incapable of._

"_Klaus…" she whispers._

_He grins sadistically._

"_The one and only beautiful," he says stroking her chin. Elena turns her face away, the tears beginning to run down her face._

"_Elijah…my sister said I would be safe with him…"_

"_She lied," Elijah says, laughing, as he too steps out of the shadows._

"_Katerina is the reason you are here. We couldn't have accomplished this without her…at least not so soon…"_

"_No," Elena whispers, her face turning white. "She's my sister! She would never!"_

_Klaus clicks his tongue. "How little you know your sister but don't fret my love. I have a fabulous future in store for us, Elena. You and I, we're going to create our own kingdom of vampires…and you will be their queen."_

_Angry tears fall from her face. "I don't want to be queen! I don't want anything to do with you! You murdered my mother!"_

_Klaus lets out a maniacal burst of laughter._

"_Your mother was stupid fool and deserved to die! You, my precious, are much more intelligent. Shh, shh. Don't cry. In just a few minutes, you won't remember that you even had a mother, or father. You won't have to suffer knowing your own sister betrayed you and you'll forget all about your little boyfriend…"_

"_Damon…"_

"_It's Klaus my sweet…"_

"_Ten minutes until midnight…" Elijah states handing Klaus a small, golden blade._

"_It was in her bodice."_

_Elena gasps as Klaus' eyes turn a dark red, biting into his wrist. He begins to approach Elena with his bleeding wrist when the side of the tomb is suddenly blasted open._

_Klaus and Elijah are thrown backwards into the stone wall as a small figure approaches through the opening in the tomb._

"_Nana…" Elena gasps, hardly believing her eyes. Her Nana…is a witch…_

_Nana has her hand extended towards the two vampires, muttering words in Latin and sending a huge gust of wind in front of them. Nikolina enters behind her and gestures to someone outside._

_Damon steps inside and rushes to Elena. He cuts the ropes and Elena jumps into his arms, squeezing him tightly._

"_Oh Damon! I knew you would come!"_

_Damon clutches her tightly to him and kisses her all over her face._

"_My Elena! I thought I'd never see you again…" He places a sweet kiss on her lips, inhaling her scent…engraving it in his memory._

_Looking behind Elena, Damon notices that Nana is weakening and the spell is about to fall through._

_He quickly swoops Elena in his arms and heads towards the opening._

"_We have to get out of here, hold on to me!"_

_But before they can escape, Klaus fights through the wind and smacks the older witch to the side of the tomb causing her to hit the wall headfirst and fall to the ground bleeding._

_Nikolina lets out a yell as Elijah grabs her and makes her drink from his bitten wrist. With the blood dripping from her lips, Elijah throws her limp body to the ground._

"_No!" Elena yells, struggling in Damon's arms. "We can't leave her here Damon!"_

"_We can't stay Elena!"_

_But as Damon turns to leave, he comes face to face with Klaus._

"_Why, if it isn't the poor, good-for-nothing, soldier I've heard so much about! Give her to me, this is a war you'll never win."_

_Damon holds Elena tight. "Never. I'll never let her go."_

_Klaus sighs._

"_No matter how hard you try, you'll never be a hero…you'll never be her hero!"_

_With a loud snarl, Klaus snatches Elena and throws Damon into Elijah._

_As strong as Damon is, his human strength and courage was no match for a vampire._

_Elijah wraps his hands around Damon's neck and Elena lets out a desperate yell._

"_Please! Let him go! I'll do anything you want just please, don't hurt him!"_

"_Wait!" Klaus yells. "I want him to watch…"_

_Damon stares in horror as Klaus again bites his wrist and holds it up to Elena's lips, the golden blade pierced through her dress holding her prisoner to the wall._

_Elena turns her tear-filled, brown eyes to Damon and his heartbeat stops._

"_I love you Damon," she mouths, before closing her eyes…prepared to meet her death._

"_No!" Damon shouts, struggling to escape Elijah's grasp. "Don't hurt them! Don't take my family away from me!"_

_Damon feels Elijah stiffen behind him and Klaus freezes. His head snaps toward him. "Who," he says through gritted teeth, "is them?"_

_Damon looks over at Elena—who through her tears and mud-streaked face—is glowing with pure love._

_Damon turns back to Klaus and states, smiling. "My family. Elena…and our baby on the way."_

_Klaus stares at Damon in absolute horror—confusing both Damon and Elena._

"_No!" He shouts maniacally._

"_There is only a minute left before the day is over Klaus!" Elijah shouts, gripping his fingernails deep into Damon's back. " Just do it—they might not be bonded…"_

"_They are…" replies a weak voice from the corner of the room._

_Klaus speeds to the old lady, clutching her by the throat._

"_I should have ended your life years ago…"_

_Nana glowers at him, "I made a mistake to trust you and because of that mistake, my sweet Rayna died. I owed it to her… and now I saved her daughter…I can die peacefully."_

"_And die you will!" Klaus growls, before viciously grabbing her and savagely sucking her dry._

"_Nana! Oh Nana!" Elena hysterically cries._

_At the sound of her voice, Klaus gets up and in less than a second, is standing right in front of her._

"_How much time Elijah?" He murmurs angrily._

"_20 seconds…"_

"_Don't touch her!" Damon shouts, again struggling to escape the grasp of the large man but again…failing._

_Klaus strokes Elena's wet cheek._

"_This isn't the end of us my queen. We shall meet again…and nothing will stand in our way…"_

_And before Elena can mutter a word and before Damon can let out a desperate shout…_

_Klaus removes the golden blade from the wall and pierces it straight into Elena's womb, the blood seeping onto the stone ground._

_Her eyes glaze as her body slumps over, hitting the ground with a soft thud._

_Damon, finally released from Elijah's grip, rushes to her and falls down to the ground—wrapping his arms around her tiny, bloody form._

"_Elena, Elena wake up…" He cries, pushing the hair away from her face. "You can't leave me Elena! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" His chest heaving and his breathing shallow, he places tiny kisses all around her face…ending at her lips…tasting her for the last time._

"_I can't live without you," he whispers._

"_Well, well. We sure are similar aren't we?" Klaus says, lifting Damon up by the neck._

_With tears streaming down his face, Damon angrily spits out, "I'm nothing like you. You're a monster…just kill me. I can't live in a world where Elena doesn't exist…"_

_Klaus gives him a psychotic smile. "Oh you will." Klaus' blue eyes widen and stare straight into Damon's. "You will forget you ever knew Elena or her family. You will not remember this day or anything related to vampires. You are just a simple soldier who will return home immediately and never again return to this place. You will spend whatever days you have left mourning something you don't remember losing and searching for what no longer exists."_

_Damon's eyes glaze over as he monotonically repeats, "I will search for what I don't remember losing and never find it…"_

"_Exactly," Klaus smiles satisfied._

_He lets Damon drop, who immediately heads out in a zombie-like trance._

"_But Klaus," Elijah says. "Why not just kill him?"_

"_Because killing him…simply wasn't torture enough."_

_Elijah nods, still feeling uneasy about letting him go. "What do we do about Katerina? She betrayed you…"_

_Klaus lets out a loud guffaw, pulling out the golden blade from Elena's womb._

"_She's got what she wanted but she'll never find happiness. Her undead life will be hell…"_

"I felt Klaus knew I was right outside the tomb…that I had heard and seen everything yet…did nothing. What could I do without ending up dead myself?"

Katherine says sadly, choking on her words.

Elena is sobbing softly in Damon's arms as they relive the tragic end of their past life.

Stefan blinks the tears away from his eyes. "Had you completed the transformation?"

Katherine's eyes dart to Nikolina who is staring at her with so much rage…and so much hate.

"No…she hadn't…"

_Nikolina sits up groaning and massaging her aching head. In less than a second, it all comes back to her and she looks around the tomb in horror._

_Her Nana…oh her Nana!_

_And…_

"_Elena! No!"_

_Nikolina crawls her way to the other end of the tomb and clutches Elena's body close to her._

_She doesn't know how much time has passed…but Elena's body isn't completely ice-cold yet._

_She suddenly hears a rustling and, fearing also for her life, gives Elena's cheek a kiss before heading out into the forest._

_She wraps her arms around herself, rubbing them, trying to keep warm._

_She spots a figure approaching her and Nikki freezes._

"_Who…" she whispers but the figure turns out to be none other than "KAT!" She shouts, her voice getting stronger._

"_Do you know what you have done? Your selfishness has destroyed our family!"_

_Katerina freezes as Nikki runs up to her and slaps her hard across the face._

"_I HATE YOU! I ABHOR YOU! Everyone will know you caused our sisters death and you will pay for what you have done! I'll make sure of it!"_

_Kat's face breaks into a wide, creepy grin._

"_No you won't…"_

_And she sinks her teeth in._

Elena stands up so quickly, Damon places his arm behind her to keep her from falling.

"You killed Nikki to complete your transformation?"

Nikki nods, angry tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

"And since I still had vampire blood in my system…I soon joined the world of the undead…"

Elena shakes her head in disbelief and agony.

"I can't believe this…I can't believe all of this…"

Stefan scrunches his forehead.

"How did you end up in Mystic Falls Katherine?"

Without looking at either of them, Katherine gives a shaky sigh.

"That same night, Damon returned to Mystic Falls and…I followed him. I didn't know what else to do. I saw where he lived and…something about the town drew me in. I left but came back less than a year later and introduced myself as the lovely, orphaned Katherine Pierce. And the rest…is history.

Damon loved me the moment he saw me…but the reality is…. he never loved me at all. Subconsciously, he was searching and aching for Elena. I was the closest to the love he was unknowingly looking for. It was sad really. I felt…pity for him. I only meant to stay for a little while but then I met you, Stefan, and I fell in love for the first…and only time. Back in New York, everyone grieved the death of Elena and the disappearances of Katerina and Nikolina. Our father, who survived the vampire attack, couldn't handle the sudden loss of his entire family and killed himself shortly after. I attended the funeral, in disguise of course and I was shocked to discover that the entire town had been wiped of the memory of that fateful day. Vampires were a myth once again.

I knew Klaus would be coming after me so I've been running from him ever since. But now…you're finally back Elena. Well, a shadow really of who you really were but back nonetheless and it's almost your birthday again. He will find you and he will kill you Elena. He will stop at nothing to finally completely what he set out to do so many years ago."


	21. Sonnet 43

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and your patience! A special shout out to TVDTvMovieFan on twitter for all your encouragement to continue! Much love! I hope you all love this chapter, I happen to really like it. I'm not sure why. I just do! It was supposed to have more in it but...it' already pretty long! ENJOY!

* * *

**Shadows**

_The Countdown Begins..._

_**Chapter 21: Sonnet 43**_

Elena wobbles on her feet and Damon quickly grabs her by the waist to steady her.

Elena looks at him through her wet eyelashes, her lips trembling as she gently pulls away from his embrace.

"It's all so much…too much," Elena whispers as she heads towards the door.

"Elena! Wait!" Damon quickly rushes after her and takes hold of her hand.

"Damon, please," Elena says quietly, as her body still heaves with emotion and warm tears spill down her pale cheeks. "I just need to be alone…" She tears her hand away from his and rushes out the door.

Damon makes a move to follow but Stefan suddenly stands in the doorway, blocking him.

"Damon," Stefan says gently. "She needs some space…she needs to process this all in…"

"Klaus is out there Stefan!" Damon protests.

"She's safe until the morning of her 18th birthday," Kat says, appearing behind Damon. "Everyone else is in danger but her at the moment. For the spell that Klaus wants to perform to work, Elena has to go to him willingly." She examines her fingernails, completely blasé. "He'll find a way to make her go…"

Damon narrows his eyes at Kat, prepared to unleash his anger, when Stefan suddenly grips onto his shoulder—his fingers digging deeply into his skin.

"Stefan, what-?" Damon cocks his head to look at his brother and is shocked to see Stefan kneeling on the ground.

"I need—need blood…" Stefan mutters, his face turning a ghostly white.

Damon places an arm around his shoulders and holds him up. Kat's face is etched in concern as she rubs Stefan's hand comfortingly.

"He's not well yet! He still yearns for human blood!" Kat exclaims, looking up at Damon with her eyes suddenly full of worry.

Stefan groans and pushes Kat's hand away. "Don't touch me! Damon—Damon—get her—away…"

Damon eyes flare in anger, his head still filled with the memory of him holding a dead Elena in his arms.

"I'll take care of my brother—you stay away from us!" Damon shouts, his veins pulsating. "I'll never let you hurt anyone I love ever again!"

"I—I just want to help him—" Katherine says in a quivering voice.

"You want to help?" Damon snaps angrily. "Go rot in hell!"

Damon disappears into the cellar with Stefan leaving Katherine standing in the hallway, unable to move.

Nikki silently steps into the hall and stares at her sister. In her sweats, oversized t-shirt and wavy ponytail, Katherine had never looked so plain. Her face was scrunched up in a confounded expression as she stares outside and her small hands were trembling slightly. Her large brown eyes shined with emotion and her body was rigid…stiff. Nikki recognized that stance—that look.

Nikki had seen it when the kids next door had teased them of being daughters of a harlot.

She had seen it when their father scolded her for having taken Elena's golden locket and gifted Elena the gown Katherine had been dreaming of for months.

And she had seen it when it was announced that Katherine was betrothed to the Governor.

Katherine…was trying not to cry.

"You feel guilt," Nikki whispered, sounding slightly awed.

Katherine gives a slight jump, feeling surprised her hearing hadn't picked up on Nikki's entrance.

"N-No," Katherine stutters, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Of course not," she says a little more fiercely as she turns to face her sister. "I regret nothing."

"Stop lying Katherine," Nikki says frustratingly. "Admit that you're sorry."

Katherine gulps but keeps her chin up, defiant. "Never."

Nikki shakes her head sadly, "Oh Kat. All these years of running and lying. Aren't you disappointed at all with how you've been living?"

Kat shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. "I've just been looking out for myself. Is that really so bad?"

Nikki sighs. "Well, I'm disappointed. Your life had so much more potential..."And at that last word, she disappears upstairs.

Kat looks up after her and softly murmurs to herself, "No one is more disappointed with my life than me dear sister. No one…"

* * *

Caroline steps out of the shower and wraps her blue towel tightly around herself. She wipes her steamed mirror with the edge of the towel and stands still for a minute, just examining her reflection.

Caroline knows she is pretty. Not gorgeous and glamorous like Bonnie, or elegant and lovely like Elena. But she is pretty.

Before turning into a vampire, Caroline flaunted her beauty and used it to her advantage. If someone would have offered her the opportunity to stay forever young and beautiful, she would have taken it wouldn't blinking - no matter the price. But now, after having that choice snatched away from her, Caroline isn't sure if being a vampire is what she really wants.

Of course, there are perks. She never has to worry about wrinkles, or gaining weight, or deathly sicknesses such as cancer. She'll never be poor or homeless, thanks to the use of compelling.

But there _are_ downfalls. One day she'll have to leave her mother and Mystic Falls—how long can she stay before people start getting suspicious that she never ages? She'll never be able to have children—she never cared too much about being a mother but she always assumed she'd always have that choice. And Matt?

She gulps loudly. Matt is human. And she loves him. One day, she'll have to tell him.

Caroline steps out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She smiles as she sees a blue daisy—her favorite flower—next to a note. Matt sure could be a cheese ball but Caroline wasn't complaining.

She picks up the daisy, inhales its rich fragrance and then reads the note. Only five words. "How do I love thee?"

Caroline's heart skips a beat. Her favorite poem.

"I can't keep lying to him," she says sighing. "I have to tell him soon."

"Tell who what soon?"

Caroline gives a slight jump as she spins around and comes face to face with—

"Tyler!" Caroline gasps as she clutches her towel tightly. "What um, what are you doing here?"

Tyler grows silent as he takes in all of her splendor.

_Is there any creature more perfect or more beautiful?_

It takes every ounce of self-control he has to not pounce on her and strip her of the flimsy blue towel.

He swallows thickly and takes a step back.

"Tyler?" Caroline takes a step toward him, her brows furrowed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course." He says flushing brightly.

"Actually," he says, suddenly straightening up, his eyes bright. "I'm not ok Caroline."

Caroline's forehead creases. "What's wrong Tyler? Are you having migraines again?"

Tyler shakes his head and begins advancing toward her—backing her up against the bed.

"T-Tyler?" She says nervously. "What are you do—"

But before the question is out of her mouth, Tyler crashes his lips down onto hers.

Her eyes grow large as she gives him a slight push back.

"Don't fight - don't resist," Tyler murmurs against her lips. "I want you…I need you…"

Caroline stops trying to be gentle and roughly pushes him away from her with one hand, the other still holding her towel up.

She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, her eyes round and confused.

"Can you explain what the hell that was?" She spits out, her body shaking.

Tyler's body heaves up and down as he tries to regain his breath from the blow Caroline gave him.

"I-I'm sorry Caroline! I just couldn't hold my feelings in anymore!"

"Your…feelings?" Caroline retorts.

"Yes…I love you Caroline!" Tyler blurts out.

Caroline's jaw drops. "Ok, you are most definitely not feeling alright. Or…is this some kind of joke?"

"What's wrong with me huh?" Tyler asks, suddenly full of rage.

"What? Nothing Tyler! It's just…if you really have feelings for me…I don't want to hurt you…"

Tyler grows silent and looks down at her bed. He picks up the blue daisy and twirls it in his hand. Caroline watches him intently, feeling an odd sense of fear.

"Things are good with Matt I take it?"

Caroline nods. "Um, yes. Pretty good."

"Does he know about Salvatore?" Tyler asks, almost whispering.

Caroline raises an eyebrow. "Salvatore? What do you mean?"

Tyler crushes the daisy and looks up at her, with narrowed eyes. "Does Matt know about your feelings for Stefan?"

"Stefan!" Caroline says in shock. "Stefan and I are just friends! I LOVE Matt!"

Tyler shakes his head furiously. "I see…I'm less than a human AND a vampire…"

"No, that's not it at all Tyler!" She makes a move toward him but he rushes to the windowsill.

"He's going to hate you when he finds out what you truly are…" And with that, he disappears out the window leaving Caroline standing wet and confused in her room, the daisy's petals at her feet.

* * *

"Twilight: the most epic romance between a regular human girl and a dangerous handsome vampire. Hmm…"

Jenna turns over the book in her hand and flips through the pages. Jenna knew vampire romances were _in_ right now but…was Elena even into it?

"Shopping for Elena's birthday present?" a husky voice asks behind her.

Jenna whips her body around so fast she feels whiplash.

"Alaric," she says pursing her lips. "Just leave me alone."

She attempts to avoid eye contact and continues looking at the Twilight books. Should she get just the one or the entire saga?

"I really don't think she'd like those books," Alaric says moving closer.

Jenna turns and glares at him. "What would you know?" She hisses sharply. "Just go back to your lovely wife and stop looking for me!"

"Jenna, please! You need to hear me out—I have to explain!"

"What is there to explain? You lied. Simple as that." Jenna turns away from him and begins to walk to the front counter of the bookstore, the single Twilight book in her hand.

Alaric follows closely. "Okay I lied but I swear, when I first met you I really thought she was dead. It was only recently that I found out she was technically still alive."

Jenna sets the book down at the register and slowly turns to face him.

"Technically still alive? What does that even mean?"

Alaric grabs her hand tenderly. "I can't explain it here. Please, just come with me."

"Your total is $10.50 ma'am," the wrinkled old lady at the register says.

They both ignore her.

Jenna bites her lips and looks up into those gentle eyes she loves so much.

"Fine. I guess it's only fair to hear your side of the story…but no more lies!"

Alaric nods solemnly. "I swear—no more lies."

Jenna smiles.

"$10.50 PLEASE!" The lady at the counter shouts impatiently.

Jenna opens her purse but Alaric places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't buy the book. Seriously."

* * *

Bonnie opens her eyes groggily.

Her entire body aches and her neck feels painfully cramped.

And her arms…her arms are bound together tightly with a rope as are her legs. She appears to be in a basement of some sorts. A very dark and cold basement.

She shivers. There's evil here. She can sense it.

She can't hear anyone around. Maybe it's her chance to escape.

She stares intently at her ropes and begins to mutter a spell to burn through them. _"Incendio an…"_

"Tsk, tsk tsk. Trying to leave already? Why, the fun is just about to start!"

Bonnie freezes as she watches a man approach her slowly through the dark. Light suddenly floods up the basement and Bonnie lets out a loud gasp.

"Damon?" She whispers in shock.

The man leans down and places his face right in front of hers. "Guess again…"

No, its' not Damon. This man's hair is longer, his eyes a darker blue, and a crueler twisted expression.

Bonnie's face changes from anger to fear. "Klaus."

Klaus grins evilly and kneels down. He reaches out and pushes some loose strands of her hair out of her face. "My, my. Must you Bennet witches always be so damn sexy?"

Bonnie, in utter disgust, spits on his face. Klaus casually wipes it off and his grin grows even wider. "You know, if you're willing to…cooperate in more ways than one, perhaps I'll even let you live when all this is over."

Bonnie's eyes narrow. "I want nothing to do with you, you sick bastard."

Klaus rolls his eyes and stands back up. "Pity. But no matter. In case you haven't figured it out yet, you're going to be the little witch that will bind Elena and I together forever."

As soon as Bonnie opens her mouth to protest, Klaus raises a finger and shushes her. "You will do it or your sickly father and your sweet little Jeremy…will suffer the consequences…which really is just nice way of saying, a very painful and horrible death."

Bonnie closes her mouth and hangs her head. Klaus lets out a satisfied smile. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Jenna pulls her car into Alaric's driveway and is surprised to see his car already off and parked. She hadn't been that far behind him.

She makes her way to the front door and notices it's wide open. Feeling nervous, she walks through it and begins looking for Ric.

No sign of Isobel—that's good.

He smiles at a picture of her and Ric framed on his wall. She hopes Isobel saw it.

A loud crash from the garage startles her. "Ric?" she calls softly as she quietly opens the garage door.

She suddenly realizes she had never been in his garage. She remembers trying to open it once out of curiosity but it had been locked. And she had never once seen Ric store his car in there…always on the driveway.

With a sense of fear, excitement and nervousness she steps into the garage…and all her emotions become just one. Fear.

The garage…well there is no garage. It looks like it pertains to the military. There are weapons of all kinds lined up against the wall and on the far side, there are piles and piles of what appears to be pieces of sharp wood.

Ric is at the end of the place, sharpening what appears to be an arrow on a large metal table.

"Alaric," Jenna cries cautiously. "Umm, what the hell is this place?"

Ric approaches her, still holding the arrow.

Jenna gulps and slowly walks back to the door.

"Jenna, there's something you should know about me. I'm…a vampire hunter."

* * *

Elena can feel the stares of passerbyers as she solemly makes her way over to the only place that could provide any comfort at the moment. Upon rounding a corner, she quite nearly bumps into a little boy who had been running at full speed. He looks to be about 4 and is sobbing loudly.

Elena, assuming he was just trying to catch up to his parents, moves aside and is about to walk by him when he suddenly looks up and Elena feels her heart still.

His eyes are so blue.

Like the ocean.

Like Damon's.

The little boy stares up at her with those widened blue eyes, those tear-stained rosy cheeks and the pouty lip. He looks so helpless—so lost.

"Momma," he croaks out in between sobs. "Where (hiccup) is (hiccup) my momma?"

Elena kneels down onto the sidewalk pavement and rubs his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sure she's not far. What's your name?" She asks gently.

"P-Peter," he says, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists.

Elena offers him a sweet smile. "Well Peter, no more crying. Let's go find your mommy-I'll help you!"

Little Peter does the complete opposite and instead, crushes Elena in a tight hug.

"She's gone! She's gone forever! Will you be my mommy instead?"

He asks this with such desperation that Elena feels her heart break.

Before she can figure out how to respond, Peter is suddenly quickly pulled away from her.

A lady, not too much older than Elena, tugs at Peter's hand and scowls down at Elena.

"Oh stop your crying! I TOLD you to stay close behind me!"

Peter continues his loud sobbing.

They begin to walk away from Elena, the lady half dragging poor Peter across the sidewalk. "And what were you doing with _that_ girl," she spits out. But Elena never gets to hear the rest of the conversation as the plump lady and her son turn a corner.

Elena sighs loudly.

She looks down at herself and suddenly doesn't blame the mother for being concerned. With her wild frizzy hair, baggy sweater, and ratty faded jeans, Elena looks a fright.

She finally reaches her destination and sits down cross-legged on the damp grass.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

And everything Elena had been holding in—bursts out and the words start exploding from her mouth.

Everything Katherine had said and everything Elena was suffering for.

"I wish you were here. I feel so alone. So very alone."

Her phone buzzes in her pocket and, reluctantly, she takes it out.

A text message.

**I love you Elena. Don't shut me out. You're not alone.**

**-Damon**

Elena puts the phone back in her pocket and smiles at the tombstones in front of her.

"Should I take this as some sort of sign? Very clever parents. Very clever indeed."

Peter's sobbing voice suddenly fills her mind.

"_Will you be my mommy?"_

Fresh tears spring from Elena's eyes.

"I was going to be a mom. I was going to have a baby with the man I love."

She shakes her head in desperation.

"I should be with Damon. I need him, he must be hurting as much as I am."

She stands up and blows a kiss to her parents.

"Thanks for listening."

She turns to leave but a giant hawk flies down in front of her.

Fear rises in her throat but Elena calmly tries to ignore it and attempts to slowly walk around it.

Before she makes a single step, the hawk squawks loudly and disappears. In its place…stands a man.

Not just any man.

A vampire.

"Elijah!"

She turns to make a run for it but he grabs her by her sleeve.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena but if you don't listen to what I say, someone you love will get hurt very soon."

Swallowing her fear, Elena stops struggling and shrugs him off.

Crossing her arms defiantly, she turns to him and narrows her eyes.

"What is it you want?"

Elijah walks slowly around her, circling her like a vulture does to his prey before devouring them.

"So, only a few more days until the big day…how do you feel? Excited? No? Well, Klaus sure is excited. He won't shut the hell up about it. He's preparing quite some celebration…one that you'll never forget."

"Well tell Klaus to stop the preparations as I won't be attending."

"No?" Elijah halts in front of her and raises an eyebrow. "If I were you, I'd attend. Klaus does not take well to being stood up. I don't know if you are aware of this my sweet Elena but, in order for the Shadows spell to be performed properly, you must voluntarily agree to be with Klaus. And you will voluntarily agree, is that right?"

Elena shakes her head incredulously. "No! I will not!"

"Oh you will too. See, if you do not, Klaus WILL kill EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU LOVE. And he'll make you watch as he does. He'll save Damon for last of course. Oh I'm sure that one will be the most painful…"

Elena's mouth drops in horror.

Elijah's eyes widen and a grin plasters on his face.

"I haven't even told you the best part! You know you're little witch friend—Bonnie? She's locked down in Klaus' basement at this very moment."

"No…" Elena murmurs, her eyes closing painfully as she clutches at her chest.

"You don't show up to your birthday celebration…and she is the first to die. Are you still planning to not attend?"

Several silent seconds pass. Several horrible seconds.

After taking one last shuddering breath, Elena opens her eyes and stares boldly into Elijah's.

"Tell Klaus that I'll be there. There won't be a fight. At dawn of that morning, I'll be in this very spot. You come here and take me to him. You tell him that."

Elijah stares at Elena for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"You're a brave and selfless woman Elena. I have to say, you've gained my respect."

Astonished, Elena is left speechless.

He gives her a real, sincere smile before he turns into a hawk and disappears into the blue, cloudless sky.

* * *

Caroline warily walks up the steps of the Lockwood mansion with one hand clutching nervously at her soft, yellow sundress and her other hand twirling a lock of her bouncy, golden hair. Before ringing the doorbell, she takes out her cell and rereads the text message.

**Caroline,**

**I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I was a prick. I'd like to start over. Please give me another chance.**

**-Tyler**

She scrolls down and reads her response.

**Ty,**

**I would like to start over. I don't want to lose your friendship. I'll be over at your place in an hour.**

**-Care**

Caroline sighs and puts her phone back into her sparkly, white purse. She hopes she doesn't regret this.

She rings the doorbell and a voice immediately calls out from inside.

"Come in Caroline! I'll be there in a second!"

Caroline opens the door and steps inside the gigantic house that never fail to impress-no matter how many times she visits.

The mansion feels fresh, cool, and very inviting. A OneRepublic song quietly plays in the background, providing a nice environment for reconciliation.

Caroline smiles and sets her purse down on mahogany end table in the living room.

She's about to sit down when she hears someone nearby and she swiftly turns around.

"Hey Tyler! You look very handsome." And he really does. Tyler had apparently dressed up for the visit. He's wearing an expensive looking, sleek black suit over a dark, maroon dress shirt. His hair was styled nicely with gel and his face was beaming.

_Say ohhh got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could be a good life_

_Good good life ohhhh ohhh ohhhh ohhh_

"Thanks," Tyler says smiling broadly. "You always look beautiful."

Caroline blushes slightly but her heart does a nervous flip.

"Thanks Tyler." She rubs the back of her neck. "Look, I appreciate the nice gesture and I do want to continue our friendship…but it's always going to be just that. Friendship."

She looks into his eyes, biting her lip and waiting nervously for his reaction.

Tyler simply nods and tenderly takes her hand.

"I would love to be your friend." He smiles. "And I'll always be here for you. Especially when Matt finds out what you truly are."

The smile from Caroline's face fades. "What do you mean?"

"Are you really so naïve? Matt is going to HATE YOU. To him, you're going to be a MONSTER. He'll NEVER accept you!"

Caroline pushes his hand away and throws him a dirty glare. "That's not true! Matt LOVES me! I didn't want to be like this—it wasn't my choice! He'll understand!"

Tyler lets out a harsh laugh. "Even if he does, which I seriously doubt, he'll never be able to handle you! Matt's a BOY. Someone like you Care, needs a MAN."

"I hope you're not referring to yourself!" Caroline spits out angrily. "I thought you changed but I was wrong! You're still an insufferable jerk!"

"You're only mad because you know I'm right! MATT WILL HATE YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Caroline roars and, unable to contain herself any longer, takes hold of Tyler by the throat and pushes him against the wall. She lets out a loud hiss extending her fangs.

"Caroline!"

Caroline whips her head around at the intruding voice and all color suddenly leaves her face. Her fangs retract and she drops Tyler with a loud bang.

"Matt!"

Matt stands at the end of the living room looking pale and frightened.

"What are you?"

Caroline stares back at Tyler in horror, her eyes brimming with tears. "You set this up! You did this on purpose!"

"What are you Caroline?" Matt asks again, impatiently.

Caroline whips her head around again and inches closer to Matt.

"I-I'm a vampire!"

Matt's jaw drops and he begins to walk backwards, toward the front door.

"Matt! You have to listen to me! I have to explain!"

Matt rubs his temple muttering furiously to himself. "Vicki was right. I should've listened to her! I should've paid attention!"

"Matt please!" Caroline begs, touching his arm.

"Stay away from me!" Matt yells before bolting out the door.

Caroline drops her hands down to her sides as her chest begins to heave painfully. She grabs her purse from the couch and, on the verge of sobbing, looks back at Tyler and shakes her head—disappointment and anger all over her face.

"Thanks so much for the birthday gift Tyler." She whispers. "Have a good life."

Tyler watches her retreating back with a sudden feeling of remorse.

He makes a move to follow her but someone suddenly blocks his way.

"You!"

Elijah hands him a note.

"Klaus would like you to do him a favor…"

* * *

"How are you feeling bro?"

Stefan groans as he adjusts himself on the hard ground.

"Got to be honest, I've been better."

Damon gives him a hard pat on the back.

"And you've been worse. You're recovering much quicker than last time. I say by tomorrow, you'll feel like your usual 'ol broody self."

Stefan isn't fooled by Damon's light-hearted tone. His wide grin doesn't reach up to his eyes, which are clouded with sadness and worry.

"You should go up and wait for Elena. I'm sure she'll be back soon and you need to be with her."

Damon's grin fades and he looks down at his brother sadly.

"Stefan, about Elena and I…"

Stefan holds up his hand weakly and shushes him.

"I don't blame you Damon."

"But part of you must hate me. I know it does…."

"No Damon. I don't feel any hate, not toward you or Elena. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. For getting in the way between you two…"

Damon shakes his head sadly and places an arm on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't say that. You had every right to love her, to be with her. And you have every right to be angry…"

"But she loves you now. She always has. I do ask one thing though." His green eyes peer deeply into his brother's blue ones. "Find a way to save her. Please, don't let her die…."

Damon squeezes his shoulder. "I swear I will brother. I won't let her die. I won't let Klaus win."

After a few more minutes of reassuring, Damon leaves Stefan's cell—leaving it unlocked and leaving behind a plastic bottle filled with animal blood.

Damon wearily makes his way up the stairs and back into the parlor.

Rose is sitting cross-legged on the couch, completely mesmerized in a big, bulky book. Sensing someone's presence, she looks up at Damon and gestures for him to go to her.

"There's something you need to look at—"

But before Damon reaches over, the door flies open and Elena comes running in. She slams the door shut and she leans against it with her eyes closed.

Her face is flushed and she's panting loudly—she has the appearance of someone who's just finished running a marathon.

Damon mouths the words _later_ to Rose and points at Elena. Looking slightly disappointed, Rose simply nods and forces a small, encouraging smile.

Elena opens her eyes and finds Damon standing in front of her, his eyes gleaming with emotion.

"Damon…oh Damon!"

She runs and jumps into his extended arms. She wraps her legs around his torso and buries her face in the crook of his neck. Fresh tears run down her face, soaking Damon's shirt. He rubs her back gently and kisses the top of her head. He speeds them up the stairs and into his room. He sits down on his bed, still clutching Elena in the same position.

"Oh Damon! Our b-b-baby," she cries.

"I know Elena. I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault…"

Elena pulls back and stares at him. She strokes his cheek and shakes her head. "No Damon. It's not. It's all my fault! It's because of me that our baby died and that your life was ruined! Your life would've been better if you had never met me! You would have married some regular girl and you would have been happy!"

"Don't say that!" Damon says sternly. He places one hand on either side of her head and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"I was happy! I AM happy! You're the only woman I could ever love, that I will ever love! I can't imagine living without you by my side Elena."

Elena crawls off his lap and walks across the bedroom until she reaches the large window. She pulls back the curtain, flooding the room with sunlight and stares gravely outside.

"Well you have to start imagining it. I'll be leaving your life in just a few days."

Damon rushes to her and turns her around in his arms.

His blue eyes hypnotize her as her stares into hers deeply. "Don't repeat that again Elena. You're not going to die. I'm NOT going to let you die."

Not having the energy to fight, Elena lets herself be enveloped completely by Damon's arms. She leans against his chest inhaling his heavenly, musky fragrance. Maybe if she inhales it deeply enough, she'll remember it even after Klaus has turned her and erased her memories.

"I love you Elena. I love you so much." Damon mutters into her hair.

Blinking away tears, Elena croaks out. "I love you too Damon. Always. Even after death, I'll love you."

Ignoring her comment, Damon swoops her up and carries her onto his large bed.

"You get a few hours of sleep, it'll do you good."

Elena nods. Damon turns to exit but Elena pulls on the sleeve of his shirt. She puckers her lips and Damon lets out a soft chuckle.

He gives her a deep dizzying kiss that leaves both of them breathless for a few seconds.

"I'll love you forever Damon."

"Everything is going to be alright Elena, I promise."

He gives her one last sweet kiss on the forehead before exiting the room and Elena immediately falls asleep.

* * *

Stefan throws the plastic bottle across the cellar, groaning in disgust.

"Cow blood? Really brother?" He mutters as he lets himself slump to the hard, cement ground.

He didn't want blood, at least, not any of the stuff contained in the now torn bottle.

He wants her.

He NEEDS her.

"Elena…" He moans with a heavy heart. His entire being ached for her—for what could no longer be. She belonged with Damon. She always had, and that's probably what hurt him the most.

But, it was probably for the better. What could Stefan offer her that Damon couldn't? Damon was stronger, quicker and could offer Elena protection that Stefan would never be able to. Stefan was weak. Even the tiniest drop of human blood had him shuddering on his knees.

No, Elena needs Damon.

His big brother, who had suffered far too much already, needs Elena also.

"Stefan," a soft, quiet voice suddenly interrupts his thoughts and breaks the silence of the cellar. "I need you…" It was the most beautiful noise Stefan had heard all day. He closes his eyes and lets the sound of his name resonate in his head as he remembers her. He remembers the way her dark, brown eyes would sparkle when she'd see him after a long day. He remembers how it felt to run his hands through her soft, silky hair. He remembers her sweet smile that could melt even the hardest of hearts. He remembers all of her. And she was calling to him now…and he didn't care that he was only dreaming.

"Stefan," the voice spoke again, quivering ever so slightly. "I'm scared and I don't know who else to talk to…"

Although the voice was soft and lovely…it was missing that rich, syrupy tone Stefan loved so much. And the scent…it wasn't that innocent, sweet scent he loved and cherished…it was another. He'd never smelled anything like it. It was the most delicate, yet most sensual fragrance.

"Oh Stefan, I know you're awake. I need you…" The voice insisted.

Stefan's eyes pop open and he finds himself staring into a pair of large, blue-gray eyes.

"Caroline?" Stefan asks wearily as he attempts to sit up. Caroline grabs his arms and helps him to his feet, her face completely impassive. "What's wrong?" He asks as soon as he was up and looking straight at her.

She gives a small sigh and timidly takes his hand. She laces her fingers through his and looks up at him pleadingly. "I know you're still feeling a little weak but I'd like it very much if would come with me."

Stefan furrows his brows and rubs his temple with his free hand. He looks down at their intertwined fingers and feels his skin burn. Her touch felt strange. Inappropriate even.

"You really don't have to but," Caroline continues with a soft smile, "I'll promise I'll take good care of you."

At his bewildered expression and silence, Caroline's smile drops and she gently untangles her hand from his. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! You need rest! I'll see you tomorrow Stefan…"

She turns around, shaking her head at her thoughtlessness and reaches out to the cellar door to leave. But before she even touches the metal bars—a large, cool hand covers her own, grasping it tenderly.

Stefan's kind, leaf-green eyes twinkle as a large smile spreads across his face. "So, where are we going? I would also love someone to talk to…"

* * *

Jeremy sits down on the steps of his front porch and rubs his temples nervously.

Bonnie. His Bonnie is being held captive by Klaus. And there's absolutely nothing he can do about it.

He had run into Elena a little while ago and she had apparently already heard the news about Bonnie. She told him that Bonnie would be ok and that nothing would happen to her. She made him swear to go back home and stay there and she would inform him right away if she knew anything more.

But Jeremy isn't convinced. Something isn't right. Why wasn't Elena more worried?

"Alright if I join you?"

Jeremy looks up and his eyebrows rise in surprise. It's Lucy, Bonnie's cousin.

"Uh yeah," he says clearing his throat.

They sit together in awkward silence before Lucy softly says, "I know you're worried Jeremy but I swear, no harm will come to Bonnie."

Jeremy lets out a grunt. "That's what everyone keeps saying! How can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't let her get harmed."

Jer looks at her and narrows her eyes.

"Do you know where she is?"

Lucy nods slowly.

Jeremy swiftly stands up. "Well what are we doing here then? Let's go get her!"

He turns to run into the house but Lucy stands up and grabs his arm.

"We can't! Not yet at least!"

Jeremy shrugs her off. "Then when!"

"When the time is right, I'll let you know."

"Y-you will?"

"Yes."

Jeremy nods and sits back down.

Lucy turns to leave but hesitates and turns back towards Jeremy.

"Bonnie does love you, even if she hasn't shown it."

Jeremy's eyes widen in joy and shock.

"I, I was the one who told Bonnie to stay away from you, BUT with reason!" She adds quickly as Jeremy jumps up quickly.

"There's a curse that runs through the men of your family Jeremy, the curse of the Gilbert men."

"A curse? I've never heard of a curse…"

"Of course not. Because only the witches know of it. Any woman who falls in love with a Gilbert man, is cursed to an early death. You've seen it with your parents, with your Uncle John…"

"No, it can't be true!"

"It is," Lucy says sadly. "That's why I wanted to protect Bonnie but…it's too late. She loves you."

* * *

"You've broken me out of my miserable cold cell to bring me up to the roof?"

Caroline grins as she helps Stefan climb the last few steps up the ladder.

"Yup."

Stefan finally reaches the top and is immediately marveled by the beauty before him. The sky is splattered with gold, red and blue by the setting sun and the first few stars twinkle up ahead.

Stefan places his hands on his hips and smile broadly.

"Well I'm glad you did. It's remarkable up here!"

"Don't tell me you've never been up on your own roof before?"

"I have it's just, been awhile."

Stefan tears his eyes away from the gorgeous sky and his eyes widen at the scene before him.

Caroline had laid out a nice warm blanket, complete with pillows and a couple bottles of—

"Bunny blood! Our favorite!"

Stefan lets out a hearty laugh and sits down next to her.

He takes a sip of his bottle and sighs happily. "Much better than the cow dung Damon gave me!"

They laugh and then spend several minutes just staring at the sky and enjoying each other's presence.

After a little while, Stefan notices something's off with his friend. Caroline is staring up at the sky, but her eyes are more distant and glistening with tears.

"Want to talk about it now?" He asks gently.

Caroline nods.

She recounts the incident with Tyler in her bedroom in the morning and again at his house with Matt.

"You should've seen his face Stefan! He was completely terrified! Maybe Tyler was right, maybe Matt will hate me forever!"

Stefan pulls her into his arms and she wraps her arms around him. "He won't Caroline! Matt's a reasonable guy and, he loves you. He'll come around."

"I hope so," Care sniffles. "He left me a beautiful note this morning- of my favorite poem. How do I love thee?"

"Let me count the ways." Stefan continues,

"I love thee to the depth and breadth and height,

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight.

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's Most quiet need,

By sun and candlelight.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old grief's and with childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to love

With my lost saints,

I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life!"

"And," Caroline and Stefan end together, "if God choose, I shall love thee better after death."

"Elizabeth Browning wrote that to me you know."

"What?" Caroline snuggles out of his embrace and gives him an incredulous look. "Did she really?"

Stefan lets out a guffaw. "No! But I wish!"

They laugh some more before Stefan suddenly gets up and disappears. Before Caroline can wonder where he went, he's back and kneels down before Caroline.

She raises an eyebrow puzzled.

Stefan smiles and extends an arm out. In his grasps is the most beautiful, yet oddest, flower that Caroline has ever seen.

"Happy Birthday Caroline," Stefan says, his green eyes twinkling.

"You remembered…"Caroline says in a soft whisper, taking the flower from his hand.

"It's a moonflower," Stefan answers her question before she asks. "Earlier, when you walked into the cell, you brought with you a fragrance I had never smelled before. And, it was the smell of this flower."

Caroline smiles up at him but before she can say her thanks, her phone buzzes loudly in her purse a few inches away.

She reaches around to grab it and looks at the caller ID.

"Ugh, it's Tyler."

Stefan reaches his hand out. "Here, let me take it."

Caroline hands him the phone and bites her lip nervously as Stefan answers.

"What is it you want Tyler? Haven't you done enough damage alrea—what? Where is he? I swear if this is just another trick…ok. We'll be there."

He ends the call and hands the cell back to a confused and worried Caroline.

"What did he say?"

"Matt's in trouble."

* * *

Damon slouches onto a leather armchair, the ice in his drink tinkering.

His head spins, his heart hurts and he feels utterly lost. How can he save someone who is so determined to die?

Quiet footsteps approach him and Damon groans.

"I'm really in no mood to talk right now."

"What if I tell you I know a way to save Elena's life?"

Damon sits up and places his drink down on the coffee table as Rose walks over to him, that large book in her hands.

"In that dusty old book?"

Rose holds the book in front of her proudly. "This 'dusty old book' happened to belong to Thomas' great-grandfather. It's a book…of ancient spells."

Damon stands up and crosses his arms, his eyes narrowing in interest.

"I'm listening."

"Damon," Rose says, her voice lowering gravely. "How far are you willing to go to save Elena? What are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Everything. Absolutely everything."

Rose nods somberly. "There's a way to kill Klaus that will save Elena—that will save everyone. There's…a weapon."

She opens the book and motions Damon to look at a certain page.

"Read that right there," she says pointing at a passage. "But whisper, no one must know."

Damon reads silently and, after finishing, swallows a lump in his throat.

"You mean…" He hears a creak and lowers his voice to a soft whisper.

Rose nods solemly at his question.

"It's the only way…"

Around the corner, someone with dark curls and large and dark brown eyes, spies on them quietly. Kat knows what Damon's going to do—the only question she has now is…should she let Elena know?


	22. Lacrimosa

**A**/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for those still reading and reviewing! The title of this chapter means "Tearful." Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Shadows**

_**Chapter 22: Lacrimosa**_

_A young woman covered in a long, velvet-red cloak tiptoed quietly through the eerie graveyard. Her boots left small footprints in the dirt but she took no notice._

_She reached a slightly secluded area in the cemetery that's surrounded by shrub and set apart from the other regular tombstones with luxurious, silver fencing. She pushed the gate open and jumped at the loud creak it made._

_She looked around, ensuring she was completely alone, before she took another step._

_Five elegant tombstones greeted her. Five, shiny, expensive tombstones made of the finest marble around._

_A sign to her right reads: HERE LIES THE PETROV FAMILY-MAY THEY FINALLY FIND PEACE._

_She resisted the urge to laugh. Instead, she walked on forward to the tombstones and her long, slender fingers lightly caressed the names on each one._

_ALEKSANDER FILIP_

_IVAN VLADIMIR_

_NIKOLINA BISERA_

_RAYNA KATERINA_

_Her hand froze when she got to the very last one._

_She gulped, and then slowly began to trace the engraved letters, one by one._

_E._

_L._

_E._

_N._

_She couldn't continue._

_She dropped her hand and, shaking ever so slightly, she removed the hood from the red cloak, uncovering her face._

_The moon chose that very moment to fully shine on and illuminate her beauty._

_Long, silky curls framed a perfect, olive skinned face. Her lips were a bright, blood red and her eyes…her eyes were mesmerizing—Large, chocolate-brown orbs that were quickly filling up with tears._

_Katerina stared at the name in front of her; the name that had been haunting her for almost a year now._

_"Hey sister," she whispered hoarsely. "It's Katerina." She shook her head frustratingly. "Actually, as of tomorrow, it's going to be Katherine, Katherine Pierce. It has a nice sound to it, don't you think?"_

_The sound of an owl hooting nearby made her jump. For the second time that night, some little sound had scared her. HER._

_She felt pathetic._

_Katerina played with the cords on her cloak, unsure of what to say; unsure of what she was even doing here._

_"I attended your funeral. Well, our funeral. Nikolina was there too—but she disappeared before I could approach her. Haven't seen her since. It's probably for the best."_

_She paused and stopped fidgeting with her cloak._

_"I attended father's funeral too." Her gaze shifted to the large tombstone on her left. "She didn't go to that one. Neither did Ivan. No one ever saw Ivan again after—" Her voice drifted off into silence._

_This visit was proving to be pointless—had she had a point in coming here to begin with?_

_"I'm traveling to Mystic Falls tomorrow," Katerina blurted out. She might as well get it over with. "Tomorrow, I'm moving into the Salvatore mansion. Tomorrow is when I begin to live the life you would be living right now."_

_Elena's face flashed in Katerina's mind—the same face that appeared at night, in her darkest nightmares._

_Katerina's bottom lip quivered._

_"I thought, I thought I would be happy by now." Her eyes again filled up with tears. "I thought I would have forgotten it all."_

_Elena's name appeared to be scolding her and Katerina narrowed her eyes._

_"I deserve this! I deserve this chance to find some contentment and to finally enjoy life!"_

_She dropped to her knees, her gown pooling around her in bunches._

_"This is my chance to find love." She hung her head down and bit her lip. "I know Damon's heart will always belong to you—even if he doesn't remember you—but maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to capture a teeny bit of his love?" She wiped away a falling tear. "I remember how he would look at you and how much I wished someone would look at me in that way. I remember how much he loved you. If I'm able to get him to love me even half that much, then I'll be so, so happy."_

_Anger suddenly rose in her chest and she quickly stood up._

_"Why do you continue to haunt me?" Katerina's voice rose, forgetting her attempts to stay quiet earlier. "You are dead! And you're not coming back! I get to live FOREVER. And I don't plan on living it remembering YOU!"_

_She took a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_"It ends right now."_

_She leaned forward and laid a small, tender kiss on the engraving on the cool marble._

_"Goodbye Elena."_

_She closed her eyes and tightened her fists at her side._

_"Turn it off Katerina," she murmured. "You will no longer feel remorse or pain. You will no longer care. Turn it off!"_

_She clenched her eyes even tighter together and shouted, "TURN IT OFF!"_

_The owl hooted even louder and the crickets rose to a crescendo in their song._

_Then, it was all still._

_Katherine's eyes fluttered open._

_A small, smirk formed on her lips._

_"He's not your Damon anymore dearest sister," Katherine said cheerfully, rolling out the r longer than necessary._

_"He's mine."_

Katherine wakes with a start.

She had no idea when she had fallen asleep but, glancing at the clock on the mantle, she hadn't been asleep for long.

Just long enough to have that memory of that night come to her like a sharp blow to the face.

The night when she had made that choice; the choice that she should've never made.

Her entire life was full of choices she should've never made. She wants to laugh at the pathetic-ness of it all.

She sits up on the bed in the guest bedroom she had taken up residency in and runs her fingers through her curls.

Flipping the switch and turning off the emotions are something a vampire can choose to do. It's a choice.

And Katherine is realizing now, after so many years, that it is the wrong choice.

Is it too late for her to get another chance?

* * *

Damon quietly steps into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

A smile tugs at his lips as he lays eyes on his sleeping beauty.

He climbs onto the bed next to her, careful not to make much movement.

She looks so peaceful. No tears, no fear, no creased lines on her forehead. She looks relaxed.

Damon wishes she could always look so relaxed.

He wishes she could be able to live a normal, human life—happy with her family and friends.

He wishes, more than anything, that he could provide that life for her.

He presses his lips gently to her forehead and deeply inhales her sweet, intoxicating scent.

He'll save her. He won't let Klaus win.

He'll get the weapon, kill Klaus and Elena will be free to live out the rest of her days without fear.

His heart clenches tightly and he wraps his arms around her sleeping form.

She stirs and slowly opens her eyes. She smiles broadly up at him and Damon is at a loss for words; she's so beautiful, it hurts.

"Were you watching me sleep, you creeper?"

Damon chuckles.

"You know it! I guess I'm now your very own Edward Cullen!"

Elena groans.

"Absolutely not!" She puts her arms around his neck and clutches him toward her. "You are my very own Damon Salvatore." Her lips nibble his ear. "And I love you so, so much."

He can't believe she loves him. She is absolute bliss.

They are so lost in each other's kisses that they barely hear the cell-phone in his back pocket vibrating loudly.

Elena doesn't even pause.

She grabs it and throws it across the room.

"Could've been important," Damon says in her mouth.

"I don't care right now," Elena replies, continuing to kiss him.

Now, it's Elena's cell on the dresser that interrupts them as it too begins vibrating urgently.

"Elena," Damon says softly. "It might be important."

Elena tears away her lips from his neck and sighs, grabbing the phone. "Hey Caroline," Elena says, tearing her gaze off Damon. "Wait, what? Slow dow—what? Ok! We're coming! Be careful Care!"

With trembling hands, Elena sets the phone back down and puts her hand over her heart.

Damon puts his hands down and searches her face carefully.

"Elena," he pries gently. "What is it?"

She looks up at him with tearful eyes. "It's Matt, Damon. Tyler called Caroline to tell her that Matt is being held captive by Klaus in the woods and now she's heading there to save him." Her voice breaks and she wraps her arms around Damon. "If anything happens to Caroline—oh God! First Bonnie and now Caroline! He's taking my friends…one by one…"

Damon swiftly stands up bringing Elena up with him.

"Nothing is going to happen to Caroline or Matt. Not if I can help it."

Elena stares at him in awe, her eyes shining with love.

He places a sweet kiss on her lips. "I'll do whatever I can to help them Elena."

He starts to head out the door but Elena tugs at his shirt, stopping him. "Please, take me with you."

Damon's automatic response was usually always a straight up no. He couldn't risk her life like that.

But as he stared into her eyes, her eyes full of tears and fear, he knows it wouldn't be right to make her stay here—while her two of her closest friends were in grave danger.

He nods and without saying a single word, he grabs her hand and together, they walk out the door.

* * *

"I think we're almost there," Caroline whispers shakily.

Stefan's heart aches for his friend; she looks so small and so scared.

He hopes Matt is alive.

Caroline suddenly halts causing Stefan to bump into her.

"I think I hear something," she says quietly.

Stefan, although his head is still pounding, listens carefully and nods his head.

"I hear something too," he steps in front of Caroline and hesitantly steps through the trees. "Coming from…here."

Caroline walks around him and freezes.

Matt is tied with ropes around a tree, his head limply hanging down.

"Oh my god!" Caroline sprints toward him and lifts his head.

"Matt! Matt! Please be alive!"

She tears the ropes off him and sets him carefully on the ground.

He stirs and Stefan lets out a long sigh of relief.

Caroline's mouth breaks out in a broad smile. "Oh Matt!"

He lifts his head and stares coldly up at her.

The smile is wiped off her face, but she keeps her gaze steady…and her heart hopeful.

"Matt, I'm really sorry," she begins, her eyes filling with tears. "I understand if you can't love me, knowing what I am, but I need you to hear me out. I didn't choose to become this Matt. But I can't change it now."

Matt's face softens and he wipes a tear away from her cheek. "Can I trust you Care?"

Caroline nods her head. "You can. I'm still me, Matt. And I love you."

Matt gulps, but never tears his gaze off her. "I'm still afraid Care."

She hangs her head but he lifts her chin up with her hand.

"But I don't want to lose you. I'll listen."

Caroline grins and throws her arms around his neck tightly. Sensing his stiffness, Caroline quickly removes them and giggles sweetly.

"Sorry!"

Matt smiles and is about to say something when they hear a noise from beyond the trees.

Caroline looks over at Stefan, who is looking around nervously.

"We should go," Caroline says, pulling Matt up to his feet.

Matt's blue eyes suddenly widen. "Crap—I only just remembered! He said he'd be back when you showed up! This is all a trap Caroline! It's you he's after, not me!"

Caroline lets his arm drop, confused. "What? A trap?"

Stefan's eyes narrow. "Who was it that tied you up Matt?"

Matt clutches Caroline's hand. "Tyler did. We have to get out of here! Now!"

"Not so soon."

Caroline gasps as Tyler makes his way into view.

"Tyler! What do you want?"

"Get away from them Tyler!" Stefan growls.

He starts to head toward him and Tyler lets out a harsh cackle.

"Don't get involved Salvatore!"

Out of nowhere, two figures rush behind Stefan and pin him down onto the ground.

Caroline steps in front of Matt, shielding him away from Tyler.

"Look Tyler, whatever problem you have, it's with me and not with them ok? Please, don't hurt them."

Tyler's eyes flash angrily. "Why not Caroline? If I hurt them, it'll hurt you. You deserve to get hurt after the way you hurt me."

Caroline shakes her head. "I never wanted to hurt you Tyler," she says softly. "You're my friend and I care about you. But you knew from the beginning that I loved Matt and that feeling wasn't going to change in one night."

"You should've at least given me a chance!" Tyler spits out harshly.

Matt's grip on her arm tightens, fearing for her.

"You should've given me more time Tyler." She replies softly, taking him aback. "Who knows, maybe in a few years I could've developed different feelings for you."

Tyler halts in his steps. His eyes shine in hope.

"But you've ruined any chance of that ever happening the moment you involved Matt in any of this." Her eyes are cold and she squeezes Matt's hand.

Tyler's mouth twitches in anger and he let out a loud whistle.

Footsteps approach them and another vampire comes out of the clearing.

"Klaus has given me a little assignment."

Stefan growls, trying to get the two vampires off him, but failing.

"Oh yeah," Caroline mocks. "And what's that?"

Tyler pulls out a sharp stake from behind him. "To kill you."

Matt inhales sharply.

"Get the boy," Tyler orders to the man beside him.

He speeds toward Matt but Caroline blocks him.

"Oh no you don't!"

She picks up a large rock and bashes it across the vampire's head. He yelps in anger and smacks her across the face. She recovers quickly and kicks him squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Matt stares at the scene in horror and is disgusted to see Tyler "enjoying" it all. He hears a shout behind him and turns around.

Stefan has successfully knocked the two vampires off him. Determined to help Caroline, Stefan feels a surge of strength and rips one of the vampire's hearts out. With increased energy, he latches on to the other's back and roughly snaps his head off.

Matt turns away from the scene with a sour taste in his mouth and is shocked when he sees Tyler sneaking up behind Caroline with the stake raised in front of him.

He was going to kill Caroline. He was going to stab her in the back.

His best friend was going to kill the girl he loves.

Because he still loves her. No matter what she is. No matter what she had done. He will always love her. And he can't let her die.

Stefan discards the bodies behind him and turns back to see how Caroline was doing.

She is still fighting back brilliantly but now, Tyler's approaching her from behind with a stake in the air.

He was going to kill her.

Stefan's breath hitches as he realizes Matt is walking toward Tyler.

Matt was going to try to save Caroline.

He needs to save them both.

He yells out his name and begins to make a run for it but it's too late.

Matt has his arms around Tyler's neck, attempting to drag him away from Caroline.

But this is no middle-school wrestling match. And all of Matt's early morning workouts are no match for Tyler's enhanced werewolf strength.

Stefan tears the vampire off Caroline and throws him into a nearby tree and quickly stands her up.

And then, it all happens in slow motion.

Caroline and Stefan both make a grab for Tyler and Matt but the anger rages in Tyler and he pierces the stake through Matt's chest.

Time freezes.

Matt's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water and he slowly falls to his knees.

Tyler backs away, his hands clutching the sides of his head as he stares at what he has done in horror.

Caroline yells and knocks Tyler out of the way as she kneels down beside Matt.

Time unfreezes.

"Matt! No! Matt!"

With the tears flowing freely down her face, Caroline takes out the stake and throws it behind her.

Blood pours out of Matt's chest forming a deep puddle around them.

Caroline rocks Matt gently in her arms, trying to keep her sobs under control. But she fails.

Damon and Elena rush into the scene, both out of breath, and freeze at the sight before them.

"No…" Elena gasps and sways in Damon's arms.

Elena spots Tyler and glares at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "How could you Tyler? How could you kill your best friend?"

Tyler walks backwards, his hands trembling vigorously. "I didn't—I never wanted—"

Damon and Stefan both make a move toward him but he disappears into the dark of the trees and Elena pulls Damon back toward her.

She shakes her head at them and nods toward Caroline.

Caroline is weeping loudly and places small kisses all over Matt's face. Her clothing and hair are stained red. "You'll be ok Matt. You won't die!"

She bites her wrist and places it to his mouth. "Drink, it'll save you. It'll heal you."

But Caroline knows it's too late.

Matt drinks but immediately spits it out. He coughs endlessly and Caroline just hugs him tighter to her still.

"I love you Matt," she whispers.

"Care…" He wheezes out.

She strokes his face lovingly. "Yes?"

"I shall…love…thee…better after…"

He grows quiet. And still. Too still.

Caroline lets out a yell that leaves an eerie echo in the woods.

Elena buries her face in Damon's chest.

Matt is gone.


	23. Together We Will Live Forever

A/N: Sorry for killing off Matt! It was hard! But, I hope you enjoy this chapter-in the midst of all the pain and tears-there is always hope! Remember that! Now, read on and let me know what you think! Love you all!

* * *

_****_**Shadows**

_**Chapter 23: Together We Will Live Forever**_

Her heart races, her eyes burn and she feels the panic starting. _I can't do this. I can't!_

A cool, strong hand squeezes her small, warm one gently. She turns her head to the side. Damon's cerulean orbs search her face lovingly.

He doesn't need to speak a single word; his eyes say everything that's in his heart.

Elena squeezes his hand back and lets him guide her to the football field. She feels the tears well up again as she comes face to face with the harsh reality. It seems almost the entire population of Mystic Falls has come to the memorial service. Although Matt had only just passed the night before, Damon had made sure to organize it as quickly as possible. Elena knew why. She knew why he couldn't have waited a couple days or so. Because in three days, it might be her memorial the town would be preparing for.

Of course, Elena knew Damon hadn't accepted the fact that there was no way to stop Klaus. He never would and Elena didn't have the strength to tell him about her deal with Elijah. Because he wouldn't allow it. Damon would die trying to stop Klaus and Elena wouldn't let that happen.

She looks over at Damon. He is silent but strong as he leads them past the hoards of depressed teenagers and solemn adults. His jaw is set tightly and his body is tense. He's wearing the finest suit in his closet—a midnight black, three-button Armani suit. He looks absolutely stunning.

She realizes the way people are staring at them and she feels her face turning red. It wasn't that long ago when she was on Stefan's arm and it wasn't too long before that when she was on Matt's arm. And now here she was—a 17-year-old girl—at Matt's memorial with Damon—23-yr-old man respected by the town—leaning on him as if he was her life support. But what they didn't understand was that he _is_ her life support. She needs him to breathe—to live.

As if reading her mind, he leans to her and whispers in her ear.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I can—"

"No," she interrupts. She looks deep into his eyes and gently caresses his perfectly sculptured face. "No, I need you with me. Don't leave me..."

Damon covers her hand with his own. "Never Elena."

Elena suddenly realizes they had stopped walking. She turns to her side and notices they are standing in front of the actual memorial—it's a beautiful engraved stone at the edge of the field beneath the American flag.

_In Memoriam of Matthew Donovan._

_Star Athlete, Loyal Friend_

There are flowers of all sorts, wreaths, and letters all surrounding the flagpole. And, Elena's heart lurches, pictures.

There's one framed leaning on the stone and Elena picks it up gingerly. Her lip trembles.

It's a picture from maybe about two summers ago. They were just having a regular day at the grill—just the 5 of them.

Matt was in the middle holding Elena around the waist to right and his arm around the shoulders of a lively Bonnie to the left. Next to Bonnie stood Tyler and next to Elena stood a giggly, carefree Caroline.

Elena shakes her head, the tears flowing freely. They were all so messed up now. Matt is gone, Tyler is Klaus' minion, Bonnie is missing, Caroline is so lost, and Elena? Elena is the most messed up of them all.

She feels another soft squeeze and she looks at Damon.

She smiles through her tears.

But she has Damon.

"Elena…" says a husky voice. She sets the picture down and turns.

"Oh Jeremy!" She throws her arms around her brother and he hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry Elena, you've lost so many people," he says rubbing her back.

"But I still have you Jer. And Jenna."

"And we still have you," he says pulling back. "I'm scared Elena. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you."

Elena swallows thickly, trying to be strong for her brother. No more tears. "I'll always be with you Jer, right here." She points to his chest.

He shakes his head. "That's not enough. You know it's not." He takes her hands. "You need to fight Elena. You need to fight because you have something to fight for—your future. I won't let you give up…and neither will he." Jeremy glances behind her.

Elena turns her head and spots Damon talking quietly with Sherriff Forbes.

"He'll never give up. He'll find a way stop Klaus no matter what, even if it means his own death."

Elena shakes her head. "That's what I'm terrified of Jeremy," she says shakily. "I can't lose him. I can't live a happy, normal life if he's not in it."

"And you think he'll be able to if you're the one who dies?"

Elena glances behind her again. "Maybe. With time."

Jeremy looks at her sadly. "You know that's not true. You know as well as I do that the moment your heart stops beating, he'll take off his ring and join you in death."

He pulls her into an embrace. "There is a solution Elena, I know there is. You both deserve happiness."

He turns to leave but Elena grabs his hand. "Jer, about Bonnie…"

"I'm helping her escape Elena."

"What?" Elena's eyes grow large and fear creeps into her.

"With Lucy. I'm not sure when and I know I'm putting myself in danger, but I have confidence I'll make it out alive…with Bonnie." Seeing Elena about to protest he shushes her. "I know I'll always be your little brother Elena, but I'm not a little kid anymore. Let me fight for Bonnie and you fight for your life…and for Damon."

He gives her a peck on the cheek and turns away into the crowd.

Elena hand reaches behind her, clutching at air and she starts to panic.

But a hand grabs hers and Elena lets out a long sigh.

"I'm right here Elena."

An announcer interrupts the rush of emotion she feels every time she stares into those beautiful eyes and they make their way to join to circle of people surrounding the flagpole and stone.

Elena spots Caroline making her way in front of the stone holding three unlit candles. She walks slowly, her long blonde hair cascading softly down her back, her perfect pale face glimmering with tears. Her black dress is flowing behind her with the wind.

She lifts her head up and the entire field grows silent as they watch the grieving not-quite-widow. Elena senses her cue and approaches her, squeezing Damon's hand before letting go.

Caroline hands her a candle and Elena stands next to her, looking over at Damon…gathering her strength in the intensity from his blue eyes.

To her surprise, Matt's mom is the one who speaks first, lighting the first candle.

"The first candle represents our grief," tears are flowing rapidly down her heavily powdered face. "The pain of losing you is intense. It reminds us of the depth of our love for you."

She sets the candle down in front of the stone and embraces Caroline in a tight hug.

Elena steps forward next, lighting her candle with the already lit one.

"This second candle represents our courage." She looks at Damon, she looks at Jeremy. Both so strong, much stronger than her. "To confront our sorrow, To comfort each other, To change our lives."

She sets the candle down and embraces the two weeping women.

And then Caroline steps forward, holding the last candle.

"This third candle we light for our love.

We light this candle that your light will always shine.

As we share this morning of remembrance

with our family and friends.

We cherish the special place in our hearts

that will always be reserved for you.

We thank you for the gift

your living brought to each of us.

We love you.

I love you.

We remember you.

I'll never forget you."

She sets the candle down with the others and looks up at the sky, as the rain clouds loom and the droplets of water begin to fall.

* * *

Bonnie opens her eyes groggily. How long had she been asleep?

She shifts uncomfortably in her iron cage. She rubs her wrists; she could still see the red marks where chains had bound them. At least those were gone.

She looks in front of her and sees Tyler sitting on the floor before her, just, watching her.

His eyes are bloodshot, his face muddy, and his clothes torn.

"What happened to you?" Bonnie asks, yawning heavily.

"He's just a little tired," says Klaus, coming into view. "He had quite the busy night, didn't you Tyler?"

Tyler ignores Klaus and stares instead at the ground. Klaus grins maliciously and Bonnie feels cold. Something isn't right. Something has gone wrong.

Fearing the worst, Bonnie's heart begins to face. Keeping a hard face and her voice steady, she speaks coldly, "So, which one of my friends did you hurt Klaus?"

Klaus lets out a roar of laughter. "You are not an easy one to trick Bennet!"

"Tell me!" Bonnie demands, her head throbbing.

Klaus kicks Tyler with his foot; Tyler remains paralyzed.

"Well, don't let me take your glory Tyler! Tell the witch what you did last night. Tell her how you stabbed that boy—the one who was your friend. Tell her how you killed him."

Bonnie feels her eyes burn. She grips the bars of her cage and looks at Tyler.

"No! You didn't Tyler." Tyler finally looks up, right into Bonnie's dark, tearing eyes. "Tell me he's lying."

Tyler shakes his head slowly. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean—Matt just got in the way—."

Bonnie covers her mouth with her hand. "Matt! Oh god…." She stares at Tyler with pure hatred, pure loathing.

"How could you?" She musters all the strength she leans as forward as she can and spits at his feet.

Klaus rolls his eyes and grabs Tyler by his shirt collar. "Go get yourself cleaned up boy. You did well last night. You only did what was necessary." He leads Tyler out of the cellar, leaving Bonnie alone to weep for her lost friend.

* * *

Elena freezes as she enters the parlor.

Jenna is sitting there, in the couch across Alaric, with a very confused expression.

When she sees Elena enter, she throws her an accusatory glare, but it's quickly replaced with a look of fear.

Jenna stands up quickly and retreats behind the couch.

Elena furrows her eyebrows, confused, and then realizes Damon is standing behind her.

Jenna is scared of Damon.

Wait. Why would Jenna be-?

Elena gasps and looks over at Alaric. He looks at her sympathetically.

"She had to know Elena, I'm sorry for not coming to you first, but she just…had to know."

Damon takes a step forward and Jenna grabs a poker from the fireplace.

"D-don't come any closer!" Jenna says, her voice wavering. "I'm warning you!"

Damon rolls his eyes. "Sorry hun, but you wouldn't stand a chance against me with that thing."

Elena throws him a glare.

"This isn't funny Damon." She looks back at Jenna and cautiously approaches her. "Jenna, I know this is a lot to understand and I'm sorry, I really am, for not telling you sooner."

Jenna's lip trembles. "Your mom used to tell me stories about vampires, but I never believed her. I'm still not sure if I do…"

"I can show you if you'd like…" Damon says.

"No!" Elena says, glowering at him. She turns back to Jenna and gently pries the poker away from her hands. "It's true Jenna. Damon, Stefan and Caroline are vampires. But they would never hurt you."

Jenna blinks uncertainly. "I know Caroline wouldn't, and neither would Stefan. They both love you. But him—" She throws another fearful look at Damon.

Damon steps forward slowly. "I would NEVER hurt Elena," he says, his voice gentle and soft. "I love her too. I love Elena more than anything in this entire world."

Elena smiles and clutches his hand tightly. Jenna's eyes widen.

"I'm never going to understand this!" Her eyes suddenly fill with tears and she falls back into the couch. "All this time, I thought I was the one protecting you and Jeremy and it turns out, you never needed me."

Elena joins her on the couch and embraces her tightly. "That's not true at all Jenna! I was just trying to keep you safe! I didn't want you involved in any of this!"

"But I had a right to know Elena!" Jenna says tearfully. Elena nods her head sadly and tucks a strand of her aunt's golden hair behind her ear. "Yes, you did. And I'm sorry I kept it from you."

Jenna nods, wiping her face with her sleeves. "Is there anything else I should know? Any other vampires in town? Let me guess—witches and werewolves exist too!"

Elena and Alaric look at each other warily. "Well, actually…"

Jenna's mouth drops. "You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

Stefan is brooding.

He knows he is and he accepts that fact.

He sighs and throws a large rock into the lake, causing it to make a heavy splash. How pathetic he must look right now.

Sitting by himself, secluded from the rest of the town, wallowing in his misery.

He didn't go to Matt's memorial. He couldn't. He had told Caroline that it was because it wouldn't be safe for everyone if he went; he might not be able to control his urges. And that was partly true.

But guilt had been the main reason. He had failed to protect Matt. Just like he had failed to protect Elena. He was no one's protector. He was useless.

He suddenly hears someone approach him from behind; actually, he catches the scent first.

A scent that warned of no danger; A scent that was rich and intoxicating.

He turns his head as the pretty blonde sat cross-legged next to him on the grass.

"Hey Caroline," Stefan says softly. His face takes in sadly her appearance. Her face is tear-stained and black mascara runs down her cheeks.

"Hey," she says stiffly, determinedly looking at the lake.

Stefan turns his gaze away and looks down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," he mutters quietly.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Caroline retorts shortly, still looking ahead.

Stefan nods his head. "Exactly, I didn't do anything. Once again, I proved completely useless."

Caroline's head snaps to face him. "Stefan! Stefan, look at me!"

He lifts his head up reluctantly and meets her blue-grey eyes. "Nothing that happened is your fault! It was Tyler's and Tyler's alone."

"And Klaus."

"No!" Caroline eyes blazed. "Klaus is a foul beast that needs to be killed, but so is Tyler. Whether or not Tyler was being influenced by Klaus, Matt was murdered by Tyler's hand—not Klaus'."

Caroline unclenches one of her fists; in it lays little blue daisy petals. She throws them into the lake and watches them float away.

"Tyler will pay." She says through her teeth. And Stefan is afraid. He is terrified of her in that moment. Her anger consumes her. There is no sweet vulnerability in her anymore. None of her bubbly self remains. She's different—hatred fills her veins.

"You can't let your anger control you Caroline," Stefan says gently, but firmly. "You'll lose yourself in your rage if you're not careful."

"I don't care anymore," Caroline says coldly. "I have nothing to live for anymore."

"Lies."

Caroline looks over at him in surprise. Stefan glares at her.

"That's not true at all. You have your mother, who loves you with all her heart. You have Elena and Bonnie and…you have me Caroline. You have friends that care for you and won't let you wallow in your rage."

Caroline grabs his hands. "I know Stefan. And I will fight to keep Elena and everyone else safe. I will make sure we defeat Klaus. But I just can't let Matt's murderer run free. If Tyler ever dares cross my path again, I'll tear out his heart - just as he tore out mine."

* * *

Elena is in Damon's bathtub, attempting to relax under his massaging hands as he scrubs her gently. The warmth of the water and the sweet smell of lilacs and roses soothe Elena, at least, externally.

"This is a beautiful bathroom. " She says appreciatively, taking in the high ceilings and modern feel. "Huge bathtub."

Damon smirks as he rubs her shoulders.

Elena swallows deeply.

"I wonder how many different women have been in it."

Damon furrows his brows and attempts to ignore the comment, running shampoo through her hair.

"Don't worry though," Elena says, her voice growing an octave higher than normal. "Soon you'll be free to bring whoever you want and bathe whoever you want."

Damon lets out a sigh of frustration and removes his hands from her hair.

"I'm gonna go get you a robe."

Damon gets up from his knees but Elena quickly grabs the back of his shirt.

"Please don't leave me! I'm sorry Damon."

Damon turns back to look at her and feels his heart drop at the sight of her tearing eyes and quivering lips.

"I know I'm going to die Damon," she says, her voice soft, almost a whisper. "There's nothing we can do to stop him. He'll destroy us again. He's never going to let us be happy…"

Damon kneels down to the side of the tub and grabs her face gently in his hands.

"You're not going to die Elena. It's not going to happen!"

Elena shakes her head sadly.

"I've accepted the fact. You should too."

Damon's jaw tenses and his eyes flare.

"Stop talking like that!"

Elena looks away from his gaze and quietly adds, "I'll join our baby. I'll finally get to see him. I'll finally get to hold him…"

Damon's own eyes begin to tear up.

"Elena, please." His voice shakes. "Don't do this…"

Elena starts sobbing. "Our baby Damon! I'll finally have him in my arms!"

Damon lightly shakes Elena by her shoulders. "You can't give up, you hear me! Just like you never gave up on me, I won't let you give up on yourself!" Elena's sobs grow louder. Damon rubs his hands down her face and his voice lowers. "We'll find a way to destroy Klaus! But you won't die! You won't leave me Elena! You can't leave me!"

Both Damon and Elena are now sobbing.

Elena pulls Damon by the shirt toward her.

She needs to feel him closer. He needs to feel her close.

Without letting her go, Damon gets into the tub.

He pulls Elena close and she tightly embraces him.

"Our baby and I…we'll be watching you. We'll be like your guardian angels."

Damon's lip trembles and he squeezes her to him. "Don't you get it Elena? I can't exist without you. My immortal life means nothing if you're not in it."

Elena presses her head into his chest. "So you'll join us Damon? Then all three of us would be together. You…me…and our baby."

Damon shakes his head.

"You know what I would do if you…." He couldn't say it but Elena knows. In that moment, Jeremy's words come rushing back and Elena knows what Damon would do if she died.

Elena lifts her head and places her hand around his neck. He looks down at her and she looks at him. They take a while just staring at each other, memorizing each other's faces. Branding the other into their soul forever.

"Elena," he says, his voice heavy with emotion. "Together, we will live forever…"

Tentatively, Elena reaches up and softly places her lips over his.

He gives in immediately and responds hungrily.

They kiss ardently, madly and frantically.

As if it were the last time.

For it might be.

It might be.

* * *

"How is he?" Jeremy asks, his forehead creasing.

Lucy shakes her head as she quietly shuts the bedroom door behind her.

"He's very ill and he keeps calling out for his daughter."

Jeremy slumps down into the couch. "We have to do something soon Lucy!"

"I KNOW Jeremy," Lucy says, sighing deeply. "Tonight."

Jeremy lifts his head. "Tonight?"

Lucy nods. "Tonight we save Bonnie." She glances back at the bedroom where loud coughing is coming from. "I'm not sure if either of them would make it past then."

* * *

Elena snuggles into his warm chest and lets out a sigh. This is where she belongs. In his arms, loving him and being loved by him in return. It's so perfect.

But perfect never lasts in Elena's world.

"I'm leaving."

Elena's body grows stiff. Her hand around his abdomen clutches him tighter.

Damon gently removes her hand and sits them both up. He lifts a hand under her chin and kisses her lips.

"I'll be back by tomorrow night, I promise."

Elena closes her eyes and suppresses the tears threatening to fall. She knew this was going to happen. But that didn't mean she was ready for it.

"I don't want you to go…" She says softly.

Damon swallows. He hated this. He hated to leave her. How he wanted to just grab her and go. Go far, far away from this place. Perhaps in some isolated island somewhere and just live there blissfully for the rest of their days.

Maybe in another lifetime.

He nuzzles her neck with his face, breathing her honey scent in.

"There's a weapon to kill Klaus and we know where it is. But it won't be a safe journey, Klaus will make sure of that."

"Who's going with you?" Elena asks in a small voice.

"Just me, Alaric and Rose. Rose is the one who discovered the weapon. She has this book, a very old book that belonged to an alchemist who looked like he knew what he was doing."

Elena runs her fingers down his muscled, well toned back. "When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow night." He squeezes her tighter to him. "You have no idea how hard it is to leave you, but this is our only chance. This is the only way we know of that will end Klaus once and for all. You know I don't want to leave you."

"I know," Elena replies, kissing him softly on his lips. She stares deep into his eyes, the eyes that mesmerize her every time they glance her way.

"Do you think it will work? It sounds too good to be true."

Damon brushes her damp hair back behind her ears. "Yes, I do. It'll work Elena. Klaus will meet his end with this weapon and you'll be free to live a happy, normal life."

Elena gives him a sad smile. "My life will never be normal. But as long as you're with me, I'll be happy." She hugs him again and guilt shadows Damon's face.

"I love you Damon."

Damon presses her closer to him. "And I love you. More than anyone could ever understand."

* * *

"This is still completely over my head."

"I know." Alaric reaches for Jenna's hands and takes them in his.

Jenna bites her lip nervously.

"I don't know if I can do this. My niece has her execution date set in two days and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it."

Alaric caresses the side of her face. "She won't die. Damon won't let it happen. None of us will. And you're wrong in thinking you're useless. You can show her your strength, your support and your love. Because, she needs it - more so than any of us."

Jenna nods her head and turns to walk away back Alaric grabs her hand.

"Isobel means nothing to me anymore Jenna. And it's not just because she's a vampire."

Jenna looks up at him, hope shining in her eyes.

"She's part of my past now. In my present and in my future, only you exist."

Jenna's lips part and Alaric quickly covers them with his. As they pull away, Alaric breathes, "I love you Jenna. I hope you can forgive me for all my lies."

They are interrupted by the sound of Stefan throwing open the door. He looks completely miserable, but don't they all.

Stefan starts to walk away but Alaric stops him.

"You should wait a minute. Damon, Rose and I are about to leave and—"

"And I'd like to say goodbye to my baby bro," Damon says, walking down the staircase holding Elena by the hand.

Stefan's heart clenches painfully at the sight of their clasped hands but forces a strained smile.

"Goodbye huh? And where do you think you're going?"

"South America," says a voice entering the entrance hallway. Rose is suited up in hiking gear and proudly shows off her sparkling jewelry. "My very own ring of not burning to a crisp in the sun. Thomas' great-grandfather knew everything."

Damon's forehead furrowed in suspicion but kept his questions to himself.

"Are we ready?" He said, looking around the group. Elena suddenly threw herself on him, holding him tightly.

"Come back soon," she pleaded in his ear. "Promise me, you'll come back safe and sound."

"I promise," he whispers in her ear before placing a light kiss on her lips.

Stefan looks away from the intimate moment, the roaring in his chest growing painfully loud.

After a few minutes of goodbye, and one last kiss from Elena to Damon, the door closes and they are gone.

Stefan and Elena stare at each other awkwardly until Elena breaks the eye contact and takes Jenna's hand, leading her upstairs to her room.

And Stefan is left standing alone.

Always alone.

* * *

The moonlight streams in through the windows as Elena curls up on Damon's bed. His smell, rich, sensual and arousing, lingers there and Elena doesn't want to move an inch.

It'd only been a few hours since he left and Elena's already on the brink of a breakdown.

She needs him with her. This separation physically hurts.

The bedroom door creaks open and Elena sits up quickly.

"You." She says frigidly. "What do you want?"

Katherine shuts the door behind her as she makes her way over to the edge of the bed.

"Just checking up on my little sister. Missing your boy toy already?"

Elena rolls her eyes and turns away from her. "Go away. I'm not in the mood for playing any of your silly little games."

"Well, you're no fun," Katherine says pouting.

Elena shakes her head, angry. "Look _dearest sister_, I'm on the verge of losing absolutely everything and everyone I care about. Damon, the man I LOVE, is on this dangerous mission to retrieve some weapon that we're not even 100% sure exists or even what it does."

She looks down at her hands. "I just want him here with me."

Katherine's arrogant smirk is wiped off her face and she hesitantly sits down on the bed next to Elena.

"The weapon does exist Elena," she says quietly.

Elena looks at her, searching her face carefully.

"I—I heard Rose and Damon talking about it. The weapon, once used on Klaus, will leave Klaus mortal and well…obviously much easier to kill once and for all."

"But what is the weapon?" Elena asks, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Some kind of dagger?"

Katherine swallows. "Elena, the weapon…. is Damon himself."

* * *

_The words spoken at Matt's memorial are taken from the poem "The Four Candles" by an unknown author._

_Also, the bathtub scene was inspired by the bathtub scene in the amazing movie, "The Fountain."_

_:)_


	24. The Orange Tree

A/N: I can't believe I've been working on this story for over a year already, wow. Totally should've finished it long ago. In all that time, some people completed 10! I'm just slow all right! Thanks to everyone who has stuck to this story and to those who just started reading. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it. It means so much to me to those who encourage me and support me to keep writing, you know who you are! Enjoy!

* * *

**Shadows**

_**Chapter 24: The Orange Tree**_

"Damon is the weapon, Elena."

Elena can't speak, instead, her eyes bore into Katherine's- desperately pleading, desperately hoping that the words coming out of her mouth are just more of her lies.

"Th-that's not true," Elena finally stutters out.

Kat maintains steady eye contact, sitting calmly on the bed facing her.

"I know it's hard to believe," Kat says," but for once, I'm not lying."

Elena tears her eyes away from Kat and clutches Damon's pillow to her chest.

"But what do you mean by 'he's the weapon'? How can Damon be the _weapon_?"

Kat sighs and pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket. Elena looks at it quizzically and Kat gives a little shrug.

"Made a copy while Rosey poo was napping."

She straightens the paper and hands it to Elena.

"Read it." She commands.

Elena takes the paper with shaky hands and begins reading.

The words had been handwritten neatly and carefully.

'I, Ivp, have finally discovered the secret to ending the life of the Original. After decades of searching, I have found the solution. But alas, it is not simple. For the only known way to kill an Original is to make him mortal, then kill him as a mortal. There is a spring, where the water is fresh but sour to the taste. It is found in the midst of a land where only green flourishes and rain graces the earth daily. The water from this spring must be combined with droplets of blood and the plant that burns. Mix those ingredients and drink in one solid swallow whilst holding the moonstone. If drank by any other than a _lobo vampirico viviente_, death will instantly ensue. After drinking, the _lobo vampirico viviente_, will be filled with powers none other has ever known. All abilities will be heightened in magnitude. Strength, intelligence, agility and speed. His bite will make the Original mortal. But the bite is deadly for no magic used against the balance of nature goes without consequence. As soon as the bite is inflicted, the _lobo vampirico viviente_…will be no more.'

Elena looks up, her eyes narrowed and her forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I don't understand what Damon has to do with this?"

Katherine takes the paper from her and points at her finger near the bottom of the page.

"_Lobo vampirico viviente_ means living vampire wolf, aka, a vampire who has survived a werewolf bite - and the only vampire known to have ever survived such a bite is…"

"Damon…" Elena says breathlessly.

"Exactly," Katherine says, replacing the paper back into her pocket. She looks up at Elena, who is clutching Damon's pillow searching for what to say.

Katherine stands up from the bed and says, with a tone of amazement, "Damon is hours away from becoming the most powerful creature on this earth."

* * *

"Are you sure this 'magical spring' is found in the Amazon?"

"If you were really doubtful, you wouldn't be here Damon. You'd be by Elena's side."

Damon narrows his eyes at the scruffy history teacher. "You're starting to know me too well Ric. I don't like it."

Ric throws him a glare. "Just put on the seatbelt Damon. I really don't want to hear old Bob drone on about it again."

Damon rolls his eyes but makes no move. "Oh please, there's only four of us on this thing and if it crashes, the only person who will die is the pilot."

"Hey!" Alaric says, pretending to feel hurt.

Damon smiles crookedly at him. "I'd save ya buddy, don't worry."

Rose sighs exasperatedly. "Damon! Shhh! He already suspects something is off about us. I don't understand why we didn't stay on the plane. Isn't it faster? And why couldn't one of us have driven this thing anyway?"

Damon smiles. "Because neither of us have licenses Rose and I happen to follow the law. That's why."

Alaric stifles a laugh. Rose scowls at him and leans over Alaric. "Why don't you just thanks us for risking our lives to come with you?"

Damon shrugs. "I didn't force you to come."

"No, you didn't. But we came, because we're your friends."

Damon cringes. "Ugh, that word gives me cavities."

Rose swiftly punches him on the shoulder. "You douche."

Ric lets out a loud guffaw. "That's Damon for you."

Damon gives them a lopsided smile. But the smile fades and he turns to look out the helicopter's window.

Alaric and Rose grimace at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this Damon?" Alaric asks, his voice full of concern. "We can keep looking—we can find another way."

Damon shakes his head. "Even if there is another way, we don't have time. And," He turns his head to face them. "I really do appreciate you two coming with me. I'll make sure no harm comes to either of you."

Rose's lips curve in a small smile and she squeezes his hand. "We know Damon."

* * *

Elena shakes her head wildly side to side.

"No…no. You-you're lying! That's—none of what you just said is true!"

Katherine takes out the paper again and shows it to Elena.

"Yes, it is Elena! It's all right here! What would I gain from lying to you right now?"

"Oh please," Elena hisses. "You never do anything without some selfish reason."

Katherine throws the paper angrily at Elena.

"God, I shouldn't have told you anything."

"Yea, why did you?" Elena says irately.

Katherine is quiet, her arms crossed across her chest. Elena stands before her, breathing heavily.

"I-I guess I figured…I owed you one."

Tears brim in Elena's eyes.

"Oh my…you…you're being…_honest_?"

Elena backs away slowly from Katherine, shaking her head in disbelief. Images from just a few hours ago flash through her head. Damon, her Damon. She had already resigned herself to an inevitable death but Damon, he hadn't. And she couldn't. She can't live without him. And she wouldn't let him sacrifice himself for you.

"I have to stop him!" And before Katherine could register what was going on, Elena bolts at the door past her.

"Elena!" Kat calls out. "Elena, it's too late!"

"I can't let him do this!" Elena says as she runs down the stairs taking two at a time.

Katherine rushed past her and blocks her from exiting the house.

"Get—out—of—the—way!" Elena says through gritted teeth, attempting to push her away.

"And what exactly are you going to do Elena? You don't even know where to find him!"

Elena stops struggling for a second. "But you do. Tell me!"

"No!" Katherine pushes Elena roughly against the wall. "You leaving Mystic Falls would attract Klaus and it wouldn't take him too long to figure out what's going on…if he doesn't know already. Don't underestimate Klaus."

Elena just continues to struggle, her face reddening with anger and frustration. "I don't care! I won't let Damon do this!"

"We wouldn't even make it in time to stop him Elena!"

"Ugh, let me go Katherine!"

Elena bites Katherine on the arms causing Katherine to yelp…but she doesn't let go of Elena. "Really Elena?"

She sighs heavily. "I didn't want to do this but…you leave me no choice."

Katherine suddenly slams Elena's head against the wall and Elena slumps to the ground.

At that moment, the door opens revealing a very weary-looking Stefan. His eyes grow wide upon seeing Elena's limp body and he rushed to her. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Katherine sweeps her hair off her face. "I can explain."

* * *

Nikki walks down the stairs, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly.

"How is she?" Katherine asks, her voice steady.

"She'll be fine, no thanks to you." Nikki says, throwing her sister a glare. "I left her with Jeremy and Stefan."

At the mention of Stefan's name, pain flashes through Kat's eyes, taking Nikki by surprise.

"I don't understand you Kat. I really don't."

Katherine looks up at her sister, who had her hands on her hips and was shaking her head.

"What don't you understand?"

Nikki sighs. "I've spent my entire undead life hating you but still holding on to hope that you would change—change into who you used to be. You're so close, but you don't want to give in."

Katherine turns away. "The girl you knew when we were human is gone forever Nikki and I see no reason for her to come back. She was merely a hopeless girl full of dreams she was too weak to ever accomplish. No, that girl died long ago."

"Yes, when Elena did."

Katherine spins back around swiftly. "What?"

A faint smile fills Nikki's face. "When Elena died, part of you died too Katherine. She was, and is, the person you love more than anyone. Why can't you see that? Even now, your love for her is only comparable to the love you have for Stefan. You love Elena and Stefan and Damon too. You do."

Katherine gulps but tries to remain composed. "Love, please. Love is for fools."

"Really? Then answer this, if you don't care for Elena or Damon, why did you let Elena know about Damon's plans? If you don't care whether Elena lives or dies, why are you here?"

Katherine feels her heart constrict and tears filling up her eyes. No, she wasn't going to cry. She can't. Because she doesn't care…she doesn't care…

Tears are falling freely from Nikki's wide, brown eyes. "I'll answer for you Kat—you love them. All three of them." Nikki lets out a sob. "I don't know what you feel toward me, but knowing that you love them, makes me…happier than I've been in a long time."

Katherine stays standing still, her fists clenched, trying her best not to let her emotions get the best of her.

Tentatively, Nikki wraps her arms around her and cries into her hair.

"Oh sister, don't be afraid to feel. Love is what redeems us."

A light knock on the front door startles Nikki and she pulls back away from Katherine. Katherine swallows thickly, afraid to say a word. Nikki smiles.

"It's never too late to change our fate sister."

And with that, she leaves to answer the door, leaving Katherine to finally exhale loudly. And alone with her thoughts.

She hears a whimper coming from upstairs and she feels her heart tighten once more. She curses Nikolina under her breath then rushes upstairs.

She pauses in front of Damon's bedroom, her hands shaking as she reaches out to turn the doorknob.

"Where is he? Where is Damon?"

"Shh, shh. It's okay Elena, I'm here."

Katherine closes her eyes briefly. Stefan is with her. He'll always be with her.

"Katherine! Sister! Where are you? Why do you always run away?"

The mention of her name startles Katherine and she opens the door slowly.

Elena is tossing and turning from side to side on the sweat-stained sheets. Her eyes are closed tightly and she murmurs the names of Damon and Katherine repeatedly.

Jeremy is lying on the bed next to her, attempting to soothe her, while Stefan is on her other side, damping her forehead with a wet cloth.

Jeremy ignores her entrance and continues trying to calm Elena down. Stefan, on the other hand, narrows his eyes suspiciously at her entrance.

"What's um, wrong with her?"

Stefan dabs the cloth in the bowl of water on the end table before responding. "Her fever is making her hallucinate, but she'll be fine."

Katherine nods and turns to exit the room. But before she does, Elena softly whimpers, "We'll be best friends forever right Katherine? My sister…"

Now, both Stefan and Jeremy look up at Katherine who is looking at Elena with wide eyes full of shock and astonishment.

"Where are you sister…" Elena moans weakly.

Without thinking about it twice, Katherine rushes to Elena's bedside and takes her small hand. "I'm right here Elena."

Elena lets out a small sigh of contentment and relaxes. Katherine presses the back of Elena's hand to her cheek. "I'm right here sister." Katherine closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of Elena.

She opens her eyes and sees Stefan's green ones boring into her, full of bewilderment.

And that's when Katherine realizes, that she's crying.

* * *

Damon lets out a sigh as he tears his eyes away from the window.

Night had befallen. It was time.

He smiles at his two sleeping friends. He chuckles internally.

Friends. Who would have thought?

His face turns grim. Friends that were in danger as long as they were with him.

He stands up and brushes by them quietly. He takes out a pre-written note and places it in Rose's hand. They were going to be pissed. But at least they'd stay alive.

He passes quietly to the front and sits down in the co-pilot seat.

"You know what I'm going to do."

The old man looks at him with muddled eyes. "Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon turns from him but the old man grabs him by the sleeve, "Parachute?"

Damon smiles at him. "I wish I needed one."

The old man silently nods and focuses his attention back to the front.

Damon walks over to the side of the chopper and pulls open the door. He turns back, making sure his friends were asleep—the vervain in their wine earlier could only last so long—and looks out into the dark. The cold, icy air smacks him fiercely in the face.

He takes out the moonstone from his pocket.

"This isn't about revenge Klaus, no. This is about justice- for my family."

Gripping on to the moonstone tightly, he wraps his arms across his chest, closes his eyes, and jumps out into the darkness.

* * *

_Elena closes her eyes._

_All she can hear is the rustling of the grass in the wind, the song of a lonely sparrow, and the sound of her own beating heart._

_She can feel the breeze run through her dark locks, the fluttering of her ankle-length skirt, and the warmth of the sun on her face._

_She feels the hot wetness of her tears roll down her small face but instead of wiping them off, she places her hands over her belly._

_She is with child._

_A child._

_Almost three months, according to her nana. She was the only one who knew of Elena's condition. But there was only so much time Elena could hide the truth. Her corsets were already loosened and soon, her gowns would no longer fit her and her pregnancy would be noticeable by all. Her sisters were already teasing her about her looking heavier. But they suspected nothing further. Everyone was too busy with wedding preparations to make any more questions. Oh, the wedding, the horrid wedding. Katerina looked paler everyday. And the closer the date came, the more she pushed her and Nikolina away._

_Elena wants nothing more than for everything to change. For Katerina to marry whom she chooses, for Ivan to put his family over wealth, for Nikolina to enjoy life rather than go through the motions, and for Damon to return._

_Damon had been gone for 80 days. Yes, Elena had been counting. How could she not? For she longed nothing else but his return with safety._

_Elena opens her eyes, slightly burred by her tears, and stares out into the horizon. Such a beautiful day it was. The sun burning brightly over the large field of wheat grass. The few slaves her father owned were enjoying their day off – Elena can hear the soft, drones of their singing. They sang often—beautiful, soothing songs that gave Elena hope. Hope for a better tomorrow._

_From a distance, Elena can see her house. So grand and luxurious, yet, she would willingly give it all up,_

"_For you, little one. I would give it all up to spend the rest of my days with you and your daddy."_

"_Elena…"_

_Elena removes her hands from her belly and looks around. She thought she heard her name. But there's no one for miles._

"_Elena!"_

_Elena's heart leaps out of her chest. It's his voice. The voice she dreams about every night and longs for every minute of every day._

"_Elena!"_

_Elena whips her head around behind her and there, by the orange tree where they had shared their first kiss just months ago, stands a figure in a rugged, gray uniform._

_She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands._

_The tears come quickly and her heart races so quickly, she feels faint._

_The figure takes off his soldier's cap, revealing tousled hair as dark as night, and he waves it over his head._

"_Elena!"_

_It's her Damon._

"_Damon!" She shouts in a voice full of joy and astonishment._

_Damon throws his hat behind him and begins sprinting toward her._

_Elena, smiling broadly through her tears, holds up the sides of her long, green skirt and begins running toward him._

_When they finally meet halfway, Damon outstretches his arms and Elena jumps into them, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck._

"_Elena…my Elena," Damon quietly says in utter amazement._

_Elena can't form words to appropriately express her excitement, so instead, she clashes her lips with his and tries to show him how much she missed him._

_The feel of him after so long is pure heaven. Every nerve in Elena's body tingles in joy while her heart dances happily._

_When they finally pull away to breathe, Elena stares deeply into his eyes, like always, completely mesmerized._

_She grazes his face lightly with her fingertips._

"_I still can't believe you're here Damon. I can't believe I'm touching you…"_

_Damon gently lets Elena down but keeps her wrapped around her waist._

_With one hand, he tucks a loose tendril behind her ear and kisses her nose._

"_I can hardly believe it myself Elena. There were days I was sure I wouldn't come back—days I believed I would never see your beautiful smile again or kiss your sweet lips."_

_Elena shakes her head, not wanting to imagine a world where Damon didn't exist, and pulls his face down to meet hers in another loving kiss._

"_Never say that Damon! I couldn't live a life you weren't a part of! Especially now, I need you more than ever!"_

_Damon clutches her tighter to him and Elena buries her head in the crook of his neck._

"_I'm never leaving you again Elena. I promise you that."_

_Elena feels her tears soaking his jacket but doesn't make an attempt to control herself._

"_Yes Damon, please! Stay here…and love me."_

_Damon pulls away and cups Elena's small face into his hands._

"_I've loved you from the moment I saw you…and I'll never stop."_

_Elena places her hands over his and looks up through him through her long, wet eyelashes._

"_Never stop loving me Damon," she pleads. "No matter what happens!"_

_Damon scoops her up in his arms again and twirls._

"_Nothing is going to happen Elena! Nothing and no one will ever separate us again! And…I could never stop loving you. My soul would have to be torn out of me for me to stop loving you, and even then, I still would."_

_And, as Damon twirls her around under that bright, shining sun, Elena closes her eyes and leans her head back._

_Damon is with her again._

_She'll wait to bring up her pregnancy but she has no doubt Damon will love their baby as much as she did._

_Everything would change for the better._

_Elena smiles, closes her eyes briefly, and then opens them again…only to realize that she's no longer holding Damon. She is holding nothing._

_She looks around, confused._

_She's in what appears to be an extravagant, gothic-styled living room. It's vast with walls a dark red dripping with gold accents._

_A man, with cerulean eyes and a twisted grin on his face, is petting a hawk on his arm and whispering something to him._

_It's Klaus._

_Elena tries to hide before he sees her but realizes, when she passes a mirror, that she's not really there._

_Instead, she cautiously walks nearer to Klaus to see what he's saying._

"_It's almost time my sweet. In just hours, my Elena will be ready to face her death to live an undead life with me, for eternity. It amazes me still how brilliant I am. Everything worked out the way I wanted, because I made it so. Elena, Katherine, Nikolina and Damon were all just little pawns that I was able to control and soon, I'll be calling checkmate. How unaware they are of the power I had over them all these years. How human of them to believe they could determine their own destiny. How human indeed…"_

* * *

A light tap came on the other side of the door then slowly creaked open.

"Jeremy," Lucy says in a low voice. "Are you still coming?"

Jeremy nods then turns again to his sister.

"Elena, I wish I didn't have to leave you but…I trust you're in good hands."

He glares at Katherine who looks away from him uncomfortably.

"I'll take care of her Jeremy," Stefan reassures him. "You do what you have to do."

Jeremy nods his thanks and leans down to give his sleeping sister a soft peck on the forehead.

"You're the strongest person I know Elena. You'll survive this. We all will."

And with that, he gets off the bed and leaves with Lucy.

The room is still, lingering with an awkward tension.

Elena begins groaning and turning from side to side. Unsure what to do, Katherine unclasps her hand from hers and stands up away from the bed. Stefan swiftly takes the spot Katherine had left and tries to calm Elena.

"Never stop loving me," Elena mutters. "Never stop Damon."

Stefan feels inside him die and he realizes it was any ounce of hope he had left. It was forever Damon now.

"Damon?" Elena calls out weakly, finally awake. She attempts to sit up but strong hand gently pushes her back down.

"Take it slow Elena. You just suffered a head injury and spent a few hours drifting in and out of consciousness."

Elena manages to open her eyes, although her vision is blurred somewhat.

Pale, soul-searching green eyes stare back at her intently.

"Stefan…" Elena rubs her eyes and his face becomes clearer.

Stefan smiles at her sadly and presses a damp washcloth to the side of her head.

"How are you feeling?"

Everything comes back to Elena at once.

"Stefan! Katherine! She-she told me that Damon is the weapon and at first, I didn't believe her! But then I did and then…I tried to go to him but…but Katherine HIT me! And I had another memory, only it wasn't just a memory…there was something else…"

"Shh, Elena. Calm down. Katherine is here in the room and she's already explained everything. Everything is going to be okay…"

Elena sits upright quickly.

"Okay? Nothing's going to be **okay** ever again! And it's all because of me! Damon's going to die, because of me!"

Stefan sets the washcloth on the nightstand and wipes Elena's tears. "He's not going to die Elena."

Elena gently removes Stefan's hands from her face. "But he won't let me die Stefan! Do you know what that means?"

Elena searches Stefan's eyes and finds love, compassion and kindness…but not hope, and not safety.

Something suddenly clicks in Elena's brain.

"This—this is all just a sick, twisted game to Klaus."

"Klaus is a twisted creature…"

"No! I mean, it's actually a game. Think about it Stefan. He let Damon live all those years ago, why? Why didn't he kill him?"

Stefan looks over at Katherine, who just shrugs.

"Because," Katherine says, repeating the words she had stated before, "he wanted Damon to suffer a worse fate than death…life without love?"

Elena shakes her head. "No, that's what Klaus wanted us to think. But Klaus knew about the Shadows spell. He knew I would come back in another lifetime, but since Damon and I were bounded, I could only come back in a lifetime where Damon existed."

"So," Stefan says, still struggling with the concept. "Klaus couldn't kill him if he wanted you to come back?"

"Exactly. But Damon was human and could've died any regular human death so Klaus had to ensure that Damon lived."

"But Damon was turned by Katherine and she was turned by—."

"Klaus."

Stefan turns his head to look at a stunned Katherine.

"No, you turned yourself with the vial given to you by—."

"Elijah!" Katherine's jaw drops and she pressed hand to her chest. "I remember! I remember everything…"

_Elena gives her another tight hug. "I love you sister."_

_With her jaw tight, Katerina replies, "And I love you too."_

_Elena turns to Elijah and, taking a deep breath, reaches out her hand._

"_I'm ready."_

_And before Elena can take a last look back, her and Elijah disappear into the dark._

_Panic and fear immediately fill Kat and her eyes finally spill over, tears streaming down her face._

"_No! I change my mind! I don't want this anymore! Bring her back! Bring her back!"_

_After running a short distance through the trees, Katerina drops to her knees and sobs wildly into her hands._

"_I'm so sorry Elena! I'm so sorry!"_

_She falls into the mud, guilt filling every inch of her being and her heart feeling completely crushed._

_Her hand suddenly hits something hard and round._

_She sits up, her chest still heaving, and lifts the object—a small, glass vial of blood._

"_I'm sorry Elena—you'll never know how much…and I don't have to know either. I can erase my guilt, I can erase my hurt, I can erase it all."_

_With only the slightest hesitation, Katerina unscrews the top and pours some of the red liquid down her mouth._

_But quickly spits it out._

_Her shoulders slump and her sobs begin anew._

"_I can't, I can't do this…"_

"_Yes, you can. And you must."_

_Katerina looks up and gasps._

"_Klaus!"_

_Klaus grins his malevolent smile._

"_I'm glad you remember me love."_

_Kat stands up, the vial still in her grasp, and she takes a couple steps away from the predator in front of her._

"_What do you want? I did everything you wanted me too!"_

_Klaus shakes his head. "Not everything…" He points at the vial in her hand and makes a drinking gesture._

_Kat grimaces and holds her hand out._

"_Take it. I don't want it."_

_Klaus raises his eyebrows, confused. "This is odd. Did you beg me for that? Wasn't all you wanted was to be free of everything that was holding you back? Free of this pathetic human life? Of never being good enough?"_

_Kat holds back tears. "I thought it was what I wanted but, it's not. I don't know how I could've agreed to this. Is there anything I can do to get Elena back? I made a terrible mistake!"_

_Klaus rolls his eyes. "It appears I overestimated you Katerina darling. You are weak, just like your dear mother. You're going to drink it, every last drop."_

"_I won't! I don't understand why you want me too! I kept my portion of the deal and I'm going to regret it forever!"_

_Klaus, annoyed of her sobs, grabs her forcefully and makes her look at him straight into his eyes._

"_You, Katerina Petrova, are going to be my indemnity. In case something goes wrong tonight. Nothing should but one can never be too prepared. You are going to drink this, and if tonight nothing goes in my favor, you will give yourself a nice, quick death and upon awaking, you shall attack the first human you see. You will become a vampire. If that indeed comes to pass, I will find you and instruct you on how you will live your miserable life. And of course, you won't remember this conversation. Now," He says smiling. "Let's just hope we don't need to go through all that._

_He steps away from her and lets her drop. Kat rubs her eyes and, upon opening them again, sees no one there._

_But, she spots that little vial of blood._

"_I'm sorry Elena—you'll never know how much…and I don't have to know either. I can erase my guilt, I can erase my hurt, I can erase it all."_

_With only the slightest hesitation, Katerina unscrews the top and downs the entire vial of red liquid._

"Klaus made sure he had a back-up plan in case everything failed, which it did. He must've sought me after I had become a vampire and ensured that I would follow Damon." Katherine slumps into a chair. "He probably didn't even need to compel me to turn Damon. He probably knew me enough to know that I would have anyway."

Elena leans back against the bed headboard and lets out a long breath.

"Wow. Klaus may be an evil psychopath, but he is intelligent. Which means, we need to be even more so."

Katherine looks at her curiously. "But what are we going to do that he isn't already prepared for to save both you and Damon's life? Because Damon's plan is good and it will work, but he will die."

Elena swallows. "And I can't let that happen. There has to be another way."

"There is."

All three of them look toward the door. A woman with long, black hair and a pale, pursed face stands there staring at them stonily.

"Isobel."

Isobel steps forward warily, keeping her eyes solely focused on Elena.

"There is a way to save you both."


	25. When We Were Young

**_a/n: It's been a LONG time so - to save you time from reading all the previous chapters to remember what happened in this story - I have recapped the plot for you! The actual chapter starts a little down the ways. I apologize for taking so long but I am back and hopefully this time there will be no long hiatuses. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Previously, on Shadows…_**

"So," Stefan says, pacing the room, "let's see if I got this straight. You were born sometime in the 1800's in a wealthy Bulgarian family and had two sisters – Katerina and Nikolina – who also happened to look exactly like you. You somehow met Damon when he was still a human in his soldier days and your real mother has actually already been dead for about 150 years. Does that sound right?"

* * *

"_Don't be ridiculous sister," Katherina sneered at Elena. "Do you really believe Father would permit you to marry a poor, Southern soldier? Never!"_

* * *

"The day she completely falls in love with Damon, will be the day I lose her forever. And I don't know if I'll be able to handle that Caroline…"

"I'll be here for you Stefan, no matter what."

Caroline gently squeezes his hand and Stefan smiles at her through his tears.

* * *

The fear arises in Katherine again and she threatens in a quivering voice, "Klaus will fail again! Damon and Elena grow closer every day! That's how the **Shadows** spell works. The stronger their love becomes, the less meaning death has to them. Once their love is strong enough and you kill one of them, either their love will save the other or they'll come back in the future and fall in love again."

Elijah grunts. "Klaus knew this was the spell but we had to confirm. He knows how to break it. When Klaus turns her in two weeks, every memory of Damon shall be permanently erased from her mind and she will belong to Klaus and she will rule with him as his Queen of the Night."

* * *

"Listen to me Bonnie! Jeremy is cursed! All the men in the Gilbert family are! Anyone who falls in love with a Gilbert man…. dies."

* * *

"If you agree to work for Klaus, you might never again transform into a wolf."

Tyler gapes at him.

Elijah sticks his hand out.

"Do we have a deal Mr. Lockwood?"

* * *

"Klaus is the 'king' of all the vampires. He is the ORIGINAL vampire and he used to rule them all, like a kingdom. But, chaos erupted and more vampires were created. So many in fact, that it was impossible to keep track of. Klaus wishes to establish order again but for that to happen, he needs someone reigning beside him. That's why he wants Elena; to make her his Queen of the Night."

Stefan shakes his head, trying to process al this information, "But why Elena? Why HER?"

Bitterly, Katherine replies, "I never understood exactly why he chose her and not…I never will understand. The point is…she's doomed. Elena has always been doomed. She wasn't able to escape death last time…and won't this time either. Only this time, she won't awake in a new lifetime…. she'll awaken to discover that she has been bonded to Klaus and will have to spend all of eternity with him."

In almost a whisper, Katherine says, "It can only be on one day and one day only. On her 18th birthday."

* * *

_Klaus grabs the three items that were the most significant to Rayna: her wedding ring, her lapis lazuli necklace and her cherished golden locket that Klaus himself had given her._

_He makes his way to one of the sleeping babes and holds the ring in front of her._

_He places the empty hand gently on the girl's head and whispers," Pergere coniunctim…"_

* * *

_Elena's eyes water as she looks out into the night sky that was glowing orange from the fire in the faraway distance. She hastily shuts the window but it only barely drowns the sounds of cannon and gunshot fire._

_Her tears soon cloud her vision and she presses her face to the window, leaving wet smears._

"_Your father can't be with us now and he might not be with us for a very long time. He's fighting a war, a horrible and brutal war…but something tells me…that there's an even greater and more dangerous war ahead."_

_Elena's voice drops down to a whisper and she throatily mumbles, "Don't fret though, my baby. One day, all three of us will be together and we will live…happily ever after…"_

* * *

Tyler narrows his eyes.

"I won't betray you Master. In fact, I've decided I want the Salvatores dead. And her. I want Caroline Forbes dead."

* * *

Katherine desperately grabs his hands and places them to her lips.

"Tell me something Stefan. In all honesty," she whispers. "If I had been that sweet, human girl that you believed me to be, and I had never lied to you or compelled you, would you have eventually married me?"

Stefan sighs and pushes back a loose strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

"I would've given you the most beautiful wedding Katherine. We would have had lots of little children and we would've have lived happily ever after until both of us died a natural, human death. I would have loved you forever."

Katherine lets out a heart-wrenching cry, her tears mixing in the raindrops falling on her face.

"Do I have no hope?"

* * *

Elena gently wipes a tear from Stefan's cheek.

"Our love WAS epic and it was amazing but…it was never meant to be Stefan."

"I was always destined to be with Damon. It was always Damon. Our happiness was short-lived the first time around and life decided to give us another chance. And it was because of you, Stefan, that Damon and I reunited."

* * *

Her face breaks out into a wide grin as the tears escape from her excited brown eyes.

"I never had a choice Damon—don't _you _understand? You were always meant to love me and I was always meant to love you. Yes Damon, I LOVE YOU. I've always loved you it just took a little longer for me to realize it in this life than in the last."

Damon shakes his head, bewildered and confused. Elena smiles and snuggles into his chest, wrapping her arms around his bare waist.

* * *

"_There she is!" Aleksander bursts into a wide grin and extends his arms. "The most beautiful bride New York ever will see!"_

_Katherine fakes a smile as she carefully walks down the staircase, her right hand sliding down the railing and her other hand holding up her white gown._

* * *

_Ivan lets out a horrible, bellowing laugh._

_He points the gun around the room, aiming at random people._

"_Don't worry my fine guests, there will still be reason to celebrate today…" He swivels the gun and aims it at the governor._

"_The death of this bastard!"_

_He fires straight into the governor's heart and he falls with a loud thud. Katherine hides her glee and drops down with him and begins a convincing wail._

* * *

_Kat wraps her arms around Elena and clenches her tightly._

"_I'm in no danger little sister. I'll be safe. You must trust me—go with Elijah."_

_As they separate, Elena's lip trembles and tears run down her face. "I do trust you sister. Always have, always will."_

_And before Elena can take a last look back, her and Elijah disappear into the dark._

_Panic and fear immediately fill Kat and her eyes finally spill over, tears streaming down her face._

"_No! I change my mind! I don't want this anymore! Bring her back! Bring her back!"_

_After running a short distance through the trees, Katerina drops to her knees and sobs wildly into her hands._

"_I'm so sorry Elena! I'm so sorry!"_

* * *

Elena's lip trembles as she leans in closer to Damon.

"I wasn't very far along…but I could feel him. I knew he was a boy…he would've looked just like his father…"

* * *

"_Why, if it isn't the poor, good-for-nothing, soldier I've heard so much about! Give her to me, this is a war you'll never win."_

_Damon holds Elena tight. "Never. I'll never let her go."_

_Klaus sighs._

"_No matter how hard you try, you'll never be a hero…you'll never be her hero!"_

_Klaus strokes Elena's wet cheek._

"_This isn't the end of us my queen. We shall meet again…and nothing will stand in our way…"_

_And before Elena can mutter a word and before Damon can let out a desperate shout…_

_Klaus removes the golden blade from the wall and pierces it straight into Elena's womb, the blood seeping onto the stone ground._

* * *

_Klaus' blue eyes widen and stare straight into Damon's. "You will forget you ever knew Elena or her family. You will not remember this day or anything related to vampires. You are just a simple soldier who will return home immediately and never again return to this place. You will spend whatever days you have left mourning something you don't remember losing and searching for what no longer exists."_

_Damon's eyes glaze over as he monotonically repeats, "I will search for what I don't remember losing and never find it…"_

"_Exactly," Klaus smiles satisfied._

* * *

"Alaric," Jenna cries cautiously. "Umm, what the hell is this place?"

Ric approaches her, still holding the arrow.

"Jenna, there's something you should know about me. I'm…a vampire hunter."

* * *

"You should've seen his face Stefan! He was completely terrified! Maybe Tyler was right, maybe Matt will hate me forever!"

Stefan pulls her into his arms and she wraps her arms around him. "He won't Caroline! Matt's a reasonable guy and, he loves you. He'll come around."

* * *

Stefan smiles and extends an arm out. In his grasps is the most beautiful, yet oddest, flower that Caroline has ever seen.

"Happy Birthday Caroline," Stefan says, his green eyes twinkling.

"You remembered…"Caroline says in a soft whisper, taking the flower from his hand.

* * *

"Damon," Rose says, her voice lowering gravely. "How far are you willing to go to save Elena? What are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Everything. Absolutely everything."

Rose nods somberly. "There's a way to kill Klaus that will save Elena—that will save everyone. There's…a weapon."

* * *

Tyler's eyes flash angrily. "Why not Caroline? If I hurt them, it'll hurt you. You deserve to get hurt after the way you hurt me."

Caroline shakes her head. "I never wanted to hurt you Tyler," she says softly. "You're my friend and I care about you. But you knew from the beginning that I loved Matt and that feeling wasn't going to change in one night."

* * *

Caroline and Stefan both make a grab for Tyler and Matt but the anger rages in Tyler and he pierces the stake through Matt's chest.

With the tears flowing freely down her face, Caroline takes out the stake and throws it behind her.

Blood pours out of Matt's chest forming a deep puddle around them.

Caroline rocks Matt gently in her arms, trying to keep her sobs under control. But she fails.

"I love you Matt," she whispers.

* * *

"You need to fight because you have something to fight for—your future. I won't let you give up…and neither will he," Jeremy says. "He'll never give up. He'll find a way stop Klaus no matter what, even if it means his own death. You know as well as I do that the moment your heart stops beating, he'll take off his ring and join you in death."

He pulls her into an embrace. "There is a solution Elena, I know there is. You both deserve happiness."

* * *

Fearing the worst, Bonnie's heart begins to face. Keeping a hard face and her voice steady, she speaks coldly, "So, which one of my friends did you hurt Klaus?"

Klaus kicks Tyler with his foot; Tyler remains paralyzed.

"Well, don't let me take your glory Tyler! Tell the witch what you did last night. Tell her how you stabbed that boy—the one who was your friend. Tell her how you killed him."

Bonnie feels her eyes burn. She grips the bars of her cage and looks at Tyler.

Tyler shakes his head slowly. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean—Matt just got in the way—."

"How could you?" She musters all the strength she leans as forward as she can and spits at his feet.

* * *

"You can't let your anger control you Caroline," Stefan says gently, but firmly. "You'll lose yourself in your rage if you're not careful."

"I don't care anymore," Caroline says coldly. "I have nothing to live for anymore…I will fight to keep Elena and everyone else safe. I will make sure we defeat Klaus. But I just can't let Matt's murderer run free. If Tyler ever dares cross my path again, I'll tear out his heart - just as he tore out mine."

* * *

Damon lightly shakes Elena by her shoulders. "You can't give up, you hear me! Just like you never gave up on me, I won't let you give up on yourself!" Elena's sobs grow louder. Damon rubs his hands down her face and his voice lowers. "We'll find a way to destroy Klaus…I promise."

Damon's lip trembles and he squeezes her to him. "Don't you get it Elena? I can't exist without you. My immortal life means nothing if you're not in it."

* * *

"The weapon, once used on Klaus, will leave Klaus mortal and well…obviously much easier to kill once and for all."

"But what is the weapon?" Elena asks, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Some kind of dagger?"

Katherine swallows. "Elena, the weapon…. is Damon himself."

* * *

'I, Ivp, have finally discovered the secret to ending the life of the Original. After decades of searching, I have found the solution. But alas, it is not simple…'

* * *

A faint smile fills Nikki's face. "When Elena died, part of you died too Katherine. She was, and is, the person you love more than anyone. Why can't you see that? Even now, your love for her is only comparable to the love you have for Stefan. You love Elena and Stefan and Damon too. You do."

Katherine gulps but tries to remain composed. "Love, please. Love is for fools."

"Really? Then answer this, if you don't care for Elena or Damon, why did you let Elena know about Damon's plans? If you don't care whether Elena lives or dies, why are you here?"

* * *

"This—this is all just a sick, twisted game to Klaus," Elena says angrily. "Think about it Stefan. He let Damon live all those years ago, why? Why didn't he kill him?...Klaus knew about the Shadows spell. He knew I would come back in another lifetime, but since Damon and I were bounded, I could only come back in a lifetime where Damon existed."

Katherine looks at her curiously. "But what are we going to do that he isn't already prepared for to save both you and Damon's life? Because Damon's plan is good and it will work, but he will die."

Elena swallows. "And I can't let that happen. There has to be another way."

"There is."

All three of them look toward the door. A woman with long, black hair and a pale, pursed face stands there staring at them stonily.

Isobel steps forward warily, keeping her eyes solely focused on Elena.

"There is a way to save you both."

* * *

**SHADOWS**

**Chapter 25: When We Were Young**

Bonnie's head throbs painfully as she weakly opens her eyes, sitting up against the back of the cage.

Tyler is sitting outside her cage cross-legged, just staring at her with a blank expression.

"Tyler," she says, anger residing in her voice. "Just go away. I can't stand the sight of you."

Tyler keeps his eyes on her. "I swear I never wanted to hurt him Bonnie, you have to believe me," he says, his voice cracking. "Matt was my best friend. I couldn't even be at his funeral."

Bonnie's face remains cold and full of hatred. "He shouldn't have even had a funeral."

Tyler looks away, his eyes welling with tears. "I was so full of rage. It controlled me." He places his head in his heads, his body shaking with sobs. "I just loved her so much. I didn't think straight!"

Bonnie cocks her head, pity overtaking her anger.

"To love someone is to want them to be happy, even if it means letting them go to be happy with someone else."

Tyler continues his quiet sobs, grieving for the mistake he will regret for the rest of his life.

Bonnie leans back in her cage, her hands suddenly touching a piece of rolled-up paper. "We are coming for you – J.G."

Bonnie's heart leaps. Jeremy. Jeremy was coming for her. But her smile quickly fades. Klaus would kill him. Jeremy was going to need help, but what could she do, trapped in this stupid cage?

She looks back at Tyler, his sobs continuing.

"Tyler," she says warily. "I need your help."

He looks up at her, tears staining his face.

"If I help you, will you help her forgive me?"

Bonnie shakes her head sadly. "She'll never forgive you Tyler. Only time can heal that wound."

Tyler nods, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

Bonnie bites her lip, before shaking her head again. "I think the real question here is, will you be able to forgive yourself?"

* * *

Katherine sighs as she enters the room she had claimed as hers.

Isobel had requested to speak to Elena alone and, although Katherine had wanted to eavesdrop, one glare from Stefan made her begrudgingly retreat.

She fidgets with her lapis lazuli necklace as she slumps onto the bed. She looks down at her necklace, her one memory of her mother. Of a mother she never had.

_Katerina sits on the front steps of the house, swinging her necklace in front of her like a pendulum._

_"What are you up to sister?"_

_The necklace slips from Kat's fingers as Elena sits down on the steps next to her._

_"Oh, just thinking," she says, picking up her necklace from the ground._

_Elena fluffs out her dress around her, folding her hands delicately on her lap. She lets out a dramatic sigh._

_Katerina raises her eyebrow. "What was that for?"_

_Elena turns her head to her sister and scrunches up her forehead. "I am so confused."_

_"About what?"_

_"About everything," Elena says, spreading her arms almost hitting Kat in the nose. "What is the purpose of my life? What will my future hold in store?"_

_Kat rolls her eyes. "Elena, you're 13. You only just learned how to walk in an evening gown without tripping over every two seconds."_

_"That gown was meant for someone twice my size! It wasn't my – anyway. There IS reason to be worried," Elena says exasperatingly. "Remember Jane? Just last year we'd visit her for playdates and now, she's married and pregnant with her first child. And she is only 13!"_

_Kat begins swinging her necklace again, her eyes following it left to right._

_"Is that what you're worried about? That father will have us married soon?"_

_Elena smoothes her dress. "In part. Obviously, I'd like to choose my husband. I want to be in love, not married to some ugly beast."_

_Kat chuckles. "Knowing you, you'd probably fall in love with the beast. You always tend to find the good in people – even those who seem to have none."_

_"Everyone has good in them, I'm sure of it," Elena says laughing. "I guess, what really concerns me is…that I don't have…someone…to help me prepare for the ways of marriage."_

_"What are you talking about?" Kat asks, not tearing her eyes away from the swinging necklace. "You have Nana and myself – I'll give you a tip or two." She quickly glances at Elena, winking at her._

_"We both know you never went beyond pecking Johnny on the cheek behind the haystack," Elena says, her eyes shining._

_Kat rolls hers again. "Believe what you want little sister."_

_Elena laughs then grows serious again. "What I mean is…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish mother was here."_

_Kat stops swinging the necklace. She turns to look at Elena, her face growing serious._

_"Why? Our mother never loved us. We don't need her, we never did."_

_Elena large brown eyes well up with tears. "Sometimes, I imagine she did love us. Sometimes, I imagine she's actually still out there somewhere. Looking for us. Forced to leave us for our own good but thinking about us everyday."_

_Kat's lips quiver. "But she's not. She's dead. And we're better off without her."_

_"Are we?" Elena says, a tear falling down her face._

_Kat sighs and puts her arms around her. "We don't need our mother because we have each other Elena. I'll always love you and I'll always be with you. I promise."_

_Elena hugs her sister tightly. "I'll always love you too my darling sister."_

Katherine opens her eyes, her vision blurred.

She looks down at her necklace again. She had broken that promise, she had hurt her sister. She wasn't sure if anything she did would make Elena forgive her.

A loud clang on the window made Katherine jump. She quickly stood up, prepared for an attack.

A large hawk was perched on the open windowsill, it's head cocked to one side. Its sharp beak is dripping blood as its stares at her, reprimanding her with those bead little eyes.

Suddenly, it springs toward her, its wings harshly flapping in her face as its beak penetrates her skin.

Katherine runs to the door, but the handle won't turn as the hawk continues its violent attack.

The door is suddenly thrown up and the hawk disappears through the open window. Katherine stares after it, still shocked, her chest heaving angrily.

"Are you okay?"

Katherine turns to look at her savior. "Stefan, that stupid hawk came out of nowhere!"

"It dropped this right before it flew off," Stefan says, picking up a rolled-up piece of parchment.

On it were only three words: _She is mine._

Katherine grabs the note and throws it into the small fireplace.

"That sick fucker isn't getting his way. Not this time."

The anger in her voice takes Stefan by surprise. "You really do want to protect Elena don't you?"

Katherine swallows thickly, avoiding his gaze. "I owe her."

"You love her."

Katherine turns her head sharply.

Stefan places his hands on her shoulders. "That's why you told her about Damon's plan. Thank you."

Katherine tilts her head slightly, confused. "I didn't do it for you…"

"I know. That's why it's even more meaningful. You did it for her."

His green eyes gaze over her softly, his lips forming a gentle smile. Katherine smiles back, her heart beating in her chest. Their lips are so close to touching. Katherine can feel his cool breath on her anxious lips. Her eyes start to flutter shut. But a clearing of the throat and the loss of contact of Stefan's hands, pull her back down to earth. Stefan gives her small smile before stepping away from her.

"I should go back down, see if they're done."

Katherine nods and watches him head toward the door. Before he shuts it, he looks back at her one more time. "Let me know if any more giant birds attack you."

Katherine giggles. "Will do."

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work?"

Isobel gives her a sad smile. "You don't trust me do you?"

Elena glares at her. "You haven't exactly given me reasons to trust you."

"I am sorry Elena. I know I have been an atrocious mother and I'm not going to make excuses for myself. But you have to believe me when I say that I have been trying to protect you – John and I both have."

Elena furrows her brows. "Protect me? How?"

"I was about six months pregnant when I had to make a sudden visit to the emergency room. Somehow I had fallen down the stairs at school and everyone was afraid I had lost the baby. I didn't but needed to stay a couple nights in the hospital. One night, I had a very strange visitor. It was a night I didn't remember for many years afterward. What you don't know Elena, what no one knew, was that I actually planned to keep you, to raise you myself."

Elena gasps. "What?"

Isobel nods sadly. "I wanted you, more than anything. I didn't care that the father was a man I didn't love. But I loved you from the moment I knew you were in here," Isobel touched her belly gently.

"I had decided that, as soon as I had you, I would move to the West Coast to live with my grandparents who had agreed to take me in. But, there was someone who didn't want that to happen. Someone, who needed you here."

Elena's mouth fell in understanding. "Klaus…"

Isobel nods. "That bastard visited me in the hospital and compelled me. He compelled me to hate you. He compelled me to believe that you were a huge mistake, that you were going to ruin my life. Because of him, I gave you away." Isobel's voice cracks. "I wanted you, more than anything Elena." She reached into her coat pocket and took out a soft yellow baby bonnet. "I started teaching myself to knit the day I found out I was pregnant."

Elena's body shook with tears as she reached out to take the bonnet. "Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

Isobel nods. "I loved you Elena. You will forever be my baby."

Tears stream down Elena's face and she hugs the bonnet to her chest.

"So, when you became a vampire, you remembered everything?"

"Yes, and began doing research on who Klaus was. I got in deep with the darkest of vampires, that's where I knew I would find the information I needed. And that's when I found out about Klaus' plan; a plan very few people knew. Interestingly enough, Klaus had estimated that you wouldn't return for at least thirty more years. But I knew. I knew you were the one."

Elena shakes her head, confused. "But why didn't you tell me?"

Isobel sighs. "How on earth would I have gotten you to believe me? I was a vampire who everyone believe dead. I told John and we agreed that the best plan was to keep you away, as much as possible, from the supernatural world. When I learned from Katherine that you were involved romantically with a vampire, I returned to Mystic Falls. It wasn't until I talked with Damon and realized of his feelings for you, that it was the same Damon that the vampires talked about – the Damon who would bring back the Queen – you. It would only be a matter of time before you fell for him too and, I was right."

Elena rubs her forehead. "Wow, this is…insane."

"Yes," Isobel looks at her concerned and full of love – an expression Elena finds both heartwarming and disconcerting.

"So, about the plan?"

"Yes, well the majority of my research was finding out how to kill Klaus – obviously, ending any threat to your life. Damon's plan was one of them but, when I stumbled upon the Shadows spell, I stumbled something else. This spell will also make Klaus mortal and, as a result, will be killed. It requires three objects: Rayna's wedding ring, her lapis lazuli necklace and your golden locket."

Elena thinks for a moment. "Well, we have the first two – they belong to Katherine and Nikolina. But the last one, my locket, I don't know where it is…"

"When did you last have it on?" Isobel asks.

"When I…died."

Isobel nods. "So where do you think it could be?"

Elena stares at her mother, the word still a foreign concept to her.

She gasps.

"I know where it is. I never took it off, I still have it on.

It's in my grave."

* * *

Klaus reclines in his favorite plush red armchair, lounging comfortably as the enormous fireplaces crackles.

Three vampires stand before him, each holding a different tiara.

"My Queen must have the very best so," he reaches out for the first one, "not this one. What a piece of shit." He chucks it into the fireplace. "Get the fuck out of the room."

The vamp scurries away while the other two stare at each other wide-eyed. Klaus grabs the second one: silver with diamonds and emeralds. "Not bad, not exactly what I'm looking for but I've definitely seen worse."

The vampire, relief washing over him after not being thrown out, just slowly walks out.

Klaus grabs the third tiara and grins broadly. "Now this is what I'm talking about. Explain it to me."

"This crown, called the Triple Moon Snake Crown, was worn by Egyptian goddesses themselves," the vampire says proudly. "It's pure gold set with moonstone, amethyst, garnets and crystals. These here are delicate pearl strands and these here are carved amethyst leaves."

Klaus kisses one of the carven golden snakes. "It's perfect."

"There's even a matching crown designed especially for a lord such as yourself."

Klaus smirks. "Even better."

A loud knock suddenly sounds at the parlor door.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Klaus yells, annoyed.

No one answers, the knock continues. Suspicious, Klaus gives the tiara back to the vampire jeweler, and forces himself out of his comfortable chair.

Before he reaches the handle, the door is forced open and Klaus is slightly thrown back. There, in the doorway and in front of two unmoving vampire guards, is Lucy holding a large, fancy stake.

Klaus cocks his head, staring at the stake. "Come to kill me my love? You won't, I assure you."

Lucy, breathing hard, raises the stake. "I came to ask you to release Bonnie and take me instead."

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "Well this sure is an interesting development. Who are you exactly?" He inches closer to her.

"My name is Lucy Bennett and I'm a witch," Lucy stands up strongly, proudly. "I'm stronger, older than my cousin. I beg you, let her go and do what you will with me."

* * *

Bonnie anxiously shakes the bars of her cage. Something is happening, she can feel it. Tyler suddenly comes sprinting down, coming to a halt in front of Bonnie's cage.

"Lucy's here, she's talking with Klaus right now."

Bonnie's eyes begin to well up. "You have to help me Tyler! He's going to kill her!"

Tyler's chest heaves up and down, his hands pulling at his hair. "He'll kill me Bonnie!"

"No, he'll kill Jeremy."

Tyler looks up at her, his eyes wide.

"Jeremy's here?"

"He's right outside," Bonnie exclaims with fear. "We have to go back to save Elena. You can help us Tyler, you can help us save her. Please!"

* * *

"So I'm buried by New York? How am I going to find where exactly I'm buried? Are you coming with me?"

Isobel gently places her hand over Elena's. "If you want me to."

Elena nods, smiling. "I do. But we don't have much time."

"Then I suggest we get going Elena. We need to get back before tomorrow evening."

* * *

Klaus throws his head back in maniacal laughter.

"You Bennett witches are all the same! Pa-the-tic."

He roughly grabs Lucy and pushes her to the ground. He grabs the stake and breaks it in half.

"White ash. And you say you didn't come to kill me."

A loud explosion is suddenly heard from below. Klaus swiftly turns his head around. "Bonnie," he mutters under his breath. A few vampire guards finally make an appearance. "Don't let that fucking witch escape," Klaus commands them angrily as they take off.

But before they make it very far, the vampires are thrown back, their bodies in flames.

Klaus stands up, holding Lucy by the neck, as Bonnie appears. Her hair is disheveled, ash coats her face, but she is completely in control as she stares at him in hatred.

"Let her go Klaus," she commands him firmly."

"Umm…no?" He says, mockingly.

Bonnie smirks. "You asked for it."

Tyler suddenly appears with a tank of gasoline and, before Klaus can react, Tyler throws the contents up into the air where Bonnie then turns into a giant ball of flames.

The flames engulf Klaus, who slightly releases his hold on Lucy.

Lucy takes the opportunity to catch one of the ends of the white ash stake Tyler throws at her and stabs Klaus in the chest, unfortunately missing his heart by an inch.

Bonnie, having used too much power, falls into Tyler's arms. Lucy squints her eyes, holding back tears.

"Tyler!" Lucy yells, looking back at them. "Take Bonnie and run! Run and don't look back. Please."

Tyler nods, picks up Bonnie, and runs out.

"You're going to pay for that witch."

Klaus swiftly stands up and pushed her into the wall. Lucy falls, looking back toward the hallway. They were gone. Her cousin was safe.

Klaus, without another single pause, snaps Lucy's neck just as Elijah comes running in.

"Just missed all the fun. Damn witches."

Elijah looks around at the dying flames, broken stake and dead witch. "Looks like it."

Klaus dusts off his suit. "So, were you able to contact him? I kind of need him now," he says pointing at the dead witch.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Perfect," Klaus says as he heads out the door.

"But," Elijah says warily. "I have learned that Damon has gone in search for the elixir."

Klaus stops in his track, his jaw twitching. "That bastard is trying to ruin everything again. Follow him, make sure he doesn't drink the elixir. But…keep him alive. I want the pleasure of killing him myself."

"As you wish."

* * *

Tyler sprints down the road with Bonnie weakly mumbling in his arms.

"Tyler, Tyler," she mutters. "Where is Lucy?"

Tyler, unaware of how to answer, just continues to run. At long last, he spots a figure anxiously standing by a truck. It's Jeremy.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy runs to meet Tyler, who hands Bonnie delicately to him.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie says groggily, her hands tightly around Jeremy's neck.

"Yeah, it's me. Oh Bonnie, I was so afraid," he holds her closer to his chest, relief all over his face.

Bonnie lets her eyes open then suddenly, pushes down his face and kisses him.

Tyler can't help but smile.

After pulling away, Jeremy looks down in shock.

"But, I thought…the curse?"

Bonnie shakes her head. "Screw that stupid curse. I'd rather die knowing I've loved fully and wonderfully than to live with no love at all."

Jeremy grins through tears, kissing her once more.

There was no thanking Tyler, but seeing them happier than they've ever been was all the thanks Tyler needed.

* * *

"I can't believe Damon ditched us," Alaric complains as he slashes his way through the large plants obscuring his path. "And in the middle of the Amazon!"

"You know as well as I do why Damon left us," Rose said, turning her head back to look at Ric. "Damon wanted us to return back to Mystic Falls but the idiot actually assumed we would."

"God, it's hot out here."

Rose rolls her eyes. "Stop complaining. The sooner we find Damon, the sooner we can get the hell out of this place. Come on."

* * *

Katherine throws the empty bloodbag into the trashcan, satisfied enough and ready for the roadtrip.

"Heading out now?"

Stefan stands by her doorway, watching her with a slight smile.

"Yup. Can't wait to dig up Elena and see how gross her skeleton is."

Stefan chuckles, much to Katherine's surprise.

"Wish I could join you all but I'm worried about Caroline. Probably best if I stayed here in case she needs something."

Katherine's lips tighten.

"Yeah, poor little Caroline."

Stefan raises an eyebrow. "You have something against her?"

Katherine looks away from his gaze. "I just…wish I was as important to you as her."

The room is filled with silence for a minute before Stefan approaches her slowly.

"You are important Katherine," he says, softly caressing her chin. Katherine's heart leaps out of her chest. "Please, don't let any harm come to Elena…or you."

Katherine nods, momentarily paralyzed by his stare. Katherine starts to head to the door but Stefan pulls her arm back and crushes his lips to hers.

The kiss brings Katherine back to life. He pulls away after a little while and tucks a curl behind her ear. "See you soon."

* * *

Elena hugs her aunt, squeezing her tightly.

"Please be safe Elena," Jenna pleads.

"I will aunt Jenna. I got two strong vampires with me after all."

Jenna looks at Isobel and Katherine warily. "Yeah…not helping me be reassured."

"I'll be fine Jenna. Take care of yourself too and please let me know if the others get back before me."

Jenna nods and Elena turns to Bonnie.

"You have no idea how sorry I am that this happened to you Bon."

Bonnie hugs her, sighing. "It's not your fault Elena. I'm just glad to be out of that creepy house and…back with this one."

She turns to Jeremy, smiling.

Elena grins. "This," she says gesturing at their intertwined hands, "makes me so happy."

Jeremy laughs. "Glad we have your approval."

"Oh crap," Elena turns to Katherine and Isobel. "Forgot my jacket in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Elena throws the door open to the kitchen, without turning the light on, and heads straight toward her jacket thrown over the counter. As she puts it on, she suddenly hears a slow dripping coming from the ceiling. She looks down at the floor tiles and spots a large puddle of a dark liquid. With a knot in her chest, Elena switches on the light and looks up.

A body is hanging from the ceiling, the neck slit, eyes bulging.

The body of John Gilbert.

* * *

_Interested in seeing what the crown Klaus fell in love with looked like? Type in 'triple moon snake crown' in google and check the first few images. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_


	26. Xibalba

****A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay. I've had some serious life changes and not the good kinds of change. But I now do have more time to write. This chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Love you all and I haven't forgotten about this story.

* * *

**SHADOWS**

**Chapter 26: Xibalba**

Damon had never seen so much green before.

Massive trees. Exotic plants. Flowers of all colors.

It was beautiful.

Elena would love it here.

Damon sighs. He misses her so much.

He takes a moment to lean against the tree and close his eyes.

He can hear her laughter, see her smile, feel her touch.

Was he really going to do this? Yes, without a doubt.

Did he want to? He'd do anything for her. He just wished it wasn't necessary.

He wished Elena and him could actually have a life together.

They had just reunited, they had just been given a second chance, and it was being torn from them again.

For good this time.

But this time, Elena would live and would have a future.

A future without him…but a future nonetheless.

And then, Damon hears it.

The rushing water.

_There is a spring._

He opens his eyes and begins heading quickly to the sound his ears had picked up on. Soon, he finds himself face to face with the source of the sound: a waterfall.

He is close.

_The spring is found in the midst of a land where only green flourishes and rain graces the earth daily._

As Damon makes his way underneath the waterfall, balancing from boulder to boulder, he notices the sky above him begin to darken; droplets of rain begin to grace the side of his face. Soon, he finds himself on the inside of the waterfall. The falling water hanging like a sheet before him, shielding him from the outside world. Underneath the waterfall, as he suspected, is an opening – a cave.

Taking one last look at cascading water, Damon steps inside.

The cave is pitch black, minus a glowing light emitting several feet in front of him. He follows it.

Knowing not where it could lead him, only knowing he had to follow.

He runs toward the light and, after turning a sharp corner, ends up falling.

He had no time to react, he just fell.

Onto a soft patch of wet grass.

Damon inhales deeply.

He had never smelt such clear, fresh air.

As he gets back on his feet, he looks at his surroundings and his jaw drops in air.

He is in paradise.

The sun shines brightly up above.

The birds chirp, the wildlife scurries around, the butterfly flutters.

He thought what he had seen on the other side of the waterfall had been beautiful but it was nothing compared to this; this was magical.

He turns around, and there it is.

He had found it.

_There is a spring, where the water is fresh but sour to the taste._

Damon kneels down before the calm, mystical spring. He dips the edge of his knife and tastes the water drops – sour.

This was it.

_The water from this spring must be combined with droplets of blood and the plant that burns._

Damon sets down his pack and takes out a waterbottle and a plastic bag. He dips the bottle into the spring, filling it three quarters full. He then dumps the contents of the bag – crushed vervain – into the bottle. He takes his knife and pierces his palm, letting drops of blood fall into the water. With the knife, he stirs the contents then caps the bottle and begins to shake it.

As he shakes it, the earth around him becomes even more alive. Glancing around him, he notices more birds have crowded on the nearby trees. He hears rustles nearby and knows other animals are surrounding him, preparing.

When the contents have been stirred, he takes out the moonstone from his front pocket and holds it up to the light. The sun reflects off the moonstone, nearly blinding Damon with the light. With his other hand, Damon unscrews the bottle cap and lifts the bottle to his lips.

Suddenly, everything becomes quiet. Not a sound can be heard.

_Mix those ingredients and drink in one solid swallow whilst holding the moonstone._

Everything is so still.

It seems the earth is preparing for what is about to happen.

For what has never before happened.

Damon closes his eyes. He sees Elena. He sees Elena smiling, surrounded by her children and her grandchildren. He sees Elena happy and oh so alive.

How he loves her.

He tilts his head back and drinks.

_After drinking, the __lobo vampirico viviente__, will be filled with powers none other has ever known._

As soon as the contents hit his throat, Damon's body feels as if it has gone up in flames. Every part of him burns. He forces the entire drink down before chucking the now empty bottle behind him. He clutches at his throat and falls forward onto the grass, writhing in pain. He needs to scream, but no definite sound comes out, only gurgles and splutters.

Silence is no more. Everything erupts into noise. The peace of the earth is disturbed. The birds shriek, the clouds form, thunder cracks, the trees shake.

Damon is dying.

He has never felt such excruciating physical pain.

What has he done?

Thirst. He has so much thirst.

Still clutching his burning throat, Damon crawls his way over to the spring and lurches himself straight in. It only increases his pain and Damon feels he can no longer take it.

And suddenly, he body tenses up. His hands straight down at his sides, his legs clenched together. He is paralyzed.

But he can hear one thing – his heart. It's beating.

THUMP THUMP

THUMP THUMP

THUMP

THUM

THU

TH….

Damon tries to hold on, but he can't. Not anymore. He thinks about Elena, about how he has failed her.

Elena.

His Elena.

His eyes close.

He is dead.

* * *

_Damon leans against the oak tree and looks up at the starry night sky._

_He pulls at the straps of his suspenders nervously, looking down at his worn, muddy boots. He needs new ones. He could easily get them, if he wanted. All he had to do is message father. But he would never. Damon lets out a bitter laugh. Oh, if his father could see his son now. A Salvatore passing as a piss poor soldier? Oh, the shame._

_But this was Damon's life. A life only he, not his father or anyone else, could control._

_He hated being in the military, but, ironically enough, it gave him freedom._

_He let his head fall back onto the tree and sighs, then immediately curses himself for doing so._

_Why was he even here?_

_Why did he care so much about this girl? He didn't even know her!_

_And why did he care if she didn't come?_

_Why did it hurt?_

_"Hello?"_

_Damon swiftly stands up; his hand immediately goes up into his dark curls, tousling them._

_Standing just a couple feet before him, is a wondrous sight._

_Elena._

_She shyly pulls her gold robe tighter around her, hiding her cream-colored lace nightgown. Her dark tresses flow behind her with the breeze. Her cheeks flush while her caramel eyes are large and excited._

_"You came," Damon says, his voice full of awe. He shakes himself out of his trance, composing himself and a smirk returns to his face. "Told you everything looks better when the sun goes down."_

_Elena smiles, blushing even greater._

_"Got your message," she says, raising an eyebrow semi-amused, semi-accusatory. "I am not your princess, however."_

_Damon laughs, taking a step closer to her._

_"But you are as beautiful as one."_

_Elena's heart beats wildly as Damon approaches her, but she can't move. She is mesmerized by the intensity of his blue eyes, twinkling in the moonlight._

_Ever so gently, he tucks a stray curl behind Elena's hair, the soft touch making Elena shiver._

_Damon sees in her eyes an expression he had never provoked in any girl before: fear._

_He takes a couple steps back, bewildered._

_"Why are you afraid of me?"_

_Elena clutches her robe tighter and says in a soft, wavering voice, "What do you want with me Mister Salvatore? Do you plan on seducing me and breaking my heart?"_

_Her chestnut brown eyes stare deep into his as he, still shocked by the question, struggles for the right words._

_After a few moments of silence, Elena shakes her head wildly and backs up. "I shouldn't have come, I don't know what I was thinking." She turns to leave but Damon catches her arm._

_"Please, wait."_

_He lets go of her arm and runs his hand through his curls again. "Miss Elena, to be completely honest, all I've ever done is seduce girls and break their hearts."_

_Elena looks down, hiding her watery eyes. "I see," she whispers hoarsely._

_"But I have no intention of doing that with you."_

_Damon lifts her chin up gently with his hand, so that she can see the honesty in his eyes._

_"There's something different about you Miss Elena," Damon stares at her beautiful face, completely entranced. "So pure, so innocent, yet bold with an adventurous spirit. I've never met anyone like you."_

_Elena rolls her eyes, pulling away from his touch. "I'm sure that is what you tell all the ladies you seduce."_

_Damon steps in front of her again, before she runs. "I swear I am telling you the truth. I will prove it to you. Every day, if you'll let me."_

_Elena sighs, letting her hands drop down to her sides. "What exactly is it that you want from me Mister Salvatore?"_

_Damon grabs her hands and presses them to his chest. "I want to get to know you," his eyes sparkle and Elena feels her whole body shiver in excitement. "I want to be your friend and, maybe one day, something more." His eyes dance in rhythm to his soft laugh. And Elena can't help but smile._

_"Fine, I'll give you a chance. To be my friend," Elena says, a blush returning to her cheeks._

_Damon grins. "Well then, let's go." He begins pulling at her hands but Elena pulls them back._

_"What? Now? Where are we going?"_

_Damon stretches out his arms, spinning in a circle. "Didn't you meet me here tonight because you wanted an adventure? Didn't you want to see what is outside of your mansion and your controlled life?"_

_Elena nods slowly._

_Damon reaches out his hand and smirks. "So, Miss Elena, you coming?"_

_Elena takes one last look behind her, at her life, and looks forward to Damon – who knows what could happen?_

_She grins and takes his hand. "Let's go."_

* * *

Elena is greeted by the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the window she is leaning against. The uneven harmony, which had helped her doze off, now annoyed her. She sits up, rubbing her groggy eyes, and yawning deeply.

She looks to her left at the drivers seat. Isobel turns her head and gives her a small smile. "We're almost there."

Elena nods and looks in the backseat.

Katherine stares out the window, her face strangely contorted in a pained expression.

Elena sighs and looks back toward the front.

She misses Damon.

She wishes there was a way she could tell him. She wishes she could tell him that there was no need for him to die. No one needed to die, just Klaus.

Elena's jaw tightens. She wouldn't let Klaus hurt any more of her loved ones. Klaus wouldn't win. Not this time. Not ever.

In less than 48 hours, Klaus would be gone and everyone would be free.

Elena smiles. Her and Damon would be free to be together, forever.

Forever.

Elena hadn't told Damon yet; obviously, they needed to defeat Klaus first, but afterward, she'd tell him.

She wants to be with him forever and all that forever implies.

Maybe not right away, but eventually. She never wanted to be apart from him again.

The car suddenly jerks to a stop.

"We're here," Isobel announces.

Elena steps out of the car and looks around. They are in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a field.

Isobel, confused, looks wildly around her. "At least, it used to be here."

Elena notices they are standing in the middle of a fork divulging into two paths. One, is a paved cement road, like the one they had been driving on. The other, is a dirt gravel road.

Bonnie's voice suddenly rings in Elena's head.

_"When you return...when you return... take the gravel road. It will save you both." _

"It's down this path," Elena says, almost in a whisper. "I know it is."

Isobel looks over at Katherine who merely shrugs.

"Let's go then," Isobel says, getting back in the vehicle.

As Elena settles back in the warmth of the car, dread suddenly fills her heart.

Damon.

* * *

Alaric wipes the sweat off his brow, panting loudly.

"Will you slow down?! I happen to NOT be a freaking vampire!"

Rose rolls her eyes. "I offered to carry you," Rose says, throwing him a smirk over her shoulder.

Alaric glares at her.

Rose laughs then stops suddenly, causing Ric to bump into her.

"Really Rose? I am neve—"

"Shh. Listen!"

Alaric strains his ears. "Yeah, remember how I was just saying that I'm not a vampire?"

"Rushing water," Rose whispers. "We're near a waterfall. I think this is the right way."

She runs ahead and, with a loud groan, Ric runs behind her.

He finally reaches Rose who is looking at the cascade with a large smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Alaric nods, while running his hand through his wet hair – it had been pouring nonstop for the last couple hours.

"Now what?"

"DAMON!"

Alaric covers his ears. "Ahh, I didn't know vampires had extra loud screaming abilities also! Maybe a warning next time?"

Rose laughs but, out of nowhere, is shot in the neck.

"What the hell?"

Rose pulls the dart out and sniffs it. "It's vervain Ric!"

They look up into the trees, seeing nothing.

"Who's there?" Rose shouts, as Ric holds his crossbow in front of him.

A man suddenly falls on top of Ric, grabbing the crossbow and chucking it behind him.

Elijah.

Rose makes a beeline for him but Elijah grabs the knife from Alaric's pocket and holds it under his neck.

"No, no Rose darling. Take one more step and your friend here will pay."

Rose gulps, glaring daggers into Elijah's eyes. "What you want? How did you know we were here?"

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Klaus knows everything my dears, you're fools if you think otherwise."

"Just tell us what you want," Rose says firmly.

"Where is Damon?"

"We don't know," Rose replies honestly.

"Lies."

"It's the truth," Alaric manages to gurgle out.

"Don't speak," Elijah says, letting the knife slightly touch Alaric's neck.

"Let him go, please!" Rose pleads. "I swear we don't know where Damon is. We're looking for him!"

"Well then," Elijah says grinning, "I'll help you search but, I really don't think we need this one slowing us down."

"No, please, don't!"

Alaric closes his eyes, preparing for the cut—a cut that never comes.

Elijah is thrown off Alaric, straight into the water behind him.

"Damon," Rose says, relieved.

"Time to teach this shithead a lesson, no one messes with Damon Salvatore's friends," Damon says smirking. "Even if they are a pair of idiots who never do as they're told."

Rose and Ric grin as Damon rushes after Elijah.

He grabs Elijah by the shoulders and hits him against a boulder in the water.

Elijah, try as he may, cannot fight against the strength. Damon's strength…is too much. Elijah's eyes widen in shock. "It's not possible."

Damon's eyes have a new twinkle, his hair a new shine, his skin a new glow.

"Oh, it is."

Damon grabs Elijah's neck and with a quick snap, tears off his head.

His chest heaving, and his face covered in blood, Damon stands up and faces his friends.

Rose approaches him cautiously and, still in shock, whispers, "it worked…"

Damon simply nods, as he splashes water on his face, cleaning it of blood.

"I don't get it," Ric says, confused. "What's going on? What are you now?"

"Well Ric," Damon says, stepping out of the water. "Your best friend is now the most powerful supernatural being in the world."

Damon throws an arm around his buddy, smiling. "No biggie."

Rose smiles, but her eyes are full of fear and sadness.

Damon notices but simply gives her a sad smile as he throws his other arm around her shoulders as well.

"Let's go home. Let's go kill that bastard."

_His bite will make the Original mortal. But the bite is deadly for no magic used against the balance of nature goes without consequence. As soon as the bite is inflicted, the __lobo vampirico viviente__…will be no more…_


	27. And So It Begins

A/N: The long awaited next chapter! These last few chapters will be shorter, but more frequent. I figured that would be better for you all. You've been patient enough! I hope you enjoy it and please, let me know what you think!

* * *

**_Chapter 27_**

**And So It Begins**

_"May I please have this dance lady Elena?"_

_Elena's ivory gown swirls as she quickly spins around toward the voice. Upon seeing those blue eyes she loves so much, a soft blush rises on her cheeks._

_"You don't mind, do you?" Damon asks Ivan, who stares at him curiously._

_"No, of course not." Ivan sticks out his hand. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure. Ivan Vladimir Petrov, son of Aleksander."_

_Damon returns the handshake politely. "Damon Salvatore, son of no one important."_

_Before Ivan can comment back, Damon grabs Elena's hand and swings her onto the dance floor._

_Nikolina approaches Ivan with a glass in her hand and slightly glazed eyes. "What are you looking at brother?"_

_Ivan gestures toward Damon. "That man, do you know him?"_

_Nikolina squints her eyes, attempting to see him clearly. "Ah yes. He's a soldier. He stopped by here a couple weeks ago with the General. He's from the South, from a place called Mystic Falls."_

_Ivan widens his eyes in surprise and strokes his chin. "Mystic Falls? You don't say…"_

_Nikolina furrows her brows. "Anything special about that town? Sounds like it would be a bore to live in."_

_"Oh, trust me sister," Ivan takes her glass from her and downs the rest of the drink, "it would be anything but boring."_

* * *

_"My brother is watching us."_

_"So are half of the men in this room. It's impossible to not look at you, I mean," Damon leans closer to her ear, "you're ravishing."_

_Elena's blush returns, along with a small smile. "You sure know how to flatter a lady. And how to dance!" Elena laughs as Damon impressively twirls her around._

_"Oh my dear, I've got moves you've never seen before."_

_Elena laughs and leans her body in closer to Damon's, forgetting that Ivan is still watching them._

* * *

"Elena! Over here!"

Elena is shaken out of her memories by her sister's excited yell and begins to run toward her.

"Did you find anything?"

"You tell me."

Elena catches up to where Isobel and Kat are standing, right behind the orange tree.

"Oh my god," Elena says in a soft voice. "Why is the cemetery here? Of all places."

It could hardly be called a cemetery, for it only contained five tombstones. The once luxurious silver fencing is now covered in ivy, moss and cobwebs.

Elena reads the small sign on the right,_ "HERE LIES THE PETROV FAMILY - MAY THEY FINALLY FIND PEACE."_

Kat leans down in front of one of the tombstones and begins to trace the letters. "I've been here before."

Elena leans down next to her. "Ivan Vladimir Petrov. Our brother." She turns her head to face Kat. "How did he die?"

Katherine furrows her brow. "I actually don't know. Or I can't remember."

"Here you are Elena," Isobel says, leaning in front of the largest, most intricately designed headstone.

Elena leans next to Isobel and traces the letters of her name.

"Elena Aleksandra," Elena smiles. "I always wanted a middle name."

Isobel looks up at the sky, "it's getting dark. I'll go grab the equipment from the car. We have some digging to do."

* * *

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Stefan asks Caroline as they arrive on the Forbes' front porch.

Caroline gives him a small nod, "It wasn't Tyler's limbs, but it'll do."

"Caroline," Stefan says sternly.

"I'm sorry Stefan, but I can't just go on with my life until I find him and kill him."

Stefan turns Caroline around by her shoulders. "You're not a vengeful, hateful person Caroline. You're sweet, forgiving and loving."

Caroline shakes her head, her eyes watering. "I used to be Stefan. Now…" She sighs. "I have no idea who I am anymore."

Stefan holds her face in his hands gently and wipes her tears. "You're my Caroline. My crazy, neurotic best friend that I adore."

Caroline gives him a shaky smile. "You're never going to give up on me, are you?"

Stefan gives her cheeks a playful pinch. "Never."

The front door suddenly opens and out walks a giggling Sheriff and a handsome older gentlemen. "Please feel free to stop by anytime Jefferey."

"I will be sure to take up on that offer, beautiful." Jefferey gives the blushing Sheriff a swift kiss on the hand before turning around.

Caroline stifles a laugh as her mom's face turns beet red. Jefferey tips his hat as he walks past them. As soon as he's out of sight, Caroline runs up to her mother.

"WHO was that mom?!"

The Sheriff waves to Stefan before giggling and rushing inside.

"Mom, I need all the deets!"

Before following her inside, Caroline quickly runs back to give Stefan a tight hug. "No matter what happens, promise you'll never forget about me."

"I promise Caroline."

* * *

**SCIENCE PHEHOM – TWO WEEKS EARLY**

**Scientists unable to explain alignment of planets**

**Bizarre meteor showers over Mystic Falls**

Nikki throws down the newspapers in frustration. She knows there's a connection between the rare scientific events in Mystic Falls and Klaus. She knows there is. Something like this happened before…in New York.

She sits on the edge of her bed and squeezes her eyes tightly. "Come on Nikki, think, think…"

_Nikki lifted up her long skirts and she raced down the stairs._

_"Where are you going in such a hurry sister?"_

_A grin enveloped Nikki's face as she grabbed her brother by the arm and pulled him toward the door._

_"Elena just told me about the falling stars! Let's go see brother!"_

_They step out into the chill air to join the rest of the household looking up in amazement._

_"Isn't it wonderful Ivan?" Nikki says with a breathy sigh._

_Ivan places his arm around her shoulders and squeezes softly._

_"Of course sister. Simply wonderful."_

_No one notices, but there is no joy on Ivan's face. Instead, there is misery._

_"I never knew the sky could look so beautiful!" Ivan snaps his head around and watches the look of amazement on Elena's face as she steps out the door, watching the heavens._

_"I'm so sorry sister…" He whispers, his voice heavy._

A loud thud stirs Nikki from her memories and her eyes fly open. She stands up, looks toward her window, and lets out a shocked cry.

"It can't be. You—you're supposed to be dead?"

* * *

"Here it is!"

"Ugh, finally. I'm tired of digging," Katherine says, throwing down her shovel in disgust. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!"

Elena's hands tremble as she reaches down to her casket. "Yeah, opening my own casket isn't weird or anything!" She tugs on the lock. "Gonna need some vamp strength here."

Kat rolls her eyes as she leans down and yanks the lock off. The casket throws open and both of them yell.

Isobel, holding the flashlight, shines it down closer.

"Whoa, you do not age well Elena."

"Oh shut up, Katherine. Isobel, could you hand me the light? We need to find the locket."

"No need for the light, here it is," Kat says pointing toward rotting skeleton Elena's neck.

The golden locket lay there, in absolute perfect condition. With a yank, Katherine pulls it off and hands it to Elena.

Elena gingerly looks it over. "TO MY QUEEN OF DARKNESS." She sighs. "I can't believe we found it."

"Yeah, now let's get out of here," Kat says standing up. "This place is gross."

* * *

With the early afternoon rays shining down, Damon makes his way to the steps of the boarding house, Alaric and Rose trailing behind him.

"Damon, wait," Rose says, jogging to reach him. "Are you going to tell Elena?"

Damon looks at her and Ric, both with heavy concern in their eyes.

"I'm going to tell Elena whatever is going to keep her alive."

"But Damon—"

"Please Ric. Promise me you won't breathe a word of this to anybody."

Ric and Rose each give a hearty sigh but nod their heads.

"Thank you. Now, Ric, I think you should go to Elena's house and watch over Jenna and Jeremy. Make sure nothing happens to them. And Rose, could you go find Stefan? I can tell he isn't here." They nod and sprint off.

Damon watches after them with a sad smile. He wouldn't let anything happen to his family.

The door is suddenly thrown open and Damon's face gets buried under a mass of vanilla scented hair.

"Damon, you're back!"

Damon shuts his eyes as he peppers the top of her head with kisses and breathes her in.

"I told you I'd be back my love."

Elena pulls her head back and covers his mouth with hers passionately. Damon pushes her against the wall, running his hands down her sides, relishing in the feel of her warmth.

"Elena! Elena, come quick!"

Elena and Damon pull apart upon hearing Kat's frantic cries upstairs.

"Elena!"

They follow her yells into one of the guest bedrooms.

The room is completely torn apart. The curtains shredded. The windows shattered. Pieces of glass scatter the room. And blood. Blood is everywhere.

"Oh my god," Elena gasps rushing to Kat's side.

"What the hell happened?!" Damon says, surveying the room.

Kat holds out a piece of parchment.

"It's Nikki. Klaus took her."


	28. Heart of Courage

A/N: Thank you everyone who has continued to read my story! And thank you so much for your lovely reviews. They mean so much to me! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter here :)

* * *

_**Chapter 28: **_

**Heart of Courage**

"Klaus took Nikki," Kat says, her lip slightly trembling.

"What do you mean, Klaus took her?" Damon exclaims loudly, snatching the note from Kat's hands.

"Read it yourself," Kat says as she gets herself off the floor.

_Elena, _

_If you do not come to me willingly tomorrow, everybody you have ever loved will die – starting with your dear sister. After her, I will continue with the rest of your loved ones. Perhaps Jeremy next? You know where to meet me._

_'Till tomorrow my darling Queen. My greetings to Damon._

_-Klaus_

Damon crumples up the paper angrily. "That bastard," he snarls.

"This is all my fault," Katherine moans silently, picking up the pieces of glass on the carpet.

Elena rushes over to her in a flash. "No, no it's not," Elena says gently, caressing a strand of her sister's hair.

"Yes, it is Elena," Katherine says, her eyes brimming with tears. "If I hadn't been so greedy, if I hadn't listened to Klaus –"

"Then he would've still found a way to destroy our lives," Elena says, interrupting her. "It's Klaus' fault, and his alone," she says fiercely. She looks up at Damon, with fire in her eyes, "And we _will_ stop him."

* * *

Stefan throws another rock into the murky waters, finding the ripples to be calming, somehow.

As the last moments of daylight come to an end, Stefan takes a long look at his ring. Another day of his useless existence accounted for. How many times has he contemplated death in this very spot?

"Stefan?"

Rose gives him a small smile as she sits down on the dry grass beside him.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Stefan extends his hands dramatically. "What better place to end a miserable life than at Steven's Quarry?"

Rose tilts her head, looking at him with pity.

"You don't mean that."

Stefan sighs. "I might. I just might Rose." He stares back down at his ring. "I lost Elena. My brother is probably going to die. My best friend is on the verge of going on a murderous rampage. And, with Klaus still on the loose, we're all going to end up dead anyway."

"Is that what you really think?" Rose asks, her voice full of concern.

"What am I supposed to think Rose?" Stefan looks at her, his green eyes looking ever so lost and confused.

Rose straightens up and stares deep into his soul. "You know what I think? I think you're meant for something so much more Stefan. You have this amazing ability that so few people have – your compassionate and gentle soul. You understand everyone, but so few people understand you. You have such a pure heart, which makes you so much harder on yourself than you should be. I don't know what lies in your future Stefan, but I am positive you have an amazing destiny that you just haven't begun to fulfill yet."

Stefan gapes at her, at loss for words. After a few moments, he breaks out in a sad smile. "I hope you're right Rose. And if you are, I'll make sure to thank you for having such faith in me."

"I'll keep you to that," Rose says smiling. "But for now, we have more pressing matters. The sacrifice is tomorrow, as I'm sure you remember. I think it would mean a lot to Damon if you saw him before, you know."

Stefan nods sadly. "Despite everything, I know nothing that happened was his fault. I love him. He's my brother, and that's a bond that can never be broken."

* * *

"And we're just supposed to sit here and wait?"

"Jenna, calm down."

"No, how am I supposed to calm down Ric?" Jenna plops herself on the couch, and puts her head in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

Ric sits next to her and tentatively massages her back. "I know but, after tomorrow, Klaus will be dead and Elena will be free to live her life."

"Yeah, but at the cost of Damon's life. How will Elena get over that?" Jenna manages to ask, through her sniffles.

"Elena is strong. She'll survive this. Especially with you by her side."

Jenna lifts her head up and looks up at Alaric. "What if something goes wrong and it's Elena who dies? How will I survive?"

Alaric gently cups her chin, lightly caressing it with his thumb. "I will always be here for you. But you don't need to worry. Damon won't let anything go wrong. His love for Elena will make sure of that."

Jenna nods, blinking more tears, and tightly embraces him. "Either way, tomorrow is going to be a tragedy."

After a few minutes, Ric's phone buzzes loudly.

"It's Damon. The plan is set."

* * *

"So what's the plan again?" Jeremy asks, his sweaty hands nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Damon throws in another piece of wood to the burning fire, before standing up and facing the small crowd in his living room.

"All the windows closed? No large birds of any kind hiding around?"

Kat gives him a thumbs up. "Clear of all feathery bastards."

"Okay. This will be the last time I'll repeat it out loud so listen up. Elena, you'll go to your meeting place at midday just as you had agreed with Elijah. As soon as Klaus – or whatever minion he sends – takes you to wherever they're performing the ritual, prick your finger and place a spot of blood on the ground of where you are. The moment you leave this house, Bonnie will begin her tracking spell and that blood will be able to lead us to your exact location. Once we know, I'll make my way over there with Stefan and Katherine. Bonnie, Rose and Caroline will be close behind. Stefan and Katherine will distract the minions, while Bonnie uses her juju to paralyze the other witch. I'll make my way over to Klaus and then use – the weapon."

Elena and Katherine glance at each other, each with fear in their eyes.

"Caroline will grab Elena, Katherine will grab Nikki and you all will get the hell out of there," Damon continues. "There's no way we can't win. With Jeremy and Isobel waiting a bit aways in case we need extra backup, I think we got all our grounds covered." Damon places his hands on his hips clearly satisfied with his plan, though his eyes hint of sadness.

Elena makes her way over to him and gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You've always been a master planner."

Damon looks down at her, smiling sweetly. "I had to be talented at something."

"Well, I think we're good here." Katherine proclaims, jumping down from the stair banister she was sitting on. "I think all the humans and vampires could use some rest before the big day tomorrow. I'm more excited for this than I was for my own wedding," she says winking at Elena. Elena understands that underneath her playfulness, Kat is just as scared as Elena was.

After bidding her aunt and Jeremy a good night, Elena follows Damon into his bedroom.

Damon is already stripping off his black tee, allowing her to admire his strong back for a few moments before he notices her.

"See something you like?" He asks with a smirk.

Elena smiles as she wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "Just one hunk of a man."

Damon places his large hands over her small ones that are lightly caressing the soft patch of hair above his belly button. Elena rests her head on his back, closing her eyes and enjoying his warmth.

"I don't want you to worry about tomorrow Elena," Damon says in a whisper. "I'll make sure Klaus is out of our lives forever."

Elena, holding in a sob, lifts her head up and turns him around. " I can't lose you," she says softly as she runs a hand down the side of his face.

"You never will," Damon says, touching her lip with his thumb. "God, I love you Elena."

He places light kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the window.

"Look up at the sky Elena. What do you see?"

As Elena looks out the window, the moonlight shines on her face, perfectly illuminating her beauty for Damon to admire.

"Stars. A whole bunch of them."

Damon wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "Can you count them?"

Elena gives him a soft giggle. "No way. That would take forever."

Damon places his mouth near her ear and whispers, "The number of stars is the number of days I will love you. Forever Elena, forever."

Elena leans back against him, a tear silently falling down her cheek.

"Forever Damon."

* * *

Elena's eyes fly open.

The sunlight coming in through the window slightly warms the side of her face as she softly rolls on her side to check the time on her phone.

6:25 a.m.

Any minute now.

She rolls back over again and gazes over at her love, at her Damon. It had taken awhile, but he had finally fallen asleep. Even the most powerful being in the entire world needed some rest. But Elena was sure he wouldn't be asleep for long.

God, he was so beautiful. Oh, how she loved him. And oh, how he loved her. So much. Her chest ached just thinking about the lengths he was willing to go to save her. HER. Just a lowly human. So few people get to experience this kind of true and pure love. How did she get so lucky?

But Elena wouldn't let him die for her. His plan was, indeed, masterful. But there was no chance in hell she would let it happen.

The door silently opens as Katherine slowly makes her way in. Elena only gives her a nod, and Katherine rushes her way to Damon's side. Damon's eyes open but his blue orbs only meet Elena's sad ones for a second before Katherine stabs the giant vervain needle to his chest, and Damon slumps back down to the bed.

"Will that keep him down for long?" Elena asks, as she lightly touches his cheek.

"There's enough concentrated vervain in there to put down an ogre, so I'm guessing a few hours at least. Let's go," Katherine jumps off the bed, smoothing down her black jeans.

Before leaving, Elena gives Damon a last kiss on his soft lips. "My love for you is as great as the stars as well Damon. We'll be reunited soon, my love. I promise."

And Elena hurries out the room with Katherine.

* * *

A half hour later, Elena finds herself standing in the middle of a fog-filled Mystic Falls Graveyard.

"All by yourself, I presume?"

Elena whips her head around, her entire body trembling.

"Klaus."

The man with the devilish blue eyes and pale face smirks at her, as he rubs his hands together.

"The one and only, my sweet." He walks around her, admiring her body from all angles. "Lovely locket," he says, staring at her neck. "A hand-me-down, I suppose?"

"My mother gave it to me," Elena says in a quivery whisper.

"Did she now? Well, it certainly is perfect for the occasion."

Suddenly, Klaus grabs Elena by the shoulders and stares deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"Does Damon Salvatore know you are here?"

"No," Elena squeaks out.

"Does he have a plan to try and stop me?"

"Yes, but I have just ruined it. I won't let him die for me."

Klaus pulls back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Well then," he extends a hand out to Elena. "Shall we proceed?"


End file.
